Kim Possible in When Heroes Fall
by snapbang
Summary: Kim is about to finish college and faces many life changes. New and old enemies will surface and Kim will face the toughest times in her life. The only thing that keeps her going is the love of her family and the Lotus Bloom.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Snapbang

Title: Kim Possible in When Hero's Fall

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes, violence and death

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera and are used here without permission or profit.

Summery: This is my fourth story in my Redemption series. This story starts out about three years after Dr. Possibles Quest.

Kim and Yori are in their fourth year in collage and still studying law enforcement. Ron is in France at a very prestige's cooking school earning his chiefs hat and is the top student in the school.

Will and Shego's second anniversary is fast approaching and Will is now the Director of Global Justice.

Dr. Director is now Mrs. Betty Rockford our newest fist lady and President Rockford just started his second term as President.

Dr. Anne Possible, Jonny Quest and Jezebel Jade formed Team Quest and did become one of the top teams at Global Justice and have had a lot of adventures together. (But those are another set of stories altogether.)

Dr. Drakken did not get his pardon but he is in a special work relief program and is being brought to Global Justice every morning to work in the research and development department and returns to prison every night and with good behavior he could get an early parole.

Wade Load is now head of research and development at Global Justice the youngest person to ever hold that position.

This story will span over fifteen years of Kim's life from when she is about twenty one until her thirty sixth birthday.

I especially wanted to say thank you to Captionkodiac1 for all of his help and blessing for the use of his Lotus Bloom without which this story line could not exists. The Caption not only allowed me to use his invention but he helped me by proofreading and made several suggestions on how to keep this one real and hopefully a story worthy of his talents.

I also want to give a big thank you to Samurai Crunchbird and King in Yellow for all of their reviews and timely suggestions. They really helped me develop my writing style and drove me toward perfection, so I hope that this story can live up to their expectations.

If you are unfamiliar with these men's work I highly suggest that you visit their sites here in Fan Fiction and enjoy their stories. Some of their stories will make you happy, sad and angry but that is what a good writer does.

As you read this story please review with any thoughts or suggestions that you might have. I have found that the more input I get the better my writing gets. Even harsh criticism is better than no input at all. At least that way I learn what you don't like.

Chapter 1

Kim Possible in

When Hero's Fall

Will Du was in his office at Global Justice when he received an urgent message from the White House requesting assistance with a hostage situation. Within minutes he called a meeting of all of his top teams.

Team Impossible, Team Quest, and Alpha were all there; three other teams were due to arrive shortly. But the one team that he wanted the most would not be there.

Team Possible was at least for the time being out of action with Kim, Ron and Yori all in college; that left Shego as the only member to represent Team Possible. As soon as everyone was settled in Will started the meeting.

"Okay let's quiet down everyone, we have been requested by President Rockford to intervene in a hostage situation. Six United Nations diplomats have been kidnapped by the Taliban and are being held in Afghanistan.

We have spy photos and the general location of where they are but they are in the same caves that Bin Laden was hiding in for so long after 911.

The good news is the United Nations have been following our lead and tagging their diplomats with Wade's tracers. The U.N. had a lock on them until they went too deep underground.

I've requested their transponders frequencies and hopefully Wade can get a lock on them with our satellite.

Quest Team you have point on this one with Team Impossible as back up and any other agents or teams that you feel is necessary. Any questions Anne?"

"Just one, what about Kimmy and Ron; I think that we all would feel a lot better if we had Team Possible in on this one."

Anne already knew the answer but she wanted to see just how desperate the situation was before she committed her team to a possible suicide mission.

Will knew what was on everyone's mind but he promised the kids instructors that he would not call them away again especially during their finals. Besides he felt that Global Justice would have to learn to get along without Team Possible sooner or later, so he was not going to call them in on this mission.

"Sorry Anne its finals week for Kim and Yori and besides Ron is in France on his apprenticeship at L'Ecole des Trois Ponts and he will be there another six months, but you already knew that didn't you!

How I suggest we stop wasting time wishing for team Possible and start planning this mission."

Will was getting just a little frustrated with everyone thinking that Global Justice was nothing without Kim.

"Sorry Will it's just that these types of missions were Kim's specialty and we all miss them so much" said Anne.

Everyone in the room just nodded in agreement and as soon as the room settled back down Will said "I understand, but this is of the utmost urgency and besides we will have two members of Team Possible there."

Shego spoke up "Besides me what other member?"

Will smiled then said "Why me of course silly, who else."

"TO HELL YOU WILL yelled Shego, you're the new director of Global Justice and you can't go on any dangerous missions whenever you feel like it!"

Will had had enough of people telling him what he can and can't do. Turning red in the face and jumping out of his chair yelling back at Shego.

"DON'T' YOU TELL ME what I can or can't do. I am the director of Global Justice and your HUSBAND, and if I want to go on this mission I will!"

Standing up between them Anne raised her voice. "BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!

Will, Shego is right, as Director of Global Justice your place is here making sure that your agents have everything they need to do the job and return home safely.

But Shego, Will is also right if he chooses to go on a mission; then it is his decision and all we can do advise him against it. It is still his choice and that of the mission leader to choose who goes. Will is still one of the best operatives we have and I for one would feel better with both of you there and since I am mission leader unless you have a valid reason for him not to go, then I am going allow him on this one."

Shego sat down fuming "NO, I don't have a good reason I just didn't' want him getting hurt a week before our second anniversary."

Getting up and walking over to Shego Will gave her a hug and a kiss then asked her "Why do you think I wanted to go? I didn't want to be apart for our special day and I also thought that if we finished up in time you and I would stop in France on the way back and a uncork a few bottles of wine at a B&B."

"Okay now that that's settled lets get to work said Anne. Will I need you to get on the phone and call President Rockford and have him authorize the FBI, CIA, and Secret Service; as well as Interpol to give us all the information on this terrorist cell including the average amount of personal, their names and where their from, and their family names."

"Yes ma'am" was all Will said as he stepped a side gladly letting Anne run the show.

Turning to Shego Anne said "I need you to get everyone in top shape for this one, no slackers and work us hard until we are ready to leave including desert survival training."

"Yes Ma'am okay everyone in the training room in two hours" answered Shego.

Anne then turned to Jonny and Jezebel "You two get down to research and see if Drew has anything that might help us in the caves, anything that will help us locate our hostages or at least avoid running into a whole room of defenders."

Finally turning to Team Impossible "I need you three to get to the vehicle pool and get at least three jets ready for desert operation and have all of the filters changed. It won't do us any good to have a jet go down because of plugged filters. Also get whatever land transport that we can get with heavy armaments and weapons, preferably something fast and quiet and I want it all loaded in the jets and ready in twenty four hours so recruit any help that you feel that you may need."

Stopping to catch her breath Anne looked at everyone and asked "Any questions? No good then get moving NOW!"

Anne stood there alone in the conference room for a few moments after everyone filed out. She knew that her people were the best there was at what they do, but she had that twisted feeling in her gut that this mission was not going to be a walk in the park. Picking up her phone she called Kimmy.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: This is my fourth story in my Redemption series. This story starts out about three years after Dr. Possibles Quest.

This story will span over fifteen years of Kim's life from when she is about twenty one until her thirty sixth birthday.

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera and are used here without permission or profit

Chapter 2

Team Possible

The next few days were crazy with activity, Wade not only found the hostages but was able to monitor their vital signs and all six appeared to be in good health. Team Impossible was very busy getting all the vehicles ready and with all the input from Wade they had a better idea of what they needed.

Jonny, Jezebel and Dr. Drew Lipsky (aka Dr. Drakken) were working on a detection system designed to detect body heat though rock to and a laser guidance system that would not be blocked in case of a sand storm.

Shego was working overtime making sure that everyone was fit and ready for anything while Anne was reviewing and coordinating everything, leaving nothing to chance.

On the third day Anne called a meeting for 1800 hours to go over all the preparations and a last update from Wade. When the meeting was almost over Anne announced:

"I want everyone get some rest tonight. We were going to depart at 0600 tomorrow morning. The flight will take over sixty five hours, with four refueling stops—the last one in Cairo before heading into Afghanistan under the cover of darkness."

The next morning all was set. Shego was in the pilot's seat of Global Justice One. She and Jezebel were going over the flight checklist while Anne was taking mental notes hoping that they had not forgotten anything. Team Impossible was in Global Justice two and team Johnson was preparing Global Justice three. Everyone else was just settling in for what was promising to be a long boring flight with an extremely dangerous situation at the end.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion just outside the hanger. Shego looked out the window just in time to see Kim's little red Cobalt SS fly though the hanger doors and screech to a halt just at the foot of the plane's loading ramp.

Kim and Yori quickly jumped out of the car. Kim threw the keys to the startled agent standing with his gun still pointed at her. Yori pulled two small cases from the back seat. Both girls then leapt onto the stairs and through the door, only to be met by a very stern looking Director Will Du. Yori and Kim came to a sudden stop upon seeing him.

"Hey, Will. How are you doing?" Kim asked rather timidly.

"Just what do you two think you two are doing?" hissed Director Du.

"Just rushing across the country to catch a plane is all. No big."

"I mean, you two are supposed to be in school right now, cramming for your finals—not driving like Thelma and Louise across country. I left instructions that you were not to be called unless it was absolutely necessary."

"But Will…Mr. Du…ah, Director Du…Billy, we are finished with finals! We wrapped up the last test at 4:30 yesterday and decided to rush here to help! Mom sounded a little apprehensive when she called me the other day."

Will looked like he was not convinced so Yori added, "Kim is speaking the truth, Director Du. We _did_ finish up our finals yesterday; and I believe that you will be pleased with the results. Kim and I decided that we could not let Shego go on this mission without her girls there to watch her back. So we drove all night to get here in time. Are you not happy that we made it?"

Letting out a long sigh, Will's face softened and Kim could see the look of relief in his eyes. Will just shook his head then said, "Okay. As long as you're here, I intend to use the two of you to the best of your abilities; so take a seat. Once we are in the air, your mother and I will give you two a briefing."

"Ah, Will," asked Kim, "can that wait for a while? Yori and I have been up for over twenty-four hours, and we need a shower, food and sleep!"

Kim then kissed Will on the cheek as she walked past to find a seat. She then added, "Besides, you might as well wait for Ron to arrive, so you won't have to go over everything twice."

Will just stood there staring at Kim's back when Shego stepped up and asked him, "What's the matter baby?" while giving him a kiss.

Coming out of his stupor, Will looked into his wife's loving eyes and shook his head. "You and those kids just never cease to amaze me," he said.

The planes landed at the military airport just outside of Paris to refuel. Kim looked out the window just in time to see Ron running towards the plane. He was running at full speed in a zigzag pattern, while being chased by two M.P.'s.

Kim opened the door just in time for Ron to leap onto the plane. Will just stood in the doorway and waved the M.P.'s away. After getting back in the air Will took Team Possible into the cargo hold to have a private meeting with them.

"First of all, I just wanted to let you know I'm glad that the three of you are back. But I also wanted to let you know that I did not approve of recalling you from your studies. I made a promise to your instructors that I would not call on you unless it was absolutely necessary."

Kim spoke up. "Will," she said, "just when would you have felt it necessary, if this type of sitch wasn't it? This is what we do best; sneaking in and out without anyone even knowing that we're there. No fuss, no mess. Besides, Yori and I have finished for the year, and Ron has just taken two weeks of vacation time he had coming to him. So why don't you just bring us up to speed on what we need to do?"

Will called Anne into the compartment, so she could tell them what they had planned.

The planes landed at a military base outside of Cairo for their last refueling stop. They also had a short layover so they could leave in time to fly at night into Afghanistan to avoid detection. The layover gave everyone some time to stretch their legs and take in the sights of Cairo.

Shego grabbed Will and practically dragged him from the plane and into town. There was a special place that she remembered from her days with Drakken that she wanted to share with Will.

As she was leaving, she warned Anne not to look for her or expect her to call before their time was up—if she knew what was good for her! Anne promised that she would leave them alone for the full four-hour layover; but they had better not to be late, or the planes would leave without them!

Kim, Ron, Yori, Jezebel, Jonny, and Anne all went shopping and sight-seeing together. It had been a long time since Anne was in Cairo. The first time she and Betty were there, they were working for the C.I.A. If it weren't for the fact that she was about to embark on a very dangerous mission, Anne would have been really enjoying showing Kim and her friends around.

Lost in her thoughts, Anne was remembering the first time she was there. She and Betty had to rescue a scientist from a madman.

'_It seems nothing has really changed,'_ she thought. _'The world is __**still**__ full of madmen who insist on causing harm.'_

Kim looked at her mother as they walked, and noticed a far off look in her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay?" Kim asked. "Mom?"

When Kim got no response, she gave her mother a gentle nudge in the ribs then said a little louder, "MOM!"

"WHAT?" Anne snapped back after being so rudely brought back to the present.

"Are you okay? I have been talking to you for 10 minutes, and you looked like you were off somewhere else."

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. I was just lost in my memories. The first time I was in Cairo, I was your age. Betty and I were working for the C.I.A. In fact, that was the first time we had a run-in with Jezebel."

Anne watched Jezebel's reaction to the story as she talked to Kim. "Betty and I won that round," she explained, "but Jessie kicked my ass but good. I had bruises where I had no idea you could bruise." Anne noticed that all Jezebel did was smile at the memory.

"Damn," Anne continued, "she was good; but it made me work harder and get better. The next time we met, I paid her back—in spades!"

This time Jezebel started to cough and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. Anne looked over at her friend and asked, "What? Do you have a different memory of what occurred that night, or did I just have a concussion and can't remember it clearly?"

Waving her hand at Anne while she was almost bent over laughing, Jezebel had to catch her breath before she could answer. "No, no. That's pretty much the way I remember it; but I have never heard you admit that I kicked you scrawny ass before."

"I never said I had a scrawny ass," Anne shot back.

"Well you did. You were built just like your daughter, and the both of you could be blown away in a light breeze."

At this Kim responded. "You are so like Shego! We do _not_ have scrawny asses! In fact, Ron thinks mine is just right. Don't you, Ron?"

Poor Ron wasn't expecting to be pulled into this conversation, and he hesitated just a little too long before answering. This pleased Jezebel to no end, and earned Ron a hard slap on the arm from Kim.

Jezebel then said, "Thanks for the complement, Kimmy. If I'm going to be compared to someone, Shego is the one I would like to be compared to. At least she is her own woman, she knows how to fight, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind!"

Kim turned to Anne and asked, "Mom, did you ever notice how our lives seem to be follow the same paths? I mean, we both started out working for Global Justice or the CIA, and we both have our old adversaries working with us. They also happen to be very good friends.

"You're a very good-looking, intelligent redhead, and I'm a gorgeous intelligent redhead—except I will be director of Global Justice someday soon. That means you will then work for me."

Anne smiled at her daughter. "You think that you're gorgeous?" she asked. "I guess I never instilled any _modesty_ in you!"

Yori spoke up. "Kim is not known for her modesty," she said. "Remember, her motto _**is**_ 'She can do anything'!"

Ron also chimed in. "Yeah," he said. "The day that Kim is modest is the day the world comes to its end!"

Everybody was having a good laugh—except Kim, that is.

Authors Note: If you see any improvements in this chapter over the last one it is because of my new Beta reader Samurai Crunchbird. Who I am sure has better things to do with his time than correct my dumb mistakes, but has graciously accepted the mission of trying to teach this old dog some new tricks.

So with that being said since he was one of my regular reviewers and he can't very well give reviews on work that he has had a hand in. (The same can be said of CaptainKodak1) I need some of you other readers to step up and start sending in your reviews. Like I have stated over and over again it really is the only way I can learn and hone my writing skills. Also the only payment we get from this site is the reviews. (And I want to be a rich man!) So please don't be bashful any review is better than none at all even flames.

Yours in all things Possible Snapbang


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: This is my fourth story in my Redemption series. This story starts out about three years after Dr. Possibles Quest.

This story will span over fifteen years of Kim's life from when she is about twenty one until her thirty sixth birthday.

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera and are used here without permission or profit

Chapter 3

Search and Rescue

Taking off from Cairo, GJ One, GJ Two, and GJ Three headed east toward Afghanistan. They flew under the cover of darkness and below 500 feet in stealth mode to avoid radar. This required exceptional pilots and concentration—which was why Anne was glad for the short rest stop, and that Shego and Jezebel were flying their plane.

The rest of the flight was very subdued. Even Ron seemed lost in his own thoughts. Kim was trying to get some rest when she heard the engines start to power down, then shift modes for a vertical landing. As soon as all three planes set down, Anne stood up and announced:

"Okay everyone! Gather outside so we can go over the plan one more time before we head out."

With everyone standing outside the planes, Anne gave the final instructions. "Team Johnson, you are to separate into three groups of two and each group will take a plane. You are our safety net and extraction teams. You will maintain radio silence at all times—even between planes—until one of the ground teams calls for a pick up.

"As soon as we depart, you are to lift off and move apart, then set back down and wait for the call. If you are discovered by anyone, you are to protect yourselves at all cost. You will be able to keep track of us using our transponders and the communicators. Are there any questions?"

Rod Johnson spoke up "Just one, ma'am. When you say to 'protect ourselves at all cost', does that mean we are authorized to use deadly force?"

Kim spoke up, "NO, _**never**_ deadly force!"

Anne looked at her daughter then said, "Sorry, Kimmy, but this mission is different. We cannot take any chances _this_ time! That means the use of deadly force has been authorized. If we are discovered before we can mount the rescue, we could all be captured or killed."

While everybody was busy getting ready to go Anne looked over at Kim and noticed that she did not have a weapon, except her Lotus Bloom necklace. Taking Kim off to the side, Anne told her, "Kimmy, you _need_ to get a weapon, _**now!**_"

"Mom," Kim replied, "I have my Lotus Bloom. What else do I _**need?**_"

"You need at least a side-arm, a laser pistol, or something you can use to defend your team and yourself. This is _**not**_ the time for your ethics to rule your actions! Kim, as the mission leader _and_ your mother, I'm _**ordering**_ you to get a weapon!"

Kim huffed, "_**Fine!!**_ I'll take a laser pistol, but I won't _use_ it unless I have no choice!"

"Good," said Anne with a relieved sigh. "Now finish getting ready. We have a long night ahead of us."

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ten minutes later, four Global Justice teams were silently making their way toward their destination, the entrance to a cave.

Lying prone at the top of a small hill overlooking their objective, Anne used 'night-vision' binoculars to count the guards.

Kim whispered in her ear, "I see six; two inside the entrance, two standing just outside, and two pacing out front."

Anne smiled to herself then whispered back, "Funny…I count three more than the six you mentioned. There are two in the hills just above the entrance and one less than two hundred yards straight away from us."

"No," Kim countered, "I think your old eyes are playing tricks on you. There are only six guards, Mom."

Keying her mic, Anne ordered, "Jezebel…Report!"

"I count nine, Anne." came the reply from her former rival.

"Jonny," asked Anne, "how many guards do _**you**_ count?"

"I count nine," Jonny responded, "and your eyes aren't _**that**_ old!"

"Shego…Report,"

"There are nine that I can see—and tell Kimmy she needs to have _**her**_ eyes checked!"

"All right", Anne spoke into her mic, "Team Impossible, you take out the two in the hills above the cave entrance. Team Alpha, you seal off the outside perimeters and don't let _anyone_ near the entrance. Team Quest will take the rest of the guards."

Then turning to Kim, she added, "As soon as we secure the entrance, I will call you. That's when your team will go in and retrieve the hostages.

"Good luck everybody, and god speed. Now _**move out!!**_"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Within five minutes, Anne got the report from Team Impossible; their position was secured. Anne looked at Jonny and Jezebel taking a few deep breaths, and signaled them to go. Jonny got to his man first and knocked him out, then bound and gagged him.

Anne reached her guard as he was pacing on the east side of the cave entrance. He almost discovered her, so she had to act fast. She was forced to break his neck before he could cry out.

Jezebel's man heard the scuffle and was just about to investigate when she caught him from behind and slit his throat. She then dragged him into the shadows of the cliff. That left only the two inside to contend with.

Anne, Jezebel, and Jonny regrouped and decided to use the direct approach. They rushed inside and took out the guards with well-placed shots from their laser pistols.

Kim was watching all this though her night vision binoculars. She was shocked that her mother could do such a thing as kill. She buried her face in her arms and started to silently cry. She felt a hand gently lay on her back as Shego whispered in her ear.

"Kimmy," she said, "sometimes you have to do what is necessary and Anne knows that better than anyone. If you can't handle this situation, I think you should stay here and let Will and I lead the team."

Kim's mind had just registered what Shego was telling her. "You want me to _stay__**here?**_"

"Yes Kim," Shego replied, "I don't want someone watching my back that has to think before she has to act on my behalf."

"_**No!**_" Kim argued, "I did **not** come all this way just to watch my team go into the lion's den_without _me!"

"Kim, I saw you arguing with your mother about just carrying a gun, much less even _using_ one. I don't want to worry about your ethics getting one of us killed!"

Anger flared up in Kim's eyes as she stared at Shego. With her jaw clinched and a fire in her stomach, she unleashed her rage on her raven-haired partner.

"_**Damn it, Shego!**_" she began. "I did _**NOT**_ come all this way to let you down! _When_ was the last time you ever saw me hesitate in a dangerous situation? I _**WILL**_ do what is necessary to complete the mission _**AND**_ protect the people that I love. Now get out of my face and get**ready!**"

Smiling back at Kim (and very pleased with herself), Shego answered. "Okay, Princess. I was just offering you the option and maybe saving my ass!"

Just then, the call came in from Team Quest. Anne said, "Okay, Team Possible. We're secured…_**move out!**_"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Anne had just finished putting on the clothes of one of their victims when she heard a light shuffle behind her. Moving on instincts, she swung her gun around and found a very surprised Yori at the end of the barrel. Her eyes were wide open in shock.

Kim pushed the gun away then said, "Mom watch where you point that thing!"

"Sorry, Yori. You startled me!"

"That makes two of us", Yori responded.

Anne turned back to wish Kim luck, but she was already gone. She then turned back toward Yori and found she was also gone.

"What's wrong, Anne?" Jonny asked.

Anne just shook her head and said, "I will never know how those kids can move so fast and make almost no noise at all."

-- -- -- -- -- --

Team Possible ran down into the caverns as fast as they could. Will led the way using the 'People Finder', as Dr. Lipsky dubbed his scanner. The real surprise was that it actually worked! With it, they were able to scan the rooms from outside. That made the search go much faster and also helped avoiding accidentally running into the enemy. Several times, Will would stop and signal to take cover just in time for a group of solders to march past their position, completely unaware that the best of Global Justice was just _inches_ away.

Kim was amazed at the inside of the caverns. She was expecting to see just old caves with dirt floors. Instead, the floors were made of cut and polished stone. The walls were smooth in some parts, and rocky in others. She also wasn't expecting lights throughout the cave. Most of them were turned off, probably due to the late hour.

Suddenly, Will came to an abrupt stop and indicated that he had located the diplomats.

"The diplomats are in a room just around the corner," Will stated in a hushed tone. "There are just two guards watching them."

Kim sent Shego and Yori into the cell to retrieve the diplomats while the rest of them remained on guard in the passageway. _'It just wouldn't be very good to have the whole team caught inside a holding cell,'_ she thought. Less than two minutes, later Yori was back.

"We _have_ them, Kim," Yori whispered.

Kim turned to look for her friends and found Shego carrying one of the diplomats. "Shego," Kim inquired, "what's going on? Put him down!"

"Kim," Shego replied, "he's sick and too weak to walk, so I'll just carry him."

"No, you won't," Kim protested. "Put him down _now!_ I need you to be able to fight if necessary."

Looking at the other diplomats, Kim pointed to the largest two of them and said, "You two carry him. Let's move it, people!"

With Will and Kim leading the way, Ron was in the middle with the diplomats and Yori with Shego bringing up the rear. The group started out at a fast trot toward the exit.

They hadn't gone very far when Ron noticed that the two men carrying the sick one were breathing very hard and sweating badly. He was just about to call a rest stop when Will signaled to stop. Will had spotted a group of five solders heading towards them.

Thinking quickly, Kim had all of the diplomats get as close to the rough wall as they could and sit down on the floor. She then had the team members stand in front of the diplomats and try to hide them with their darker clothing. Everyone was holding their breath, not daring to make the slightest noise or movement.

Most of the solders passed by very quickly and had not seen them. The last one was just about to pass Kim when the sick man let out a suppressed cough. At the sound, the solder stopped and looked around for the source of the noise that he thought he heard.

While the rest of the troops kept going on without him, he stepped into the shadows. He was having a hard time getting his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Suddenly, he saw what looked like two very angry dark green eyes staring back at him!

…That was the last thing he ever saw…

He felt a hard hit in the throat. He then fell to his knees, and his world went black.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Kim was cornered. She knew that she did not want to kill this man; but she also knew that the best weapon she had was surprise. As he stepped just a few inches from her face, she struck. With all her might, she punched him in the throat. When he fell to his knees, she closed her eyes and twisted his head so hard, she thought she may have ripped it right off his shoulders.

At the sound of the punch, the other solders came to a halt. They swung around, removing their rifles from their shoulders just in time to see their buddy drop to the floor. Still, they could not see the cause of his demise.

As the solders turned their attention on the fallen comrade, Ron and Yori struck the two closest to them with matched precision. Karate chops to the back of their necks dropping them instantly. Will shot at the soldiers with his laser pistol, Shego slammed a soldier into the wall with a side-kick aimed for his head. Unfortunately, she missed his head and hit him in the shoulder. This forced her to hit him a second time, but it gave him enough time to take the safety off of his rifle. As he fell, the gun discharged, and three shots rang out down the cavern.

"Damn it, Shego!" hissed Kim. "What the hell was that?"

"Hey, I missed his head!" Shego yelled back. "I'm sorry, Princess. Do you think I did that on**purpose?**"

"No," answered Kim, "but there goes our chance of getting out without them knowing." She then turned to the rest of the team and said, "Alright, everybody. We will have to run for it. Yori, you Ron and Will take lead; Shego and I will bring up the rear. Let's _**go**_ people!"

With a worried look on his face, Ron said, "Kim, the men carrying the sick one won't make it. I'm going to have to carry him."

"Okay," replied Kim, "then you stay in the middle and have your sword ready, just in case. Everybody else, grab their guns and let's move it!"

Will discarded the 'People Finder', then picked up a rifle, and made sure the gun was loaded. He led the team as they ran down through the cavern.

Just as he rounded a corner, he saw a door starting to open and some soldiers starting to come out of the room. Will slammed the door, knocking the lead soldier back into the room. Shego ran to his side and welded the door shut.

Giving her a quick kiss, he said, "Thanks, sweetie. Let's get going!"

Will raced to catch back up with the group. Shego hung back with Kim while Will ran up front with Yori. Running next to Kim, Shego posed a question that caught Kim off guard and almost caused her to break stride.

"Hey, Princess," she inquired. "What ever happened to your 'never killing' policy?"

Giving Shego a hard look, Kim answered, "Damn it, Shego. Do you think I _**wanted**_ to kill that man? That was the hardest thing I have ever done, and I will never be able to forget the look on his face…so just leave it alone!"

Shego responded, "I never thought that you _ever_ wanted to kill—but I am very proud of you at this moment."

Coming to a stop, Kim looked at Shego questionably. "What the hell do you _mean_ 'proud'?" Kim roared. "If I had time to think about what I've done, I would be puking my _guts_ out right now!"

"What I mean, Kim, is that I had my doubts about you before we went in—but I was wrong. You _are_ the leader of this team, and what you did just proved, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you will do whatever is necessary to protect your team, without a thought for yourself."

Just then, a very loud explosion erupted from behind them. Kim took the rifle that Shego was carrying, and then told her, "You make sure the diplomats are safe. I'll hold off the soldiers as long as possible."

"No," Shego protested, "I'll come with you."

"No, damn it," Kim ordered. "Do as I say! Their safety is what's important. I'll catch up as soon as I can…now _GO!_"

Shego hesitated only for a second before she ran off after the group. Kim watched her go for a few seconds. She then turned and headed back the way she just came.

Authors Note: Man it's great having a Beta Reader, just look at how much better this story reads! I wish I had one when I started. The only thing I find wrong is now that my spelling errors have been corrected nobody has anything to say! Good, bad or indifferent someone has to have an opinion, so let's hear it!

I live for the reviews come on send then in. I promise I will read and respond to each and every one.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible is about to finish collage and faces many life changes. Friends will come and friends will go. New and old enemies will surface and Kim will face the toughest times in her life. The only thing that she stays with her thought out it all is her Lotus Bloom necklace and the love of her friends and family.

This is my fourth story in this series using CaptainKodak1 Lotus Bloom as the base for which the stories are all built upon. If you have not read his story yet a recommend that you do so and my stories may make more sense to you.

My stories in order are as follows

Redemption, Past lives, Doctor Possibles Quest and now When Hero's Fall. Please read, enjoy and review

Chapter 4

Escape

Kim ran back to find the door that Shego previously welded shut had been blown to bits. Soldiers were just making their way though the shattered door.

Kim closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths then took aim and shot the first three men that walked though the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the sound of the shots Shego felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. She knew how Kim hated to kill. She also knew that Kim was not beyond sacrificing herself for the mission and to atone for what she would most likely feel as a sin.

Shego desperately wanted to run back and save Kim from herself, but she knew that Kim was right. She had to see the diplomats to safety first. _**Then**_ she would go back to save Kim from herself if necessary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was in 'full mission mode' now and she was reacting on pure instinct. As more and more soldiers charged out of the room, she just kept shooting, trying not to kill. Still, she knew she was left with no other options, and that many were already dead or dying.

After a few minutes, there was just too many of them to stop all at one time, and the first gun was empty. Kim decided to fall back and take a different position of attack. Discarding the now-empty gun, she started running back out of the caverns as fast as she could.

She was just about to run around a corner when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her right arm. She was then knocked into the wall, falling to the ground.

Looking at her arm, Kim realized she had been shot, but it didn't look serious. She mustered the strength to block out the pain, got back up, and start running again.

By this time, the soldiers were catching up to her. Shots rang out all around her. Rounding the next corner, Kim spotted the soldiers. She dropped down to her knees, hugged the wall, and opened fire again to stop their forward progress. Despite her best efforts, she could not hold them there for very long.

She decided she had no choice. She removed her backpack, grabbing the six grenades that she had taken from the plane's storage locker. She placed four of them in the pockets of her cargo pants before putting her backpack back on. She then shot a few quick rounds toward the soldiers to slow them down. Pulling the pins, she tossed two grenades down the cavern, turned around, and ran as fast as she could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the group had finally reached the cave entrance, Anne had already called for a pick up. Global Justice Three was already waiting just outside the entrance.

Because Ron had run the entire way with the sick diplomat on his back, he was the last one to reach the plane. As soon as he was on board, the pilot shut the door and lifted off.

"_WAIT!_ What are you _DOING??_ _**I HAVE TO GO BACK FOR KIM!!**_" Ron yelled at the pilot.

"Sorry, Stoppable." the pilot responded. "Orders are we lift off as soon as the hostages are on board and get them to safety!"

"To _HELL_ with your orders!" Ron protested. "Put me down _**now**_ or I'll _**CUT**_ my way out of this plane!"

Just as the plane had taken off, Anne heard the gunshots and explosions from inside the caverns. Shego grabbed her, saying, "I have to go back for Kimmy before she gets herself killed."

Turning to Jonny and Jezebel, Anne told them. "Get everything ready for a quick departure. Shego and I are going back after Kim."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim ran as fast as she could, trying not to think about all the carnage she was causing in her wake. Every few seconds, she dropped another grenade. The number of men following her diminished quickly, but she didn't know if she had killed them…or if they were just waiting for her to run out of grenades.

As Kim tossed her last grenade, when she slipped and went down hard. She landed on her right arm and banged her head on the floor hard enough to make her see stars. Looking behind her, she could see the grenade and knew that she was too close. She quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to run.

Just then, two soldiers appeared behind her. They were standing just in front of the grenade, apparently unaware of the imminent danger. As the soldiers raised their guns to take aim, the grenade went off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne and Shego could tell that the explosions and gun fire was getting closer, giving them hope that Kim was on her way out. The last explosion was very close indeed. Proceeding with caution, they rounded the next corner when Anne's heart leapt into her throat. She froze at the sight of her daughter, lying on the floor and covered in blood.

Shego rushed to Kim's side and checked for a pulse. Then with a sigh of relief she yelled. "Anne, she's alive! Let's get her out of here. Grab her arm."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kim's her mind started to clear, she came to the startling realization that she was being dragged down the corridor. She thought she had just been captured—until she noticed the boots on the people that were dragging her! Shego's black and green boots were on her right. To her left were her mother's shining black boots.

Kim was about to get their attention when she heard her mother yell into her headset, "_Jonny, Jezebel __**seal**__** that entrance!!**_"

Kim then heard the distinct sound of two rocket launchers going off and Jonny yelling, "_**HIT THE DECK!!**_"

Before Kim could react, she was dropped into the dirt. She felt two bodies on top of her just before a very loud explosion rocked the corridor. Once the dust cleared, she tried to push herself up but the bodies on top of her didn't move at first.

Scared that they were hurt Kim panicked and started kicking and yelling, "MOM! SHEGO! Are you two all right?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The farther the plane flew away from the caves, Ron's panic level escalated. Yori tried her best to calm him down, but nothing was working. She decided to seek help from Will. He was with the diplomats, unaware of Ron's concerns for Kim.

Ron had been listening to the com-link over his headset and heard Kim's panicked voice calling out to her mother and Shego. That was the moment Will chose to talk to Ron.

"Ron, calm down." Will said. "Anne and Shego are with Kim. Everything will be all right."

Ron yanked off his head set and held it to Will's ear so he could hear for himself what Kim was saying. Five seconds later, the plane was being turned around.

Anne and Shego slowly rolled off of Kim. They sat up, looked at each other, and then looked at Kim. She was looking rather nasty, all covered in blood and dirt.

Anne asked, "Are you all right, dear?"

"Yea I think so." Kim responded. "You two just scared me, that's all."

Shego asked her, "Are you sure you're not hurt? You look like hell all covered in blood!"

"What are you talking about?" Kim protested. "It's only a scratch on my arm."

Then, it struck her. Shego didn't know about the men that were standing in front of the grenade. The thought that she was covered in their blood suddenly made Kim very sick to her stomach.

Reaching back, she felt the base of her scalp. She brought her hand back in front of her and noticed it was covered in blood.

As Kim took a good look at her mother and Shego, she noticed their clothes were also soaked in blood. When she finished throwing up, she felt weak…and very dirty. Anne and Shego shared concerned looks while Kim was occupied.

Jezebel gently nudged Anne in the side to remind her that they were far from safe. It was clear they needed to get going—and fast!

Showing no mercy, Jonny added, "If Kim is done heaving up her guts, I think we better move it!"

Kim gave Jonny a look that could stop a Sherman tank. Before she could respond with anything further, Anne called back Global Justice One to pick up the team.

Shego helped Kim to her feet. The five of them emerged from the cave and started to walk away toward the landing site.


	5. Chapter 5

_A special note from Samurai Crunchbird_

_**To All Readers:**_

_**First of all, I want to apologize to Snapbang for adding this rant to the start of his fifth chapter. This story is just too good to simply be ignored!!**_

_I realize most readers have a lot to do in what time this universe allots them. I also realize a lot of people like to read a story, pause for a moment to take in any 'deeper meaning' it may have, and then move on to the next story._

_That said…I hope you, the reader, can appreciate just how much time and effort is spent on __**this**__ side of the keyboard putting this particular story together for your enjoyment._

_**First**__, Snapbang has created a massive storyline that puts most of our beloved characters through more trials and tribulations than I have ever thought…well…Possible! Not to spoil anything by elaborating on them, but this man has put together __**THIRTY-NINE**__ chapters of rough-draft ideas. Many writers, myself included, have yet to crank out thirty-nine chapters of __**anything**__—much less a single, on-going story!_

_**Second**__, to smooth out plot issues, he has enlisted the help of one of the deans of the KP Universe—none other than __**CaptainKodak1**__…the man, the myth, the legend himself! The Captain has __**literally**__ developed a hundred stories featuring our favorite blonde and red-head. __**NOBODY**__ knows more about how to write a great KP story without having the last name of __**McCorkle**__or__** Schooley!!**_

_After having the Captain patch the 'plot holes', Snapbang adds some more 'fine-tuned' content. He then sends it to __me__ to correct most of the errors in grammar and spelling. _

_Three great minds have spent countless hours putting this together for you. Okay, make that__two-and-a-half__ great minds…one hard-working writer, one brilliant plot editor, and some doofus playing 'English teacher' just to make the story easier for you to read._

_**Folks, the least you could do is submit a review!**_

_After the third chapter was posted, I checked the 'review board'. At that point, only __**THREE**__ people have been kind enough to voice their opinions. __**ByrdDog66 and Zardoz101**__**, thank you both for your thoughts and encouragement. I truly hope you continue to follow this story and let us know what you think of it.**_

_Yes, I said __three__ people reviewed the story, while mentioning only __two__ of them. I may have graduated from a rural-Nebraska high school before being exiled in Flori-__**DUH**__, but I __still__ know how to count! The third review was __**my**__ volunteering to 'beta-read' this tale, which held (and __**still**__ holds) so much potential! I loved his last story, "Dr. Possible's Quest", and wanted to see where else that story would lead. My ethics prevent me from reviewing stories in whose creation I contribute—even as small a role as I have with this one._

_Snapbang, the Captain, and I have come so far in this tale…and the biggest revelations are still on the horizon. __**Let us know if all this work is really worth it…or if we are just fooling ourselves!**_

_**Please and Thank You!!**_

_Your friend in writing,_

_The Samurai Crunchbird_

_**The previous note was solely the opinion of Samurai Crunchbird.**_

_**If it offended you in any way,**__**please**__** do not punish the author, Snapbang, or the plot editor, CaptainKodak1, for this random act of senseless babbling…**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

Chapter 5

The Gauntlet

Fifty yards from the cave entrance, the sound of rifles and machine guns caught everyone's attention. The gunfire was not directed at them, but at the cliffs where Team Impossible was still hiding. Some soldiers had made their way behind them and now had them pinned down from above.

Anne knew that she had to do something fast, or the whole team could be lost. Calling Global Justice One on her com-link, she instructed, "Make a strafing run at the cliffs and pickup Team Impossible—_now!_"

Just then, Burn Burman called over her headset, "TI to Mission Leader…We're pinned down and Crash has been hit. We need help!"

"TI," Anne responded, "This is Mission Leader…Sit tight. The cavalry is on the way!"

As it if to prove her point, GJ One flew over and started its strafing run. It then swung back to pick up Team Impossible. Soon, the jet moved away from the cliff and landed just over two hundred yards away.

Team Alpha had just been retrieved by Global Justice Two. This meant that Kim, Shego and Team Quest were the last ones to be picked up. Kim and Shego were bringing up the rear as the group was running toward the GJ one. They were less than one hundred yards from the plane when Shego let out a cry of pain and fell down. Kim skidded to a stop and rushed back to her side.

Kim called out, "Shego what's wrong?"

"_I'VE BEEN SHOT IN THE BUTT_," Shego screamed, "_AND IT FREAKING __**HURTS!**_"

"Oh is that all," Kim teased. "I thought maybe you broke something _important!_"

Just then, a bullet whizzed by Kim's head. She called her Lotus Bloom sword to her hand and changed it into the shield. She then knelt down in front of Shego to cover both of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne, Jonny and Jezebel were running ahead when Shego was hit. Anne didn't know the girls had stopped until she got onto the plane. She turned to see them less than one hundred yards away, pinned down by gunfire.

Anne's first instinct was to rush back to help Kim and Shego, but Jonny and Jezebel held her back.

"_**No**_, Anne," Jezebel yelled at her, "you'll just get yourself **killed**! If we stay on the ground much longer, _**all**_ of us will die!!"

Anne pleaded, "_LET ME_ _**GO!**_ I have to help Kimmy!"

Suddenly, bullets started to blanket the outer hull of GJ One. Then a very bright light flashed just outside the plane. Shego had blasted the missile with her plasma as Kim reached her mother though her headset.

"Mom," Kim barked, "get the plane in the air and have them cover us so we can escape. Shego was hit in the leg, and we're pinned down. We can stay behind my shield for the time being, but we can't last forever!"

Anne knew that Kim was right. While she hated the idea of leaving them there, even for a few seconds, she ordered the plane to take off.

No sooner had plane lifted off than another missile was launched in their direction. This time, it missed by mere inches as the plane accelerated away. Anne watched helplessly from the open door of the jet as her little girl and her friend got smaller and farther away.

As G.J. One swung around to start the strafing pass, Will's voice come over Anne's com-link. "Don't worry Anne," he said, "Ron and I are on our way…just clear us a path!"

Looking down, Anne could see two four-wheelers heading very fast toward Kim and Shego. By the time Will and Ron reached the girls, Kim's shield and Shego's plasma powers had stopped everything that was thrown at them.

Still, even a magic shield had its limits. It was never intended to be used against such weapons as armor piercing bullets and laser guided missiles. The beating taken by the Lotus Bloom 'shield' was beyond belief.

Kim was exhausted as she tried to maintain her hold on the 'shield'. She knew it was just a matter of time before it would be completely destroyed…or her strength would give out.

She was getting hit with a fresh barrage of enemy fire when Global Justice One made a pass overhead. It started blasting away at the foxholes and machine gun positions that had Kim and Shego pinned down.

Will and Ron chose that moment to arrive, and the girls couldn't have been happier. Ron gave Shego his Lotus Blade 'shield' to help protect them from behind. His arrival gave Kim a whole new boost of resolve.

'_No matter __how__ much damage my shield takes,'_ Kim thought, _'there's no__**way**__ I'm dropping it __**now!**__'_

Hitting the throttles on the four-wheelers, the four of them were riding full-speed over the desert sand. This made for an extremely rough ride. It only served to aggravate Shego's bullet wound. She was having a hard time holding on to Will and the 'shield' at the same time.

Global Justice One landed just over a half mile away from the fighting. Because of the fierce battle, it was as close as they dared to land safely. Still, it didn't take very long for the four-wheelers to reach the plane.

Ron and Kim reached it first, riding right up the ramp in the tail section. Will and Shego was just short distance behind them, topping the last dune a few yards from the plane. In the blink of an eye, the wind caught the Lotus Blade 'shield' held by Shego.

The wind combined with the angle and speed of the vehicle, causing it to tilt on its back wheels with the added weight. The 'shield' acted like a sail, causing the four-wheeler to flip onto its back. Will was thrown clear of the machine but it rolled over on top of Shego, landing hard on her right leg.

Shego first heard—then felt—her right leg snapping just below her hip, pinning her under the four-wheeler. Will scrambled to his feet and rushed to Shego's side. He quickly rolled the machine off of her, scooped her up in his arms, and then kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry baby," Will whispered in her ear, "your knight in shinning armor is here to save you."

Will didn't worry about picking up the Lotus Blade 'shield'. He knew it would return to Ron on its own and he didn't want it to slow him down. Will then started running toward the plane faster than he had ever run in his life!

With less than fifty feet to go before reaching the plane, Will felt a searing pain in the middle of his back. He knew he had been hit, but he also knew if he slowed down both of them might die. To Will, that was _**not**_ an option!

Focusing all of his strength and energy on saving the one thing that meant more to him than life itself, Will ignored the pain and ran the last few feet to the plane. He leaped thought the door, slamming himself and Shego to a halt against the far wall.

Anne yelled at the pilot, "They're safe on board. _GET US __**OUT**__ OF HERE!_"

As soon as the plane was safely on its way, everyone let out a cheer. Soon after, a collective sigh of relief was felt thought out the plane. Anne gave Kim a tear-filled hug, both as a grateful mission leader and a loving mother.

Suddenly, the most blood-curling scream Anne had ever heard in her life, froze all of them in their tracks…

Authors Note: Reviews, reviews, reviews yea like Samurai Crunchbird said at the start of this chapter, I want reviews! And for you to enjoy the story! But how will I know without reviews?

Snapbang


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Hero Falls

"NOOOO Will NO," Shego pleaded as tears streamed down her face. "_**Damn**__ it, Will!_ Don't you do this to me! Please, please don't do this…not _**NOW!**_"

Rushing to her side, the first thing Anne noticed was that Shego's right leg was positioned at a very odd angle. At first, she thought that was why Shego was screaming. As such, Anne began go attend to Shego's injuries.

The panic clearly showing on her face, Shego yelled, "Anne, _forget_ me…_Fix __**Will!!**_ He's not moving and he's bleeding!"

The second Anne noticed Will lying on his chest, she knew he was dead. After a quick examination, she found a hole in his back just under his left shoulder blade about the size of her finger.

Getting the medical kit from Jonny, she put on the latex gloves. She then tore Will's shirt open to examine the wound; but she already knew exactly what had happened.

Anne reluctantly pushed her finger into the wound, hoping in vain to find the bullet lodged against a bone or hard cartilage. Not feeling anything that should have been there, she held her breath and gently rolled him over onto his back.

What the team saw at that moment would be burned in their minds for the rest of their lives. The front of Will's shirt was missing and there was a gaping hole in his chest. She stuck her hand into the wound, only to find where his heart should have been was now an empty space.

For the first time since Anne was in medical school, she felt the uncontrollable urge to vomit. She used all the resolve from her years of medical experience to calm herself and let the feeling pass.

"_**Anne!**_ What's the matter with you?" demanded Shego. "Don't just sit there…_DO_ something!! _Fix_ him…_**PLEASE!!**_"

Looking up into Shego's eyes Anne shook her head and said "I-I'm so, so, sorry baby, but I can't fix him. He's gone!"

"_NOOO!_ YOU WILL FIX MY HUSBAND _**NOW!**_" Shego screamed.

Shego charged her right fist and was getting ready to strike Anne when Kim caught Shego's arm and held it back. Kim then pinned Shego's arms in a tight embrace, letting the raven-haired former rival cry in her arms.

Anne took that moment to inject Shego with a double dose of the strongest sedative the medical box held. Within a few minutes, Shego was unconscious.

Once she was certain Shego was out, Anne took her first good look at her wounds. The front of Shego's suit was covered in blood, and Anne could see pieces of human tissue sticking to her.

Giving Kim the scissors from the medical kit, Anne ordered her to cut Shego out of her suit. Kim was going to ask why, but the look on her mother's face stopped any further questions.

As soon as Shego was out of the suit, Anne started a thorough examination. She then set the bone and stitched her leg. When she was through, she instructed Kim and Jezebel to clean up Shego and dispose of the suit.

Anne then had Ron put Shego onto one of the fold down bunks and strap her in. After that was done, she ordered Jonny, Burn and Dash to clean up Will and strap him in the bunk above Shego.

While the men were taking care of Will and cleaning up the plane, Anne went to the communications center to file her report to Washington. President Rockford took the call himself.

"Dr. Possible," he queried, "what news do you have for me? Did you get the hostages out?"

Taking a deep breath Anne gave her report. "Yes sir, we saved all of the hostages and did major damage to that terror cell. They will not be using those caves again for a long time…

"One of the hostages was sick. He was in diabetic shock from not having his insulin, but we got to him in time. He will be all right…

"We sustained three wounded and one casualty in the operation."

Betty was with the president, listening in on the conversation. She was proud that her people were able to do such a difficult assignment. That is, until she heard there was a casualty.

Betty broke in, "Who was killed, Anne?"

"Kimmy and Crash Cransten were shot in their arms," Anne replied, trying to deflect the question. "Shego has a bullet in her right thigh and has a broken femur in the same leg."

"Anne," Betty pleaded, "who…was…killed?"

"Will…was killed saving Shego," Anne barely choked out. She then turned off the radio, got up, and walked past everyone through the cargo hold's door. She shut the door, leaned her back up against the wall, and slid to the floor.

That was the point when everything caught up with Anne. She doubled over and started throwing up. When she was finished, she leaned back against the wall, too weak to move.

Just as she broke down into a torrent of tears, she felt two strong arms pick her up and hold her tight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked into the cargo hold to find her mother crying in the floor. She picked Anne up and cradled her in her arms like her mother used to do when Kim was a scared little girl.

Kim didn't know how long she sat there holding her mother in her arms. Both women had just dozed off when Ron found them. He gently kissed Kim's forehead and awakened her with a whisper.

Putting his finger to her lips to shush her, Ron then bent down and gently picked up Anne. He waited for Kim to stand before he carried Anne into the passenger compartment. Jezebel had made up a bed for her on one of the reclining chairs.

While Ron and Jonny attended to Anne, Jezebel whispered to Kim, "The president and Betty have called back three times. They insist on talking to you or Anne. Do you think you are up the making a call?"

"No," Kim lamented, "but I suppose I don't have a choice. I might as will get it over with."

Kim walked over to the commutations center but just stood there for a few seconds. She stared at it and turned back to Jezebel.

"For someone who thinks she can do anything," she sighed, "I cannot for the life of me remember how to operate this thing! Jez, will you please put the call through for me?"

Jezebel made the connection and soon had President Rockford on the line. Handing the headpiece to Kim, she left the room.

Kim was shaking as she donned the headset. She took a deep breath before talking into the microphone.

"Hello," she called out. "This is Kim Possible speaking."

"Kim," replied the voice from the other end, "this is President Rockford. Betty and I have been waiting to hear from you or your mother for some time now. Give me a few seconds to get Betty on the line. She wants to talk to you as well. She is already in the air, on her way to meet you in France."

While Kim waited for the President to return, she absent-mindedly scratched the back of her head. When she looked at her hand, it was covered in dirt and sticky, drying blood. The sight of that almost made her sick again. Just then, she heard President Rockford come back on the line.

"Kim," he continued, "I have Betty on line with us and we have a few questions to ask, if you don't mind."

"No," she responded, "I don't mind. I'm not sure what more I can tell you that Dr. Quest and Jezebel haven't already explained…but ask away."

A few minutes later, Kim turned off the radio, tossed the headset onto the console, and got up from the chair. When she tried to stand, she felt like she was sticking to it. She looked down and saw that the chair was the very definition of gorchy.

Feeling disgusted, Kim walked back into the passenger compartment and looked at all the long faces. She knew she had to put up a brave front, if only for the sake of the team.

"Ron," she calmly requested, "will you please get me some different clothes? I think I better get cleaned up before we land."

He looked up and said, "Sure thing, Kim. Do you want mission clothes or something from your suitcase?"

"Global Justice uniform, please." Kim replied. Turning to Crash, she asked, "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine," Crash answered, "it's just a little sore."

Kim summoned the best 'game face' she could muster at that moment. She then addressed the entire squad.

"Ok everybody, she began, "I know that this mission did not turn out well. Still, we _did_ meet our objective. By the time we get to Paris, we all need to be cleaned up and looking like the professionals we are.

"We have just less than four hours before we arrive. I'm going to hit the shower, get changed, and get some rest. I suggest that all of you get something to eat and some 'shut-eye' as well.

"Betty is going to be there in about six hours, and we don't want her thinking that she left a bunch of dirty wimps behind, do we?"

Burn Burnmen stood up and gave Kim a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "I know how hard all this is on you, but we're all behind you one hundred percent." He then turned and addressed the teams.

"Kim's right," Burn declared. "We _did_ meet our objective.

"Yes, Will is dead, but he died in the line of duty—and while saving Shego. He never stopped talking about her…or how much he loved her.

"She meant more to him than his own life. I know for a fact this was the way he would have wanted to go...as the 'knight in shining armor' swooping in to save his princess."

Burn cleared his throat and hardened his face before he spoke further.

"People, I know the next few days are going to be very hard on all of us—but it will be pure _**Hell**_ for Shego, Kim, and Anne! They're going to need _**all**_ of our love and support to get though this."

Nods of agreement came from everybody in the room.

"When Betty gets to France," Burn continued, "she's not going to be there as an official, but as a grieving mother. She had known Will for so long; he was like a son to her. _She_ will need our help as well.

"Let's _**all**_ do as Kim said, and get some rest. Remember, we're all in this together…and together, we will make through the trying times to come."

Roars of renewed spirit rose through the ranks. Burn then kissed Kim's cheek again and added, "You're right…you _**do**_ need a shower!"


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Hello out there, is anybody there?**

If it wasn't for Jutter6922, King in Yellow, Giovanni Torregrosa, Yankee Bard, Zardoz101, ByrdDog66 and of course my beta reader and friend Samurai Cruchbird I would be feeling all alone out here in this land we call Fan Fiction.

The thing that I don't understand is I have had almost 90 hits on chapter 6 alone and only two reviews. King in Yellow gave me the shortest review he has ever submitted and possible the highest praise I have ever received from him.

He wrote: "I think you handled it well. Nothing I can add to that"

Jutter6922 wrote: "Another great entry. Is Shego going to end up pregnant? It seems whenever this scenario comes up there is a single parent made. Keep up the good work. Update ASAP"

Sorry, Jutter6922 my lips are sealed as to Shego's fate.

I want to thank them for taking the time for not only following my stories but for taking the time to write me back. It really is **that**** important** to me to know what others think about this story, because I feel that without the readers input, I really am all alone and I'm just wasting my time.

This chapter took a lot out of me; it was very hard to write. Even Samurai told me he had a hard time with this one because of all of the emotions involved. I** mean** for god's sake, I killed off a major character and not just any character but Shego's** first** and **only** love interest and her husband of only two years.

I can't believe that did not touch anyone else, I can't believe that no one cares about these characters. Hell I cried when I wrote it!

Now I am not asking for long dissecting reviews just drop me a note and let me know that I am not all alone and wasting my time.

As well as that of Samurai Crunchbird's and CaptainKodak1's, we have been working very hard on this story and I am only on chapter 7 out of 39 chapters. So with all that being said I am **begging** you **PLEASE** send me a **review**!

Not much, just a note so I know that somebody out there cares.

Yours in all things Possible

Snapbang

Now on the rest of the story

Chapter 7

Goodbyes

If Kim thought Will's wedding to Shego was a large affair, she was not prepared for what she saw at his funeral. Besides _**his**_ rather large family, all of Shego's family, the Goshen's, were there—including some distant relatives that Shego didn't even know.

President Rockford and First Lady Betty Director-Rockford were on hand, along with Betty's daughter Sarah. Over two thirds of all of the Global Justice agents were in attendance, along with their families. In addition, the Prime Minister of England, all six of the recently-rescued diplomats, and representatives from over fifty different countries came to pay their respects.

The size and sheer number of limousines forced the funeral home to use shuttle vans for transporting mourners to and from their vehicles. The public memorial service had to be moved to the college auditorium, yet it was still 'standing room only'.

In all, over a thousand people were there to honor William T. Du—and Kim was just a little overwhelmed. It took over four hours before everyone could finish paying there respects and sit down for the start of the actual service. After most of the mourners took their seats, it was almost two more hours before everyone who wanted to speak had their chance.

Finally, it was Kim's turn to speak. Just as she was about to rise from her seat, Shego stood and walked to the podium.

"First," Shego said, "I want to thank everyone for coming today. I'm amazed at all the love and respect that you have shown my husband.

"Most of you people know me. For the ones who don't, my name is Sheri Goshen Du. Most of you know me as 'Shego'. But from this moment on, I will _**not**_ answer to that name _**again!**_ 'Shego' was the name I used in the past…before Will and I met…before we fell in love."

Sheri was holding back her tears—barely—before she continued her speech.

"You see, our relationship did not start out like your typical 'boy-meets-girl' relationship. Will was a Global Justice agent, and I was a criminal. He spent years trying his best to catch me—and I spent years frustrating him by slipping though his traps or escaping very quickly after I was captured."

This drew a few sentimental chuckles from those in attendance as Sheri pushed onward.

"One thing really got Will's goat. While all of his attempts were futile, the only one who ever caught me was a young girl who started when she was just fourteen. That girl was Kim Possible!"

A warm smile was directed at, and responded in kind by, her former-rival-turned-best-friend. Sheri's face then turned grim as she resumed.

"Then, about four years ago, some very bad men captured her. They were prepared to kill her because she was the _one person_ that kept stopping them—the _**one person**_ they all feared the most!

"It was at that moment I realized I could not take part in her murder! Even if I did nothing, I would still have a young girl's blood on my hands as if I had done the deed _**myself!!**_

"Little did I know _she_ would be the one saving _**me**_—because that night, she did!" Sheri paused another moment before she could speak once again.

"Soon after, Kimmy got me a job working for Global Justice, Will and I started dating. It really didn't take long for our relationship to go from deep respect to deep love. Will was the best thing that ever happened to me and I will cherish his memory forever."

Kim was starting to cry and she could see Sheri was having a hard time holding her emotions in check as well. As tears started to run down Sheri's cheeks, she struggled to continue.

"Will and I _would_ have been celebrating our second anniversary…_**TODAY!!**_"

That was all Sheri could say as she broke down and started crying. Kim and Anne rushed up to the podium. Kim tried to escort Sheri off the stage. Sheri maintained so firm of a grasp on the podium that Kim could hear the wood cracking under Sheri's grip.

Sheri bowed her head, trying very hard to get her emotions under control. She was not about to let _**anyone**_ lead her away until she finished her speech.

Kim could hear Sheri breathing hard and saying to herself, "I'm_** NOT**_ weak! I feel _**nothing**_ I_** WILL **_beat this. _**I WILL **__**NOT**__** CRY ANY MORE!!**_"

During this touching moment, the wood on the podium kept breaking away. After a few moments, Sheri looked straight at Kim with an armor-piercing glare. It startled Kim so, forcing her to take a step back.

Sheri hissed at Kim through clinched teeth, "Leave me alone and go sit down. I'm all right. I can do this by my self…I don't _**need**_ your help!"

Kim just shook her head and took her mother's hand, leading her back to their seats.

After a few more minutes, Sheri's breathing slowly started to return to normal. She raised her head and looked at all the anguished faces silently watching her. She took a cleansing breath before resuming her eulogy.

"Will is dead today because he went on a mission that I asked him _**not**_ to go on. In fact, I was venomously _**opposed**_ to it! Despite my best efforts he insisted on going. The one person who could have, _and __**should**__ have_, stopped him didn't. In fact, she _**wanted**_ him there!"

Sheri turned toward Anne and intensified her glare, directing her next words at her mission leader.

"Anne, I love you like a sister or mother; but I will _**never**_ forgive you for letting him go with us. He  
should have been safe and sound at headquarters.

"I know that if he hadn't been there, Kim or I might have died that day. With every beat of my heart, I wish it _**was**_ me who died that day instead of him!

"He was a good man, and did **NOT** deserve to die so young! He should have lived to **OLD AGE**!"

Sheri slammed her fist down on the remains of the podium. The force of the blow shattered its top to pieces, sending splinters all over the stage.

"Why, _why_, _**WHY**__** HIM?**_" Sheri screamed as the tears flowed once more. "God, _**please**_ tell me…_**why HIM??**_"

Kim rushed back up to the stage. This time, Sheri let Kim lead her away to a back room so they could have some privacy.

Anne was hurt deeply as she listened to Sheri's words. Still, she was not really surprised by what she heard. Anne knew that Sheri knew the truth. Will had made up his mind to go and no one was going to stop him.

Anne was glad he was on the mission. She liked Will ever since the first time Kimmy brought him to the house years ago. He was well aware of the dangers, and he wanted to be there for Sheri.

All of that aside, Anne loved her daughter and Sheri so much that the thought of losing one of them had cost her many a night's sleep. It was the one thing that she regretted most about working with Global Justice.

Being a doctor, Anne knew that when people are hurting, they tend to say and do things that they don't really mean. Sometimes, the only way they can feel better is to make someone else hurt. At other times, it's a cry for help, and they don't know any other way to communicate.

Knowing all this, Sheri's words still hurt; and there was nothing Anne could do to help Sheri—or stop the sick, twisted feeling she held in the pit of her stomach since the start of that mission. Just as she broke down and started crying James wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead and whispered in her ears.

"Its all right Anne, she's just hurting and I know that she still cares deeply for you! Give her time, she'll be alright, together we will get thought this."

Helping her up James led Anne out the building to their place for the grave site services holding her tightly the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8

I want thank the following people for their reviews of chapter 7.

To Giovanni Torregrosa, I promise that by the end of the story everything will work out.

To Jutter6922, I'm glade that I helped change your mind about Will Du because his character does have a lot to offer and I feel that he is one of the most under used characters in the KP world.

To Yankee Bard, thank you for your review and I agree that one of the most emotional experiences there is, is speaking at the funeral of a loved one and your opinion as to how it was handled means more to me than you will ever know!

And last But not least to King in Yellow; Shego or now Sheri will have a lot of regrets, it's how she handles them that will define her character for the rest of the story.

I did get one other review but I will not give that person the satisfaction of mentioning her name since all she did was suggest that I light myself on fire and I think that was a little over the top even for a flame.

I would also like to say thanks' to my Beta reader Samurai Crunchbird for all of his help and too give a shout out for his stories he has just posted. I have it on good authority that he is getting ready to post some Christmas stories as well so keep a look out for them I am sure they will be a hit, full of fun and excitement.

As always please don't forget to send in the reviews I love almost everyone one of them and it is the only way I have to know how the story is being received.

Now on with the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Running from the Pain

At the grave site services, Sheri sat between her mother and Will's mother. Will's father and her father sat on the other side of their respective wives. Will's brothers and sisters were seated behind his parents and her siblings sat behind her. Kim sat directly across from Sheri, with a constant link between both sets of emerald eyes.

During the entire service, Sheri sat straight as an arrow. She never blinked or turned her head. The only sign of emotion Kim could see was when the honor guard fired off the rounds for the 'twenty-one-gun salute'. With each round of firing, Kim could see Sheri flinch; and she could tell the young widow was having a very hard time trying not to jump or cry.

When the flag was presented to her, she did not move to take it. Sheri's mother had to accept the flag for her. When she patted Sheri on the hand, Sheri jerked her hand away from her.

At the 'after-service' gathering, Sheri kept to herself, politely thanking the person for coming and not really hearing or listening to what they were saying.

As soon as she could, Kim grabbed Sheri and took her home. Once there, Kim helped get Sheri to bed. Kim decided not to go home that night, choosing instead to sleep on Sheri's couch.

The next morning, Sheri got up. Instead of getting dressed, she chose to stay in her pajamas. Kim volunteered to cook, but Sheri knew better. She wisely chose to heat up some of the mountains of food she received from well-wishers and distant relatives. Why people always felt the need to heap massive quantities of food upon those who just lost a loved one mystified Sheri.

'_Still,'_ Sheri thought, _'__anything__ would be better than __**Kim's**__ cooking! Her heart was in the right place…but that girl could burn__** water**__, for crying out loud!'_

After the two of them finished their 'breakfast', Kim cleaned the apartment. She then tried her best to get Sheri to open up and talk; but she got nowhere.

Kim stayed with Sheri for almost two weeks. Each day, it was the same routine, with Sheri heating up frozen food and Kim cleaning. All the while Kim kept tried to get Sheri to open up and talk to her, but each night, Sheri just went to bed at eight-thirty, hardly saying a word all day. Kim was beginning to wonder if there was _**anything**_ that she could do to help—short of getting Sheri to a psychiatrist.

One evening, as Kim and Sheri sat on the couch and watched television. Sheri turned and surprised Kim with a few pointed questions.

"Kim," she asked with an annoyed look on her face, "what are you doing here? **Why** are you hanging around? _**Don't**_ you have a life of your _**own?**_"

Kim was surprised to hear Sheri speak at all, much less ask questions.

"Sheri," Kim replied, "I'm staying with you to _**help**_ you!"

"_Help_ me?" Sheri countered. "Help me _**what?**_ Get over losing Will? Or are you here as a _**'suicide watch'?**_"

"No, no, no," Kim back-pedaled, "it's _nothing_ like that! I _**never**_ thought that you were the type to comment suicide because you're_** not**_ a _**quitter!**_ I'm here in case you need someone to talk to and for support. That's all."

Sheri thought about this for a moment. She then shocked Kim when she stood and said, "Kimmy, I think I owe your mother an apology. Just stay here, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sheri got up and went into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Walking over to her desk, she rummaged through it until she found her stationary and matching envelopes. She then sat down and started to write a letter to Anne.

Over two hours later, Sheri emerged from her room with a sealed envelope in her hand. She walked over to Kim, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Kim," Sheri asked as she handed Kim the envelope, "would you please give this to your mother?"

"Yeah, sure," Kim said as she took the envelope, "I'll take it to her first thing in the morning"

Kim set the envelope down on the end table next to the couch. Sheri quickly picked it up and handed back to Kim.

"No, _not_ in the morning!" Sheri pleaded. "I want you to take it to her_ now_._**Please!**_"

"Sheri," Kim sighed, "it's past eight thirty. It would take me over an hour to get it there and back, and you have been going to bed about this time. I'll go into work tomorrow and give it to her there."

"Kim," Sheri protested, "you don't understand. There is no reason for you to come back. I want you to pack up your stuff and _**go home!**_"

"What?" Kim gasped in confusion. "_Why_, Sheri? Did I do something that _upset_ you? Are you _mad_ at me? _**Please**_, Sheri…tell me what I've done! I'm sorry if I did something to make you made angry or upset!"

Sheri placed a hand on Kim's shoulder as she explained herself.

"Relax, Princess. I'm not mad or upset with you. The truth is, I'm thinking clear for the first time in weeks. I just realized that I needed to get on with my life.

"I loved Will very much, but I can't just sit and mope around in this apartment any longer…and _**you**_ need to get out and start taking care of _**your**_ needs!

"I'm going to take a little vacation. You know, get some sun and take in the sights. All this inactivity is making me fat and lazy. So _please_…just pack your stuff and _**go home!**_"

Without any further argument, Kim began to collect her belongings. She turned to Sheri and asked, "Do you have a plastic bag I can put my clothes in?"

"Why?" Sheri countered. "Don't you have a suitcase for those outfits?"

"No! I didn't bring them in a suitcase. I just went home and grabbed what I needed when I needed it."

"Then take one of mine."

"No, I don't want your suitcase. Just a bag will be fine; I don't have _that_ much. With you taking off, who knows how long I would have to hang on to it?"

Kim located a box of trash bags from a nearby closet. She quickly stuffed her clothes in the bag and tossed it over her shoulder. She then picked up her purse and grabbed the door knob.

Without turning around, she asked, "Am I ever going to see you again?"

After a long silence Kim was about to walk out when Sheri spoke up.

"I don't know, Kimmy." she said. "I have a lot to think about. I don't know_ where_ I'm going or _when_ I'll be back…if ever."

Without saying another word, Kim shook her head, opened the door, and left. Sheri watched from her balcony as Kim got into her car and drove off.

As soon as Kim drove out of sight, Sheri went into her bedroom closet. She pulled out the small safe she had hidden in there and opened it. She then removed its contents and placed them in a small suitcase. Once she was finished, she packed her clothes, grabbed her keys, and placed her bags into her car.

Sheri drove directly to the airport hangar where she stored her jet. Parking her car inside the hangar, she loaded her luggage into the jet. She then started the preflight inspection. Less than twenty minutes later, Sheri was in the air. The former Sheri Du was on her way to Boston so she could take care of some legal matters with Will's estate.

After that, she had no plans but to disappear and try to put all of her troubles behind her. In Sheri's mind, Global Justice and the Possibles _were_ the cause of all of her troubles…and she had _**no**_ intensions of _**ever**_ coming back!


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank everyone who read and sent in reviews for chapter 8. Jutter6922 and CajunBear73 you words of encouragement were very much appreciated.

This chapter is a little longer than my normal chapter thanks to my Beta reader Samurai Crunchbird who asked that I add a little something about the bar scene at the very front of this chapter. That little something ended up doubling the length of this chapter. So you can blame him if you want too for all the extra time it is going to take for you to finish this one. (I did!)

I also wanted to remind you that if you haven't yet please go check out Samurai Crunchbird's stories at his site. With his newest addition to the KP world So the Reality: Fifth Grader. It takes Kim and the gang all the way back to 5th grade. Believe me when I say that Samurai has a great imagination and sense of humor that is so hard to find, even in Fan Fiction and you will enjoy his stories.

Thank you for reading and as always please keep sending in those reviews! I do so love them and it is the only way we have to know how the story is being received.

You're Friend in all Things Possible Snapbang

Chapter 9

Fresh Faces

As Kim was driving home, she spotted Monique's car at Bueno Nacho. Kim parked next to it and silently entered the restaurant. In a flash, she walked up behind Monique and yanked her out of the line.

Monique yelped and turned on her attacker. Her fist was raised and ready to strike when she realized just who her attacker was.

"Kim, what the heck are you doing here?" Monique blurted while giving her friend a hug. "I thought you were staying with Shego!"

"I _was_," Kim replied, "and she doesn't go by Shego anymore, remember? Its_** Sheri**_ now and she just kicked me out and told me to go home…

"Anyway, I was just driving by, saw your car out front and thought that I would stop and say hi."

"Girlfriend," Monique countered, "what do you say if we call Yori, blow this joint, and go to someplace fun?"

Kim called Yori and the girls agreed to meet at a local dance club called the Back Door. Even though it was a weeknight, the club was hopping. The three girls hardly sat down the entire time they were there.

Before they knew it, the bartender was yelling, "Last call, everybody." Monique wanted to use the ladies room one last time. Kim and Yori decided to wait for her outside.

Since Yori's apartment was just a few blocks away, she had walked to the club. Given her current state of sobriety (or lack thereof), Yori accepted Kim's offer to take her home.

Kim and Yori walked through the dark parking lot toward Kim's car. Four very large young men stepped out in front of them and blocked their way. All four men were dressed in black leather jackets, red T-shirts, and matching red bandana headbands

The tallest one looked the girls over and shouted, "My, my, my. Just what do we have here, boys?"

His buddies were hooting and hollering as he continued.

"Ain't they the most_ delicious_ little dishes we've seen in a long time?"

More howls of approval came from the other three men as the tall one came closer to Kim.

"I'm thinking I'm going to have me a little red head for my late night snack. What do you think boys…should I have me a little red head?"

Kim sized up the four of them and knew they were harmless enough. Realizing she and Yori weren't in any real danger, Kim pretended to be scared. Grabbing Yori's arm and over-acting, Kim started to slowly back away from the group.

"Oh, please," Kim begged, "_**please**_ don't hurt us! We're just two college students home for the summer vacation. _**We**_ don't want any _trouble!_"

Yori easily sensed what Kim was doing and played along. She grabbed Kim's arm and started pleading with the men in Japanese. Yori _**knew**_ the only one there that could understand her was Kim.

What Yori was actually saying was, "_You_ take the big ugly one and the little guy with the pipe. _I'll_ take the blonde with the chain and his friend with the buzz cut and brass knuckles."

Kim gave a wounded look toward the men. "What kind of monsters _**are**_ you?" she cried out. "Can't you see you're _**scaring**_ her?"

Kim gave Yori a consoling embrace. As if trying to calm her friend, Kim replied in Japanese saying, "Okay, but don't make it _too_ quick! I haven't had a good workout in over three weeks. I'm in the mood to teach these guys a lesson!"

The tall one with the eye on Kim turned to his friends.

"Surround them _**now**_, boys!" he ordered. "Don't let them get away!"

Immediately, the other three rushed to trap Kim and Yori. Once they surrounded the duo, the men started to slowly advance on them.

Kim flew into a panic. In her best dramatically-frightened voice, she wailed, "Oh _NO_, Yori! Where is a hero when you _need_ one? This is the worse _**POSSIBLE**_ thing that could befall us!"

Yori was having a hard time trying to keep from giggling from Kim's apparent overacting.

"Oh _**Kim**_," Yori added in broken English, "How could this _**POSSIBLY**_ get any worse?" Yori did let a little giggle slip out. For that, Kim let one slip as well while she lightly slapped Yori's arm.

The little guy with the pipe figured it out, and his eyes became wide as pie pans. He turned his leader and exclaimed, "Damn it, Johnson, that's Kim Possible and her little Japanese friend! They're _**Team Possible**_, with Global Justice!!! Dude, I'm _so_ out of here!!"

Before the little guy could make his escape, Johnson grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up so their faces met.

"If you think," Johnson growled, "that this _scrawny_ little girl is Kim Possible, you're crazier than I _thought!_ Now get in there and get them, or I'm going to kick _**your**_ ass!" Johnson then shoved the other man toward Kim and Yori.

Yori had now positioned herself between the man with the chain and the one with brass knuckles. Kim stood still as she could, waiting for the men to make the first move.

Kim didn't have to wait long because Johnson shoved the smaller man with such force that he almost fell on top of her…That is, he _**would**_ have fallen on Kim if she hadn't seen him coming and lashed out with her right foot. She focused all her strength on a kick that caught the poor guy squarely between the legs!

The force of the blow lifted him three feet off the ground. The pipe fell from his hands as he dropped to his knees and held what remained of his _manhood_. Before he could let out a cry from the pain, Kim followed through with a round house punch to his left temple. It sent him crashing into the car behind him and knocked him out cold.

The others all watched their friend go down hard, and were amazed at the fierceness of the attack. The blonde one holding the chain recovered from the shock first. He let out a primal scream and whipped the chain at Yori's head. Yori was prepared, easily ducking the chain by bending over backwards. Unfortunately for the guy with the brass knuckles, he was caught off guard; and the chain wrapped itself around his neck.

Yori then grabbed the chain with her left hand and jumped straight up. She slammed her right fist into the head of the man with the brass knuckles. Her right foot made solid contact with the blonde, causing him to let go of his chain. Both men dropped like sacks of potatoes.

Johnson was the last one standing. Kim gave him her most wicked grin and cooed, "Well, _big boy_…Do you still think you're man enough for _**ME**_"

Johnson reached behind his back and pulled out a rather large knife. "Oh little girl," he sneered, "not _only_ am I man enough, I am really going to _**enjoy**_ turning you two into _**Bitch**_-kabobs!"

Yori, still in melodramatic character, gasped, "Kim, look **out!** He has a _**knife!**_"

In her best Crocodile Dundee impression, Kim purred, "Oh, _that's_ not a knife..."

She then called forth the Lotus Bloom. While it was slightly smaller than its Lotus Blade counterpart, it was nearly twice as large as the puny utensil held by Johnson.

"…Now _**that's**_ a knife!" she exclaimed.

This last act finally convinced Johnson. He dropped his knife and turned to run away.—but he didn't get very far! Yori picked up the abandoned chain, whipped it around her head, and let it fly. The chain wrapped itself around Johnson's legs, causing him to fall flat on his face.

Kim smiled sweetly as she knelt down next to Johnson and rolled him over on his back. She then grabbed him by the shirt and said, "Night, night, little boy!" The sight of her fist approaching his face was the last thing he saw before his world temporarily faded to black.

Monique walked out of the club just in time to witness Kim's last punch. She walked up to Kim and sighed, "Can't you _**ever**_ play nice with boys?"

Kim just gave her a smile and pulled her cell phone to call the police. Within a few minutes, Officer Hobble was looking over their handiwork.

"Ok, young ladies." he said. "We'll take care of these four." He pointed toward the leader and informed Kim, "Mister Johnson here has a rap sheet as long as my arm."

His policeman's instinct noticed the women's constant giggling and swaying as they struggled to remain standing. He turned to them and asked, "How much have you three had to drink tonight?"

Yori let out a giggle. "Not much," she laughed, "just a few small drinks that _**everyone**_ in the club was so kind to buy for us."

"_Ri-i-i-i-i-i-ight_," Officer Hobble acknowledged with a hint of suspicion. "And just how small _were_ these drinks?"

"Little drinks," exclaimed Yori. She held up her hand with finger and thumb just an inch or so apart, to emphasize the size of a shot class.

"What were this little drinks called and how many did you have?"

"Let's see…we had a mudslide—that was good—a…a…a tequila sunrise, and a beer; but we didn't like the beer!"

"Did you still _**drink**_ the beer?"

"Well, of _**course!**_" Yori shot back. "It would have been impolite not to accept. Oh, _**yes!**_ The drink that I liked the best; was called…how do you say…'_sex on the beach_'?" This generated a whole new round of laughter from all three women.

"Okay, ladies." Officer Hobble ordered. "You three are riding home with me! Get in the car."

"Sure thing" Kim replied. "Just let me call a tow truck. Monique and I came in my car, and I _don't_ want to leave it overnight in _**this**_ neighborhood."

"No need for that," Officer Hobble countered as he motioned toward his partner. "If you give the keys to Parker over here, he can take it to your house."

Officer Parker nodded as he took the keys from Kim and a card with her address from his partner.

He blushed as he turned to Kim and said, "It's an honor to finally meet you Miss Pos—"

"_**Enough**_ with the 'hero worship; Parker." Hobble barked. "Just get her car home in one piece, OK?"

With a quick salute, Parker found Kim's car and drove it out of the lot.

Officer Hobble opened the cruiser's back door and intoned, "Shall we, ladies?"

Kim, Monique, and Yori filed into the car. Since Yori lived the closest, she was the first one dropped off.

On the way to Monique's house, Officer Hobble sat quietly and listened to the girls' conversation. The natural inquisitiveness of being an experienced police officer made him very curious about just who they were talking about. Kim kept mentioning Sheri, and how concerned she was about her friend.

After dropping Monique off in front of her house, Officer Hobble let Kim sit in the front of the cruiser for the short distance to her house. As the car pulled away from Monique's driveway, he turned to her and began a conversation.

"So, Kim," he began, "I heard you talking about Sheri. This wouldn't be about Sheri _Goshen_, would it?"

"Yes it is." Kim responded in a rather surprised voice. "How do you know about Sheri?"

"Sheri Goshen Du," he countered, "AKA Shego, former Hench-woman and muscle for Dr. Drakken and thief extraordinaire?"

Kim let out a sigh and a small smile. "Yeah," she said, "that's the one. You know her husband was just…"

Kim simply couldn't say it.

"Her husband just d…d… Well, he…"

Kim eyes were starting to tear up when Officer Hobble reached over and patted her shoulder.

In his best consolatory tone, he said, "I know, Kim. I was there at the funeral. I _saw_ how she reacted and how you took such good care of her…just like a_** true**_ friend."

"Thanks," she replied, "but she kicked me out tonight and told me to get on with my life. I really think that she is leaving this time for good, and…and…I don't want her to go."

Kim was now crying freely. She felt ashamed to be doing so in front of someone she had known most of her life—and who never saw her cry before.

Officer Hobble wiped away Kim's tears with the back of his hand as he pulled the cruiser into her driveway. He then gently turned Kim's face toward him and gave her an understanding smile.

"Kim," he told her, "you are one of the most loving, strongest, caring people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. If there is one thing I know for certain…if you **never** give up on someone and **never** give up hope, she _will_ be back!"

As Kim got out of the police cruiser, she thanked Officer Hubble for the ride and the advice.

True to his word, Officer Parker had parked Kim's car in the driveway. He stood on the curb, waiting for his partner to show up so they could return to their patrol.

Kim entered her house and reflected on the events of that evening. She burnt off a lot pent-up energy, and she enjoyed herself immensely. Still, she stayed out _way_ too late and drank way…_way_…_**way**_ too much!

-- -- -- --

The next morning, Kim was awakened with a start. Someone was turning on the lights and pulling the covers off of her. The expression on her face clearly stated that she did _**not**_ want to get out of bed!

"**Mom**," Kim begged, "let me _sleep!_"

"Oh, no you don't, young lady." Anne demanded. "You need to get up and report to work today!"

Anne's look became puzzled when she realized Kim was _home_.

"What are you doing home anyways?" she asked. "I thought that you were staying with Sheri."

With bleary eyes and a cracked voice, Kim replied as best she could.

"I _was_ there. She kicked me out last night. I think that she just wanted to be alone."

"Well," Anne retorted, "I need self-defense instructors at Global Justice…and for the time being you and Yori are it! You have thirty minutes to get up, get dressed, and get downstairs. I'll have a hot breakfast waiting for you, and then we can drive to work together."

"Mom," Kim pleaded, "you are such a slave driver! I didn't get in until after two this morning. Can't I just sleep a little longer? I can drive myself in later."

"No," Anne said flatly. "That's a waste of gas, and I have too many agents that are getting just a little _fat_ and _lazy_; so get moving already. End of the discussion!"

Kim covered her face with her pillow and screamed into it. She then tossed it aside and got out of bed. As Anne was heading back down the stairs, Kim remembered the envelope that Sheri gave her last night.

"Mom, wait!" she hollered. "Sheri gave me this letter to give to you. She said she owed you an apology just before she kicked me out. She also said that she was going to take a vacation and didn't know how long she would be gone."

"Thanks, Kimmy…" Anne said as she took the letter, "…now get **dressed**." She pocketed the envelope and made her way downstairs.

-- -- -- --

After they arrived at Global Justice, Anne proceeded toward her office and Kim went to the gym. There, Kim found Yori standing and talking with the agents that were scheduled to begin refresher courses that morning. When the agents saw Kim, all of their faces lit up. Everyone was very glad to see Kim was back and healthy.

After the first class was over, Kim had a few minutes before the next class, the one for the new recruits. With that spare time, she went to her mother's office.

Anne had reluctantly agreed to take over as director of Global Justice until a more suitable permanent replacement could be found. It was not a position that she was happy with, but she knew that to turn it down would have put the whole organization in a bind. She was not willing to let that happen.

Kim knocked on the office door and waited for a response before entering. Anne looked up from all the paperwork on her desk and just shook her head.

"Kimmy," she asked, "how would you like to make a few extra bucks?"

"How?" inquired Kim

"By coming in at nights and filling out and filing all of this paper work for me!"

"Umm," Kim half-pondered, "let me think about for a moment. How about…no thank you! Besides, you're just sitting in that chair to keep it warm for _**me!**_"

"Well," Anne huffed, "Some gratitude you have after all the pain I went through in labor just to have you, only to turn me down in my hour of need."

"Ha, ha, ha Very funny, Mom!" Kim chuckled sarcastically. "_You_ kicked me out of bed this morning and dragged me in here against my will…and now you want me to do your work for you? I don't _think_ so!"

Kim's face turned serious. "Besides," she continued, "I have another class in fifteen minutes. I was just stopping by to find out what Sheri wrote in her letter."

"Sorry, dear." Anne lamented. "I still haven't read it yet. I promise I'll get to it as soon as I get some of this mess cleaned up."

-- -- -- --

Kim returned to the gym just in time to meet the new recruits. Her eyes grew wide when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. Kim turned just in time to be hit full force with a hug from her cousin, Joss.

"Kim," Joss exclaimed, "I'm so glad that you're my new instructor!"

Recovering enough to return the hug, Kim asked her, "Does your father know that you're here?"

"Of course, silly." Joss drawled. "He _brought_ me! This is my first summer of my apprentice program as a junior Global Justice agent. He's with Uncle James at the space center, getting ready to watch a rocket launch."

Taking Joss by the hand, Kim introduced her to Yori. "Yori, this is my baby cousin Joss Possible…and my number one fan."

"Yes, Kim" Yori laughed, "I know. Joss has been here for a week already, and you and Ron are all she talks about. Can I introduce you the rest of the new recruits?"

"By all means, let's get started." replied Kim. She followed Yori over to a small group standing at attention and waiting for the duo to start the class. Kim then instructed Joss to get back in line with the rest of the group.

Yori started by instructing every apprentice to step forward as his or her name was called. Once called, the apprentice would give an introduction speech about himself/herself.

Yori called out, "…Ben Syrus…"

Ben stepped forward and said, "I'm fifteen years old, and was caption of the freshman football team that was undefeated this year at Upperton High.

"I already decided that I wanted to have my life mean something; so when I go to college, I will be studying law…and I want to be the best agent that Global Justice has every seen!"

"Thank you, Ben." Kim said with a slight grin. "I'm sure that if you really study hard and pay attention, you just might make your dreams come true. Still, you will have some mighty big shoes to fill before you can be called the _best!_"

Next, Yori called out, "…Tina Renton…"

Tina stepped up and said "Hi, my name is Tina and I'm a junior at Middleton High. This year, I made captain of the swim team and the cheer squad. I also carry a 3.89 GPA…and I want to just like my hero, Kim Possible!"

"Well thank you, Tina," Kim blushed, "but being like me is _not_ all it's cracked up to be. _**Trust**_ me on that!" Kim's face lit up as the connection set in. She asked, "Are you related to _**Felix**_ Renton?"

"Yes," Tina responded, "I'm his younger sister. Don't you remember? You used to come over all the time and play video games with me."

"Yes, I do." Kim replied. "Welcome to Global Justice, Tina…"

Her face flashed an evil grin. "…and the next time you hear from your brother, tell him to call me…or I will _hunt_ him _**down!**_"

Yori chuckled before she called out, "…Ami Yamamote..."

A small Japanese girl stepped forward then bowed down at Kim's feet.

"It is a great _**honor**_," Ami intoned, "to be in the presence of the Chosen One…and the savior of my sisters!"

Kim looked back at Yori, who was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. She looked down at Ami, and a wave of recognition swept across her face. Aika and Ryahka quickly rushed forward and picked Ami up off the ground, apologizing to Kim for her indiscretion.

Kim yelled, "**Oh my God!**" She then rushed forward to hug the two sisters she thought she would never see again.

She turned to Yori and asked, "Why didn't you _**tell**_ me they were here?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Yori beamed, "and we thought this would be a great way to do it!"

After a very tearful reunion with the sisters, Kim and Yori finished with the introductions. Soon, Kim got down to business.

"Ok," she said, "the first thing we have to do is discover what you _can_ and _**can't**_ do. Some of you are already well versed in karate, while others will need to start as beginners.

"Before we do that, Yori and I are going to show you what we expect you to do before you can pass this class. That way, you will know what we expect from each and every one of you. _**No**__ exceptions, Joss!_"

Just then, Joss knew that being Kim's relative was _not_ going to make this course any easier!

Kim walked over to the weapons locker, picked out two staffs, and handed one to Yori. Addressing the group, she said, "These are called quarterstaffs; and before you are done with your training, you will _**all**_ become an expert with this weapon!

"The use of the quarterstaff will teach you all you need to survive in the real world. It will teach you speed, agility, sharp reflexes and superior hand-eye coordination.

"Yori and I are going to show you what can be done with the quarterstaff…then we will teach _you_ how to do it!"

Kim turned and bowed to Yori. Once Yori bowed back, each girl took their 'at-ready' stance.

Just before they could make a move, someone standing on the running track above them yelled out, "_**Wait**_ a minute! Don't _start_ yet!"

Looking up, Kim spotted Dash Demond waving at her.

"Dash," Kim screamed, "What to you think you are _doing?_ I have a _**class**_ to run!"

He answered, "If you are going to demonstrate your staff skills, you need to give me five minutes to get everything set. Your mother promised that the next time you put on a demonstration, anyone who wanted to watch could do so."

"Fine!" she grumbled. "Just hurry up. You have _**five**_ minutes!"

Turning back to her class, Kim apologized. "Sorry about this, everybody. Yori's staff work is _legendary_ around here."

"My, staff work?" Yori asked in wonderment. "Kim, it is _you_ that everybody wants to see. I just happen to be the only one _**brave**_ enough to stand 'toe-to-toe' with you."

"So not!" argued Kim. "_Everything_ I know about staff work, I learned from _**you!**_ You are the staff master…I am but your able-bodied student….and you _know_ it!"

Just then, Dash returned with about two dozen fellow GJ agents. Some of them brought popcorn. Others brought fruit drinks and snacks. Impromptu signs reading messages like 'Yori Glory!' and 'Kim Power!' were draped over the track's railing.

"Okay, Kim." he yelled down from the track. "We're all set. Make with the 'kung fu fighting' whenever you're ready!"


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank everyone who is following this story I know that it is vary long but it was a story that needed to be told. Because it was driving me nuts rattling around in my head and the wife kept complaining that she couldn't hear the T.V. over all the noise. 

I would also like to thank King in Yellow and Jutter6922 for their reviews and to my Beta reader Samurai Crunchbird for all of his patience though out this whole thing. I know that sometimes I can be a real pain in the **ass** but I mean well. Please if you haven't visited his site yet, do yourself a favor and check out his stories. He really has a great since of humor and is a very good writer.

And as always please keep sending in those reviews, good, bad, or indifferent the more I get the better I like it.

Thank you now on with the rest of the story (well at least this chapter)

Snapbang

Chapter 10

Letter to Anne

Bowing to Yori again, Kim got into her 'at-ready' stance and waited for Yori to signal that she, too, was ready.

As always, Kim struck first. Yori easily deflected the blow. Soon, both girls moved so fast—and swung so hard—that it was almost impossible for the naked eye to see. The sound of the staffs hitting each other was almost deafening.

Coving her ears, Joss watched in fascination. She had never seen Kim in action before, except that time at her fathers ranch. What she witnessed now made her more than a little frightened. What's more, Kim was soon going to expect all of them to be able to do what she is doing.

Suddenly, Joss heard a loud crack and Kim's staff broke in two. She was sure that would end the demonstration. Instead, Kim just used both halves like two swords and didn't miss a beat.

Kim and Yori were both in their zone. They moved like lightning, never getting hit and never missing an apparent opening. Kim was so focused that she could feel the energy in the room. She was feeding off of it, gaining speed and momentum with every strike and movement.

Yori was enjoying herself immensely. This was the one thing that she could do that made her feel she was Kim's equal…or maybe even slightly _better_ than her. She, too, was feeding off the energy in the room… and off of Kim.

When Kim's staff broke, Yori knew her opponent would not stop or slow her pace. She pressed Kim even harder, hoping to gain an advantage.

Yori made a swing at Kim's legs with her staff. Kim leaped over her head, kicking her in the back. The force of the blow sent Yori flying across the mat.

Yori flipped back up as fast as she hit the mat, but Kim had already reached the weapons locker and grabbing a new staff. She was charging back at Yori, ready to strike.

Yori went into the tiger crouch position. As soon as Kim was close enough, she jumped using her staff as a pole to vault herself at Kim's head.

Kim turned just in time to deflect the blow, but Yori surprised her by following though with her staff. It struck Kim across the center of her back, knocking her to the mat.

Rolling over and swinging at Yori's legs, Kim jumped back up. She caught Yori's staff with her left hand and tried to use her right knee to kick her opponent in the mid-section. Yori blocked the kick and used an open palm strike to Kim's chest, propelling Kim back onto the mat.

Yori brought her staff high above her head and aimed it at Kim's head. With Kim's hands on the mat and her staff pinned by her back, she defenseless.

Yori's next blow would have crushed Kim's skull…

…_But the blow never came!!_

Yori had stopped the staff just a few millimeters from Kim's head. She then gave her fallen opponent a friendly smile and a quick wink.

Most of the 'spectators' on the running track were either cheering or paying off various wagers on the outcome.

Joss was terrified as she rushed to Kim's side. The youngster checked her cousin for any injuries and asked, "Kim, are you all right?"

Kim looked at Joss and flatly stated, "Of course, I am all right. Did you_** think **_that Yori would hurt me?"

"Well, it sure looked that way to _me_," exclaimed Joss. "You two looked like you were trying to kill each other; and when she punched you in the chest and knocked you down, it looked _**very**_ real!"

Yori held out her hand, helping Kim to her feet. Kim then bowed deeply and said, "I thank you, Yori. Once again, you have proven that _**you**_ are the master…and _**I**_ am but the student."

Returning the bow, Yori answered, "With each session, you get better and better. It will not be long before the student surpasses the master. I look forward to that moment with great pride."

Kim looked up at the audience that had gathered during the demonstration. She announced, "For everyone that is **not** supposed to be here, _get back to work!_ The show's over, and we have a _**lot**_ of work to do!"

She then turned to address the class. "What you have just witnessed", she said, "was the now-famous 'staff sparring' that Yori and I have been doing for several years now. We no longer wear protective gear, but _**you**__ will!_ That is, until you master this weapon as we have.

"When it comes to the staff, Yori _is_ the master; and she _is_ the one that will determine when…or _**IF**_…you are ready for your final test! For that final challenge, you will face one of us just like this.

"Mastering the staff is not the _**only**_ thing that you will learn; but it _**will**_ play a big part in preparing you for your experiences as a field agent. It will also be a major factor in determining if you become a field agent…or a desk jockey."

Looking directly at Joss, Kim flatly stated; "I will** not **allow someone to risk their life if he or _**she**_ cannot think fast on their feet."

Turning her focus away from her cousin, she called out, "Okay, everyone…get into your gear and let's see what you can do."

-- -- -- --

While Kim and Yori were sparring, Anne had finished with her morning routine and decided that she had used up all of the excuses she had not to read Sheri's letter. She grabbed a fresh cup of coffee and returned to her desk. Apprehensive about what Sheri wrote, Anne opened the envelope.

The first thing Anne noticed about the letter was that some of the ink looked splotchy. It looked like the letter was once wet in spots, as if water was spilled on it before the ink had time to dry.

Anne realized that it looked like Sheri was crying as she wrote the letter. The thought of her friend in such pain brought a lump in her throat and tears to her own eyes.

As she started to read the letter, the reasons for the tears became apparent…

_Dear Anne,_

_Words cannot express the guilt and shame I feel for the way I treaded you these last few days. In my heart I know that you did not have anything to do with Will's death and you did all that could have been done to save him. To blame you for letting Will go on the mission would be like blaming you for the wind blowing._

_You were chosen by Will to run a very difficult (if not impossible) mission. You needed all of the best available people with you, and he was one of our best._

_Besides, I don't think I could have stopped him—even if I had tied him to our bed!_

_While I had known Will for a long time—mostly from all the times he tried to __**arrest**__ me—it wasn't until I started to working for Global Justice that we fell in love._

_That I even had a chance to be with him at __**all**__, I owe to you and Kim. If you had just called Global Justice and arrested me the day I showed up at your door, I would have never had the chance to turn my life around…and Will and I would have never have had the chance to fall in love._

_The time we shared was__**way**__ too brief. That still doesn't make the pain I feel for his loss any less than if we were together for a lifetime!_

_A part of me died that day, and I will never forget the look in his eyes that night in the plane._

_I cannot forget the look in your eyes while you started to examine him. I knew before you even spoke that he was gone, just by the look of horror on your face._

_I told Ron and Kim the first time that Will was hurt that I couldn't take the pain. Ron told me that what I was feeling was love for Will. I knew then that I should have just walked away. Hell…I should have trusted my instincts and __**ran**__ away!_

_I am so weak and it hurts so badly, I just can't take it any more. I have to leave now, before I do something that both of us will regret for the rest of our lives._

_I pray that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my weakness, and I can find the strength to face you again without the need to lash out in anger. _

_My God, Anne…I am so screwed up right now, I don't know __who__ I am anymore! _

_Please don't worry about me returning back to my evil ways. I would __**never**__ do that, for Will's memory will always keep me on the straight and narrow path._

_I just cannot bring myself to play the hero anymore._

_Please say good-bye to Kim for me and tell her not to worry…that I __will__ be all right!_

_Take good care of Global Justice, Anne. There are a lot of people counting on you._

_Give that wonderful man of yours a kiss for me, and keep him safe as only __you__ can. _

_Good-bye, Anne. I __**do**__ love you more than I love my own mother, and I always will. Someday,__if__ I return, I hope we can still be friends. _

_Yours truly, now and always, _

_Sheri Goshen Du. _

-- -- -- --

After Kim dismissed her class, she decided to check on her mother. She found Anne sitting at her desk, tears flowing freely from her face.

Looking up at Kim, Anne tried to talk between sobs.

"She's gone Kimmy!" Anne wailed between sobs. "Sheri has left us, and she has **no** intentions of returning.

"Even though she knows that Will's death wasn't** my** fault, she is still so hurt and angry that she _HATES_ me!!"

Not knowing what else to do, Kim just held her mother tightly, letting Anne cry on her shoulder. When Anne was all cried out, Kim took her home. While consoling her mother, Kim was wondering where Sheri would go…and if she would ever see her again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**When Heroes Fall **_

_**Book Two**_

Kim Possible has faced many life changes. Friends have come and friends have gone, new and old enemies will surface.

But Kim has yet to face the toughest challenges in her life and the only thing that stays with her thought out it all, is her Lotus Bloom necklace and the love of her friends and family.

Chapter 11

Many Happy Returns

Today was Kim's thirty-fifth birthday…and just like any other day, she was working late. She was not _**really**_ in any hurry to go home. She didn't have any plans to celebrate, and hated to go home to her empty apartment.

With Kim's parents retired in Florida, Monique in New York to showcase her new fall designs, and Yori back at Yamanouchi, she wasn't expecting any birthday surprises. Besides…being the director of Global Justice made it really hard to surprise her, anyway.

Just like any other night, Kim left work and stopped at Bueno Nacho for a quick take-out dinner on her way home. She followed this routine so deeply; her mind was on 'auto-pilot' from the moment she left her office until she reached the restaurant's second 'drive-thru' window to pick up her food.

As she finished her nightly journey home, Kim reflected on life. Somehow, this was _not_ what she envisioned she would be doing on her 35th birthday.

"_**Careful what you wish for…"**_Nana used to say,_** "…you might just get it and find out having it isn't anything like you thought it would be." **_

'_I __knew__ I would be running Global Justice someday,'_ Kim thought, _'but I really thought I would have Ron at my side, and with Will and Sheri watching my back…then come home to some 'Ron-shine' and spend time with our…children.'_

The very _**thought**_ of children brought Kim close to tears. It was, by far, the most regrettable sacrifice she made to satisfy her over-active ambition. With her brain once again seemingly on 'auto-pilot', Kim parked her car in its designated space. She started to weep as she sat in her car, thinking about all the changes in her life and the events that occurred which forged her into the woman she became…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

At 30, Kim became the youngest person to ever hold the position of director of Global Justice. It was an accomplishment that made her very proud.

Her mother's 'Interim Director' status lasted for over 9 years until she decided it was time to retire. During her time at the helm of GJ, Anne implemented sweeping changes at Global Justice. Its priorities shifted from mere 'crime fighting' to anti-terrorism missions and peace-keeping efforts.

Global Justice still assisted in crime prevention and investigations. The very mention of its name still emptied the roughest bars and villain lairs anywhere in the world.

With the capture of Gemini in the Philippines during the rescue of Dr. Quest, the WEE organization fell apart. Most of their operatives were ether in prison or in hiding.

After finally receiving his pardon, Dr. Drakken changed his name back to Dr. Drew Lipsky. He began working with Wade Load as a full-time research assistant at G.J.'s Middleton branch.

Wade and Drew made a great team, coming up with all kinds of inventions for Global Justice that saved the lives of their field agents on countless missions.

Professor Dementor quit villainy and became a professor of physics at the University of Stockholm. There, he finally achieved respect in the academic community.

Kim's brothers graduated college and moved to opposite sides of the country. Jim got married and moved to Florida. A father of two, Jim helped with development of NASA's first manned mission to Mars.

Tim moved to California and became an instructor at Cal-Tech. Despite encouragement from Kim and Jim to 'look for Miss Right', Tim adamantly chose to live alone. He figured that if _**Kim and Ron**_, of all people, couldn't make _their_ marriage work, there was no way _**he**_ would ever get married!! He resolved to never go through all the pain and suffering Ron endured after 'tying the noose', as Tim referred to marriage.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Brushing back the last of the tears, Kim retrieved her mail from the mailbox. She scanned through it quickly, hoping to see a birthday card from Monique, Mom, Dad, or even the Tweebs! She laughed at herself for referring to Jim and Tim by that moniker after all these years.

Sadly, Kim had only received a few catalogs and some other junk mail.

She really didn't _**expect**_ a card from any of them ever since she and Ron got divorced. Jim was just too busy with his own life to take the time to call her, beep her, or even _try_ to reach her. Tim refused to even _**talk**_ to Kim anymore, placing the whole debacle squarely on her shoulders. The more she thought about it, the more she thought Tim was probably right.

"_Oh __great__, Possible." _she said to herself. _ "Now you've just made yourself even __more__ depressed. Happy __**birthday**__, you dummy!!" _

She then realized she had been talking to herself a _lot_ lately.

As Kim reached the door to her apartment, she fumbled in her purse for her keys, all the while trying to juggle her mail and the food. Just as she was about to unlock the door, she noticed it was already open…and she could hear noises coming from inside.

The hair on the back of Kim's neck stood on its end. She _knew_ that nobody had a key to her apartment, and all of her friends were out of town.

Setting her packages down in the hallway, she drew her gun, eased the door open, and silently slipped inside.

From the hallway that divided her kitchen from her living room, she could see that her T.V was on…and someone was sitting on her couch.

She didn't recognize this intruder at first. All she could make out was the top of a head, its jet black hair streaked with bands of shocking white.

As Kim tried to control her breathing from her hiding place, she racked her brain, thinking of anyone she knew with that hair color and the unmitigated gall to break into her apartment and act so casual about it.

The only one Kim could think of was…No! She did not dare to believe it could be _**her**_

Gripping her gun tighter, Kim silently crept up and pointed the gun at the back of the intruder's head. She got the shock of her life when the person on the couch finally spoke.

"Well," the intruder said, "it's about _time_ you got home Princess. It seems like I've been waiting in this dump _**forever**_"

With slow, calculated movements, Sheri rose to her feet. She turned to face her friend with that cocky smirk Kim had come to know so well all those years ago.

Kim's mind was in a fog, as if she was frozen in time. She just stood in place, numb to the bone. She was unable to move…unable to think straight…almost forgetting to even _**breathe!**_

It had been nearly fourteen years since Kim last saw Sheri. Long ago, she had given up any hope of ever seeing her friend again. Yet, here Sheri stood—in her living room, just a few feet from her.

"Well, Kimmy," Sheri cracked, "are you going to say something, or just stand there pointing that gun at me?" The look on Sheri's face turned from cockiness to genuine concern as Kim remained in place.

"Kim," Sheri inquired, "are you alright? Do I need to call a doctor?"

Sheri stepped up to Kim and gently took the gun from her trembling hands. She gently placed it down on the coffee table and turned back to Kim.

With her jade eyes locked on those of her old friend, Sheri spoke to Kim in a low, gentle voice.

"Happy birthday, Princess! Are you surprised to see me?"

Tears were clouding Kim's vision. Words had abandoned her. She nodded weakly as Sheri continued.

"I hope you haven't eaten yet." she said. "I thought that maybe I would take you out for a nice dinner."

Clutching at her chest, Kim gingerly reached out with her right hand. She wiped away a single tear that ran down Sheri's cheek.

"Sheri," Kim whispered between gasps of breath, "is…is…is…that r-really _y-y-you?_"

Sheri gave Kim a warm smile before she reached out and touched Kim's face.

That simple touch struck like a bolt of lighting, sending Kim to her knees. She wrapped her arms in a tight grip around Sheri's waist.

"Oh **My**_God!!_" Kim wailed. "I can't _**believe**_ it's you! Oh, Sheri…It seems like I've been waiting an_**eternity**_ for this moment!"

The two of them held each other tight while they wept. Kim cried long and hard…

…she cried for the joy of seeing Sheri again…

…she cried for all the years of lost time…

…she cried because long ago, she ceased to dream this day would _**ever**_ come!

Most of all, Kim cried because of all of the pent up emotions she had been holding inside for so long—so many lonely nights…so much heartbreak…so many hard, sad, and hopeless times!

After Kim felt like she finally got all the crying out of her system, she untangled herself from Sheri. She found a box of tissues, and motioned for Sheri to join her on the couch.

Kim looked at her friend's tear-stained face and couldn't stop herself from releasing a chuckle and a small smile.

Sheri took notice, and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You should _see_ yourself in the mirror." Kim answered. "You look like _**Hell!**_"

"Well, Princess," Sheri snipped back, "_**you**_ have the Alice Cooper look 'down pat' yourself—and you _still_ haven't answered my question!"

Kim couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. She laughed so hard, her sides began to hurt. Every time Kim tried to stop, the look on Sheri's face sent her back into another fit.

After Kim finally calmed down, she smiled and said, "I already stopped on the way home and bought my dinner; but if you want, I'll share it with you."

"Yeah, right!" Sheri quipped. "I don't eat that fast food junk, unless I'm starving and there's no other choice.

"Come on, Kim. I have 8:30 reservations at my favorite restaurant in the whole world, and it's going to take about an hour and a half to get there. Go change into something nice, fix your face, and let's get going."

"All right," Kim relented, "I'll go change; but I don't have a lot of dresses anymore. I mean, I mostly just wear my Global Justice uniform."

About forty minutes later, Kim was finally ready to go. She tried on five different dresses until Sheri found one that didn't make Kim look too young or like a librarian. With her watch reading 7:05, Sheri rushed Kim to her car as fast as she could.

"So, Sheri…where are we going?" Kim inquired

"Oh," Sheri chuckled as she floored the accelerator, "to this great little spot I found a few years back—in Colorado Springs, of all places."

"What?" Kim yelped in surprise. "That's almost ninety miles away!"

Sheri rolled her eyes and dryly said, "_**Duh!!**_ I _told_ you it would take about an hour and a half to get there, didn't I?"

Authors Note: Please review. I need the input!

Just a note, that I have about 100 people following this story fairly closely but only 2 out of that 100 send in their reviews on a regular bases. That's 2 percent returns on all the work that CaptainKodak1, Samurai Crunchbird and myself have put in on each chapter.

Like I have stated before I am still learning this craft and I need to know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. The only way I will know is if you the readers tell me. So don't be bashful, I always accept any constructive criticisms and I love it when you heap praise on me!

I also wanted to remind you to please visit Samurai Crunchbird site and check out his stories and I really don't think that CaptainKodak1 needs any introduction on this site his stories are what made Fan Fiction what it is today!

Your friend in all things Possible

Snapbang


	12. Chapter 12

First I would like to thank Jutter6922, Duckypenga and King in Yellow for their reviews and to re-insure them to take heart. I am not as evil of a man as I appear to be. But as in real life even the strongest of loves will faultier and one can never predict what the future will bring. So please give it time and everything will work out in the end (it always does) I promise!

Next I also wanted to remind everyone that this story would not have been possible without the help I have gotten from Samurai Crunchbird and Captainkodak1 so please remember to visit their sites and drop them a line about any of their stories or to let them know about what you think about mine.

As always please, please send in your thoughts and reviews I do so love them and it keeps me going.

Just one more note with the holidays coming up this might be the last chapter for a couple of weeks but don't worry I will be back and I will finish this story unlike some authors!

So have a Marry Christmas and Happy New Year and stay safe and take care and remember (The love you receive is equal to the love you give.) "John Lennon"

Chapter 12

The Longest Drive

True to Sheri's word, the drive to the restaurant took nearly ninety minutes. Kim decided she was going to use every second to wring information out of her long-absent friend.

The conversation was kept light for the first thirty to forty minutes. It was filled with questions about the status of everyone in their respected lives. As the conversation hit a lull, Kim decided to dig a little deeper

"So, Sheri where are we going for dinner?" Kim inquired

"Ah," Sheri teased, "I already_ told_ you. We're going to Colorado Springs! Are you getting so_** old**_ that you can't remember what was said just a few minutes ago?"

"**No**, not the city." Kim demanded. "What's the name of the_ restaurant?_"

Sheri continued to toy with Kim. "_Ooooh_…" she said, "you wanted to know the name of the _restaurant!_ Well it's called Mon-Cheri's; and it's a French restaurant that is owned by the _**sweetest**_ couple you'll ever meet."

"We're going to a restaurant named after _**you?**_" teased Kim, picking up on the similar sounding name.

Sheri started, "**No,** it's not named after me! It means—"

"It is named after you! What did you do…twist his arm until he agreed to named it that?"

"Ha, Ha, Kimmy…_very_ funny! It just so happens that the owners are _**very**_ good friends of mine. I kind of helped them out when they were just getting started."

Kim decided to change the subject and confront the question that had been plaguing her the last fourteen years.

"Sheri, what happened? _**Why**_ did you leave…and how come I haven't heard from you until _today?_"

To Kim, it seemed like an eternity for Sheri to organize her thoughts.

After a few moments of silence, Sheri let out a long sigh, pulled the car over, and stopped. She knew she had to carefully balance her response with just the right level of sincerity to make Kim understand. Sheri realized one wrong word could spoil their entire reunion.

"Look, Kim…" she began, "…I-I _don't_ have all of the answers I know you want to hear. I really do want to tell you everything that has happened to me since I left—but I don't want _**anything**_ to ruin tonight! I just want to spend time getting reacquainted, have a great dinner, and hopefully help you celebrate your birthday."

Reaching for Kim's hand, Sheri gave it a tender squeeze before she spoke further.

"I promise that I am not going anywhere soon. In time, I will answer all of your questions…just _**not**_ tonight, okay?" 

Kim didn't want to push Sheri away so she reluctantly agreed to drop all the questions for now. She quietly leaned back in her seat while Sheri put the car back on the road to Colorado Springs.

"Besides," Sheri continued, "I would much rather talk about you! I'm really curious about what happened between you and Ron. I mean, I really thought that you two had something special…something that was going to last forever…something like your parents have." Sheri added

For a few minutes, Kim didn't answer or even look up. She just sat there, looking at her hands in her lap.

Sheri was about to tell her that it's ok, if she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't have to. That's when Kim finally spoke, her voice at a near whisper. 

Kim asked her, "Did you hear about what happened to Monkey Fist?"

"Yeah, I did." answered Sheri. "I heard that you _killed_ him a few years back."

"No, I didn't kill him." Kim sighed. "Ron did. I just took the credit for it to keep the heat off of him."

"_**What? **_ I didn't know _that! _ I heard that you cut off his head." Sheri's face reflected pure shock.

"N-no I didn't. In fact, **he** almost took off **my** head!" Kim paused for a moment and closed her eyes like she was trying to purge the vision from her mind.

"It was the last mission that Ron and I ever went on together. It is also one of the reasons Ron and I called it quits." Taking a deep sigh, Kim continued.

"Monkey Fist had found another magic sword—one that was the opposite of Ron's Lotus Blade." Kim let out a long sigh and a slight chuckle. "_How_ he kept finding this magic stuff and _**why**_ anyone would make such a sword like that is beyond me."

Sheri watched as Kim visible shuddered at the memory. Kim closed her eyes as she paused to collect her thoughts before resuming her story.

"We found Monkey Fist in a cave with over a hundred of his monkey ninjas just dancing around and celebrating. He didn't even notice us standing right next to him until Ron told him to give it up.

"Of course, we were out numbered; and he ordered his monkey ninjas to attack."

Kim was staring at her hands lying in her lap as she started pulling apart a tissue she had been holding.

"We were forced to call forth our Lotus Blades to defend ourselves. It wasn't enough to just try to knock them out, because they fought so fierce.

"We were _forced_ to kill them; we didn't _**want**_ to, but their sheer numbers made it impossible to just fend them off."

As Kim paused in her narration, Sheri could see tears starting to form in the corners or her eyes.

"I don't know how many we killed; but within a few minutes we were both covered in blood. Most was theirs—but we were taking a beating as well." Kim closed her eyes trying to block out the memory. "God, I _**still**_ remember all the carnage!"

Kim's breathing was getting shallow and she was trying her best not to cry. She closed her eyes again and wiped away the tears with what remained of the tissue before she went on with the tale.

"When Monkey Fist saw how many of his pets we were killing, he charged after me with his new sword. His face…I-I will **never** forget his face. It was contorted with so much raw **anger**. I have never…EVER…seen him like that before!"

Kim fell silent for a few seconds trying to get her emotions back under control.

"H-he started screaming at me, saying that he was going to **finish** this war between us **once** and for **all**…saying he was going to have my head on a pole!"

Kim had to stop while she tried her best to stem the flow of tears. She opened her purse and dug through it in a futile attempt to replace the tissue she had just shredded. Giving up the search, she continued.

"We fought sword to sword. Sparks_** flew**_ from them with every strike!

"Now I have fought Monkey Fist a lot over the years. He had **never** been so **strong,** so _**fast,**_ or so _**skilled**_ with a sword! Ron was kept busy with the monkey ninjas so he couldn't come to my aid."

Kim turned away from Sheri and stared out of the window so Sheri could not see her expressions except for in the reflection in the glass.

"Monkey Fist was using moves that I have **never** known him to use before! He was getting though my best defenses, and I already had several deep cuts on my arms and legs.

"He quickly made a sweeping swing at my head. As I ducked out of the way, he changed directions in mid swing. That's when I felt a searing pain in my gut."

Kim laid her hand on her stomach where she still had the scar from that fight, and then looked down to where the wound would be. Tears started to flow freely, as if she could still feel the sword.

"Looking down, I saw his sword was buried** deep** inside of me. I remember thinking, 'Oh my **GOD**…he did it. He is going to** kill** me!"

Kim's voice cracked and she had to stop in her narration long enough to catch her breath.

"As I fell to my knees, I looked up at him. He yanked the sword out, and raised it above his head in a move that **would** have taken my head. My last thoughts were of never seeing Ron—or you—again!"

Sheri was now having a hard time driving from the tears burning in her own eyes; and Kim was getting more and more upset by the moment.

"Just then, I saw a blond and black streak flash in front of my eyes and Monkey Fist was gone. Ron had thrown himself at Monkey Fist, bowling him over.

"When they both got up, Ron attacked him. Even though Ron was bleeding from several wounds all over his body, he moved like the wind. His 'Blue Lotus' power glow was brighter than I have **ever** seen it before.

"Monkey Fist tried the same moves on Ron that he used on me, but Ron didn't fall for it. He just took a step back and swung his sword in a sweeping arch.

"The next thing I remember was Monkey Fist's head hitting the ground, landing right next to me. His body staggered around for a few seconds before it collapsed.

"I don't know **what** happed next because I blacked out! When I came to, I was in a hospital—covered in bandages and I.V tubes. Yori and Aika were both there, looking very worried. Ron was nowhere to be found, which had me very scared." 

Kim had started to get her emotions back under control and was wiping away the tears with the palm of her hands. The tissue Kim had was all but destroyed and she did not have any more in her purse.

Sheri was now so engrossed in the story that she didn't even realize that they had arrived at the restaurant.

"Where was Ron?" Sheri asked. "He wasn't **hurt** was he? I know that he didn't die!"

Shaking her head, Kim continued, "He had gone back to the cave to bury all of the monkey ninjas and retrieve Monkey Fist's body. He then took it back to his ancestral home in England for burial.

"You see…even though Monkey Fist was Ron's arch nemesis, Ron respected him and always held out hope that one day they could have a relationship more like you and I had. He never wanted to see the man **hurt** and _certainly_ never wanted to _**kill**_ him!"

Kim's eyes started tearing up again.

"When Ron returned from Monkey Fist's funeral, he had changed. After we got back home, he told mom that he was quitting Global Justice…and he wanted—No…he **demanded** that I **quit** too!

"Of course, I refused. I already had _plans_ for my future. _**I**_ was going to be the leader of Global Justice, and_** nothing**_ was going to stand in my way!

"We were divorced less than a year later. I haven't spoken to him since we walked out of the courtroom."

Sheri parked the car and turned off the ignition. She then turned to Kim. The auburn-haired woman quietly stared at her hands lying in her lap, trying hard not to cry anymore.

Sheri finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Kimmy. I didn't mean to make you dredge up bad memories. I know how that feels."

"No," Kim responded, "th-that's okay. I'm fine. You'd think I'd be over him by now! Still, he was my first and only love—and that's not something one can easily forget." Kim lamented. 

Wiping away the tears with the palm of her hands, Kim looked up at Sheri. Kim then gave a faint smile and said, "I'm sorry. I hate feeling like this—and I _really_ hate feeling so _**weak!**_"

Sheri felt a twinge of guilt. She remembered saying those exact words to Kim many times before!

Sheri patted Kim on the shoulder and said, "**Don't **be sorry. You're probably just weak from hunger. Come on, Princess…let's get something to eat."


	13. Chapter 13

First I want to wish everyone a Marry Christmas, and Joyous New Years. Please celebrate safely and remember that there are people counting on you to live a long and happy life and I don't wish to lose any readers. (Unless it is because of something I said) So please stay safe.

Ok so I decided that I could not wait any longer to put the next chapter on. Blame it on Samurai Crunchbird for sending two Chapters back to me so quickly. I thought that he would have them at least a week! Damn the man is both good and fast!

I also want to thank a new person for sending in his review, soulman3 and to reassure him and all of my faithful readers that all is not as dark or hopeless as these last few chapters may seem.

As always I want to thank Samurai Crunchbird for his beta reading skills and to remind everyone to please visit his site and let both of us know what you think of our stories by sending your reviews.

Again have great and safe New Years and please send in those reviews.

Chapter 13

Great food, Great Friends

Walking into the restaurant, the first thing that Kim noticed was the French décor. The inside was very clean with soft lighting. The dining section looked like it was divided in two, with small tables for two on one side and the larger group tables on the other.

As they approached the maitre d', he was writing in a ledger. His back was to the couple as he continued to talk on the phone. Kim watched as Sheri took a hundred dollar bill. The raven-haired woman slid the bill under his arm, laying it on the ledger.

Without moving a muscle, he paused in his phone conversation and scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you that your money is no good here, Sheri?"

Tossing the money back to her, he then finished his conversation. He hung up the phone before he turned around to look at the girls. Sheri had her hands on her hips, trying her best to look mad at him.

"And how many times do I have to tell you," Sheri replied, "the money is for your children, _**not**_ for you, Pauley?"

"My children are spoiled little** brats** thanks to _you!_" Pauley shot back.Looking shocked, Sheri replied, "Oh! Pauley, how can you _say_ that about my little _**angels**_? You _know_ if you don't start taking better care of them, I just might be forced to haul you out back and give you a sound _**thrashing!**_" She shook her fist in his face to drive home the point.

"Oh yeah?" Pauley retorted with a wink at Kim, "Well, if you do that, I'll have the boss burn you quiche!" Sheri then slapped his arm playfully before they embraced.

"God I missed you Sheri." Pauley laughed while giving her a tight hug. "It's been _**too **_long since you last paid us a visit."

Sheri chuckled, "Oh Pauley, it's only been two or three _**weeks**_ since I was last in. What are you doing trying to…butter me up so I'll baby-sit for you again?"

"**Always**, my friend." Pauley smiled with a playful grin. He fully turned his attention to Kim as he took her hand and kissed it. "I see that this time you won't be dining alone, Sheri. Just _who_ is this very _**beautiful**_, much younger woman?"

Sheri stared at the man with a cocky smirk. "Pauley, this is a very old friend of mine. Her name is Kim, and if you don't stop drooling all over her hand, I will tell Sally you are a lush."

"Fine," Pauley grumbled with fake annoyance. "I guess I'll just set another place for her at your table."

Kim was watching all of this exchange with great interest and amazement. All the time she had known Sheri, she had never witnessed her being so playful or interact with anyone like this. She was wondering just what brought on the change.

Pauley led them through the restaurant to a small table for two that not only had a 'reserved' sign on it but was cordoned by a velvet rope barrier. The table was nestled in a little alcove, with fresh flowers and a place setting for one.

As he pulled out the chairs for the women Sheri asked, "Is the boss in? I would like to talk to him before we decide what to order."

Pauley reassured her, "The boss told me to call him at home the second you were seated and he'll come back to personally prepare your meal. If you will excuse me, I will get your drinks and let him know that _**'your highness'**_ has arrived."

Pauley sent a waiter over with water, another place setting, some fresh bread sticks, and a bottle of champagne. While they were waiting, Kim asked, "_Sooo_…just who is this _boss_ guy, and just what do you have over him to deserve such royal treatment?"

Giving Kim a sideways, smile Sheri was about to answer. Before she could even open her mouth, Kim heard a little girl scream at the top of her lungs, "_**AUNTY SHERI!!!**_" A little girl of about 4 or 5 leapt into Sheri's arms and started giving her kisses.

"Oh my, baby girl," Sheri exclaimed as she hugged and kissed the little girl, "I missed you so _**much!**_ Give me BIGGG hugs!"

Just when Kim thought her day could** not** have any more surprises, she heard a voice from her past that she never thought that she would ever hear again.

"Sheri, how have you been girl? I hope you didn't already order, because I have a very special meal already planned just for you that I have been dying to make."

Sheri was watching Kim's reaction very closely as Ron approached the table. To her amazement, all Kim did was stand up and turn to face him with a smile and out-stretched arms. Kim then shocked him with a very tight and loving hug.

When Kim stepped back to arm's length, Ron was speechless until Kim asked him, "What's the matter Ron…Cat got your tongue?"

To Kim's surprise, Ron's eyes teared up, and he embraced her again, this time holding her so tightly she thought that he was going to squeeze the life right out of her.

"Oh, KP…Oh thank God." Ron exclaimed. "I have been waiting for this day for over five years now! Oh, how I have missed you!"

People in the restaurant were staring at the scene they made, but neither Kim nor Ron cared. She held him tightly, returning his hug as they both started to cry.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kim opened her eyes. Standing behind Ron was his new wife and fellow ex-cheerleader Jessica, with tears running down her face.

Forcing herself to let Ron go, Kim held out her arms and Jessica stepped forward. She gave Kim a hug and a kiss on the cheek while holding a small child.

Watching all of this from her seat in Sheri's lap was Ron's daughter Katie. The girl looked up at Sheri and asked, "Aunt Sheri, _who_ is that woman and _**why**_ are my mommy and daddy crying?"

Sheri explained, "That, baby girl, is an old friend of your mommy and daddy's. They're crying because their happy to see each other again after not talking for a very long time."

When Jessica stepped back from Kim, tears were still streaming down her face. In a voice that cracked with emotions and sobs, she said, "Kim, we have been trying to get you to come visit us for _**years!!**_I don't know _how_ Sheri _got_ you here, but I'm glad she did." She turned to her husband and said, "Come on, Ron…I think we need to take this party into our private quarters."

Taking Kim by the hand, Jessica led the group though the kitchen doors and into a room off to the side of the kitchen. The room looked like a large dining room in a house. It had a very large table surrounded by ten chairs, along with a china cabinet with a full set of very expensive looking dishes and glasses. There was also a playpen, toy box and rocker over in one corner.

Jessica explained "This was an office Ron converted into a daytime living and dining area for us. That way, we could be near him all the time when he is working, and I can help out when needed. He even put in a small bedroom so we could catch a quick nap or lay Katie down."

Kim observed, "Wow, this is nice…and so convenient. So where do you live?"

Jessica happily chirped, "Oh, just next door; but Ron didn't want us that far away."

While Kim and Jessica were talking, Katie asked "Aunt Sheri, who is she?"

Sheri informed Katie. "Little one, that is Kim Possible, your father's first wife and best friend since they were your age."

Looking back at Kim, Katie thought for a minute then jumped down tugging Sheri by the hand. "Aunt Sheri," she begged, "will you please come with me? I want to go home and get something to show your friend."

Katie pulled Sheri toward the kitchen doors as fast as she could, with the determination of someone on a mission. Ron was preparing their meal in the kitchen when they rushed by him.

"_**Whoa!!**_ Wait a minute, young lady." Ron called out to Katie. "Just where do you do you think _you're_ running off to?"

Katie quickly said, "I have to go home to get something for your friend. We won't be gone very long. I promise."

"Okay," Ron chuckled, "but hurry back. Your Aunt Sheri's dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."

While Ron, Sheri, and Katie were gone, Jessica introduced the newest member of the family to Kim. "This little bundle of joy," she gushed, "is Patrick Dean Stoppable. He is just eight weeks old."

Handing the baby to Kim, Jessica watched as Kim gently hugged and cooed at little Patrick. Kim's eyes were tearing up again as she looked back up at Jessica.

"Oh Jessica," she cried, 'he isso beautiful, and you are _such_ a great mother and wife. I'm envious of you. You were the one Ron needed all along, _not_ me. I had to save the world, but you…you saved Ron by giving him the one thing that he really wanted most out of life.

"All he _really_ wanted was to have a family and to cook. I am so happy for the both of you. I was a fool for not seeing it earlier. I wasted so much time that I will never get back by shutting the two of you out of my life.

"I thought doing that was my way of punishing him. All I really did was punish _myself_ and force the ones I love to choose between me and him! That was **so** wrong, so, so** very, very** wrong. I hope some day that both of you can come to forgive me!"

Ron had stepped into the room behind Kim just in time to hear her confession. Watching his wife's reactions over Kim's shoulders, he could see her eyes tear up again.

She stepped up to Kim, giving her another hug and whispering in her ear, "Kim I could **never** hate you, if it wasn't for you, I would not have all that I have today. _**Ron**_ is the one that has suffered all this time, and I know that he still loves you and wants you in our lives.

"He has missed you so much. Just this morning, he told me that today was your birthday, and he wished he could get you something. He doesn't hate you…he still loves you!"

With tears flowing again, Kim shook her head saying, "No…no, he **can't**…not after all I have **done** to him…how **could** he?? All I did was treat him like I owned him, and when he needed something from me, I-I-I tossed him aside and acted like it was **his** fault."

Handing Patrick back to Jessica, Kim turned around and found herself wrapped up in Ron's arms. Holding her tight he gave her a kiss on her forehead. He then told her, "Kim I _never_,_ever_ hated you. I knew what drove you ever since we were children.

"Jessica is right. I still **do** love you, and I always will. I need you as a friend, and we want you in our lives now and always."

Kim couldn't stop it. She tried, but she couldn't. Once she started crying, it was like she had been swept up in a flash flood—the only thing keeping her safe was Ron's arms around her. Jessica was rubbing Kim's back trying her best to comfort Kim as well.

When Kim finally regained her composure and pulled away from him, she was all cried out. There, standing behind Ron, was Sheri holding Katie.

Sheri had her patented cocky half-smile that told Kim that was just what she knew was going to happen. Katie was looking at her parents with a worried expression, showing her concern over her seeing her daddy holding another woman.

After a few moments Ron announced, "Well, I hope you're hungry, because your birthday dinner is ready! So, if you two will please be seated, I will serve you a meal that you will_** never**_ forget!"


	14. Chapter 14

I wish to thank everyone that sent in reviews and to let everyone know that I understand your concerns for Kim's and Ron's happiness in this story. Well have faith, as I always tell my wife it always works out in the end!

I also wanted to thank CaptainKodak1 and Samurai Crunchbird for all of their help and to remind everyone to visit their site in Fan Fiction because it is well worth your time.

So without further delay on with the story!

Chapter 14

Jessica's Surprise

Ron was not joking when he said he would fix Kim a meal she would not forget. Everything that was set before her was delicious, the next course was even better than the last, and the wine went down way too fast. Before she knew it Kim, was stuffed and feeling very drowsy. She sat back in her chair, feeling so full she was almost uncomfortable.

Kim looked over at Sheri who was, herself, stretched out in her chair, with the same pained expression of someone that ate _waaay_ too much.

Kim smiled, raised her wine glass to Ron, and toasted him, saying, "My complements to the chef! Ron that was by far the very best meal I have ever eaten. Thank you for everything!"

Ron warmly responded, "Your welcome, KP. That is a meal that I have wanted to make for you for along time, and I'm very happy that you enjoyed it! What do you say we go to our house, where we can be more comfortable?"

Waddling next door to the Stoppable house, Kim was even more impressed with how clean and nicely decorated it was. Jessica led them into a large living room. Sheri flopped down on the floor in front of the over stuffed leather couch, with Katie curled up in her arms.

Ron sat down on the couch next to Kim while Jessica excused herself so she could put Patrick to bed. Kim looked down at Sheri and Katie lying on the floor. For the first time, she noticed that Katie was holding a doll.

Kim asked, "Katie what is that dolly you're holding? Can I see it, please?"

Katie proudly stood up and handed Kim a doll dressed in a blue and gold cheerleader's uniform. Katie said, "It's your old doll; you don't want it back, do you?"

Kim smiled. It wasn't _her_ doll. It was a Kim Possible doll that was made by Nakasumi Toys when Kim was at the height of her popularity as a teenage hero.

Kim laughed, "No, Katie, it's not my doll. It's a doll that was made to _look_ like me when I was a teenager. Where did you get this?"

"Auntie Sheri gave it to me, she said it was very old and that I should take very good care of it because it is a rare doll and it might be worth something someday."

Kim turned to her dark-haired friend and asked "Sheri, where did you find this doll? They have been out of production for a long time."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sheri responded, "E-Bay. Where else? I'll let you know it cost me a pretty penny…but if I ever find a Shego doll, I'd pay 10 times that because it was _**soooo**_ darn cute!"

Giving the doll back to Katie, Kim said "You keep this one, sweetheart, and I'll get you the rest of the set. I have boxes of these things in my storage unit."

"No _way_, princess!" Sheri responded with a gleam in her eyes. "Do you have a Shego Doll?"

"Well, yeah." Kim answered. "I have all of us—even Ron, Rufus, Dr. D, and all four versions of a_very __**bad**_ Shego."

Sheri actually got excited "Oh, this I have got to see! Can I buy one off of you, please?"

Kim shook her head "No way will I ever sell one. They're just too precious to me."

"_**Fine!!**_"Sheri said with a smile while she slapped Kim on the leg. "I'll just find your storage locker and steal them from you, you _brat_!"

Jessica instructed Katie to say good night, and shuffled the girl off to bed. When she returned this time, Jessica was in her pajamas and looking much more comfortable. She sat down on the couch between Kim and Ron and then snuggled up to him.

Kim looked over at the couple and was just about to suggest that she and Sheri should leave when she noticed a silver necklace with a jade amulet hanging around her neck. Kim's eyes went wide and she caught her breath. There was the Lotus Bloom, something else that she never expected to see again.

Ron noticed Kim's sudden change of expression and he asked, "What's up KP? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

With awe in her voice, Kim responded, "_**Ron**_, Jessica is wearing the _**Lotus Bloom!**_"

"Well, of course she is!' Ron stated firmly. "It is meant for the mate of the Chosen One, remember?"

"How long has she had it?" Kim inquired

Jessica looked down and touched the amulet with a nervous giggle. She said, "Oh, this silly thing? It just showed up on my neck one night a few weeks ago. Every time I take it off and put it in my jewelry box, it just reappears. It started to freak me out, but Ron said that it's okay and not to worry."

"Ron, do you know why it's here?" Kim asked.

"No, I don't. I assume that it's here because the Lotus Blade showed up a few days before the bloom did." He answered. His face expressed a deep desire to get Kim off of the subject.

Undeterred, Kim asked, "Jessica, did Ron tell you what this necklace _**is**_…and what it _**does?**_"

Getting a little scared by Kim's questions and her body language, Jessica looked at her husband for reassurance before shaking her head.

"No, Kim." she replied. "Just what is it that has you getting so excited about just a silly old necklace?"

Kim gave Ron a look of disgust and said, "Jessica, that is _**not**_ just a silly old necklace. Take my hand and look in my eyes!"

Jessica took Kim's hand just as Ron started to protest.

"No, Kim." he shouted, "Don't**do** it!"

But it was too late. Kim called forth the Lotus Bloom to her. Before Jessica's very eyes the necklace turned to liquid metal and ran down her arm. It then crawled up Kim's arm into her free hand before it changed into a sword.

Jessica jumped into Ron's arms as far away from Kim as she could. She screamed, "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO**? How did you _**do**_ that? **Ron,** what's going on?"

Sheri was watching all of this with great interest, but she could not keep herself from laughing at Jessica's reaction. It was painfully obvious that Ron had not told or showed Jessica anything about the necklace and she was caught completely off guard.

Kim let out a sigh and said, "Relax, Jessica. It's not going to hurt you. In fact, it is here to protect you and your family."

"Protect me! Protect me from what? Ron just **what** is going on?" demanded Jessica

Jessica was now getting upset; but what made her even angrier was the look that Ron was giving Kim. It reminded Jessica of two children that was tattling on each other. This meant that Ron was keeping a secret from her—and _that_was something that he swore that he would _never_ do.

She screamed at the top of her voice, "**Ronald Adrian Stoppable,** just what the **HELL** is this all about? I want the truth _**NOW!!!**_"

To Kim, Ron had the 'deer caught in the headlights' look. He knew he had royally screwed up by not telling Jessica about the Lotus Bloom; but he just didn't want to involve her in any danger in any way.

"I didn't tell you because we are** not** getting involved! I'm**not** a hero anymore! I'm just a chef, and I don't want you getting**hurt** or involved with saving the world like **Kim**!" Ron was now getting very upset with the whole situation.

"Ron," Kim asked, "didn't you at least sit down and ask your sword or call on Yori to find out why it was here?"

"No, I didn't _**want**_ to know! I figured that what I don't know won't hurt me."

Frustration finally getting the best of Kim, she shot back, "Ron that is so flawed and you know it!"

Kim then sat down on the floor in lotus fashion, holding the sword to her breast. She then looked up at Jessica and instructed her.

"Watch closely, Jessica and learn the truth—but do not touch me or interfere with me until I come out of my trance." Kim then smiled a wicked grin, adding, "Just ask _Sheri_ about what can happen."

Closing her eyes, Kim held the sword tightly. Then, she spoke to it. "My dear friend and protector," she began, "I know that you no longer belong to me but I willalways belong to you.

"Will you please help me; help the one who is now the mate to your mate? She does not yet have the knowledge of your powers and her mate mistakenly thinks that he can protect her _**without**_your help.

"Please reveal why you have come to them now and what possible dangers the future holds."

In her mind's eye, Kim's world disappeared. It was replaced by Yamanouchi, and the smiling face of her friend, Yori.

Kim bowed deeply to Yori and her friend returned the gesture. When Yori spoke, she talked like this was an everyday occurrence for her. In a way it was, for Kim and Yori had often communicated this way over the years.

Yori inquired, "Kim! What do I owe the pleasure of your company? Is Global Justice in need of assistance from Yamanouchi?"

Smiling at her friend, Kim answered, "No, Global Justice is doing just fine. I am here because I have just spent my birthday with Sheri, Ron and Jessica; and I just discovered that the Lotus Blades are in their possession. I was hoping that you or the Blade could tell me why."

If Yori was caught off guard, she did not show it. Instead, she asked, "Kim, why are _you_ asking and not Ron. If the Blades are in his possession, then he is the one that should be inquiring why—not his ex-partner."

Kim countered, "Ron is in denial. He thinks that by just ignoring the Blades, the trouble will not bother him. I am here because I know better…and I want to know the truth."

"Very well, then." Yori sighed. "There is a dark cloud rising in the western sky. An old enemy of yours and Ron's was just released from prison and he has taken up the mantle of the monkey master. He has plans to avenge his and Monkey Fist defeats by Team Possible's hands."

"Kim this is a very serious threat, one that cannot be ignored. His armies of monkeys and ninjas grow stronger and larger with each passing day. Unlike Monkey Fist, his goal is _**not**_ to rule the world, but to destroy Global Justice along with you and Ron."

Stunned by what Yori just told her, Kim could only ask, "Who is the new monkey master?"

Yori declared, "It is Fukushima! Kim, you must make Ron see the error of his ways! He must take up the Lotus Blade once again and he must teach his mate everything he knows…or he and his family will perish! You cannot stop Fukushima alone."

Kim looked Yori in her eyes and stated "Yori, I have told you before and I will tell you again. As long as I **breathe** and **fight** for justice, I am **never** alone." With that, Kim stood and bowed to Yori. She then allowed herself to wake up from her trance.

Jessica was watching Kim very closely; she also watched Sheri and Ron's faces as well. She was very scared by what she just witnessed and his reactions did nothing to calm her down or help her feeling of doom.

Kim's face looked like she was having a conversation with someone, a conversation that was getting her upset. A few minutes later, Kim opened her eyes. She drew in a big breath like she had been holding it. Soon, her body went limp. Jessica thought Kim had simply passed out.

Ron stepped up to Kim and hollered, "Kim, are you ok? Come on, wake up!"

"I'm awake, Ron!" Kim replied. "I'm just suddenly very tired. I think that we should all get some sleep and I'll tell everyone what I found out in the morning."

Authors note: Thank you for taking the time to read my story but now I have but one more request from you and that is to _PLEASSSSE_ send in a _review_.


	15. Chapter 15

I wish to thank the following people for sending in their reviews on the last few chapters: Giovanni: thank you for the support.

Jutter6922: have faith my friend it will all work out in the end

Creativetoo: First time reviewers are always welcomed

King in Yellow: The fact that I surprised you with chapter 13 was a great surprise in it's self my friend.

Solarstone: The Captain is still with us, so keep following along, you will not be disappointed.

And finally to David M. Byrd thank you for your first time review and I hope you got my email I sent back, if not send me another one.

As always I wish to thank everyone that has been following this story and I hope you continue to do so and please don't be bashful send in your thoughts in the form of reviews I do so love them.

Now on with the story

Chapter 15

Day of Discovery

Ron, Kim and Sheri were in Ron's office in the restaurant having a very loud discussion. Fortunately, nobody else overheard the argument because the restaurant was closed.

"No! **Damn **it, Kim! I will not train Jessica how to fight. She is _**not**__** you**_"

Ron was livid. Kim had just told him what she had learned from Yori—and he **didn't** want to hear it.

"Jessica is **not** a fighter." Ron continued. "If she was to go up against anyone with a sword, she would be cut to ribbons!"

Kim tried her best to reason with him. "Ron, you know Yori wouldn't lie about something like this. If what Yori told me is correct, then you and your family are in grave danger.

"You know as well as anyone that if someone is bent on revenge, he won't give a **damn** if she's armed or not. At least if she knows how to defend herself, she might be able to hold him off until help arrives."

Sheri spoke up. "Ron, you **know** that Kim is right. Jessica needs to know at _least_ the very basic training. I have seen what that sword can do first hand. It will give her at least a fighting chance." Sheri's tone softened as she looked Ron in the eye.

"Look," she said, "you know that I love you and Jessica more that I love my own family; and I'm willing to have my people keep guard over you twenty four seven. Hell, I would even move in and live with you the rest of my life. But if he is coming for you, someone that determined will eventually get though the best defenses. Get her the training she needs."

"**NO**!!!" Ron barked. After seeing the looks on the faces of Kim and Sheri, he slouched in his chair and sighed.

"I know you mean well, but all I want is to lead a normal life! I don't want to have to fight anymore. I am **not** a hero. I am just a chef who wants to raise his family in **peace**."

Unknown to the three of them, Jessica had walked in and overheard the last part of their conversation.

With a sigh Kim tried her best to explain it to him, without upsetting Ron anymore than he already was. "Ron," she said, "we gave up any chance of either one of us ever living normal lives way back when we were in the eighth grade and you took that call for help from Mr. Paisley. You know it as well as I do."

"I will order my best surveillance teams to watch over your family. I will even have Joss' team move in to help. Still, Sheri's right…we might be able to do that for a couple of years, but even Global Justice can't protect you forever! That is, unless you want us to move you into the old camp Wannaweep safe house for the rest of your lives."

Ron sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He felt so overwhelmed; he didn't even notice Jessica standing next to him until she put her hand on his shoulder.

She asked, "Ron, will you please tell me what all this is about and just what kind of training is Kim and Sheri talking about?"

Looking up into his wife's trusting, loving eyes; Ron knew that he was wrong. He also knew this would drag him back to Global Justice…or at least to Yamanouchi. Nether option was one he liked.

Looking up at Kim with pleading eyes, Ron knew he was trapped and had no choice. He asked, "Kim, Sheri…Will you please go watch after the kids for us while we talk? I believe were going to be a while. Jessica deserves to know the whole story, and that my friend's spans a lifetime."

Kim and Sheri were playing with the children for over three hours before Jessica returned from the restaurant. She grabbed Kim's arm, dragging her into the bedroom before shutting the door.

Jessica said, "I had no idea about all of the stuff you and Ron did in high school…_or_ that Sheri was Shego…_**or**_ what that necklace can do."

"Kim, we talked about it and we decided that I **will** be trained at least in the basics use of this weapon—and I want_ you_ to teach me how to defend my family so we can live normal lives when this is all over."

Smiling at Jessica and shaking her head, Kim responded, "I'm sorry for all this Jessica. I know how frightening this can be, but I can't train you. You really need to go to Yamanouchi and have Yori train you in the art of Tai Shing Pek Quar, or better known to Ron as 'monkey kung fu'."

"Oh but Kim," Jessica pleaded, "I want _you_ to teach me how to use this thing that is stuck around my neck. Ron said it was yours for years and that you used it a lot and had a better understanding of it than he did."

"Yes," Kim explained, "it was mine…or more appropriately _**I**_ belonged to _**it.**_ For a long time, we were inseparable—that is, until Ron and I went our separate ways.

"I will teach you all that I know about the Lotus Bloom, but you will still need to have Yori teach you the right way. Most of the stuff that I know I learned from just trial and error. The first thing you need to know is that it is** not** evil and it will **not** hurt you.

"The next thing you need to know is that it is _**not**_ a thing! It is the _Lotus Bloom,_ and it has feelings of friendship and love for those who have yielded it in the past. Watch what it will do for me."

Kim held out her hand and instructed Jessica, "All you have to do to call it forth is think of it…or wish for it…or just say, 'Come to me, Bloom'."

The next thing Jessica knew, the blade was in Kim's hand. Just as it appeared, she noticed Kim let out a little gasp of breath and a quiet moan. It was almost like she was holding a lover.

Kim was breathing a little harder than she thought was necessary and her heart was beating slightly faster the second the Bloom appeared in her hand.

Kim tried in vain to slow her breathing and her heart rate before Jessica noticed. Still, she could tell by the look she was getting that it was too late for that.

Bowing her head and giving an embarrassed giggle, Kim said, "I'm sorry, Jessica. Sometimes when I call the blade forth just for practice, it will send a little…um, how shall I say it…a little jolt though my body that is** very** much like an orgasm. It doesn't **always** do that, but I think it just likes teasing me sometimes."

Jessica started laughing and said, "Let _**me**_ try that! Maybe I can use it to get me in the mood when Ron is feeling frisky and I'm not!"

When Ron came home later that day he found the three women having a giggle fest while sitting around the kitchen table.

With a clueless look on his face, he asked, "What's so funny, girls?"

Jessica looked at his expression and just burst out laughing harder. That's when Sheri said, "Oh, nothing...nothing at all, Ronald. Kim was just instructing Jessica on some of the…_**finer**_…points of her new toy."

Authors Note: I know that this chapter was a little shorter than normal but it could not be helped. I promise that I will make it up to everyone in the upcoming chapters.

In the mean time please check out Samurai Crunchbird's series "So The Reality" for a little reading on the lighter side of the K.P. world.

P.S. Please remember don't forget the reviews! ☺


	16. Chapter 16

There were some times that I thought that the only one reading my stories was me, but lately I have been overwhelmed with great reviews and words of encouragement I wish to thank everyone out there who has been following along.

My thanks to Robert Teague, Jutter6922, and ByrdDog66 for their insightful and encouraging reviews it is because of people like you that makes this all worth while and so much fun.

Of course I could not have done it at all without my Beta reader and friend Samurai Crunchbird, Captainkodak1 for his inspiration and King in Yellow for all of his suggestions and great stories.

Chapter 16

Global Conspiracy

Kim had just finished giving Team Renton their orders. She warned them that this would be a long term assignment, and demanded a biweekly report on the progress of both Ron and Jessica.

Sheri and Kim stood in the parking lot of Ron's restaurant. They watched as the Global Justice jumper jet lifted off, heading for Japan…and Yamanouchi.

As Sheri approached her car, she said, "Well…there they go. Don't worry; Kimmy…they'll be alright. I know that Yori will take good care of them." Kim just stood there, watching until the plane was out of sight. Only then did she turn and walk toward Sheri's car.

On the ride back home, Kim was lost in thought. Sheri let her be for as long as she could stand the silence.

Finally, she said, "Kim…It's okay. They'll be alright!"

"Huh-what?" Kim's mind snapped back to reality. "Were you just saying something to me?"

"Ah, yeah," Sheri replied with a smirk. "_**Earth to Kim!!**_ I said that they will be alright."

Kim sighed, "Oh, that! Yeah, I know. It's just…I should have gone with them. I know Jessica is going to need my help with the Lotus Bloom, and leaving them on their own just doesn't feel right."

Sheri pulled over and looked her friend in the eye. "Kim, you trust Yori…don't you?"

"Yes," Kim quickly responded, "I trust Yori with my life. Heavens knows she has saved it enough times over the years!

"It's not Yori or Yamanouchi that has me concerned. It's Ron."

Sheri couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean you don't trust Ron?"

"No, that's not quite it." Kim tried to rephrase her concern. "It's just a-a gut feeling that I have that's impossible to explain. I need to be there for them; but I also know that I won't be needed for at least a couple of months until Jessica has at least some idea of what she has around her neck and what it involves."

"Is that all that has you off in la-la land?" teased Sheri

Kim shot back, "I am _**not**_ in la-la land! I just have a lot on my mind, okay?"

"Fine…If you say so. I was just checking…You know, making sure you weren't thinking about something else."

Kim just shook her head and went silent again, lost in her thoughts and concerns.

As Sheri dropped Kim off in front of her apartment, she said, "I will be in town another couple of days if you want to get together. Just give me a call at this number." She handed Kim a business card with her cell phone number on it.

"Okay, when are you leaving?" inquired Kim

"I've got no real plans for now." Sheri replied. "I figured I would stick around at least until the weekend."

"Good," Kim said, "Because when I get off of work tonight, I would _**really**_ like to get together and have a good long talk."

"Ah, sorry Princess. Not tonight." Sheri responded. "I already made plans that I don't want to change."

"Okay," Kim reasoned, "then when can we get together?"

Sheri fidgeted, "I'm-I'm not sure. I tell you what. I'll call you tomorrow night and we'll set a date."

Kim watched as Sheri drove away from the apartment building. Suddenly, she had a feeling Sheri wouldn't be calling her, and this just might have been the last time Kim would ever see her. Nearly overwhelmed with depression, Kim went inside and got ready for work.

Once inside her office, Kim threw herself into her job. She caught up on the entire backlog that piled up the two days she was away. She then reviewed all of the current cases as well as those already heading to court.

She tried very hard not to think of Ron or Sheri by concentrating on the job at hand. Before she knew, it she had finished with everything that required her attention.

She decided to stroll around the G.J. complex, just to shake up her routine. While she was walking, her mind started to wander back to last weekend, and some of the conversations she had with Ron and Sheri.

An odd thought froze Kim in her tracks. Sheri was at Ron's and Jessica's wedding, almost seven years ago. Kim knew that almost all of her friends and relatives were also at that wedding; but none of them ever mentioned seeing Sheri there.

Without knocking, Kim entered Wade's office. Wade was concentrating on a project and did not hear her come into the office. He jumped when he finally saw her.

Wade exclaimed, "Good lord, Kim! Don't _**do**_ that! You just scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, Wade." Kim flatly said. "I have a few questions I wanted to ask of you…and I want the truth!"

Wade was puzzled by her remark. Her body language told him she was upset and not in a playful mood. He thought before he answered her.

"Sure, Kim." Wade responded with a nervous laugh. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

She smiled at him, but the smile did not relieve his apprehension. He could tell that it was a forced smile with no warmth behind it. In fact, she was making him very nervous.

"You were at Ron and Jessica's wedding, right?" Kim questioned him, already knowing the answer.

Wade replied, "Yeah…you _know_ that I went. You even told me to have a good time."

"Do you remember who else was there?"

"That was almost seven years ago. How to hell am I supposed to remember who was there?"

"Because you are a certified genius with a photographic memory, and I just found out that Sheri was there. What I don't understand is why you never _**told**_ me she was there!"

"When I got back, your orders were that you did not want to know anything about the wedding. We were forbidden to even _**talk**_ about it when you were in the room. Don't you remember?"

"But Wade," Kim pleaded, "You could have _told_ me Sheri was there! You _**knew**_ I was still looking for her back then."

"Kim, your mother ordered you to stop looking for her years ago. I know the board of directors was on the verge of firing you for wasting G.J. resources on your search."

"But…didn't you think that I still would have liked to know Sheri was alive and well?"

"I'm sorry. I just never thought to tell you because you never asked about the wedding."

Kim's anger and frustration were reaching the dangerous levels. She stormed out of Wade's office before she could say or do something they both would regret. Kim slammed the door hard enough to knock several of Wade's photos and awards off of the wall. The second she was out of the room, Wade pulled out his phone and made a call.

Kim forced herself to calm down before she walked into Dr. Lipsky's office. She found him working on some sort of ray-thing. He jumped when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh…Hi, Kim." Drew said with a fearful grin. "You haven't come to visit me in a long time. What brings you to my neck of the woods? Oh and how did you like your birthday surprise?"

Deciding to try a different tactic with Drew, Kim played dumb. In her sweetest, most innocent voice, she said, "I got a _**lot**_ of surprises this year. What birthday surprise do you mean?"

"Oh, you know…the one that was waiting at your apartment when you got home Friday night."

"No Drew I don't know what you're talking about." Kim aimlessly rambled. "There weren't any packages at my apartment when I got home Friday. Man, I hope the dumb delivery guy didn't leave it outside my door _**again!**_ Whenever he does that, old Mrs. Slotsky always takes it into her apartment for safe keeping and forgets to tell me about it. The last time, I didn't get my new food processor for over a month; and I called the company and complained."

"No, not a package. A person was at your apartment, wasn't she?"

"What are you _talking_ about? _**Who**_ was supposed be at my place when I got home Friday?"

Looking rather perplexed, Drew stared at Kim for a moment before he said, "Shego—I mean Sheri—was supposed to be there…at least that's what she told me."

Kim shook her head. "Dr. Lipsky," she observed, "I think you have finally lost it. I haven't spoken to Sheri in over thirteen years. I heard she was killed somewhere in South America."

From the blank stare Kim was getting, she knew she had Drew totally confused.

He sputtered, "_**What?**_ When did you hear that? She's not dead. I just talked to her Friday afternoon!"

Kim just smiled and chuckled, "I'm just playing with you, Doctor. She picked me up and we went to Ron's place for dinner."

"Good one, Kim." Drew weakly chuckled in response. "You really had me going there for a moment."

The smile quickly left Kim's face as she dropped her act. "Speaking of fooling someone," she asked, "how long after Sheri left town did she let you know where she was and that she was alright?"

"Oh, I don't know." he pondered. "It wasn't very long…maybe two or three weeks."

All of Kim's anger quickly resurfaced. She screamed, "_**WHAT?!?**_ YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS ALL OF THIS TIME, _**AND YOU NEVER **__**TOLD**__** ME??**_"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT _**ME!**_" Drew fired back. "I was just doing what Sheri told me to do. She asked me not to tell you where she was…that she would contact you when SHE felt she was ready."

Kim was now very upset and frustrated, with tears running down her face as she accused Dr. Lipsky of planning the whole thing.

She shouted, "God DAMN IT, Drew!! You let me chase all over the world, spending millions of dollars and countless hours looking for her…and you knew where she was _**all the time!!**_"

Kim narrowed her eyes as she continued the tone of her voice colder than a December blizzard. "I knew you could be cruel, but I had no _**idea**_ just how mean and heartless you could be until now! Did you _**enjoy**_ yourself…watching me as I almost lost everything; including Ron, while I SEARCHED FOR HER???"

Afraid for his life, Drew tried his best to explain himself.

"NO!" He pleaded. "I wasn't doing that for some kind of revenge. Like I said, it was _**her**_ idea. She said if I told you where she was, she would never speak to me again!

"Besides, I wasn't the only one who knew. Hell…Six months after she left, your parents stayed with her for two weeks at her home in Acapulco."

Kim was floored. She could understand Sheri keeping in contact with Drew in secret. He was very loyal to her and respected her wishes.

Drew was one thing, but her _**parents!**_ She remembered her mother first _asking_ her to stop looking; then giving a direct order and forcing Kim to stop—but that wasn't until she had searched for two or three years already.

Kim's head was spinning. She was having difficulty breathing. She knew if she looked at this man a second longer, she was likely to kill him.

Turning on her heels, Kim left his office without another word. This time, she didn't even bother to shut the door.

Authors Note: Oh, Oh someone is very upset and we know what happens when Kim gets upset!

Let's try not to get her any more upset by sending in those reviews☺

Thank you, Snapbang


	17. Chapter 17

This story will span over fifteen years of Kim's life from when she is about twenty one until her thirty sixth birthday.

I especially wanted to say thank you to Captionkodiac1 for all of his help and blessing for the use of his Lotus Bloom without which this story line could not exists.

Chapter 17

Return to Yamanouchi

Ron, Jessica, and their children, Katie and Patrick, soon arrived at Yamanouchi. The youngsters were being closely guarded by Tina Renton, Aika Yamamote and Joss Possible, better known as Global Justice's number two squad, Team Renton.

Jessica walked off the plane with very nervous timid steps. She carried Patrick while Ron led the way, holding Katie's hand. He walked with a nonchalant attitude, as if he was going home to visit his parents.

As the small group approached the front gates, Jessica saw a very beautiful woman in a sky-blue kimono. Her shoulder-length hair was jet black and was held back with a red ribbon.

As they approached her, she bowed deeply to them and said, "Welcome home Stoppable-san. It is very good to see you again. It has been way too long since last you visited."

Ron returned the bow and responded in Japanese, "I wish that I had came back sooner just for a visit, and not because I am in need of your help. Please forgive an old fool who thought he could hide away from trouble by closing his eyes and plugging his ears."

He rose from the bow, smiled, and added in English, "Yori, I would like to introduce to you my family and friends. This is my wife Jessica, my daughter Katie, and my son Patrick."

Yori gave Jessica a hug and fussed over Katie and Patrick. She then turned to Team Renton. Everyone stepped up in turn and bowed to Yori as they were being introduced.

"From your time with Global Justice, I'm sure you remember Tina Renton, Kim's little cousin Joss Possible, and Aika Yamamote."

When she was introduced, Aika dropped to her knees and bowed down, with her forehead touching the ground.

Yori looked at her and said, "Aika, please get up! We have known each other for years."

Obeying Yori, Aika stood. She still would not look Yori in the face. Yori put her hand under Aika's chin and lifted her head.

Looking in her eyes, Yori asked, "Aika, is something wrong? Are you displeased with having to be here?"

Aika's eyes went wide. "No, no, Master Kansumi. I am in awe at being here. There is no place in the _**world**_ that I would rather be! I simply do not believe I deserve such a great honor as to be allowed to pass through the gates of Yamanouchi and stand on the sacred grounds of this great school."

Yori let out a sigh and Ron just rolled his eyes. Yori then put her hands on the girl's shoulders and said, "Aika, you of all people are most welcomed at Yamanouchi. You have lived the most exemplary life since we freed you from the Black Roses.

"Do not underestimate your life's accomplishments, and do not underestimate your worth. You are a valued member of Global Justice, and are loved by everyone that knows you like we know you.

"Do you understand, Aika? You have no need to bow to anyone in fear, because you have no need to fear anyone."

Aika responded, "Yes, Master Sensei Kansumi. I think I understand. Even though I am among the Chosen Ones and the Great Masters, I need not fear them…for they will protect me."

Yori shook her head and countered, "No, Aika. You still do not understand—but before you leave here, you will. Just trust in me that you are an equal here, not a servant or a child who needs protection.

"Keep your eyes, ears and mind open to everything around you and you will come to understand what I mean by equal. Come…Let us pass though the gates. Together, we shall all come to a better understanding of each other and our world."

Upon passing though the gates, Ron smiled. Jessica was very intimidated, while everyone else was in awe at the sight before them.

All of the school's students, past and present, were lining both sides of the walkway leading to the temple. Sensei stood on the top step.

When the group reached the foot of the steps, Ron stopped and bowed to Sensei while Jessica watched. She held their children close to her when Ron straightened up his stance.

In perfect Japanese, he said, "Master Sensei, it is a great honor you do for me by greeting us here today. I feel overwhelmed with this display of love and support you and Yamanouchi have bestowed upon us this day.

"I feel I must make a confession. I have not been keeping up my studies or my skills with Tai Shing Pek Quar. I fear that you may be very disappointed in me and have me flogged."

As Sensei looked down at Ron, a smile slowly came to his face. He then said, "Stoppable-san, you have proven to be one of Yamanouchi's greatest champions to date. Even though you have let yourself get fat and lazy, I could never be disappointed in you.

"However, I will work you so hard in the coming months; you will wish _**all**_ I did was have you flogged! I didn't come out of retirement just to let you off easy!!"

Aika was watching this exchange with great fascination. Even though he treated Sensei with the greatest respect, Ron did not cower down to him and even joked with the elder.

After all of the introductions were finished, the students were excused. Ron asked Joss and two other students to please get the bags from the plane and take them to their quarters.

'_For once,'_ he thought,_ 'it will be someone __**else's**__ honor to haul the luggage!'_

Aika was left free to explore the school…or so she thought. As she turned to go, she found herself bumping into a very tall and handsome man.

With her head bowed in fear, Aika said, "Excuse me, sir. I did not know you were behind me. Please forgive me for running into you."

The man smiled down at her and said, "It is _**I**_ that must beg for _**your**_ forgiveness! I was at fault for not letting you know I was there.

"My name is Hirotaka, and I am second in charge of this school. Are you Aika Yamamote?"

Bowing down, she answered, "Yes, Master. I am Aika Yamamote."

Hirotaka mildly scolded her, "Aika, did I not just hear Yori tell you not to bow and to look everyone in the face when you talk?"

"No, Master." she responded. "She said that I am not a servant or a child who needs protection—but she did _**not**_ say not to bow with respect."

"Fine," he relented, "then please look at me in the face when we talk. Aika, you have been freed from the Black Roses for some time now. If my information is correct, you are also on one of the top teams for Global Justice. Am I right?"

"Yes, Master. You are correct." Aika responded, still refusing to look him in the face.

"And," he continued, "My sources also tell me that you were trained in the use of sword and staff by Yori and Kim Possible. Is that also correct?"

Shaking her head, "Yes, Miss Possible and I practice as often as we can when time permits."

Hirotaka went on. "My sources also tell me that you even bested Yori with the staff while you were still a new recruit."

"No," she clarified, "I did _**not**_ best Master Kansumi—I only fought her to a draw!"

Reaching down, Hirotaka put his hand under Aika's chin. He then lifted her face and looked into her eyes.

With a knowing smile and a tease in his voice, he said, "Really?? That's not what she told me."

His face grew serious with his next statement. "Aika-san," he said, "I have a very special favor to ask of you while you are here at Yamanouchi…

"You see, Master Yori is very busy with running the school. She has also been placed in charge of training Ron and his wife in the ways of the Lotus Blade…

"She will not have time to teach our students in the art of the staff and sword. We were hoping you would be so kind as to take over for her while you are here."

"I could never replace Master Kansumi as an instructor." Aika replied. "She was the best instructor I have ever had."

Hirotaka agreed. "It is true you cannot replace her; for she is a very special person. Still, you can fill in for her for a short time at least. She would consider this a great honor and favor if you accept the offer."

Aika's did not believe her ears. Not only was she being allowed into Yamanouchi, but they were asking her to _**teach**_ there!

She was beside herself with an onrush of conflicting emotions. If she said 'no', she would dishonor Master Kansumi and the school. If she said 'yes', how could she protect the Stoppables as Kim had ordered?

Seeing the look of concern in her face, Hirotaka said, "Do not worry about having to protect Ron and his family, for they are safe here. Every student here has sworn an oath to protect them with their very lives. If you were to help train our students in the art of the sword and staff, you would be training those who have sworn to protect them."

Aika countered, "I would be honored to teach the students of Yamanouchi what little I know. However, my first duty is to Global Justice. I must talk with Director Possible before I can accept the offer."

Hirotaka smiled at her and said, "That will not be necessary. Yori has already received permission from Kim to use all three members of your team as she sees fit to help speed up the training of the Chosen Ones."

"Oh! Then in that case I would be honored to accept your offer." Aika responded with a bow of her head.

"Good." Hirotaka said as the smile returned to his face. "Now I have one more favor to ask of you. I have heard a lot about your skills with the staff and sword. I would love to see you in action. Would do me the honor of sparring with me?"

Hirotaka led Aika into the courtyard and picked up two staffs. After handing her one of them, he clapped his hands. Everyone within earshot stopped what they were doing and gathered around him. He addressed the group in a loud, boisterous voice.

"Students and instructors of Yamanouchi," he announced, "it is with great pleasure that I introduce your newest instructor, Aika Yamamote. She will be taking over for Master Yori's instruction of staff and sword until the Chosen Ones have completed their training."

Aika was mortified! She did not expect him to just announce it like this. To make matters worse, he now wanted to spar. She did not feel she was prepared.

Turning to face Aika, Hirotaka bowed and added, "She has also agreed to show her qualifications by attempting to defeat the greatest master with the staff this school as ever produced…me!"

Aika's anxiety grew by leaps and bounds. That is, until a young student spook up.

"But Master Hirotaka," he said, "If you are the greatest, what does that make Master Yori? She defeats you every time you spar!"

Hirotaka snapped, "She is lucky. I take it easy on her. Now prepare yourself, Aika…for _**you**_ must face the master!"

With that, Hirotaka charged, swinging his staff at her head. She easily dodged it before she swung her staff. The blow struck the back of Hirotaka's legs, knocking him to the ground.

Loud gasps and giggles rippled though the crowd. Hirotaka jumped back to his feet and charged her again.

This time, Aika was ready. She jumped over his head and kicked him the back. The attack sent him sprawling on the ground again. This time, the crowd cheered and clapped for her.

Now Hirotaka was getting flustered. He used his staff as a pole to jump back to his feet. He lunged once more at Aika. She quickly dodged him, bringing her staff down on his midsection as he passed. The force of the strike slammed him to the ground again.

As Hirotaka regained his footing, Yori halted the skirmish.

"Hirotaka," she laughed, "have you not embarrassed yourself _**enough?**_ Maybe you should let someone spar with Aika who is younger…or just_better!_ Remember, I taught her at Global Justice; and she has been sparing with Kim for the last thirteen years."

Hirotaka handed his staff to Yori. With a smile, he said, "Here…you try it! She is everything I hoped she would be. I have my doubts that even _**you**_ can defeat her."

Yori stepped up to Aika and asked, "Would you mind if we sparred? I have not had a worthy challenge with the staff since Kim last visited."

Aika bowed to Yori and replied, "It would be a great honor to test my skills against yours."

Just as Aika was getting set to face off with Yori, she heard Joss yell from the crowd. "STOP!!" she screamed. "Wait just one minute!"

Pushing her way though the crowd Joss made it to Aika. She then pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to her.

Joss composed herself long enough to explain, "Kim instructed me to give this to you in the event that you were going to spar with Yori."

Aika's name on the envelope was written in Japanese, as was the letter it contained. Still, Kim's printing style was easily recognized. She opened the envelope and read the letter. Aika then handed the letter to Yori.

She said, "I am sorry, Master…but Kim has ordered me to defeat you every time we spar—and I _**must**_ obey her orders!"

Yori removed her kimono to reveal her fighting gi. She countered, "I would have been disappointed if you had taken it easy on me because of my position."

Looking around, Aika noticed a large crowd gathering around her and Yori. Nearly every student at Yamanouchi turned to watch what they hoped would be as of a good a match as when Kim and Yori last sparred. In the crowd, Aika saw Ron taking bets and Joss and Tina encouraging her.

The two women bowed to each other, then readied themselves.

Aika reached deep inside of herself, focusing all of her abilities she had learned from Kim over the past few years. She knew that every soul in the school was watching. Some were cheering for Yori, while others became vocal in their support of the younger girl. Aika did not see any of them, nor did she hear their words. All she saw and heard was Yori.

The girls circled each other, taking faint stabs and testing each other for a few seconds.

Yori struck first. She moved so fast, most of the people watching didn't even see it. She swung her staff hard at Aika's head in a move that Yori knew would have thrown off anyone except Kim. She was surprised when Aika dodged the swing and struck Yori on the back with her staff.

Joss yelled out, "Good one, Aika!"

Ron whispered to Jessica, "I recognize that move. She has been working with Kim."

Yori then went on full attack, swinging her staff at every angle and with such speed Aika could not see her hands. Still, Aika blocked and parried every move and never once got hit.

The sound from their staffs hitting each other echoed off of the mountains. The noise was loud enough that some of the younger students covered their ears. After more that ten minutes of this sparring, Yori decided she needed to end it soon.

In a very sudden move, Yori swung her staff at Aika's knees. While she anticipated Aika's jump over the staff, she didn't expect what happened next.

Aika stabbed her staff into the dirt in front of Yori's staff. She stopped it in mid-swing, and then trapped it between her staff and her right foot. Aika quickly brought her left foot down onto Yori's staff, breaking it in two.

Once the staff was broken, Aika gave Yori a side-kick in the chest. The blow sent Yori sprawling in the dirt. Aika jumped high in the air and landed on Yori's chest, her staff poised across Yori's throat.

Both girls sat there, staring into each others eyes for a few seconds. Both were breathing very hard from the exertion and the adrenalin rush from such combat.

Yori smiled at Aika and said, "Kim will indeed be proud when I tell her of your victory with the staff. That, my friend, is why you need not bow or feel that you do not belong here. Hirotaka was right…you _**are**_ the best choice to replace me as staff and sword instructor."

When it finally dawned on Aika that she was still sitting on top of Yori she jumped off and apologized. "I'm so sorry, Master Kansumi." she pleaded. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes, yes I am, Aika." Yori smiled. "You really hurt my pride, for now we have a new master in this school—and _**I**_ will have to start taking lessons from _**you!!**_"

Authors Note: I thought that I would lighten things up a bit, I hope that you enjoyed it because I didn't want everyone to think that I had no since of humor.

Besides I have come too really like Yori and Aika and I think together they make a great team.

I also wanted to let all of the ones that sent me reviews know that I have every intention of completing this story because it really means that much to me and I _hate_ it when I am following someone else's story and they just quit or wait weeks or months between chapters. I promise that is something I will NOT do.

Also please remember to visit my Beta reader Samurai Crunchbird's home page and check out his latest story for a little K.P. on the lighter side.

Please keep sending in those reviews and I promise I will keep adding at least a chapter a week until the story is finished.

You're Friend in All Things Possible

Snapbang ☺


	18. Chapter 18

I want to thank everyone that nominated me for the Third Annual Fannie Awards and for all the reviews that I have already received for this story!

_Ok_ so I really don't know if I received any nominations for the Third Annual Fannie Awards, but I really do want to thank everyone who has send in reviews and remind you that I still have a way to go with this story and it's the reviews that I love the best so please keep them coming! ☺

Snapbang

Chapter 18

Revelations

Kim ran back to her office and slammed the door shut. She then picked up her phone and called her parents.

The phone rang three times before her father answered it. "Hello? This is the Possible residence. James Possible speaking."

"Hello, Daddy. It's Kim."

"Kim," James smiled, "how was your birthday? Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, it was **full** of surprises! You wouldn't believe the weekend I just had."

Closing her eyes, Kim took a deep breath before continuing. "Dad, I need to ask you something—and I would like an honest answer."

"Well sure, Kimmy-Cub. You can always ask me anything. You know that."

"Dad, I need to know…Have you and Mom ever vacationed at Sheri's house in Acapulco?"

Silence dominated the line. For a while, Kim thought he didn't hear the question, or they had been disconnected.

"Dad, are you still there?"

"Ah, yeah, Kim. What makes you even _ask_ a question like that?"

"It's a _**simple**_ question. Have you ever vacationed in Acapulco with Sheri? Yes…or…no??"

"Well…ah…um…" James stammered, "…It's not that simple."

Kim bitterly said, "That's ok, Dad. You've already answered it for me!"

"Click," the phone went dead in his ear.

"Who was that, honey?" asked Anne as she walked into the room.

"It was Kim." James responded while staring at the now dead receiver still in his hand.

"Oh how was her birthday surprise?" Anne inquired while not really paying attention to her husband.

"I don't know…She didn't tell me." James responded still looking at the phone

"Well, what _**did**_ she say?" Anne asked noticing his puzzled look for the first time.

"She wanted to know if we ever vacationed in Acapulco with Sheri."

That got Anne's complete attention, "**What**! What did you tell her?" she demanded.

"I didn't have to tell her anything. She already knew. I think I just confirmed it for her."

Starting to panic Anne grabbed James by his shoulders asking "What did she say?"

"Nothing" James answered with a blank look on his face, "she just hung up on me without saying a word."

"Oh God, James! Call the airport and have them get our jet prepped for takeoff. We have got to get to Middleton _**now!!**_ I'll go pack our bags."

Kim sat in her office, too stunned to move. Her head was pounding, but her deeper pain was from within.

It was confirmed; Sheri kept in contact with everyone Kim knew—except her. It seemed that _**everybody**_ knew where Sheri was the whole time, and they were all in on the cruel joke. Sheri even vacationed with her parents—after all she said at Will's funeral and in the note afterwards.

The shock of this revelation left Kim completely numb. For almost fourteen years everybody in Global Justice…no everybody in her life…had _**lied**_ to her!!

Turning on her computer, Kim started typing. When she was done, she printed copies for herself and the G.J. Board of Directors. She then called Burn Burman to her office.

When Burn came in, Kim was sitting behind her desk with a look on her face he had never seen before. As he sat down in the chair across from her, she looked at him and said, "Burn you've been my accountant my whole adult life. What I am about to say to you is for your ears only, and is not to be repeated outside this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kim." Burn responded. "I know a direct order when I hear one. What's this all about?"

"First, I have to know how much money I have in my liquid accounts."

Confused as to where this could be leading, he answered her as best as he could. "If by liquid you mean your bank accounts…The last time I checked, which was two days ago, you have over $2.4 million in checking and over $1.2 million in savings. In your portfolio, you have an estimate net worth of over $24 million. Why do you need to know that?"

"Well, Kim answered with a far off look in her eyes, "I am going to be taking a vacation and I will need a few things. I just wanted to make sure I had enough money for the trip."

As Burn started to laugh, he said, "Kim, that's funny!! _**You?**_ Take time off and spend _**money??**_ I think you still have the first dollar I ever invested for you."

The serious look on Kim's face gave Burn a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Well," she said, "this time is different. I am leaving…and _**not**_ coming back!! However, I still need you to manage my finances and investment portfolio."

Burn looked at Kim in shock. "What, what do you _MEAN_ not coming back? Why? What happened? Did you get fired? Please, Kim…tell me what the hell is going on!"

Taking a cleansing breath, Kim handed the paper she was holding to Burn. "This is my official resignation. I've already sent a copy to the Board of Directors, and this one is for the files. Because I signed and dated it, I would also appreciate it if you would notarize it for me before handing it over to the Board."

Burn's sick feeling was starting to exponentially grow as he looked at her with sheer disbelief on his face. "You're quitting Global Justice? No, Kim…This has to be some kind of a joke. You can't be _**serious!!**_ You have only been director for less than five years—and I _**know**_ it was you life long ambition."

Shaking her head, Kim replied, "Sorry, Burn. I am dead serious. I quit, and I'm leaving this town forever. That's why I need you to handle my finances until I can make other arrangements."

"But why Kim, why quit now, after all you've accomplished here and all the good you've done?"

Kim answered his question with one of her own. "Burn, you went to Ron and Jessica's wedding. Did you see Sheri there?"

Still not understanding where this was going, Burn asked, "This is about Sheri being at Ron's wedding?"

Refusing to answer, Kim countered, "When was the first time you saw Sheri after Will's funeral?"

"Oh Hell I, I don't remember. What does this have to do with you quitting Global Justice?" Burn demanded.

"You were the one who flew my parents to Acapulco the first time they went down and stayed with her. Didn't you?"

Kim accused Burn with a look that cut right through him. At that moment, Burn wished he was _anywhere_ but there.

She didn't need to hear his answer. The look on his face said it all. Without saying another word, Kim removed her Global Justice ring, ID badge, communicator and cell phone, laying them on her desk. Kim then stood and walked out of the office. A very stunned Burn Burman stared at her as she walked out of Global Justice forever.

Kim drove straight to the bank and transferred $250 thousand from savings to her checking account and withdrew $500 thousand dollars from there.

After her bank visit, Kim drove directly to Middleton Saturn and traded in her Vue Green Line for a new bright-red Saturn Sky Turbo. She then began to travel southbound on Interstate 25…and never looked back!


	19. Chapter 19

Bonus time; I thought that the last chapter was a tad short and that I should have just wrote these two as one chapter. But that is not the way they turned out, so I decided to just add them at the same time for all of my loyal readers out there, just please don't tell my beta reader Samurai Crunchbird.

On second thought he most likely already knows so just visit his sight and drop him a review or nominate one of his most deserving stories for the Fannie Awards.

Chapter 19

Burn's Worst Nightmare

Burn sat behind Kim's desk for almost an hour. He could only stare at the piece of paper in his hand. He no idea about what set Kim off, but he was certain of this much…

…Kim was gone, and he felt that, in some way, he was as much at fault as anyone.

He also knew that if he did send an agent after Kim, it would just make things worse.

Burn was just about to leave Kim's office when her cell phone rang. He instantly recognized the name on the caller ID. He knew that he didn't want to answer it, but he had to. The ID read 'Madelyn Brewbaker', the Chairman of the Board at Global Justice.

"Burn Burman here, Hello, Dr. Brewbaker."

"Burn," said the voice on the other end, "I thought I was calling _**Kim's**_ phone!"

"You did, ma'am." Burn responded. "Kim left her phone behind."

Chairman Brewbaker was shocked, and Burn could hear it in her voice. "_**WHAT??**_ You mean…she's really _gone?_"

"I'm afraid so ma'am. She resigned about an hour ago and left here with a stern warning not to come after her." Burn lied about the stern warning, but he did not want Chairman Brewbaker to order him to go after Kim.

"What happened that could make Kim so angry as to just up and quit?" demanded the chairman.

"Truthfully," Burn replied, "I not really sure…but I _believe_ she found out about Project Emerald this weekend."

"What does Project Emerald have to do with Kim?" inquired Chairman Brewbaker.

Taking a deep breath, Burn explained as best as he could "Kim was the only person that was kept in the dark about Project Emerald. I guess Kim feels she was betrayed by Global Justice—and her friends!

"Ma'am, I was just about to call an emergency meeting of all the department heads, and have it tied into the Global Justice communications network. If you would like, maybe you and the rest of the Board could join us there."

Kim did not stop, or even slow down, until she reached Albuquerque, New Mexico. There, she took a short break by doing some clothes shopping at the Cottonwood Mall.

She purchased a whole new wardrobe, down to new socks and shoes. She then went into a restroom, changed out of her uniform and tossed it into a trash can.

Getting back into her car, she got back on her southbound journey along Interstate 25. She didn't really have any idea about where she was going, but she didn't care.

She knew she was going to have to get to Yamanouchi eventually. For now, she just wanted to get away from everyone and everything she knew.

Burn had called the meeting almost two full hours after Kim left the G.J. complex. He wanted to give her enough time to get a head-start, in case he was ordered to go after her. Pursuing Kim was _**not**_ something he wanted to do; nor did he relish the idea of actually catching up with her while she was still angry. As soon as everyone was settled, he started the meeting.

"I'm sorry to have to call this meeting on such a short notice," he began, "and for what I have to announce."

All eyes were fixed on him as he sat down at the head of the table, in the very chair that had been occupied by a Possible woman for the last fourteen years. He felt very much out of place there; and he knew that was just what most people in the room were also thinking.

Burn fought to hold back the tears that began to cloud his vision. He wiped his eyes, took a moment to organize his thoughts, and looked at everyone sitting before him. Knowing that his words were also going over the worldwide Global Justice Communications Network, he chose his words carefully. Taking one more cleansing breath, he began the meeting.

He said, "It is my sad duty to announce that Director Kim Possible has resigned." Just as he knew would happen, the room exploded into chaos with everyone trying to talk over each other, asking about Kim.

When he had heard enough of this bickering, he slammed his fist down hard on the table.

He shouted, "**EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP…**_**NOW!!!**_"

With dead silence finally conquering the room, he continued "That's better. Now, we will have an_orderly_ meeting and I will answer _**all**_ the questions I can.

"Just let me make it perfectly clear that Kim is gone! She left here very upset at _all_ of us!! I really don't think it would be safe for _**anyone**_ to go after her right now; nor do I think it would get her to come back."

Kim was actually enjoying herself. Even with all of the traveling she has done in her life, this was the first time she did not have a certain place to be or a time to be there. She found herself slowing down and just taking in the scenery.

The road was straight and flat through New Mexico, and there were many small towns and tourist traps along the way. Kim made a few stops to see just what she had been missing all these years.

Wade asked, "Who is the acting director?"

"Well…for now, I am…" answered Burn. "…At least until the board makes a final decision on a permanent replacement."

Dr. Drew Lipsky asked, "What do you plan to do about Kim? You're not just going to let her _**leave**_, are you?"

Shaking his head, Burn responded, "For now, its wait and see. We don't know where she went; but I know Kim well enough to know that she's not going to do something stupid."

"Besides, I know that she is also worried about Ron and his situation. I have a feeling that she's going to show up sooner or later at Yamanouchi."

Just then, a new voice was added to the mix. "What about Kim?" the voice asked. "Where is she?"

Standing in the doorway was Sheri Du. Looking at her; Burn was amazed at her appearance. She hadn't change a bit since the last time he saw her at Stoppable's wedding.

"Hello, Sheri." Burn welcomed. "Come in here and take the seat next to mine."

Sheri sat down and said, "You don't seem surprised to see me here. I was, ah, just in the neighborhood. I thought I would stop in and visit with Kim for a few minutes."

With an edge to his voice, Burn informed her, "Sheri, Kim's gone. She quit and left town about two hours ago."

Sheri responded with genuine shock at the news. "_**What!?!**_Why? Did she say anything? I thought we had a _**great**_ weekend. When I dropped her off, she said she wanted to get together tonight."

Burn's anger was starting to slowly come to a boil.

"We don't know for sure what set her off," he seethed, "but I think that somehow she found out about Project Emerald. Of course, that is just a theory, although she was perfectly fine before _**you**_ came back unannounced!"

Sheri stood up and screamed at him, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS IS ALL MY FAULT? Is that it…that if I HAD STAYED AWAY, SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE??"

She was fuming at this point. How could he blame her for this? She hasn't even been around for the last fourteen years!

Burn jumped out of his seat, banged his fist on the table, and stared into her eyes.

In a low, threatening voice he rarely ever used, he said, "You're goddamn _**right**_ this is all your fault! _**YOU**_ were the one that didn't want to have anything to do with her and never every had the guts to tell her why! You were a coward and ran away from Kim, letting her think she did something to make you hate her all these years."

The words hit Sheri like a ton of bricks. She _**was**_ the one that caused Kim to run off. It _**was**_ her fault. Sitting back down, her body trembled.

All she could think to say was, "That's not what…I didn't mean to…I never meant to hurt her. I just…Oh God, what have I done?"

Another voice shot back with piercing clarity, "You've hurt the one person that cared the most for you! We _**all**_ did; and every _one_ of us is to blame." Everyone in attendance turned to see G.J's Director Emeritus, Dr. Anne Possible, as she walked into the room.

Upon recognizing Anne, they all stood at attention and saluted her as she walked over to Burn.

Burn backed away and offered her his seat. She took it without a moment's hesitation.

Settling back into her old chair, Anne locked onto Sheri's eyes and said, "The question is…What are,_**YOU**_ going to do about it?"

Authors Note: Since I added two chapters at once it is not necessary to send a review for each chapter, just remember to send in a review and mention both chapters and I will be happy ☺ Thank you.

Snapbang


	20. Chapter 20

I wish to thank Giovanni Torregrosa and Jutter6922 for their most gracious reviews and no I will not divulge any hints as to what happens next you two are just going to have to keep following along just like everyone else. As always I wish to remind you to keep checking in on my Beta readers Samurai Crunchbird site and check out his stories as well.

Now with out further ado on with the story!

Chapter 20

Discoveries

Jessica was just settling into bed. She curled up next to Ron, who was already fast asleep. She could not believe the turn of events their lives had taken the last few days.

If Sheri had not brought Kim to visit them, they would not have learned of Ron's impending danger until it was too late.

Laying next to Ron, Jessica suddenly realized just how sore she really was. She was sore in places that she never knew could _**get**_sore! Even the top of her head hurt from all of the physical activity she was doing in the last couple of days.

At least she didn't have to worry about the children. They had taken to the new surroundings as if born to it. Katie had already started speaking Japanese, and was loved by everyone.

Just as blissful sleep was about to overtake her, she felt a strange sensation and a slight movement at the base of her neck. Sitting upright her hand went to her neck, feeling for her necklace.

In a panic she slapped at her husband, whispering, "Ron, wake up…my necklace is gone!"

Ron didn't even stir; so she hit him harder. Soon, she started shaking him as she yelled, "Ron, wake_**UP!**_ My necklace is missing!"

Without opening his eyes, Ron whined, "Uh, what time is it is…time to get up already? I feel like I just went to sleep."

"No," Jessica begged, "it's not time to get up! My necklace is gone. Wake up and help me find it."

Finally rolling over and looking at her, he said, "You probably just misplaced it. All you have to do is close your eyes and call it back. It will always return to you no matter where you are."

Jessica explained, "Ron, it was on my neck when I came to bed. I felt it move, and now it's gone! I think Kim's in trouble, and it went back to her."

"That can't happen, Jessica. It belongs to _you_ now, not Kim. She can't call it back to herself."

Jessica pointed out, "What do you_mean_ she can't call it back? What do you think she did at our house the other day?"

"Jessica, try to call it back. Just close your eyes and concentrate. It will come back to you—you'll see." Ron did not have the strength or the will power to wake up all the way, and he really was not all that concerned.

Jessica closed her eyes and concentrated. Instead of the necklace returning to her, she saw an image of an upset Kim crying in a room, all by herself.

Jessica pleaded, "Ron, you need to contact Kim _**right now!!**_ I think she's hurt, and the necklace went to her."

Ron sleepily replied, "Relax, Jessica. It most likely just knew that you didn't need it a while yet; so it returned to its box in the temple."

Jessica was not happy with his explanation, or his lack of help. Throwing off the blankets, she got up and headed toward the door. This began to irritate Ron.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

Jessica snapped, "If _**you**_ won't help me, I'll go find someone who _**will!**_ Yori will listen to me. She will know how to contact Kim and see if she is alright!"

Jessica threw the door open and jumped back. She found Yori standing on the other side, poised to knock. Letting out a little yelp, Jessica placed her hand over her heart and tried to regain her calm.

She said, "Yori, don't _**do**_ that! You just scared five years off of my life!"

Yori apologized, "I'm sorry, Jessica. I did not mean to scare you. I sensed you were in distress, and came to see if you were alright."

Jessica's tone was quite disturbed. "Yeah?" she cried, "Well, I'm not alright!! The necklace is gone, and my husband refuses to even wake up long enough to help me look for it—**or** try to contact Kim."

Yori took Jessica's hands into hers. "Come with me," she consoled, "and together we will locate the missing Lotus Bloom…_**without**_ disturbing Ron-san's sleep."

As the women left the room, Ron yelled, "Just try to keep it down so you don't wake up the whole school. Class starts too early in the morning for me."

This was the first time Jessica had a chance to visit the temple of the Lotus Blade. At night, it was lit by just a few candles. This made it hard for Jessica to see where she going. Since Yori looked like she could walk though the temple blindfolded, Jessica closely followed her.

Yori soon stepped up to a bank of candles. Using a long matchstick, she lit several of them. Within seconds, the room was bathed in a bright, golden glow.

She then turned toward Jessica and motioned her to sit on a mat in front of the shrine of the Lotus Blade. When Yori addressed her, Jessica was wondering why Yori was being so formal.

"Please, Chosen One," Yori instructed, "sit on the mat facing the shrine." After they sat down, Yori continued, "I must ask you if you trust me in all things regarding your training of the Lotus Bloom."

Without hesitation, Jessica nodded and said, "Yori, I have always liked you. I know that Kim and Ron trust you with their lives—and so do I."

Smiling at her, Yori urged, "Please take my hands and relax. Together, we will contact Possible-Chan. We will find out if she has the Lotus Bloom—or if she is in need of our assistance."

Dumbfounded, Jessica said, "Yori, I don't know how to do what you and Kim do with all this meditation stuff."

With a smile, Yori replied, "All you need to do is take my hands, relax, and do not fight me as my thoughts enter your mind."

Jessica did as was instructed, taking Yori's hands and closing her eyes. Suddenly she had the sensation that she was flying. The world around her was gone, replaced by the emptiness of space and time. The next thing she knew, she found herself standing in a dark room. She was near the foot of a bed, its occupant sound asleep.

"Uh, Yori," Jessica whispered, afraid of waking the slumbering figure, "where are we…and who is that in bed?"

…Before Yori could answer the person in the bed sat bolt upright and turned on the light on the stand next to the bed…

…Kim was sound asleep when she sensed someone was in the room with her. Her eyes popped wide open as she turned on the light and saw two familiar forms standing near the foot of her bed.

"Jessica? Yori?" Kim asked. "WH-what…how did you _**get**_ here?"

Yori stepped forward and said, "Please forgive us, Possible-Chan. We did not wish to frighten you. We came to you this way because we are very concerned about you. Jessica has had a vision that you were in trouble, and the Lotus Bloom is no longer in her possession. We thought that maybe it came to you."

With a sigh of relief, Kim smiled at the sight of her two friends, now standing in her room because they felt her distress from the last few hours. Their very presence gave her a renewed since of hope.

"Really?" Kim wondered. "Jessica had a vision that I was in trouble…and you two came to check on me?_**Wow!**_ That's so _sweet_ of you two…but as you can see I'm alright, and I don't have the Bloom on me."

Jessica placed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. Her voice tainted with suspicion, she countered, "Well, if you're okay, _**why**_ I did have a vision of you crying on this bed…and _**why**_ is _**my**_ necklace hanging around _**your neck?**_"

Kim reached up and touched the amulet hanging from its silver chain around her neck. Drawing in a deep breath, her deep green eyes started watering up as she realized Jessica's accusation was true. Kim soon started to shake…and the tears began to flow. Jessica and Yori sat down on the bed on each side of Kim.

Yori wrapped her arms around her friend trying to calm her down. Unsure of what to do, Jessica asked "Kim what's wrong."

After a few minutes with no response, Kim's crying subsided. She looked up at her friends through red, puffy eyes. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away from Yori. She wiped her face on the bed sheets and gave a little smile.

Kim then held out her hand. The Lotus Bloom quickly changed to its sword form. Still not use to seeing the blade appear like that, Jessica gave a little involuntary jump.

Kim then kissed the blade and held it to her breast as if she was cuddling a baby. She spoke softly to it.

"My precious, precious friend," she said, "You felt my distress and came to me. For that I willalways love and cherish you. Still, I am not in any danger except from a broken heart…and that is one thing that you cannot protect me from."

"Please…you _**must**_ go back to Jessica. _**She**_ is the one who needs you now. She has much to learn about you and very little time to learn it all."

"I promise I'm going to be alright. My life is in no danger, and I will be with you at Yamanouchi very soon."

Holding out the sword to Jessica Kim waited for her to take it. Jessica just shook her head.

She said, "It came to you because it knows something. You keep it until you get to Yamanouchi. When you are safely there, that's when you can give it to me."

Looking into Kim's eyes, Jessica added, "Kim, won't you please tell us what has you so upset that the Lotus Bloom came to you?"

Looking down, Kim shook her head and answered, "I'm sorry. I just can't…not now. I have a lot of thinking to do, and I just need to straighten it out in my head first."

Jessica decided that Kim was not going to tell them what was bothering her. She decided to change the subject, asking, "Kim, just where _**are**_ we?"

Kim wiped her face on the bed sheets again and smiled at Jessica, saying, "Well, _**you**_ are in Japan, attending Yamanouchi…and _**I**_ am in El Paso, Texas."

"Oh silly," Jessica laughed, "I_**know**_ where I am, but what are _**you**_ doing in Texas?"

Kim bit her lower lip. She then looked Yori in the eyes and said, "I quit Global Justice…and I'm taking a vacation."

Both Jessica and Yori yelled at the same time, "_**What??"**_ Then Yori added sounding shocked "You're not serious, are you?"

Kim gave them a weak smile and answered, "Dead serious. I quit yesterday afternoon, bought myself a new car, and started driving south."

Yori was very concerned for Kim. As long as Yori had known her, all Kim ever wanted to do was help people by being the director of Global Justice. It must have been something very bad to make Kim quit.

"Kim," Yori wondered, "why would you quit when it was your lifetime goal to be the director of Global Justice?"

Not sure of how she should answer the question, Kim instead asked, "Yori, when was the first time you saw Sheri after Will's funeral?"

Surprised, by the question Yori answered, "I didn't see her again until Ron and Jessica's wedding. Why?"

"How come you never told me that she was there?" Kim probed.

"Because you ordered anyone that went, NOT to tell you about it and we went on that mission to stop Camilla about five minutes after I walked back into the door. We were just a little too busy to have a social talk. Remember?"

"Yeah," Kim sighed, "I remember."

"Wait a minute!!" demanded Jessica. "Kim, you refused to even talk about my _wedding?_ Why would you even _**do**_ such a thing?"

Looking Jessica in the eyes, Kim tried to explain, "Because I was a _**fool**_, Jessica! I thought like Ron did about the Blades…that what I didn't know wouldn't hurt me."

"Looking back, I was very, very wrong. I'm now paying for my foolishness. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for all the time we lost…time that can never be reversed…all because of petty jealousy of you and Ron! I'm so, so sorry Jessica."

Kim bowed her head as the tears started to flow again. She was getting very tired of crying, but she had no control. It angered her because it made her feel so damn weak.

After a few moments, Yori asked, "So…why quit Global Justice…and what does _**Sheri**_ have to do with any of this?"

Kim did not look up. Instead, she hugged her sides tightly as she tried to stop the flow of tears. In a voice cracking with emotion she explained.

"Well," she began, "it seems that after Sheri left us, she kept in contact with almost everybody else at Global Justice but me. Just six months after she left, Mom and Dad spent two weeks with her at her house in Acapulco—and Dr Lipsky has been spending his Christmas vacations with her every year since his parole." Unable to continue, Kim doubled over in pain.

As Jessica sat and listened to Kim, tears started to come to her eyes. She was starting to understand just why the Lotus Bloom had returned to Kim. Kim had been under a lot of stress the last few days—or maybe even the last few years—and she had no one to help her.

Yori was dumfounded and grew angry. "You mean," she fumed, "that after _**all**_ the time and money you spent looking for her that everybody—_**even you own mother**_—knew where she was…and never told you?"

Kim started to cry even harder, nodding her head between sobs.

Kim wailed, "I-I just don't know**what** I could have done to make Sheri hate me so damn much."

Yori just held Kim in her arms, letting her cry. This time, Kim had lost all control. Jessica was also crying as she rubbed Kim's back, trying to help calm her down.

Jessica was beside herself. She knew why Sheri left. They had several conversations about it over the years; but Sheri forced her to swear never to tell anyone. Promise or not, she had to tell Kim now.

"Kim, I have spent a lot of time with Sheri over the last several years. The one thing that I know for a fact is that Sheri does not hate you. I know that she misses you very much…and it took a lot of talking with Ron and me before she got up the courage to go to you."

"She never meant to hurt you. What she did was wrong—but at the time, she felt that it was the right thing to do. You have to go talk to her. Trust me when I say that you won't regret it"

Jessica then handed Kim a box of tissues, so she wouldn't have to use the sheets again.

Accepting Jessica's word, Kim relented and started to calm down "Okay," she sniffed, "I'll, ah; I'll go talk to her in a little while. First, I need to get some R and R…then I will call her." She turned to her other friend and added, "Yori, there is one thing I just don't understand. Since I'm no longer with Ron, the Lotus Bloom should_**not**_ be coming to me…but here it is. Why?"

"Kim," Yori explained, "What is happening now has only happened once before in the history of the Lotus Blades. However, I do have a theory. I believe that you have possessed the Bloom longer than anyone without dying in battle.

"I believe that there is a soul inside the blade…a soul that loves you very dearly, and wants to protect you as well as perform its duty to the Chosen Ones. As long as your heart is pure, the Bloom will come to you when you are stressed and Jessica is not in danger."

"Now, it is getting very late. Jessica and I still have a full day tomorrow, so we need to get to sleep.

"Rest well, Possible-Chan, and come to us as often as you feel the need. Better yet, come to Yamanouchi as quickly as possible. I still believe you are the only one that should teach Jessica the true power or the Lotus Bloom."

"Thank you, guys." Kim chuckled. "I really needed someone to talk to, and the two of you really helped. I just have one question before you go…Where's Ron?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Jessica said, "I couldn't get him to wake up. He was more concerned about getting his sleep then helping you or looking for the necklace."

"Oh, _**really?**_" Kim asked as an evil smile crept across her face. "Well, we'll see about _**that!**_ With your permission, I think I will pay him a little visit some night soon and harass the shit out of him. Of course, it won't be tonight. We _**all**_ need to get our sleep."

Jessica's smile began to match Kim's. "Go for it." she said. "All I ask is that you let me watch!"

Authors Notes: I don't know about you, But I'm glade that I'm not in Ron's shoes!

Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter and please just take a few more minutes and drop me a review☺

Snapbang ☺


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks again for Yankee Bard and Jutter6922 for their very kind words of encouragement in a world of great K.P. stories I feel very blessed to have such loyal readers that have been following my stories from the beginning.

As always I wish to thank my Beta reader Samurai Crunchbird because without his help my stories would be nothing but a bunch of letters just strung together. Please remember to check out his stories in Fan Fiction and drop him a line.

Chapter 21

Aftershock

After the meeting Anne, Burn, James and Sheri went to Kim's office and had another meeting of their own…

…Anne wasn't as worried about Kim hurting herself as she was about her mental state…

…Burn knew that, as second in command, he would most likely be chosen as the next director. Even with that knowledge, he wasn't sure he wanted the position…

…Dr. James Possible was worried sick about his daughter, and just wanted her back…

…Sheri couldn't stop thinking this was all her fault. Hurting Kim was the farthest thing from her mind when she left. She would have _**never**_ come back if she thought Kim would react the way she did…

Anne sat down behind the desk and locked her deep blue eyes in a menacing stare upon the green counterparts of Sheri.

"Well?? Just _**what**_ are you going to do?" she demanded

"I have no idea." Sheri answered. "Do we at least know what she did after she left here?"

Burn answered, "Yeah. She went to the bank, withdrew a large sum of cash, bought a new car, and then left town. She didn't even go back to her apartment. We haven't see or heard from her since. We think she headed south…but we have not been able to confirm that."

James exploded, yelling, "DAMN IT, Sheri!! What did you _**DO?**_ All you were supposed to do was take her out for her birthday and be_nice_ to her. Did you have an argument or something?"

Knowing his usual state of calm and lack of profanity usage, Sheri was quick to go on the defensive. "NO!" She sniped before regaining her composure. "No, James, we _**didn't**_ have an argument. In fact, we had a _**great**_ time!"

"Then where the hell did you take her for dinner?" James countered.

"I-I took her to _**Ron's**_ place!" Sheri blurted out. She was not sure if she should tell them what was said or go into the details of what happened that night. Still, she never saw James this angry before.

'_Is __**this**__ the time he __**really**__ sends someone into a black hole?_' Sheri thought in horror.

Anne got up from behind the desk. Walking up to James, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Calm down, sweetheart. Yelling at Sheri or working yourself up to a heart attack won't help the situation.

"What's been done can't be undone. We need to be rational and work out the best plan for helping Kim _**and**_ doing what's best for Global Justice."

Turning back to Sheri, Anne sighed and said, "I just wish you would have listened to me years ago when I told you how upset she was that you left. You need to find her…and tell her the _**truth**_ about why you left—and _**why**_ you stayed away.

"I want you to use _**every resource we have**_ to find her! That said; don't try to force her back here until she is ready to come back on her own. Her state of mind and her mental health is what concerns me. Global Justice will survive with or without her.

"Now go find her…and for God's sake, make her understand that you _**don't**_ hate her!"

The first thing Sheri did upon leaving the office was head straight to Wade. She knew that if anyone could locate Kim, he could. Just what she was going to do and say once she_**found**_ her was another story altogether…

…Tina, Joss and Aika started the habit of getting up early and going to their plane before breakfast. This way, they could send in their reports from the day before, since they were almost a day ahead of the office in Middleton.

Team Renton was just settling into the chairs on their jet so they could all see the screen and read the daily orders and updates from home.

Suddenly, the following message marked 'EXTREMELY URGENT!' popped up on their screen:

"_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_

_**TO:**__ All Global Justice agents, field commanders and support teams._

_**FROM:**__ The office of Global Justice Acting Director, Burn Burman. _

_It is with great sadness I must inform you that Global Justice Director Kimberly Ann Possible has officially resigned, effective immediately. _

_In compliance with her last command, __**I am hereby ordering all agents to stay clear of her path, and not interfere with her movements in any way whatsoever!!!**_

_If spotted, you are not to approach her unless she initiates first contact. You are, however, instructed to report your findings to this office __**immediately!!**_

_Thank you for you continued support in this matter. Any additional information will be forthcoming._

_**Signed,**_

_**Burn Burman**_

_**Acting Director**_

_**Global Justice**__"_

…Joss started crying before she even finished reading the message…

…Aika fell to her knees, wailing, "No…no…_**not**_ Kim! What happened? _**Why**_ would she quit?"…

…Tina was just too shocked to do anything. Global Justice had just lost the greatest person that they ever had—and she was powerless to do anything to help…

…Joss picked up her phone and started calling her cousin, Jim. She thought maybe _**he**_ would know what was going on…

…Aika bolted from the plane in search of Yori. If _**anyone**_ knew _**anything**_ about this, Yori would…

Aika found Yori in the temple of the Lotus Blade, performing her morning ritual. Stopping at the door and bowing to the ground, Aika waited for Yori to see her and call to her. She did not have to wait long.

Yori stepped up to Aika and commanded her to rise.

"Aika," she said, "you seem very upset this morning. Can I assume that you have received the news about Kim?"

"Yes, Master Kansumi. The report said she has resigned from Global Justice—and I _**know**_ that cannot be true!"

Yori took Aika by the hands and led her over to the mats in front of the shrine. Instructing her to sit down, Yori sat next to her. Wiping Aika's tears with the sleeve of her kimono, Yori spoke to Aika in the softest voice she could muster.

"Aika, what you read this morning is very true. Kim _**did**_ quit Global Justice yesterday."

With tears streaming down her face, Aika pleaded, "No, it _**can't**_ be! What are we going to do without Kim?"

"It _**is**_ true," Yori reasoned, "and Global Justice _**will**_ survive without Kim. It existed before she was born, and it will exist after we have all turned to dust."

Aika bawled, "But I thought she_**loved**_ Global Justice. And what about _**me?**_ Will she be angry if I stay on…or should _**I**_ quit also? I only signed on because of her!"

Yori shook her head and re-took Aika's hands. She tried to calm the young woman and reason with her…hoping to make her understand.

Yori noted, "The only person that knows _**why**_ Kim quit…is Kim. You will have to wait until you see her again to ask her. Fortunately, she is on her way here—so you will not have to wait long.

"As for you…quitting Global Justice because Kim left is _**your**_ decision! It is not a choice she would force upon anyone.

I can assure you this much…No matter what you chose, Kim will always remain your friend. I suggest that you don't make any rash decisions until you talk to her…Ok?"

Nodding her head, Aika was still crying. The news was a big shock to her. Yori could tell that she having a hard time accepting the truth.

Just then, a smile crept across Yori's face as an idea came to her. "Aika," she offered, "how would you like to talk to Kim before she arrives?"

Aika gushed, "Oh, I would like that very much, Master Kansumi…but we were instructed by Global Justice not to approach her unless she approaches us first."

Yori countered, "Don't worry. She won't mind…and _**I **_will be the one that makes contact—that is, unless _**you**_ know how to contact her using the Lotus Power."

Aika lowered her eyes and said, "Sadly, no…I do not know how to do that—even though I _**have**_ watched her talk to you that way several times over the last few years."

Smiling at Aika, Yori brushed the hair from the younger woman's eyes.

"Okay," she said, "We will contact her later tonight…after dinner is done and all is quiet. For now, I need you to keep your teammates from doing something stupid. I also need you to continue instructing your students. Can you do that for me Aika?"

Taking a cleansing breath, Aika nodded before she stood up and left the temple in search of her teammates.

Authors Note:   
I'm sorry that I got this chapter posted so late I usually try to post by Friday or Saturday at the latest. But I had a very hard time logging onto Fan Fiction ever since late Thursday night. I don't know if there was something wrong with the site or if was experiencing heavy traffic but I finally did it and hopefully it won't happen again.

I am sorry if this has caused anyone experience any story withdrawals or mental anguish, but look on the bright side it does mean that there should be only 4 days until I post chapter 22

Until then please review and feel free to email me and give me any thoughts or suggestions you might have. (I will consider anything short of hurting myself or to stop writing)

You're Friend in all Things Possible

Snapbang


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I just wanted to remind everyone that I do not own the rights to Kim Possible or Jonny Quest or the next guest character that I am about steal; I mean borrow from yet another Hollywood movie. But I don't wish to give it away so the new disclaimer is at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 22

Lessens learned

Kim had been on the road for less than a week, and she was already getting bored. She realized, in her haste to skip town, she made three mistakes…

…The _**first**_ mistake was the car she bought. Sure, she loved the car. It was fun to drive, quick, and responsive. She also knew she looked great driving it. All the looks she got as she passed people on the streets told her that. She _really_ loved driving with the convertible top down, with the wind whipping though her hair and the sun on her face.

What she didn't like was the car's limited storage space. It seemed that every where she stopped, she found something she would have loved to buy. Yet, with all her new clothes and the briefcase with her money, there was just no room.

On top of that, some of the roads on which she drove were better-suited for a four-by-four truck or an SUV. Oh well…live and learn…

…Her _**second**_ mistake was becoming so lonely. She missed all of her friends and the structure in her life that Global Justice provided.

She wished that this was just a vacation and she could have had someone come with her. After all, she could only sing so many songs to herself—or talk to herself for so long—without driving herself crazy…

…Her _**third**_ mistake was she had _**no**_ idea where she was going…or _**why**_ she was heading south through Mexico.

What she _**did**_ know was that something told her to go to Acapulco. The last time she talked to Yori, she had made arrangements to get directions to Sheri's house. She knew that was her next destination. Tonight, she would make contact with Yori and get the directions. She would then proceed to Sheri's house. After that, it was on to Yamanouchi…

Kim pulled into the parking lot of the largest hotel in Lazaro Cardenas, a little tourist town just north of Acapulco.

Upon checking in, she made sure that they had a fax machine. She got the number for it and made arrangements with the clerk. After dinner, Kim returned to her room and tried to get some rest.

She did not get that rest. She always hated waiting for _**anything**_—and waiting for Yori was driving her mad. Reaching the end of her patience, she sat up on the bed. She placed herself in the 'lotus' position and began to concentrate.

Before she fully had a chance to begin reaching out to Yori; Aika, Jessica, and Yori all appeared in her room.

"Getting a little impatient Kim?" Yori asked with a smirk.

Kim was ecstatic. She was not expecting Aika, and she really wanted to talk to Jessica. Jumping up, she embraced Aika in a very tight hug. She then turned to hug Jessica and Yori.

With a big smile and a happy tone in her voice, Kim chirped, "You better _**believe**_ I am! I was getting bored out of my skull and really needed to talk to you. I was, however, not expecting to see Aika. This is quite a pleasant surprise."

"Then…you are not displeased that I came to you this way, Master Possible-Chan?" Aika asked.

"Displeased? With _**you??**_" Kim asked in genuine surprise. "Aika, you have _**never**_ displeased me! I don't think you could if you tried."

Aika meekly smiled and said, "I am honored to hear that. I really wanted to talk to you…and that thing we just did to get here gave me the strangest feeling I have ever had."

Jessica piped up, "Oh, after a few times you'll get use to it…maybe…right Kim? I mean…eventually…soon…I hope. Kim, help me out here. You _**do**_ get use to it, right?"

Kim just smiled and Yori giggled. Kim then said, "Maybe…some day. I'll let you know when _**I**_ get used to it."

Aika asked, "Master Possible-Chan, please enlighten me. Why did you leave Global Justice—and do you wish that I should quit as well?"

Looking rather shocked, Kim replied, "Aika, I'm not ready to explain to anyone why I quit yet. I still have few unanswered questions that I must find out first before I can explain it all.

"As for _**you**_ quitting because _**I**_ left…well, that's just _**wrong!**_ What _**you**_ do with _**your**_ life should not depend on what _**I**_ do with _**mine**_. And how often over the years have I asked you not to call me 'Master'?"

As she bowed to Kim, Aika replied, "I am sorry Master, but I was taught to have respect for someone that is as special as you and Master Kansumi."

"Please" Kim practically begged, "stop calling me 'Master', already! The only one here that has earned that title is Yori—and _**that's**_ because she is the Headmaster of Yamanouchi. I'm just plain old Kim."

This latest response deeply troubled Aika. While she did not want to upset her long-time mentor, Aika still wanted to show the respect she felt Kim so rightly deserved.

"But," she carefully asked, "If I cannot call you 'Master', what _**should**_ I call you?"

Kim pulled Aika into another embrace.

"Well," she whispered into the young women's ear, "you could call me 'Kim', 'Miss Possible', or just call me 'friend'!"

Shaking her head, Aika tried to explain her reasoning why she felt that Kim was her master. "But…Kim…you are so special and unique. You of all people deserve to be called 'Master'. You have lived your life by the highest standards, always helping others and fighting for justice. You are also the master of the Lotus Bloom, and I will always be there for you."

Kim thought for a moment before she responded.

"It is true," she began, "I have helped some people over the years and I have tried to fight evil wherever and whenever it shows up.

"Be that as it may, that does not make me any more special than the thousands of firefighters, policemen, everyone at Global Justice, or anyone that has risked his or her life to help others.

"Aika, that includes _**you!**_ More than a few times, you have saved my life and those of your team members. Nobody is your master. _**Nobody!**_ Do you understand?

"Please don't put me on a pedestal. I don't belong there, and it has always made me feel uncomfortable. You are my dear friend, and I would not have it any other way!"

Aika smiled up at Kim, tightened her hug, and whispered back, "I will try to remember that for now on…Kim."

Finishing her embrace with Aika, Kim turned her attention toward her former Middleton High classmate.

"Jessica," Kim asked, "How is your training coming along? And how is Ron doing?"

Jessica stared at the floor as if she was afraid to look Kim in the face. She responded, "Ron acts like he is bored. He wants to go home so he can check on the restaurant. As for my training…all I know is that I hurt all over; and I feel like a total klutz."

"That is not true, mast—I mean, Kim." Aika piped up. "Jessica is learning very fast. She is one of the best in my class with the staff. She can easily defeat most of the students that have been raised at the school. She also performs back-flips and somersaults that look almost flawless."

"See, Jessica," Kim teased, "all that practice I made you do in high school is paying off!"

"Yeah," Jessica replied with a small smile, "I guess you're right."

Turning to Yori, Kim handed her the paper with the hotel's fax number. "Yori, fax that info on Sheri to me as soon as you can, please and thank you. I would like to get to her place by tomorrow."

Taking the paper and bowing to Kim, Yori answered, "As soon as we are finished here, I will send it to you."

Kim turned back to Aika, asking her, "You were instructed to inform Global Justice on everything that you've learned about my current whereabouts, right?"

"Yes, Kim," Aika replied, "but_** only**_ if you were spotted 'on the street'. I don't know _**how**_ I could report _**this!**_"

Kim chuckled, "That's ok Aika. I want you to report it…and I also want you to deliver a message for me.

"Tell Burn that I'm alright, and I will be at the school shortly. After that, tell him that I am going to Sheri's house here in Acapulco—and if she is not there by this time tomorrow, she will never see me again.

"Also tell him that when I get to Yamanouchi, I will contact him from your jet…and we can have a long talk.

"Please, Aika…do this for me tonight! Don't wait until the morning; and make sure you speak_** only**_ to Burn."

Aika bowed her head and said, "As you wish, Kim."

Kim then turned her attention to the Yamanouchi leader. "Yori," she said, "I have just a few more things I need from you."

"Anything, Kim…Just ask." Yori responded.

"I need the name of the _best_ sword maker in all of Japan."

"Why, Kim? You already have one of the best swords in the history of the world."

"No," Kim explained, "I don't…not anymore! Even though I have grown accustomed to carrying and using it over the years, the Lotus Bloom belongs to Jessica now. Aside from _**those**_ Blades, I can afford the best sword money can buy–and _**that**_ is what I want."

Aika spoke up, "The best sword maker in the world lives on Okinawa!"

"No, Aika," Yori corrected her, "Master sword maker Hattori Hanzo has retired."

"Is he still alive?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim" Yori informed her, "and Aika is right. He _**was**_ the best…but he refuses to make any more swords."

"After I'm done in Acapulco, I will visit this Hattori Hanzo in Okinawa and ask him myself." Kim stated firmly. "The worst he can do is refuse."

Yori said, "Then I will call him and tell him to expect you."

Kim turned to Aika and Jessica "Ladies," she asked, "would you mind going back without Yori? I wish to talk to her in private."

Jessica said with a nervous smile, "Kim, I don't think I _**can!**_ Without Yori, I have no idea how I got here, much less how to get back."

Aika added, "We do not possess the powers to do what you and Yori do."

Kim and Yori both smiled at them. Kim then said, "That is where you are wrong! Jessica, you possess the Lotus Bloom and you have more power than you realize. You just haven't had a chance to learn how to use it yet—and _**that**_ is where Ron did you a disservice. He should have called Yori the second the Bloom appeared around your neck."

To prove it, Kim stepped up to Jessica, took her friend's right hand, and turned it palm-side up. She then used her finger to trace a circle on Jessica's hand and said, "Repeat after me, energy ball,"

Jessica gave an unsure sideways look at Kim, but she repeated the words. Kim's smile grew even larger.

She said, "Look at your hand."

Jessica's eyes grew huge at what she saw. Floating just an inch above her hand was a bright blue ball of sparking energy.

"Kim," she gasped, "how did you_** do **_that?"

Kim replied, "I didn't do it…_**you**_ did!" To prove her point, Kim let go of Jessica's hand.

Holding her right hand at the wrist with her left hand as if she was afraid to drop the ball, Jessica shuttered, "Wh-wh-wh-what do I d-do now?"

Smiling at her antics, Yori said with a giggle in her voice, "Well, you can throw it at someone…or if you wanted to play a joke on Ron, you could shake his hand with it…or you can just wish it away!"

"I-I-I wish it away!" Jessica stammered. With a small flash of light, it was gone.

Kim smiled and told her, "That is just the first of many tricks that you will learn. Now that you know it, I want you to practice it until I get to the school. Okay, Jessica?"

Without even taking her eyes off of her hand where the energy ball was just floating, Jessica answered, "Yeah…sure…whatever you say, Kim."

"Now," Kim instructed, "just open your eyes back at the school."

Jessica was just about to ask how when she suddenly found herself sitting in front of the shrine between Yori and Aika. They were not moving except for the rapid fluttering of their eyelids.

Soon, Aika jerked and looked around. She was just as startled as Jessica to be back at the school.

"Whoa," Jessica said, "_**that**_ was freaky!"

Aika simply nodded in agreement. She was still too weak to stand.

After the others left, Kim stepped up to Yori and hugged her once more. She said, "Yori, I wanted to talk to you alone because I wanted to thank you for helping Ron and Jessica and for all that you have done for me over the years."

Yori returned the hug and smiled at Kim as she responded, "Kim, I would have helped Ron and Jessica no matter what…and we have been friends too long for me not to care about you."

"I know," Kim said, "and I want you to know that I love you. No matter what happens, that will never change."

Kim paused to collect her thoughts, biting on her lower lip before she continued. "For all these years, you have been my guide—first with the Lotus Bloom, then later after Ron and I split.

"I know how hard it must have been to watch me get what you desired most, both with the Lotus Bloom and Ron. You set your feelings aside and did your duty; and together, we formed a bond that has lasted a lifetime."

Yori's eyes started to tear up. She took a deep breath before she looked into Kim's eyes.

"At first," she responded, "I did what I did out of duty. After the mission where you were first given the Lotus Bloom, I knew that you were the right one. The Bloom_** still**_ feels that way, or it would not have returned to you.

"After we started working together, I learned to trust in you and I also learned to love your sisterhood as well." Yori had to pause and wipe the tears away before she could go on.

"My time here at Yamanouchi has been boring and lonely, except the few times that you came for a visit. Now that you no longer work for Global Justice, I hope you will consider staying on with me at Yamanouchi. Together, we could raise this school to a new level of excellence."

Now Kim was tearing up as she answered, "Yori, I would give my life to save yours; but I don't know if I could stay at Yamanouchi for more than a few weeks at a time.

"I am not programmed for a life of peace and quiet. I need the thrill of the chase and the adrenalin rush of the battle…but I will always come if and when you need me. All you have to do is call me."

Kim reached up and wiped the tears away from Yori's face. She then gave her friend a tight embrace before she cleared her throat and continued.

"As for the Lotus Bloom, it _cannot_ serve two masters. It _**must**_ be with Jessica and Ron…or else we risk losing them _**and**_ the children.

"With the scrolls you first gave me when I accepted it, I found a way I can force it go to Jessica. It is an ancient ceremony, and it was only performed once in the history of Yamanouchi."

Realizing what Kim meant, Yori pleaded with Kim, "No, Kim…_**Please!**_ There has to be another way. I _know_ what you are thinking and that…that…"

Unable to even finish her thoughts, Yori started crying so hard she was shaking as she buried her face in Kim's shoulder.

Kim held her friend tightly for a few moments until Yori began to regain a level of calmness.

In Japanese, Kim softly whispered to Yori, "I need you to get everything ready for me to perform the transfer ceremony properly as soon as I arrive at the school."

Kim put her hand under Yori's chin and lifted her face so she could look in her eyes before she continued.

"Yori, you _**know**_ I am right. This _must_ be done! So please…do not dwell on what happened in the past, and trust in me. Just have _everything_ ready by the time I get to the school, and whatever you do, do _not_ mention any of this to _anyone,_ even Sensei!"

"I think it's time you got back to the others. I'm sure they are wondering what is keeping you."

Back at Yamanouchi, Aika was watching Yori's face very closely. Her eye lids were fluttering very fast and she had tears running down her cheeks. Just as Aika reached up to wipe a tear away, Yori's hand snapped up, catching Aika's wrist. Jessica jumped and Aika gave a little squeal of surprise. Recognition returned to Yori's eyes, and she released Aika's arm.

"Never get that close to someone in the Lotus Trance." Yori warned. "It can be very dangerous. Kim has been known to trim certain people's long black hair with the Lotus Bloom when she was disturbed. Now…Aika, don't you have a report to send?"

Authors Note: New disclaimer as you most likely know by now the guest star is none other than master sword maker Hattori Hanzo from writer-director Quentin Tarantino's great but bloody master piece Kill Bill. Even thought Quentin has made millions from this movie I have not earned one red cent. So please Mr. Tarantino don't sue me.

Now as for the rest of you start sending in those reviews!

And don't forget to visit my friend's sites Samurai Crunchbird my Beta reader, CaptainKodic1 and King in Yellow and give them the support they so rightly deserve.

Snapbang


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kim Possible or Jonnie Quest or my newest guest star Hattori Hanzo from the famous move Kill Bill. I would like to thank Jutter6922 and King in Yellow for their reviews and to let the King know that I had no doubt that he was still following along but I still like it when you drop a line just to let me know!

As always I wish to thank Samurai Crunchbird and Captainkodak1 for all of their help for without this story would not be possible and remind everyone to please visit their sites and drop them a line as well.

Now on with the show, uh story!

Chapter 23

Flight to Japan

Kim woke up early the next morning feeling very rested and refreshed. She hurriedly cleaned up, packed her bags, and then headed to the front desk to check out and pick up her fax. According to the directions, Sheri's place was only about two hours away.

On the drive from the hotel to Acapulco, Kim started thinking about all she had learned in the last few days.

The fact that Sheri kept in contact with everybody but her, coupled with the fact that nobody ever told her they _**knew**_ she was alright, still made Kim very angry.

What made Kim maddest of all was the way Sheri just walked back into her life and expected her to act like nothing changed—as if she was just gone for the weekend!

Kim was almost at Sheri's house when she heard a jet pass overhead. Looking up, she recognized it instantly. It was Sheri's little black-and-green F-18 that Kim's mother had used to escape from Drew's lair in the Philippines…and it was coming in for a landing.

Stopping the car, Kim found a vantage point where she could watch it land with her binoculars. She then drove as close as she dared without attracting attention.

The jet landed on a private runway behind a beach house. Kim knew by the directions that it was Sheri's place. Kim watched as Sheri climbed out of the jet. Sheri appeared to talk to a man for a few minutes before she walked away from the plane. Kim watched as the man refueled the jet, moved it into a hangar, and began to wash it.

Getting back into her car, Kim drove back into Acapulco. She decided to do a little shopping before her visit with Sheri. Watching the plane land added steel to Kim's determination.

'_**Hey!**_' Kim thought. _'I am __**not**__ going to Sheri like a little lost puppy with my tail between my legs! She's gonna have to come to __**me**__—and__** this**__ time, I'm __**not**__ going to let her get away without explaining to me why she left…and__** why**__ she came back!'_

Just after sunset, a little red sports car slowly crept along a dirt service road behind a beach house leading to the runway of the private landing strip. The driver, dressed in black from head to toe, parked the vehicle behind the hangar.

Staying close and low to the building, she made her way to the side door. She easily bypassed the security system and opened the door a few seconds later.

Kim then found the pull truck and moved the jet out of the hangar. She slowly drove her vehicle inside the hangar, transferred all of her possessions into the back seat of the jet, and then shut and locked the hangar doors.

Climbing inside, she closed the canopy, strapped herself into the seat, stuffed her head inside the helmet, and fired up the engines. Kim knew she had to get it moving fast, or the whole plan would be for naught.

Suddenly, a bright flash of green plasma whooshed by the windshield. This quickly alerted Kim that Sheri was aware her jet was about to take off without her.

Applying full thrust to the after-burners and pointing the nose skyward, Kim did a rolling turn her mother had taught her years ago. She buzzed the airstrip before climbing to forty thousand feet.

Punching in the GPS coordinates for Okinawa into the auto-pilot; Kim was just getting settled in when the call came over the radio.

"To the **bastard** that just stole my plane," the voice shrieked, "you have just made a **fatal **error! There is nowhere in this world I can't track that plane…and nowhere you can hide!"

Kim could hardly contain her laughter as Sheri's ranting continued…

"When I catch up with you, I will have your head on a_** platter!**_ Your only hope of survival is to return it to me **now**—or I will not rest until I make you _**pay!**_"

With an ultimately wicked grin on her face, Kim keyed the microphone and said, "Sheri, I didn't steal it…I just borrowed it without asking. I really didn't think that you would mind, since I _**did**_ leave my brand-new sports car in your hangar, with the keys in the ignition.

After a short pause, Kim's voice switched to its most innocently sweet tone.

"Oh…by the way…Have the oil changed. It almost has three thousand miles on it! Please-and-thank-you!"

"Kim?" Sheri pleaded. "_**You**_ stole my jet? But _**why??**_ I was under the impression you were coming here to talk! Please come back so we can sit down and talk this over between us. I don't want to believe that you quit Global Justice because of me!"

"Well, _**believe**_ it!" Kim shouted back with bitterness in her voice that she didn't even know that was there. "I don't **want** to talk right now! I'm heading to Yamanouchi in a few days, and I needed transportation…so I took what was handy.

"I have a stop to make first, then I will head straight there. Give me a week or so and I will have Global Justice call you and let you know when I have arrived. We can talk then…_**IF**_ I feel like it!"

Kim then changed channels on the radio, effectively cutting off Sheri's response.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Landing at Okinawa's airport in the capital city of Naha, Kim made arrangements to have the jet refueled and stored in a secured hangar. She then rented a vehicle and got directions for the town of Nago. Aika told Kim that was where she would find the man she was looking for.

Sheri was _**beyond**_ livid on the phone! She screamed at Burn Burman about Kim, demanding a jet to go after her—and she wanted it _**now!!**_ For his part, Burn tried his best to calm her down.

"Sorry, Sheri." he said. "The best I can do is have Team Renton swing by on the way back to Japan with Ron and pick you up. We just don't have another jet in the area that we can divert to you any quicker. Besides, Aika informs me that Kim was not going straight to Yamanouchi. She was stopping over in Okinawa for a few days."

With her current state of anger, Sheri barely heard a word Burn had said during the call. "_Fine_, Burn!" she seethed, "If you don't have a jet, then you don't have one. It just really pisses me off that Kim would _**steal**_ from me! What the hell is she doing in Okinawa, anyway?"

"Something about seeing a man about a sword." Burn replied.

'_**What?**__'_ Sheri thought. _'Kim went to buy a sword? She knew that the only person on that island that could be worth going there to get a sword from was Hattori Hanzo. Still, he's retired…and just why would Kim need a __**sword?**__'_

Instantly changing her tone, Sheri asked Burn, "Would you do me a favor?"

He replied, "Sure…what is it?"

"Contact Anne and have her on that flight back to Yamanouchi with Ron." Sheri explained, "I think I might need some help when Kim gets to Yamanouchi with a new sword."

"Sheri," Burn wondered, "aren't you being a little melodramatic? It's _**not**_ like Kim is out to _kill_ you!"

"Oh, no?" Sheri asked. "Then what does she want with a Hanzo sword? They are famous for being the highest quality swords in the world!"

Sheri was so completely distracted by this new information; she didn't even wait for Burn's answer before she hung up the phone.

Kim had no problem finding the little bar in the industrial section of the city. It was just as Aika had described it. She walked into the place, but there was not a soul to be seen. It was sparsely furnished and poorly lit. However, it was clean and cool out of the early morning sun.

Looking around, she thought to herself, '_What a dump!'_

A man popped his head up from under the bar, looking rather surprised to see her there. He looked to be in his mid-to-late sixties, standing about 5 feet, 10 inches tall, weighing about 200 pounds. He didn't look like a master sword-maker to her; but Kim learned long ago not to trust appearances.

"How may I help you?" he asked in broken English.

In Japanese, she inquired, "Do you serve food in this establishment?"

"Yes!" he stated, surprised that she spoke Japanese.

"Are you open for business?" she asked.

"Yes!" he stated again, while staring at her eyes.

Kim was curious as to what the man was thinking. Still, she decided to continue the charade.

"May I get something to eat?" she asked. "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Of course." the man stated.

Kim waited for a menu or the man to ask what she wanted. Yet, all he did was gaze at her. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and asked him, "What are you staring at?"

"An angel with red hair and the most beautiful green eyes." He answered. "You _**have**_ to be an angel—or a very _foolish_ young lady—to come to _**this**_ section of town un-escorted."

"No, kind sir." Kim chuckled. "Believe me, I'm no angel…and _**I'm **_usually the one that does the escorting."

He smiled at her and asked, "Well, then…What would you like?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders and responded, "What do you have?"

"How about some nice chicken and rice soup." he offered.

Kim was amused by such a strange but polite exchange. With a warm smile, she said, "Please and thank you."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Tea please!"

The man then bowed to her and disappeared into the back room. When he returned, he had a large bowl of soup and a tea pot with some bread and butter on a tray. He set the food in front of her and poured her some tea before he spoke again.

"Just what is a beautiful young American woman such as yourself doing in my bar?" he inquired

"I'm looking for a man." Kim answered truthfully

"Oh, I see." he remarked with a sideways look. "And you believe that you will find love in a bar such as _**this?**_"

"Oh, no." Kim laughed. "I'm not looking for love. I'm looking for a very _special_ man…one that can cook, clean, and has a sense of humor..."

Her tone quickly grew serious as she sipped her tea and watched him over the rim of the tea cup. "…but the most important quality this man** must** possess is the ability to make the **finest** swords in the world."

With a light chuckle in his voice, he asked, "Do you honestly _believe_ this man is just going to walk into my bar?"

"No," Kim responded, "I was told that man _**owns**_ this bar."

Egging her on, he countered, "Do I_** look**_ like a master sword-maker to you?"

Kim had to admit he did not; but she already knew this was the man she was looking for, and he was just being cautious.

Smiling at him, she asked, "Do _**I**_ look like someone who knows how to _**handle**_ a sword…or run a large international organization? I'm smart enough to know you don't judge a book by its cover! The man I'm looking for goes by the name Hattori Hanzo."

"Who may I ask is looking for Master Hanzo?" He was starting to get defensive. He did not like strangers coming into his place looking for him. The last time this happened, a woman wanted revenge on one of his best students, who had turned out very, very bad. In the end, she killed the student while fighting him with the very sword Hattori made for her.

Taking a sip of tea before answering, Kim looked him straight in the eyes when she answered, "My name is Kim Possible."

Shocked by this revelation, Hattori asked, "_**You**_ are Kim Possible? The 'super-woman' that runs Global Justice and has single-handedly brought more criminals to justice than most of the world's best law agencies?"

"I am the director of Global Justice," Kim admitted, "but I'm no 'super-woman'. May I assume that you are sword-master Hattori Hanzo?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I _**am**_ Hattori Hanzo…but I am retired from making swords. No longer will I create tools of death and destruction. Why would a woman of your standing need one of my swords, anyway? Do you not _already_ possess the Lotus Blade?"

Kim's response was both honest and painful. Looking down at her plate and taking a deep sigh, she answered, "No, the Lotus Blade belongs to Yamanouchi's chosen one! That is my ex-husband, who now has a new wife. The blade that I used to possess was the Lotus Bloom, but that is no longer mine to hold. It belongs to his mate, not me."

With a sad little grin, Kim continued, "The worst part about this whole thing is that when I leave here, I'm heading to Yamanouchi to teach her how to use the sword and all that I know about it…

"I am no longer one of the chosen ones, but I have grown accustomed to carrying and using the Lotus Bloom. Therefore I decided to have a new sword made—one that has the same weight and feel to it…an exact duplicate, as it were."

With another deep sigh, she spoke once more.

"I wanted only the best money can buy. And I was told that you are the only man that can make such a sword. That is, of course, unless you know of someone else with your talents."

Before Hattori could answer her, his front door was kicked open and a loud boisterous young man walked up to the bar. Pointing his finger at Hattori, he yelled, "Old man, I am here to collect the money you owe my boss. Hand it over_** now**_…or I will** rip** this place apart!"

Hattori gave Kim an apologetic smile and excused himself. He walked over to the young man. They exchanged words with that Kim could not hear.

The young man stomped out the door yelling back, "You **will** pay…and you will pay_** ten-fold**_ for this _**insult!**_"

Returning to Kim, Hattori bowed and begged her forgiveness for his very rude guest.

"Don't worry about it." Kim said. "I've heard it all before. Have you reported them to the police yet?"

"No!" Hattori answered. "His boss is very powerful, and has most of the police on his payroll."

With an evil grin and a little gleam in her eyes, Kim offered, "Well…If you would like, I could call in favor and have an anti-terrorist team come in and wipe them out. It's what they _**live**_ for!"

The door burst open again and the same young man stood in the doorway. This time, he was accompanied by four other men.

Kim calmly took a sip of her tea. She wiped her mouth with a napkin before she stood up and turned to face the five of them.

Hattori was fuming. He reached under his bar and drew out a sword. Kim saw this and put her hand on his arm restraining him. With a happy twinkle in her eyes, she said, "Please…allow _**me!**_ I need to work off some pent-up frustration—and I haven't had a good workout for some time."

Kim calmly walked over to the group standing in the doorway. Looking them over, Kim recognized one of them and addressed him first.

"My, my, Mr. Johnson." she cooed, "Aren't you a little out of your parole officer's jurisdiction?"

The big man's eyes grew rather large as recognition set in. He looked at his co-horts, and then back to Kim. He then stammered, "Well, I-I-I, uh, certainly didn't expect to run into _**you**_ here, Miss Possible."

With a look in her eyes that left no doubt in his mind as to where this was leading, she queried, "Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Mr. Johnson, I am _**everywhere**_ I think a crime might be taking place. Just how many times do I have to arrest you before you learn your lesson? What…does this make the fourth, maybe fifth time since we met in that dark parking lot?"

Johnson carefully chose his words to answer her, trying to think of a way out with his hide intact.

"Well," he scoffed, "_you_ have actually only arrested me _twice!_ The first time, the cops took me in after you beat up on my boys and me; so that don't count. The second and third times, you busted me when I was working for Jack Hench…and you haven't arrested me officially just _yet_ today!"

Kim flashed her sweetest smile as she told him, "Now, the question you have to ask yourself is…Do you want to return to the states under your _**own**_ power, or would you rather I drag you back in cuffs and you lose all chances of_** ever**_ getting free on parole again?"

Her face turned hard as stone as she added, "Before you answer that, you better think about the chances your buddies here have if _**they**_ go up against me!"

Johnson was thinking very hard about his chances. His eyes were darting between his cronies and Kim.

Suddenly, he yelled, "See ya later,_**suckers!!**_" as he turned and bolted out the door. He fled as fast as his feet would carry him.

'_And then there were __**four**__…'_ Kim devilishly thought.

Hattori was watching all of this with great fascination. The departed henchman truly looked scared to death of Kim. She firmly stood her ground. Her arms were folded across her chest as she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor.

The leader pulled a sword from behind his back and pointed it at Kim's chest.

"I don't care _**who**_ you think you are." he screamed at her, adding, "I am not afraid of a _**girl!**_ I will cut your arms off and rape you before I finally put you to death."

Kim was finding herself enjoying the rantings of this fool. She really had a lot of pent up anger; and these foolish men were going to help her release it—even _**if**_ they didn't realize who they were messing with…

Hattori stepped toward the group. He drew his sword to defend Kim when the young man lunged at her. Kim simply spun to the right as the fool passed by her. She kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling over a table.

She then dropped the next closest man, hitting him in the temple with just two fingers as she swept past him. She kicked the third man in the left leg, snapping the bone just below the knee. The last man never saw the blow that hit him on the back of the neck.

The young man jumped up from the table and started swinging his sword wildly over his head. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he lunged at Kim's head.

Kim doubled over backwards as the sword passed harmlessly through the air. She reached up, catching the wrist that held the sword. She quickly snapped it backward, breaking numerous bones in the process.

She easily recovered the fool's sword. With a sideways kick, Kim made solid contact with his gut. The force of the blow sent him sailing toward the same table from his earlier flight. This time, he was sitting on the floor with his back up against the table.

Kim then demonstrated how a true sword-master handles a sword. Swinging it over her head, she brought it down just to the left of his head. The powerful stroke sliced away a large chunk of wood from what was left of the table. She repeated the same move on the table's remaining surface near the right side of his head.

She then swung the sword level with his throat. The tip of the blade stuck in the table as the edge of the blade barely nicked his throat. Judging by the wet stain spreading on the front of his pants, Kim was satisfied she made her…_**point!**_

With a satisfying grin, she whispered in his ear, "I'm going to let you live for only _**one**_ reason…I want you to deliver a message to your boss. Tell him he has four hours to pack up and leave this island forever, or he will regret he ever messed with my friends. The people on this island are now under the protection of Global Justice—and Kim Possible. Now** get** out of here!

Authors Note: This is a very personal note and it goes out directly to Jutter6922. My friend you have been a very faithful reader and have sent in a review for almost every chapter and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I try to make it a habit to respond to every review I get, I find that is a great way to not only show the readers that I care about them and respect their opinions but it also a great way to meet new friends.

My problem is, I have no way of sending you a personal response because I cannot find you in Fan Fiction and the return link is just back to the site. I really wish to contact you, so would please send me an Email from your personal account so I can send you a response with the next review?

You can send it to my yahoo account listed in my home page. But in the heading please put something in it other just Hi so I know that it is from you if your email address is different than your handle name.

Thank you and for the rest of you please remember that I live for the reviews and I do respond to all of them, so please review!

Snapbang


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kim Possible or my newest guest star Hattori Hanzo from the great but bloody move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and since I have not been paid a penny for all of my hard work on this story I hope Mr. Tarantino forgives me.

I also wish to thank Jutter6922 for getting back with me and sending in his review.

I wish to thank my beta reader Samurai Crunchbird and Captainkodak1 for all of their help; for without which this story would not be possible! (Samurai Crunchbird has been working in over drive on my last 5 chapters and has warn me out!!) So please so go to their sites and check out their stories some of them as quite addicting!

Chapter 24

Battle for Okinawa

Kim walked back over to the bar, casually sat down, and continued eating her meal. Hattori stood and watched Kim for a few seconds before he shook his head. He returned his own sword to its sheath under the bar as he spoke.

He observed, "That was that most amazing display of karate I have ever witnessed. Have you ever competed?" he asked

With a wary smile, she shook her head. "No," she replied, "I only use it in self-defense against criminals. Even then, I very seldom get a chance to use all of my moves or hit with full power."

"You know," he warned, "they_will_ be back…and next time, in greater numbers."

Kim gave Hattori a devilish grin. "No," she reassured him, "they won't. In two hours, I am going to their hideout to have a 'one-on-one' with that young man's boss. I'll make _**damn**_ sure he gets my message!" Her smile soon faded as a thought struck her.

Looking Hattori in the eyes she pleaded, "Mr. Hanzo, can you _**please**_ tell me where I can go to get myself a new sword? Seeing that you have retired and you are not interested in making one, I only want the best I can get. It must be as close to the Lotus Bloom in size, balance and weight as possible."

"No," he sighed, "I cannot think of anyone that has the skills that you require. It will be impossible to duplicate the Lotus Bloom without anyone ever seeing the original sword."

Kim stretched out her right arm and called forth the Lotus Bloom. She then gently laid it on the bar and asked, "Will _**this**_ help?"

Hattori's eyes grew large and his hands trembled as he looked upon the legendary sword for the first time in his life. All his life, he had heard the stories of this sword's exploits when it was yielded by a true Chosen One. Some of the more fantastic stories have circulated only within the last few years. Still, he never dreamed he would ever _**hold**_ such a sacred weapon, much less have the chance to _**study**_ it.

Kim watched Hattori closely, studying his reaction to the sword. She reached for the Bloom as it sat on the bar. With a little teasing in her voice, she said, "Well, Hattori…if _**you**_ are unable to help me, maybe you can tell me who can. Surely, you_**have**_ to know someone capable of making a copy of the sword for me. Money is no object, and I will pay handsomely…_**if...**_ the job is done right!"

Hattori looked stricken. He just shook his head and said, "There is no one other than myself I would trust with such a project."

"But," Kim reminded him, "You _**said**_ you were retired!"

"I _**know**_ what I said," Hattori growled, "but for _**you**_, I will make one more sword. It will be my greatest creation ever. After that, I can truly retire a satisfied and happy man. I will, of course, need to study it and I would like to make a wax mold of it so I can have a detailed copy."

Kim handed him the sword and reminded him, "I will need that back in two hours, ok?"

Hattori picked it up and carefully carried it into his back room. Just as he was leaving, he turned to Kim and said, "Two hours, it is…and please put the closed sign on the front door. I _**don't**_ want any interruptions."

Kim found a table and chair in one corner of the bar and sat down. Putting her legs up on the table, she closed her eyes for the first time since leaving Acapulco.

Hattori looked up at the clock and realized his two hours had passed almost thirty minutes ago. He was concentrating so intensely on his work he lost all track of time. Despite that setback, he determined he finally had all the measurements and molds of the sword he needed. He certainly didn't want to be caught off guard if that young idiot returned with more men.

Picking up the sword, he headed back into the bar where Kim was waiting. He spotted her stretched out in a chair as if she was perfectly comfortable in her surroundings. With her head settled on her chest and her arms crossed, she looked like she was asleep.

Hattori gently reached out with the sword and began to tap her on the shoulder with its tip. Suddenly, he found himself sprawled on his back, propped up against the base of the bar. He found it hard to sit up with the whole room spinning.

Kim heard a crashing noise and became fully awake. Jumping up from the chair into her 'ready' stance, she looked around the room for the source of the noise. She saw Hattori lying on the floor with the sword lying across his chest.

"Hattori," she asked him, "are you alright? What happened?"

With shock and surprise in his voice, he spouted, "You _**hit**_ me!"

"No, I didn't." she snipped back.

"All I know," he countered, "is that I went to awaken you…and I found myself on the floor with a terrible headache."

Kim crossed her arms and asked, "You weren't going to prod me with my _**sword**_, were you?"

"Yes," he replied, "I was just going to tap you on your shoulder. Why?"

Reaching down to help him up, she gave a little laugh and explained, "The Lotus Bloom will _**never**_ allow anyone to use the sword unless I ask it to—and it will _**never**_ allow anyone to use the sword against one of the Chosen Ones or anyone it is protecting. Some say it has killed on its own to protect the Chosen Ones."

Hattori joined Kim in laughter. Handing the Lotus Bloom to her, he declared, "Here…take your sword, brave warrior. The time has come to put it to good use!"

Standing outside a well-kept house in a very nice part of town, Kim looked it over. She then turned to Hattori and asked, "Are you _**sure**_ this is the place?"

"Yes, Kim," he answered, "indeed it is. I was dragged here once not all that long ago."

They walked though the gate and up to the front porch. Standing on either side of the door were two very large men in suits. Kim firmly walked up to the men and looked right into the eyes of the larger of the two.

In proper Japanese, Kim said, "Please tell the master of the house that I wish to speak to him."

The object of her stare growled, "He is busy! Go away."

Kim made a show of cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders. She then said in a firm voice, "I don't have time for games. If you won't tell him I'm here, I will be forced to tell him myself."

The men looked at each other and started laughing at this small woman who demanded so much.

The laughter didn't last long. Both men soon fell to the front porch, completely unconscious. Hattori didn't even see her move, let alone see what she did to knock them out cold. Hattori quickly followed behind Kim as she stepped over the men and entered the house.

Stepping into the foyer, Kim could hear someone yelling in a nearby room. She turned to Hattori to check on him. She discovered he was standing right behind her, his sword drawn and ready. Satisfied he was going to do as she instructed, Kim opened the doors and strolled into the living room.

In the room was a rather large man, smoking a cigar. He was yelling at the young man Kim had sent with the message.

The young man was on his knees. His wrist was wrapped and a small bandage was on his neck. The moment he saw Kim, he jumped back from the larger man and pointed at her.

"THAT'S her!" the young man screamed. "That's the woman I was telling you about! She's come for me. You've got to _**stop**_ her. _**Please**_, Uncle…_**don't**_ let her get me!"

The big man turned toward Kim and spotted Hattori standing behind her. He decided to address the old man first.

"Hattori Hanzo?" he shouted. "What is the meaning of this insult? _**Why**_ are you hiding behind this woman?"

The old man stepped forward and responded, "Hattori Hanzo hides behind _**nobody**_, Takauji. Your days of stealing from hard-working people are over! This woman is the leader of Global Justice—and she is here to make sure you understand the depth of your trouble!"

Takauji started laughing. "Hattori," he cackled, "you have finally _**lost**_ it! The leader of Global Justice would not waste his time helping an old fool such as you! _**This**_ woman is an imposter. I have met the leader of Global Justice…and this is not her!"

Hattori stoically retorted, "It matters not whether _**you**_ believe who she is. What matters is what she can do—and this woman_** can**_ do what she promises!"

"We will see about that!" Takauji grumbled. He walked over to his desk and pressed a button. Seconds later, four doors burst open and twenty armed men rushed into the room. Kim never even flinched. Instead, she just stood there as if she was waiting for her friends.

"Kill them!" ordered Takauji.

A group of six men carrying pipes and chains advanced on Kim. At first, she made no move to defend herself. Hattori was starting to get nervous at her lack of movement.

When the men were about ten feet from Kim, one of them lunged at her. The next thing Hattori knew there was a bright blue flash, and then all six of them were sprawled out on the floor after being slammed into the wall at least fifteen feet behind them. Hattori formed a weak smile as Kim turned and winked at him. Still, he had no idea on how she did that.

Takauji could not believe his eyes. The sight of his six best bodyguards flat on the floor sent his blood pressure rising to a dangerously high level.

He turned to the rest of his men and shouted, "_**Shoot**_ them! Shoot them _**now!**_"

Kim stepped back closer to Hattori. Something appeared in her right hand as she pulled him tightly next to her.

'_This was __**not**__ how I wanted to die!'_ he thought.

Soon the shooting started. The noise was loud enough to cause Hattori to drop his sword, close his eyes and cover his ears. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to see Kim standing in front of him. The gunmen were lying on the floor in various stages of injury.

Takauji finally realized the situation and shouted, "_**Stop!**_ Stop shooting! Stop it _**now!**_ You're only hurting each other!"

When Hattori looked up, he saw Kim holding a shield, without a single bullet piercing its protective surface.

Kim turned to him and asked, "Are you all right?" After Hattori nodded, Kim added, "Good…pick up your sword and get ready. They _**still**_ haven't learned their lesson."

To his remaining men, Takauji commanded, "Attack them with swords only!"

Kim turned to Hattori and smiled at him. She teased, "I told you that they haven't learned their lesson yet. There are only ten of them left…so if you want your chance to take some out yourself, you better be quick about it! I_** live**_ for this is the type of fighting!"

The shield in Kim's hand changed back into a sword. She charged into the center of the room and was surrounded by all ten of them. Hattori kept his eyes on Takauji while Kim was in the midst of the battle with the other men.

The first man to lunge at Kim was warmly greeted with a boot to his head.

Two other men attacked at the same time. Kim spun out of the way of the first one. As he passed her, she shoved him onto the sword of his partner. The blade cleanly impaled his leg. Kim then dealt a roundhouse punch to the partner's head, sending him off to 'La-La Land'.

'_And then there were seven…'_ Kim smirked in thought_. 'The odds are __**so**__ unfair—for __**them**__ at least!'_

Neither Hattori nor Takauji could follow the blur of movement that was Kim Possible. Within a matter of seconds, she and they were the only ones left standing. Kim strolled up to Takauji with a very smug smile mixed with a wisp of disappointment that the fight was already over.

"Is that the best you can do?" she sneered. "I didn't even break a sweat. You just blew your chance to pack your belongings and leave this island a free man. Attacking a Global Justice agent is against international law—so now, you're coming with _**me!**_"

Takauji laughed and said, "I am not done yet!" He walked behind his desk and picked up two swords from a display rack. Removing them from their sheaths, he turned back toward Kim and said, "I'm _**far**_ from defenseless! In my day, I was the best swordsman on this whole island—and I can _**still**_ beat the likes of _**you!**_"

"Mister," Kim warned "you may have been the best on this island at one time, but I am the best in the world! The fact that I stand here before you today, after defeating all comers, should serve as proof enough. However, if seeing what I just did to your men doesn't convince you of that, by all means…_**bring it on!**_"

With that, Kim drew herself to her full height. Holding her sword in a 'ready stance', she waited for him to attack.

…She didn't have to wait very long…

Takauji charged at her, slashing out with both swords. He tried to make himself seem like two fighters. Of course, it didn't work. Kim deftly dodged and deflected his blows with seemingly little effort.

This just made Takauji even angrier! He redoubled his efforts, swinging wildly at the auburn-haired antagonist. His slashes destroyed furniture and shattered flower vases, but were still unsuccessful in reaching their intended target. All the while, Kim did not press her attack. She was content to merely deflect and avoid his wild swings.

Takauji was getting winded. The sweat pouring from his face continually forced him to keep wiping his eyes so he could see.

'_This…this pale-skinned, scrawny little woman has countered all my best moves.' _Takauji soon thought. _'They seem to have no effect on her at all. It's __**impossible!!**__'_

Suddenly, his left shoulder exploded in searing pain. The force of the blow knocked him flat on his back. Looking down, his shirt was turning dark red and he could not move his arm. He realized he had been shot.

Hattori was watching the fight with great admiration. Of course, it really wasn't much of a fight, in a traditional sense. Kim wasn't attacking her foe…merely defending herself and forcing her opponent to waste all his energy.

As he watched this woman, he started wishing that he was thirty years younger. This was a woman he could have easily fallen for back in the day. This was a woman who was more than capable of defending herself and her loved ones…one that was intelligent, caring, and beautiful. In his mind, she was the 'complete package'!

Something quickly caught Hattori's eye. A door was cracked open, and he could see the end of a gun barrel poking through the doorway.

"Kim…_**Look out!**_" he yelled as the gun was fired.

Kim didn't need the warning. She already noticed the gun and was prepared. She swung around at the same time the trigger was pulled. The bullet passed by her, hitting Takauji in the shoulder.

She charged at the door and kicked it open to reveal the young man she met in Hattori's bar earlier that day. The force of the kick toppled him to the floor. Kicking the gun away, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the living room to face his uncle.

Hattori raced to Takauji's side. The man was holding his shoulder and gave Hattori a horrified look...

"She shot me!" he gasped. "_**Why**_ did she dishonor our fight and shoot me? She _**knew**_ she had me beaten!! Why did she have to resort to shooting me?"

Hattori just shook his head and pointed to the doorway. "You old fool!" Hattori said. "_**She**_ didn't shoot you. One of your own _**men**_ shot you…from behind that door."

As if on cue, Kim walked back into the room, dragging Takauji's nephew right up to him.

"_**Here's**_ your shooter." Kim sneered as she threw the nephew on top of his disgraced uncle. She then turned to her friend and asked with a sweet smile, "Hattori, will you call the police…and tell them to bring some ambulances for the wounded? Please-and-thank-you!"


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kim Possible or my newest guest star Hattori Hanzo from the great but bloody move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and since I have not been paid a penny for all of my hard work on this story I hope Mr. Tarantino forgives me.

A very Special Thanks goes out to my beta reader Samurai Crunchbird because of all the extra work he has been doing for me lately. The poor guy was putting in less overtime on his real job than what he has had to do to get these last few chapters finished for me. But I know we all appreciate all of his extra effort. Please remember to visit his site and drop him a line.

I also wish to thank Jutter6922 for another great review

Chapter 25

Legal Eagles Fly

Burn Burman was sound asleep when his phone started ringing. Looking up at the clock on the night stand, it read 3:30 am.

"_**Damn**_ it!!" he groaned as he reached for the annoying device that was interrupting his sleep.

"Burn Burman here," he said into the receiver, "and there had _**BETTER**_ be a good reason for interrupting my beauty sleep!"

"Burn," said the voice on the other end, "it's me…Kim!"

"_**Kim?**_ Kim who?" he asked.

Kim let out an exasperated sigh, rolled her eyes, and groaned, "How many Kim's do you know that will call you at home in the middle of the night?"

Sitting bolt upright, Burn said "Kim…Kim where are you? Are you all right? Sheri called me the other day, very upset at you. She demanded a jet to go after you. Why did you steal her jet? When are you going to Yamanouchi? Do you have enough money? Kim, why aren't you saying anything?"

Kim started giggling and responded, "I can't say _**anything**_ until you shut up and let me talk!"

"Oh…sorry Kim!" Burn apologized and then added, "Seriously, we _do_ need to talk!"

"Okay, Burn," Kim started to explain, "but first thing's first. Right now, I need you to call the Tokyo office and have them, send a transport detail, along with a legal team, to the city of Nago on Okinawa—ASAP."

"Why Kim, what did you do?" Burn questioned starting to get the feeling that she was in trouble or was about to be in trouble.

"Oh, nothing much, really." Kim responded with a slight giggle in her voice. "I just broke up a local mafia that was running a protection racket, among other things."

"Was anyone hurt?" he demanded

Kim replied with a sigh, "Of course. They _**always**_ have to resist. You know that! The worst part is he had half of the police department in his back pocket—and they're not taking it very well that I came in and cleaned up their town for them."

"Okay…I'll call Tokyo and have someone there in a couple of hours. Is there anything else you need?" he inquired.

Kim replied, "No—Wait…_**Yes**_, there is _**one**_ other thing. Have 'Legal' bring me my Global Justice ID badge and a set of uniforms."

'_Yes'_ Burn screamed in thought. He pumped his fist and jumped for joy quickly before he regained his composure and asked, "Changed your mind about quitting, did you?"

"Well," she confessed, "maybe I_**did**_ kind of over-react and didn't think things through."

Burn could longer hold in his joy over Kim's change of heart. "Thank God," he yelled, "because I never turned in your resignation, and you're still on the books. In fact, you and team Renton are listed as 'on assignment' at Yamanouchi until further notice.

"I was really hoping you'd change your mind—because I already sent your ID badge, uniforms, and Kimmunicator to the Tokyo office, with instructions to get them to Yamanouchi when you got there."

With a softer voice than before, Burn wondered, "Now, I need to know…Are you all right? And please tell me _**why**_ on God's green earth did you steal Sheri's jet instead of just_** talking**_ to her?"

"Sorry to worry you, Burn." Kim apologized. "I was in a little bit of a funk, but I'm fine now. I didn't even get a scratch in the fight.

"As to why I took her jet, I'm not really sure. I just didn't want to have a discussion with her on her turf. This time when we talk, it will be on _**my**_ terms; and she _**will**_ answer all of my questions…or there will be _**HELL**_ to pay!"

Hattori Hanzo woke up the next morning, feeling a little out of sorts. He tried to recall every detail of what took place the day before, but it all seemed like a dream.

Did he really touch the magic sword of Yamanouchi? Did he really watch as the beautiful young woman first beat up on the four goons in his bar and then later take Takauji into custody?

He walked into his work shop and froze. Laying on his work bench were the sketches, measurements, and the wax molds he had made of the sword. He came to the startling realization that it really did happen!

Without thinking about anything else, he set to work making the sword for Kim. He already knew that this sword would take much longer to make than usual. Not only would he pour his sweat and blood into its creation, but this would also be a labor of love.

Love. He never used _**that**_ element in creating a blade before. This sword was going to be made for all of the right reasons. This sword was going to be a sword of justice!

After Kim gave her deposition to 'Legal' and filed formal charges against Takauji, she returned to Hattori Hanzo's bar. She wanted to check on his progress and make arrangements so he could contact her when the sword was ready.

Walking into the place was nothing like it was the other day. The room was so crowded; she couldn't even see the bar. There was music playing and sake flowing. From one end to the other, it was filled with the sounds of everyone enjoying themselves.

As she stood at the door, she heard someone yelling, "QUIET everyone! There she is."

At that moment, the whole bar went dead still. Everyone turned to face her and backed out of her way, giving her a clear path to walk to the bar. Hattori stood there with his arms spread out for her to come to him.

Kim stayed too late and drank too much sake to fly to Tokyo that night as planned, so she returned to her hotel room to sleep it off.

While Kim was lying in her slightly inebriated state on the bed, a wicked thought occurred to her. She decided it was time for a little payback for a certain tow-headed man. Sitting up on the bed in the 'lotus' position, she closed her eyes and concentrated on Jessica.

Jessica was sound asleep when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and someone whispering her name in her ear. Rolling over, she opened her eyes and saw Kim kneeling next to her. Before Jessica could make a sound, Kim placed her hand over Jessica's mouth and put her finger to her lips.

She then whispered, "You said you wanted to watch. It's time!"

Kim proceeded to produce a large peacock feather out of thin air. With a diabolical smile, she crept over to Ron's side of the sleeping mat.

Jessica sat up so she could watch the fun. She had a hard time suppressing a giggle as Kim took the feather and lightly brushed it against Ron's cheek and right ear lobe.

To their surprise, Ron didn't respond at all. Kim escalated the torture as she stuck the tip of the feather into Ron's ear. Without waking up, he just swatted at the feather. He then rolled over on his right side so that he was now facing Jessica.

Kim kept it at it for a few more seconds before she concluded that tickling was not going to work. That's when she decided to try a different tactic.

While Ron was facing Jessica, Kim slipped between the bed sheets behind him. She then caressed his ear as she kissed and blew on it. Jessica let out a snicker, but quickly clamped her hand over her face and managed not to spoil the prank. Ron just swatted at whatever was pestering him while continuing to slumber.

"Oh Ronnie," Kim whispered, "Please wake up. I want you—_badly!_"

Ron rolled away from his wife and mumbled, "Go to sleep, Jessica." before he pulled the sheets over his head.

Kim then whispered to Jessica, "It's your turn. Tell him you _**need**_ his body."

Jessica laid back down and gently pulled the sheet off his head. She then kissed his ear and whispered, "Come on, sweetheart. Give me some loving. We haven't made love since we got here. _**Pweeease??**_"

Even with this attempt at stimulation, Ron merely rolled over, facing Jessica again as he slept.

Kim blew on the back of his neck. This time, she nibbled on his ear lobe and whispered a little louder, "Come on, _Wonnie!_ Give your Kimmie some Ron-shine; it's been _**years**_ since I've had any!"

Ron's eyes snapped open, only to be staring into his wife's cobalt blue eyes. The smile on her face was a mile wide. At that moment, Kim blew into his ear and whispered again.

"Come on, baby." she cooed. "I want some Ron-shine…and I want it _**now!**_"

Ron jumped high enough to hit his head on the ceiling tiles. He nearly knocked a few of those tiles loose before he landed just over eight feet from the foot of the bed.

With a dazed and confused look on his face, Ron stared at two of the most important women in his life lying in the same bed—and he did _not_ like what he saw! They appeared to be having a very good time at his expense. After a few seconds, his mind cleared enough to finally allow him to speak.

"Okay," he demanded, "just _**what**_ the hell is going on?"

Jessica purred, "What does it _look_ like, sweetheart? Kim and I thought we'd help you fulfill every man's fantasy. We decided that, just this _**once**_, you could have both of us at the same time." She patted the mat and offered, "Well…What do you say, baby? Do you want to join us?"

'_I was born at night,'_ Ron thought, _'but it wasn't last night. I'm not sure what it is just yet, but I know they're up to __**something!**__ Still, I better play along for now. It's better than getting them mad, on top of everything else.'_

Putting on his best 'playa's' face, he started to untie the string holding up his PJ bottoms and walk slowly toward the bed.

Kim had rolled over on her side, but kept the covers over her shoulders. She started playing with Jessica's silky golden hair, twirling it between her fingers. She then bit her lower lip and made a particular facial expression. Ron remembered that face well enough to tell that she _**wanted**_ him…and she was _**ready**_ for him. When he caught that look, he froze in his tracks.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ron protested. "I know both of you too well to fall for _that!_ Besides, neither one of you like to share _**ANYTHING**_, let alone me. Now I want to know…Just what the hell is going on here?"

"Ok, Ronald." Jessica griped. "You want the truth? I'll _**tell**_ the truth! This is payback for the other day!

Ron's look of utter confusion was very evident on his face as Kim stood up very slowly.

"Ron," Kim explained, "do you remember a couple of days ago when Jessica tried to get you to wake up and help her look for the Lotus Bloom? Well, you brushed her off. Besides leaving me, that was the worst mistake you have ever made!"

Ron started to slowly back away from the bed. He kept his eyes focused on Kim as Jessica stood up and joined her in giving him disgusted glares. He knew he was out-numbered. With Kim in particular, he was clearly out-gunned.

He sputtered, "Now, ladies…c-can't we talk about this? I was exhausted that night. Sensei's training beat the living crap out of me—and you _know_ it, Jessica!"

Kim turned to Jessica and asked, "Remember what I taught you the other day? It's about time we showed _**Ronnie**_ here not to take you lightly anymore!

Ron's eyes grew huge as he watched Kim and Jessica produce two sparkling blue energy balls. Jessica's orb was the size of a baseball, while Kim's creation grew to the dimensions of a dodge-ball—that is, a hot, hard and _painful_-looking dodge-ball. Ron did the only thing a man in his position could do…he dropped to his knees and started pleading for his life.

"Please," he begged, "don't hurt me! I-I-I didn't mean anything by it. Please have mercy on me!"

With a titanium-melting glare, Kim warned, "If you _**EVER**_ ignore your wife again when she tells you something is wrong, so help me God, we will stuff _both_ of these energy balls down you pants! If that happens, _**those**_ will be the last balls you'll _**ever**_ have in your pants! _**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**_"

The look of fear in Ron's eyes as he nodded caused Kim to think she may have stepped over the line. She made her ball disappear and slowly knelt beside Ron. She then took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek.

Kim sighed, "The other day when Yori and Jessica showed up without you, I realized just how bad I hurt you when we broke up. Your pain must have been _really_ bad for you not to care enough to wake up and come to me when you _**had**_ to know I was hurting! And that made my pain that much worse…

"Ron, I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain. I promise that I will make it up to you if it is the last thing I do—and I'm going to start tomorrow by teaching Jessica everything I know about this sword…

"I will give my life to save you and your family. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove it to you!"

Kim helped Ron to his feet and gave him a gentle embrace. She turned toward Jessica and motioned her in for a group hug.

Jessica, almost in tears, stepped up to her friends. She wrapped her arms around Ron and held him tightly.

Just as she started to give Ron a kiss, he let out a howl of pain and jumped out their embrace. While watching Kim's apology, Jessica forgot all about the energy ball still in her hand—until it seared into Ron's back as she held him.

Kim couldn't stop herself from laughing at his expense. While Jessica continued to chase Ron and attempt to apologize to him, Kim left the couple and ended her trance.

Kim awoke at noon the next day. After a shower and a quick lunch, she headed to the airport. It was time to do what she knew she had to do. She had to surrender the Lotus Bloom to its rightful owner. After that, she had to teach Jessica all she knew about it in order for her friend and Ron to at least have a fighting chance against whatever evil lurked out there.

There was just one problem with this sitch. Every time Kim thought about giving up her Lotus Bloom, she felt her heart break and a lump in the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling she had that time when woke up in the hospital and Ron was not there. It was the same feeling she had the day Will died.

The feeling got stronger every time she felt it…this feeling of heartache…of lost loves…of impending doom…

…It was a feeling she had come to hate with every fiber of her being…

Authors Note: I feel that it's only right to warn you that the next few chapters might be as hard to read as they were to write. I know that some of you think that Kim's life in this story is nothing but hard knocks and sad times. But nothing can be farther from the truth, so please just hang in there and I promise there is light at the end of this very long tunnel, and it is **not** a speeding train.

Oh yea, please don't forget the reviews!

You're Friend in all Things Possible

Snapbang


	26. Chapter 26

A very Special Thanks goes out to my beta reader Samurai Crunchbird because of all the extra work he put in on this chapter. This chapter was very taxing for him, besides correcting my usual dumb spelling mistakes he had the emotional content of this chapter to work with so drop him a line and let him how much he is appreciated. 

Also my thanks to Captainkodak1 for all of his help and suggestions that he gave for this and the remaining chapters, I know I could have not done it with them. 

To Jutter6922, I have no doubt my friend that you will hang with this story to the end and that is a good feeling, thank you! 

Chapter 26

**The Passing of the Torch**

Kim landed at Narita International Airport, just outside Tokyo, in the late afternoon. She taxied the jet into one of Global Justice hangars they maintained there. 

After talking with the chief of the maintenance crew, she had an intern drive her into the mountains. A three hour trip through twisting and turning roads led them to a majestic waterfall.

The intern gave Kim a strange look when she asked to stop here. There were no structures, no other vehicles, not even a tent to be seen. Kim, however, knew this waterfall hid the entrance to Yamanouchi.

She waited until the intern had driven off before she picked up her luggage and started down the all-too-familiar path to the school. Arriving just after dinner, all of the lessons were through for the day. There were only a few students in the yard, sparring with each other. 

The second Kim walked though the gates, an alarm was sounded. She was quickly surrounded by twenty students, all holding staffs and ready to defend the school against any and all intruders. Not one to pass up a challenge, Kim dropped her luggage and called forth the Lotus Bloom.

With a broad smile, Kim changed it into a staff and challenged all of them, "Come on! Let's see what Yori and Aika have taught you." 

Five of the oldest students charged at the same time. In an instant, those five students were sprawled out on the ground. As the first five fell, two more attacked and were dealt with even quicker. 

A voice away from Kim's sight yelled, "**STOP** hurting my students!" The students moved aside as Aika with Yori walked into the yard.

Kim smiled and chided, "If you taught them better, maybe they wouldn't be getting hurt—or is that the best you can teach?" 

Aika looked stricken, "Kim," she shot back, "how could you _**say**_ such a thing? I am as good of a teacher as the one who taught me. In fact, I bet I can take her right _**now!**_"

With a wider grin, Kim teased, "Bring it on, Aika. Let's see what you've got."

This time, Yori was glad to just sit and watch these two spar. It was almost like watching one of the training videos she and Kim made for Global Justice years ago. She was pleased with the one glaring difference…No matter what the outcome; _**she**_ was not the one who would be sore in the morning!

Kim was in rare form. She was faster than Aika remembered and she was stronger that ever. Aika found she was getting desperate. Kim was making her look foolish. 

Every move Aika made was blocked. Every joust, jab, or swing she made, Kim countered. Aika felt she was back at Global Justice, just learning it all over again. 

Suddenly, Kim made her move. Aika found herself sprawled face-down in the dirt, with Kim's knee in her back. Kim was all smiles as she helped Aika up from the ground and gave her a big hug.

Kim turned to the crowd and proudly announced, "My friends and family of Yamanouchi…I, Kim Possible, the Chosen One, have returned to pass on the Lotus Bloom to my successor, Jessica Stoppable… 

"After tonight, you will have a new hero to defend your school against all of the world's evils, and those that would bring dishonor to the name of Yamanouchi…

"Do not think that your teacher Aika Yamamote is weak or a poor teacher. While I still possess the Lotus Bloom, I am empowered by it—and, therefore, almost unbeatable…

"She was and always will be the better teacher and master of the staff and sword. I bow to her, for she is the true master of her discipline." 

Yori stepped up to Kim and gave her a hug. She then instructed a student to take Kim's luggage to her room that was already prepared for her. 

"Come, Kim." Yori said. "You must be tired after your long flight and you're…exercise…here".

"Where are Ron and Jessica?" asked Kim.

Yori replied, "Ron is at home in Colorado, taking care of his restaurant for the weekend. Jessica, however, is right here." 

Looking up, Kim spotted Jessica standing at the top of the steps leading to the temple. The woman looked rather unsure of herself. Kim bounded up the stairs, stopping in front of Jessica.

Kim bowed to her old friend and declared, "Tonight, we will perform the correct ceremony that was intended to pass on the Lotus Bloom to the next generation. It is a ceremony that has not been witnessed at this school for over five_hundred_ years. Afterwards, you will be the one and only mate to the Chosen One…and the only one to possess and use the Lotus Bloom…

"It will be my charge to teach you all I know about this sword and prepare you for the life of duty and rewards that come with it."

With a nervous humility in her voice, Jessica responded, "Thanks, Kim. I'm just a little scared. I don't know if I have what it takes to replace you as the Chosen One's mate." 

Kim gave her a hug and reassured her, "Trust me, Jessica. You'll be just fine—and I will _always_ be there for you. Besides, you have already replaced me as his mate years ago…or did you forget that you're married with children?" 

This caused Jessica to blush slightly and whisper, "No, I didn't forget!" 

Kim turned to Yori. Speaking to her in Japanese, she asked, "Where is Sensei, and did you get everything I asked for?" 

Unwilling to look Kim in the eyes, Yori answered, "Sensei went to bed early, but asked that I awake him when you arrive. And yes, everything has been made ready."

"Then _wake_ him!" Kim demanded. "I need to do this tonight, the sooner the better." With a softer tone, she asked, "What about the ceremonial dress? It has been some time since I last wore a kimono. I never applied the make-up before, and I know Jessica has never done this, either."

"All is ready, Kim." Yori informed her. "I have already appointed two girls to assist each of you in getting ready for the ceremony. Your kimonos are in your respective closets." 

Kim then turned to Aika and bowed to her. With a solemn tone, she said, "Aika, it would be my honor if you would agree to join us tonight in the exchange ceremony. I am in need of a second, and I would prefer someone with your skills to be there." 

Caught off guard by the question, Aika's answer was automatic. "Yes, Kim. I would be honored to be there as your second."

Kim smiled at her before walking to her room to get ready. When she entered her room, the first thing she noticed was that it was just as she left it almost two years ago when she last visited the school. 

In the closet was a very beautiful kimono. On the dressing stand, the make-up and hair sticks were already laid out. There was a gentle knock on the door before two young female students walked in and bowed to Kim. 

The older of the two spoke. "It is our honor to be chosen to help you get prepared for the passing of the sword tonight. Are you ready for us, Master Possible-san?"

Kim nodded and sat in a chair while the girls started getting her ready by applying the make-up. 

After a short while, there was another knock at the door. Kim turned toward the door and responded, "Come in."

Yori calmly entered the room. She turned to the girls and asked, "Would please excuse us for a minute? I have something I wish to discus with Master Possible?"

Both girls bowed politely and left the room. As soon as they shut the door Yori turned and stepped up to Kim. She took Kim's hands in hers and pleaded, "Please Kim, I beg you to reconsider what you are attempting to do tonight. I fear we may lose you if you go through with this." 

Kim pulled her right hand from Yori's grip and gently placed it on Yori's cheek. She tilted Yori's head so she had to look Kim in the eyes.

In a steady, reassuring voice Kim whispered, "Yori, we have already discussed this. You know there is no other way, and this must be done! The Bloom cannot serve two masters, and we cannot risk losing the children. They must be protected at all costs, even if it means…" Kim paused, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "…even if it means my life!"

"But," Kim quickly added, "It will not come to that! I have it all planned out, and if anyone can do it, I can. Remember, 'Anything is possible for a Possible'." Kim gave Yori a smile and added, "Now, please let me finish getting ready while you make sure everything is set. I will come to the temple as soon as the girls are finished with me." 

Yori took a deep breath, nodded, and left the room without saying a word. With tears in her eyes and her head bowed over in sadness, Yori slowly walked toward the temple. 

The time was fast approaching and the girls were nearly done getting Kim dressed. She wore a sky blue silk kimono trimmed in gold. Her hair was put up in a bun and held in place with hair sticks adorned with silver and pearl tassels. 

While the girls were finishing with Kim, her mind briefly wandered. She prayed that she could do what was necessary if the sword refused to accept Jessica. Kim also hoped that Yori or Sensei had not informed Jessica or Aika what could happen if it refused.

As soon as she was ready, Kim sent the girls to check on the others. She then started the long walk to the temple of the Lotus Blade. 

When Kim arrived at the temple, all was set. Aika, Yori, and Sensei were already there, dressed in their formal ceremonial kimonos. 

Jessica entered a few moments later, her kimono and make-up almost identical to Kim's. Seeing everything was set, Kim started the ceremony. 

Kim instructed Jessica to sit directly in front of the fountain of the Lotus Bloom, with Yori sitting on her right and Sensei on her left. Kim then handed Aika a bowl and instructed her to fill it with the water from the fountain and set it down in front of Jessica. 

She then lit three candles and gave one each to Yori, Jessica and Sensei. Kneeling on the mat in front of Jessica, Kim explained what she was doing. 

"The candles represent the past, present and future. The water and silk cloth are to wash the blade of my touch and to baptize it. This will renew its vows too protect thetrue Chosen One… 

"Aika is my second. She will assist me when the time comes, if the sword refuses to let me go."

Aika couldn't believe what she just heard until Kim stood and walked over to two swords on the stand in front of the fountain. Picking up the long samurai sword, Kim unsheathed it and offered it to Aika. 

Aika's eyes grew large and she backed away. She shouted, "_**NO!**_ I cannot _**do**_ this!"

Speaking as calmly as she could in Japanese, Kim pulled Aika in closely.

"Aika," she whispered, "it is my hope that you won't _**have**_ to do this; but if it does come to it, I will need your help! I want the blow to be quick and painless." 

"No, Kim." Aika cried. "Please don't do this! There _**has**_ to be another way. I-I don't know if I can…not to _**you**_"

Kim hugged her and responded, "Aika, this is the way it has to be done. The honor I offer you will go down in the history of Yamanouchi. I do not believe that the sword will demand my sacrifice, because if does it can not receive my soul when I pass on—and I _**know**_ that is the one thing it wants most from me." 

She wiped away Aika's tears as she continued, "So please…just remember that and help me tonight. I can't do this without you."

Jessica could not understand what was being said between Kim and Aika; but she could tell Aika was very upset and didn't want to do whatever it was Kim had asked of her. 

After a couple of minutes, Kim kissed Aika on the cheek and handed her the samurai sword. Aika started crying even harder, but reluctantly accepted it. 

Kim walked back to the stand and slowly picked up the other sword, which was shorter than the previous one, and unsheathed it. She then walked back to Aika and pointed to a spot on the floor next to where Kim was going to sit.

Kim kneeled back down in front of Jessica, placing the short sword down next to her. Aika took her place beside Kim. 

Jessica did not like the look on everyone's faces. Yori and Sensei were bowing low, as if in prayer. Aika stood behind Kim, crying and holding the long sword.

Jessica looked directly at Kim and demanded, "What is all this about? What's with the swords? And why is Aika crying?"

Kim gave her a weak smile and answered, "Aika is reluctant to be my second, even though it is agreat honor. The swords are to be used only if the Lotus Bloom refuses to release me from my oath." 

Jessica looked up at Aika, then Yori, and back to Kim. At that moment, it dawned on her just what Kim meant to do with the swords. 

"_**NO**_" Jessica screamed. "_**NO DAMN **__**WAY**__** AM I GOING TO LET YOU BE KILLED FOR ME!**_" She jumped back up and started heading toward the temple door.

Kim caught her before she was ten feet away. Holding her by the shoulders, Kim forced Jessica to look at her. 

"JESSICA," she shouted, "listen to me. I have no intentions of dying tonight. It's just a ritual I must follow, for your safety and that of your children." 

Her voice grew more gentle as she explained, "What we are attempting to do has not been done for over five hundred years, and I must follow the traditions laid down by the ones who forged the blades…So please sit back down and let me do what must be done. I promise you I will only use the sword as a last resort." 

"Besides," Kim added with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "I just rejoined Global Justice and ordered a brand new sword that is being forged, as we speak, by the finest sword maker in the world. Death is not on my list of things to do tonight. Jessica…please. Sit. Back. Down."

Jessica kneeled back down in front of Kim. Her whole body was trembling and she was having a difficult time breathing. She looked into Kim's eyes and saw how calm she was. The expression on her face helped reassure Jessica, and she started to settle back down. 

Finally, all was ready. Kim took a deep cleansing breath and closed her eyes. Holding out her right hand, she called forth the Lotus Bloom.

Kim held the magical sword to her breast once again—perhaps, she thought, for the last time. She spoke to it in a dialect that had not been spoken in Japan in centuries. 

"Lotus Bloom," she commanded, "I, Kimberly Anne Possible, am coming to you to request that you release me from my oath. The vow I took was when I was the mate of the Chosen One, whose name is Ronald Adrian Stoppable…

"We are no longer mates! That honor belongs to his new wife, Jessica Mary Stoppable. She is now your rightful master. I beg of you. Please release me, so that she can be the sole benefactor of your power…

"Lotus Bloom, you cannot divide your loyalty to serve two masters; and Jessica has children to protect who may one day inherit both you and the Lotus Blade. She is just now learning what is expected of the Chosen Ones, and I must instruct her and have her ready before the coming troubles arrive." 

Kim then laid the magical sword in her lap and continued, "If you will not release me from my oath, I am prepared to take my own life. You **cannot** protect the both of us." 

The moment Kim uttered those words; a peaceful sensation came over her. The world around her had an air of surreal tranquility. Kim picked up the silk cloth and dipped in into the water. She then tenderly washed the hilt of the Lotus Bloom. 

Instructing Jessica to hold out her hands with palms up, Kim laid the sword in her hands and washed it. When Kim finished with one side, she had Jessica roll it over so she could wash the other side. All the while, Kim was very careful not to touch the blade with her bare hands.

Kim instructed Jessica, "Place the Lotus Bloom back into my lap." Once Jessica complied, Kim closed her eyes.

Kim's voice cracked with emotions as she chanted, "I have washed you of my touch and I…I no longer wish to hold you again!" 

Kim was trying very hard to hold back the tears as she paused for a moment. Her breathing became very difficult while she continued, "I am prepared to do what is necessary to make you accept Jessica as the one and only mate of the 'Chosen One'."

Jessica watched in horror as Kim picked up the short sword that she had set down next to her. Kim held the point just under the center of her breast, angled upward and slightly to the left so that it would pierce her heart. 

When she was ready, Kim turned and looked up at Aika. In Japanese, she told her second, "Do **not** strike, until you see that this sword is buried deep in my heart. If it is, then please…please strike true." Aika wiped away her tears and nodded in affirmation. 

Kim then turned to Yori and said, "Goodbye, my friend. Never let what I do here today be forgotten."

With tears running down her face, Yori bowed and said "Your legacy will forever be remembered as one of the greatest 'Chosen Ones' of all time—no matter the outcome of tonight." 

Kim turned toward Sensei and said, "You have enriched my life and given it meaning **beyond** measure. For that, I am forever grateful." 

Sensei bowed back and replied, "**No,** Master Possible. It was _**my**_ life that has been enriched, and _**I**_ thank _**you**_."

Turning back to Jessica with tears in her eyes, Kim said in English, "Jessica, you must be strong and call the Lotus Bloom to you. If it refuses, I will have no _**choice**_ but to strike."

All five of the participants were crying…

…Yori and Sensei were bowed low in prayer, not wanting to witness the blow that would end Kim's life…

…Jessica had tears streaming down her face. All of this just did not seem real in this day and age…

…Aika had raised the sword over her head and was concentrating as best as she could on the spot on Kim's neck where she must strike to end her friend's pain…

…Kim sat up straight. Closing her eyes, she screamed, "Please, Jessica. Call the sword to you _**now!**_"

At first, Jessica could not find her voice. She watched as Kim started applying pressure to the short sword with both hands. Already, Jessica could see Kim's kimono was cut, and blood was starting to trickle its first drops from the wound the sword was creating.

"**Now**, Jessica. _**Please!**_" Kim begged, "I do not know how long I can hold out before it hurts too much **not** to finish the plunge."

Yelling at the top of her voice Jessica screamed, "LOTUS BLOOM, I _DEMAND_ THAT YOU COME TO ME—_**NOW!**_"

The Bloom remained in Kim's lap.

"Try again, Jessica—PLEASE!" Kim cried as she applied more pressure. The tip of the sword was now almost buried into her chest and blood was now starting to flow freely from the cut.

This time, Jessica looked at the sword in Kim's lap and held out her hand. In a softer voice, she pleaded, "Lotus Bloom, please come to me **now!** I do not want this great woman's blood on my hands!"

Kim was ready. She did not feel the sword move. Hell, she didn't feel anything. She steeled herself, determined to end it all now. 

Kim repositioned her hands and went to pull in with all her strength, but her hands would not move. As she did this, she lowered her head to give Aika the best view of her neck. Kim tried again but she still could not move her hands. It felt like a force was preventing her from completing her sacrifice.

Jessica screamed, "**KIM,**_**STOP!**_ I have the Bloom. It came to me. _**Kim**_…_**PLEASE**_ open your eyes. Look…I have the **BLOOM**!"

Kim looked up at Jessica, but could not comprehend what she was hearing or seeing. Jessica pried the short sword away from Kim, and then held her face in her hands.

"Kim," Jessica cried, "It's_**over!**_ I have the Lotus Bloom. Your sacrifice is not necessary."

The words finally reached Kim's brain. She turned to Aika and faintly squeaked, "It seems that your assistance will not be needed after all."

Aika dropped to her knees, driving the point of the samurai sword a full four inches into the oak floor of the temple. She then broke down, curled up into a ball and started openly weeping. 

Kim regained enough of her strength to sit up straight and look at Sensei.

She declared, "The past is gone."

As Sensei blew out his candle, Kim turned to Yori and said, "The present does not burn as bright as the future". With those words, Yori blew out her candle. 

Turning to Jessica, Kim firmly stated, "_**You**_ are the future. Please place your candle in the holder on the fountain of the Lotus Bloom."

Turning her attention back to Aika, Kim discovered she lacked the strength to stand. She crawled over to Aika and lifted her face so she could hold the younger women in her arms. 

Aika was crying so hard, she could not even catch her breath. Kim held her in her arms and whispered, "Thank you, Aika. Thank you so much for everything you were willing to do for me. I promise I will never forget it—and I will_**never**_ ask you to do anything like that again!"

Authors Note: I don't know about you, but I thought that Kim was really going to do it, I'm sure glad she didn't! 

Now how about sending me a review and let me know what you thoughts are about this story so far. 

You're friend 

Snapbang ☺


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A BIG Thank You goes out to Robert Teague, ByrdDog66 and of course Jutter6922 for their glowing reviews this is what makes it all worth while!

Please remember to Visit Samurai Crunchbird and Captainkodak1 sites and check out their own work because without the help of these two fine writers this story would not exist.

Poor Samurai Crunchbird has been working over time on this story and he has even managed to add at least two new stories of his own in the last couple of weeks. (I don't think the man sleeps)

Chapter 27

_**Withdrawal**_

After a few minutes, Aika's sobs subsided and she finally found the strength to sit up and regain her bearings…

…Kim was still holding Aika and quietly crying, but otherwise not moving…

…Sensei and Yori were just getting up from their deeply-bowed positions…

…Jessica was standing behind Kim, holding the necklace in her left hand. With her right hand, she covered her mouth as she tried to muffle the sound of her own crying.

Looking down at Kim, Aika could see she was bleeding badly from where she held the sword to her chest.

Aika softly whispered, "Kim, are you alright?"

Kim didn't answer. She just continued to softly cry.

"Yori, Sensei…" Aika pleaded, "…we need to take care of Kim's wound. Please help me get her back to her room so I help her begin healing."

Yori helped Aika to her feet. Both of them tried to get Kim to stand, but she was unresponsive. Aika scooped Kim up in her arms and carried her to her room, with Yori leading the way. Sensei and Jessica followed closely behind.

Once they reached Kim's room, Aika gently sat Kim in a chair.

She gave a grateful look toward Yori. Yori quickly nodded and respectfully backed away from her. She then turned to address Jessica and Sensei with a look of distain in her eyes.

Through clenched teeth, she bitterly announced, "I am Kim's second. It is **my** responsibility to care for her. All I need is a warm bowl of water, some towels, and a medical kit complete with sutures so I can clean her up and close her wound. I will not require any more assistance from either of **you**!"

Looking Sensei straight in the eyes, Aika angrily stated, "Yori, you may stay and help get her in bed. The rest of you will leave…_**NOW!!**_"

Jessica was just about to protest when Sensei spoke up in his usual serene tone. "Aika, Kim _did_ name you her second and that _does_ give you the right to care for her. We will respectfully leave her to your care. I have stationed station two young students outside the door. If you need any assistance, just call for them. They will do what ever you ask."

Aika's voice dripped with venom as she glared at Yori, Sensei, and Jessica and snapped, "Will they _**kill**_ for me? Right now, the _**ONLY**_ reason the three of you are still breathing is because _**KIM**_ is still breathing! If _**she**_ dies, I _**WILL**_ avenge her!"

Looking into Aika's eyes Jessica knew she meant every word.

Sensei bowed his head and responded, "She will not die; but she _**will**_ need all of our love to recover."

For the first time in Aika's life, she felt true rage If a sword had been in the room, she would have used it to swiftly remove Sensei's head.

Instead, she screamed, "**LOVE?** What do _**YOU**_ know about **LOVE?? ** You…you were going to allow her to die so that…that…that _**CREATURE**_ could steal the only thing in Kim's life that truly meant anything to her!"

Tears were stinging Aika's eyes. Her face turned a dark red and her fists were balled up tight as she continued ranting, "And Kim was _**willing**_ to allow it. _**That**_ is love, not what _**you**_ people have done. Now** GET…OUT…OF…MY…**_**SIGHT!!**_"

Sensei's reaction looked like he had been slapped hard across the face. For a moment, anger flared in his eyes and his jaw set firm before resuming his usual calm demeanor. He bowed to Aika and turned away, taking Jessica by the hand as they left the room leaving Aika and Yori to care for Kim without saying another word.

The girls arrived with the supplies Aika requested, then stood by and awaited instructions. Aika shooed them away with a glare and a whisk of her hand. She gently removed the kimono from Kim's shoulders and bared her chest so she could get to the wound.

When Aika uncovered her, Kim started shaking violently. Aika quickly draped a blanket over Kim's shoulders and bent to inspect the wound. It was much deeper than Aika had thought possible. Had it gone just another few millimeters deeper, Kim would have pierced her heart.

Aika cleaned and sutured the wound while Yori proceeded to clean the makeup off Kim's face and brush her hair. Together, they dressed Kim in silk pajamas. When they were finished, Aika carried Kim to her sleeping mat. She gently laid Kim down and covered her with the nearby blankets.

Kim rolled over on her right side the instant she was released. She curled up in the fetal position and started shaking violently, as if she was freezing. Aika removed her hair sticks and let her hair fall. She then removed the cummerbund from her own kimono and laid down behind Kim. Aika wrapped her arms around Kim, holding her tight in an effort to warm and comfort her.

Looking up at Yori, Aika stated, "Your assistance is no longer needed. Please leave the candle lit on the dresser and go."

Yori bowed in sorrow and answered, "I will return and check on how she is doing as often as I can. If you need me for anything, send one of the girls for me."

The bitterness returned to Aika's voice as she snipped, "You will **not** be needed. _**I**_ will take care of her. Do _**NOT**_ darken this doorstep again until Kim calls for you!"

Yori wanted to tell Aika _why_ Kim had been willing to do what she had done…_why_ Kim felt so strongly about it that she was willing to give her life. Alas, Yori knew this was not the time, and Aika would not have listened. Instead, she silently bowed to Aika and left the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as Yori shut the door, she was overcome with grief. Falling to her knees, she broke down and wailed, "_Oh my God, Kim-san. __**What**__ have we __**done**__ to you? Please, forgive us. Please…__**please**__…PLEASE forgive __**me!**__ I did not wish to believe you would have had to offer your life—or that it would go so far! I should __**never**__ have allowed it! Please Kim; I can't lose you…not like this…not __**now**__…not after all we have been through together!_"

Trying to catch her breath, Yori prayed,_ 'Please, Lotus Bloom…please help her_. _Please help my Kimmy now!_

Yori cried deeply until her chest hurt. When she finally regained some control, she looked up from her folded hands. She quickly noticed the concerned faces of the two young girls assigned to assist Kim.

"Master Kansumi," one of girls asked, "are you alright? Is Master Possible dead?"

Yori shook her head and wiped the tears off her face as she slowly rose to her feet.

"I will be fine," she sighed, "and Kim is very much alive, but in great pain—and I do not know what I can do to help her." Putting her hand on the young girl's shoulders for support, Yori took in a few more cleansing breaths before adding in a mere whisper, "It has been a very trying day for everyone. I must go and check on Jessica and Sensei."

Lying in the bed while holding Kim tightly, Aika heard everything Yori said. She started to feel very bad for the way she had treated Yori and Sensei. Aika wanted to go to Yori and apologize, but she was not leaving Kim's side until she was positive that Kim would fully recover.

Kim did not know she could endure such pain for very long. She didn't know the human body was _**capable**_ of feeling such pain. To her, it felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest while it was still beating.

Kim's lungs burned, and the pit of her stomach was ice cold. Kim was so cold, her teeth were chattering and she could not stop crying. She had reached the point that all she wanted was to end the pain.

Kim could sense someone was holding her and talking to her; but she could not feel any warmth or understand the words…

…Death was what she wished for now…

…Death was the only way Kim knew that would stop the pain…

Aika was holding her as tight as she could. "Kim," she softly cried, "can you hear me? You are going to be fine. Just hang on a little longer. The pain you feel will soon pass."

Kim stuttered, "A-A-Aika, is…is that you?" Once Kim felt the woman nod, she begged, "Aika, please help me. Please end my suffering. I can't take it any longer. It hurts so much I…I just want to die!"

"**NO**!" Aika yelled. "Kim, you promised! You promised you would **never **ask that of me again! I will _**NOT**_ allow you to perish just to stop the pain."

After taking a deep breath, Aika explained, "Pain is good.Pain lets you know you are alive. The pain will pass and you will be stronger for it. _**You**_ taught me that, Kim!"

A steely resolve entered Aika's voice as she finished, "I do not want to hear any more talk about dying. Tonight begins the **rebirth** of Kim Possible! And I swear I will not leave your side until you are whole again."

Holding Kim even tighter, Aika wept. It hurt her deep down inside to feel so powerless to help Kim; but she knew she was not leaving Kim's side until she was whole again!

Yori went to check on Jessica, but discovered she was not in her room. Only Kyoko, the young girl who had been helping with the children, was there, sleeping next to their beds.

She finally found Jessica sitting in the flower garden behind the temple. Jessica was sitting on a stone bench with her back to Yori. Even though she was not trying to sneak up on Jessica, Yori was surprised when Jessica spoke without turning toward her.

"Yori," Jessica softly inquired, "is Kim going to be alright?"

Yori placed a hand on her shoulder and responded, "We can only wait and pray that she is, Jessica. There is no medicine that can help her."

"_**Why**_ did she have to do that?" Jessica demanded. "_**Why**_ did she have to offer **her** life just to give me something that neither Ron nor I** want**?"

Yori shook her head and replied, "I cannot answer that, Jessica. What Kim did tonight has not been done for centuries—and I **doubt** it will ever be tried again."

Jessica faced Yori and said, "Kim mentioned that the last time the ritual was performed was over five hundred years ago."

"She was right." Yori answered. "The last time it was done was by my ancestor. However, the blade did not release her and it required her sacrifice."

Jessica gasped as tears welling up in her eyes again, "And Kim _**knew**_ this beforehand?"

Yori bowed her head and sighed, "Yes, Jessica. She was the one who instructed me on what was needed and requested everything be ready. Neither Sensei nor I knew what she had planned until the very last moment."

Jessica wanted to understand but she just didn't. She cried, "Then _**why**_ didn't you try to _**stop**_ her? Why would you let her try to _**kill**_ herself?"

Yori attempted to explain the unexplainable. "We didn't try to stop her because we trusted her judgment. She knew that the sword loved her very deeply; and she trusted that it would not allow harm to come to her."

Jessica jumped up from the bench and screamed, "NOT ALLOW HARM?? **WHAT DO YOU **_**MEAN**_** 'NOT ALLOW HARM'? WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT HOLE IN HER CHEST—A **_**PAPER**__** CUT??**_"

Jessica's eyes were burning from the tears and her breathing was in short, fast gasps.

"She is _not_ dead!" Yori reminded her.

"No," Jessica shot back, "she's _**not**_…because _**I**_ had to stop her from running herself through!"

Yori pleaded, "Jessica, try to calm yourself and think for a moment. It was not _**you**_ that saved Kim…it was the Lotus Bloom."

Jessica was now pacing around her hands balled in fist held tightly across her chest. "How can you _**say**_ that?" she griped. "I had to grab her hands and _**take**_ the sword away from her!"

"Stop and think, Jessica." Yori reasoned. "When was the last time you were ever able to overpower Kim and take something away from her? What did you feel the second the necklace appeared around your neck tonight?"

"**NOTHING!!"** Jessica screamed, her face turning dark red. "I didn't even feel the **DAMN THING THERE**!"

"But still," Yori calmly explained, "you knew what to do and you did it without hesitation the second the sword left Kim's lap. The Bloom _**gave**_ you the knowledge and the strength to do what was needed to save her life."

"Aika was right!" Jessica exclaimed. "Even though Kim is alive, she gave to me the one thing that meant the most to her. It would be as if I gave her my children and then stayed on as their nanny."

Her anger grew as she declared, "I do not want this thing. I am not _**now**_, nor will I _**ever**_ be, your champion. I am a mother and a housewife. That is all I ever wanted to be…and that is all I am. When Ron returns, we are getting right back on that jet and we're going home to Colorado Springs!"

Jessica reached up, yanked off the necklace, and threw it on the ground. She then kicked the stone bench, shattering it as she ran out of the garden.

Yori looked at the ruins of the granite bench and shook her head. Despite Jessica's protests, it was clear the Bloom made its choice.

She picked up the necklace and held it in her open palm. She gently stroked it and whispered, "Go to her. While she does not know it, she truly needs you now."

…The necklace quickly disappeared…

Authors Note: Please remember to send those reviews and now that Jessica has the Bloom she is in store for her all kinds of surprises. So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter in "_When Heroes Fall"_ coming soon to a Fan Fiction near you. Okay, so sometime within the next week!

Thanks for reading along.

Snapbang


	28. Chapter 28

My thanks to Giovanni Torregrosa, Byrddog66 and Jutter6922 for their words of encouragement you guys have no idea how much that means to me.

Also I cannot say enough about all the help with this story that I have gotten from Samurai Crunchbird and Captainkodak1 so please remember to drop them a line and let them know how much we all appreciate them for not only this story but all the ones they have posted. Captainkodak1 has over 112 stories and Samurai Crunchbird is slowly catching up with 12, but the does include all the work he has been putting on this one.

Chapter 28

_**The Story of Yori Wakana**_

Aika did not leave Kim's side that night, nor did she get much rest of her own. Kim kept crying most the night. Every once in a while, her whole body would cramp up, and she would let out a scream of pain.

Through it all, Aika held her tight. She hoped she was giving Kim at least some comfort, but she was not sure if she was really helping. At least Kim did not ask for death again. For that, Aika was grateful.

Very early in the morning, Kim was beginning to find calm. Her breathing had returned to somewhat normal and sleep finally overtook her. Satisfied with her work, Aika closed her eyes in an effort to rest.

Rest she did not get…not really! She continuously dreamt about standing behind Kim while holding the samurai sword. Instead of slamming it into the floor, as what really happened, she kept seeing Kim's head landing in Jessica's lap. The whole room soon turned red, with Aika as the only survivor of the ordeal.

Aika awoke, sensing someone else was in the room. Looking up, she saw Yori sitting at the head of the sleeping mat. Yori let Kim's head rest in her lap while she gently stroked her friend's auburn hair.

Anger flared in Aika again as she looked at Yori. In a harsh whisper she demanded, "What are _**you**_ doing here? I thought that I told you _**not**_ to come back until Kim called for you!"

When Yori turned to face her, Aika almost didn't recognize the woman. Yori's hair was in disarray, her eyes were dark red, and her face looked like death had already claimed her.

Still, she gave Aika a small smile and softly responded, "She _**did**_ call for me. She was crying out for me half the night. I could not stay away, even if it meant you would fulfill your threat to kill me. I just had to be with her."

"How long have you been in here?" wondered Aika.

Shrugging her shoulders, Yori answered, "About three or four hours."

As Aika thought back, that was about the time Kim had settled down. She realized it was Yori, not her, that calmed Kim enough so she could get some rest. Aika looked at the peaceful expression on Kim's face and back at Yori.

In a quiet, apologetic voice, she said, "I am sorry for the way I treated you and Sensei last night. I am ashamed of myself and there is no excuse for what I said. I just cannot understand how you could have made her do what she did to herself. How could you have allowed her to attempt to commit _'hari-kari'_?"

"Aika," Yori explained, "we did not make Kim do anything. _**She**_ told _**me**_ what she wanted—and she did not let her plans be fully known to us until just before the ceremony. We did not try to stop her because Sensei and I trusted her to make the right choice."

Another voice intoned, "She speaks the truth!"

Aika jumped as Sensei entered the room. He walked over to the bedside and looked down on Kim. Aika could see tears in his eyes, and he looked like he was near exhaustion.

"Sensei," Aika began to apologize "I am sorry for what I said, but not why I said it."

"My child," he replied, "You did exactly what Kim had hoped you would. She was counting on you to save her life, and you did."

Aika was totally confused at that point. She could not comprehend the meaning of his words.

She maintained, "It was not an idle threat. I already decided that if I had to strike at Kim, I was going to make sure she would not have died alone. I would have killed all _three_ of you as well."

With a knowing smile, Sensei countered, "Kim was counting on exactly that, my child. You see, the last time the ceremony was attempted was by Yori Wakana, the woman after whom our Yori was named…

"She and her husband were one of the greatest teams ever, and they retained the swords almost as long as Ron and Kim. Unfortunately, her mate was killed in battle. They were betrayed by their Shogun…

"Yori Wakana did exact her revenge on him and survived. However, with her mate dead, the Lotus Blade was forced to find a new master. The one it chose already had a mate. Just as in Kim's case, the Bloom did not wish to go to a new master…

"Up to that time, nothing like that had ever happened. To force the Bloom to accept the mate of the new Chosen One, Master Wakana bowed to the pressure and the wisdom of the elders and performed the very same ritual Kim performed last night. Sadly, either the sword did not believe that she would take her life or that it required her sacrifice…

"Yori Wakana died that night. Her second performed his duty and removed her head as she pierced her heart with the very same swords you and Kim used." This brought an astonished look to Aika's face.

"You see," Sensei continued, "Yori Wakana did not have the love or support Kim has; and her second cared not for her. He cared only for the honor of the school, and was very willing to perform his duty. He was very proud he was selected to end the life of a Chosen One."

Taking a deep breath, Sensei chose his next words carefully, "You see, Aika, Kim needed everyone in the room to play their part without knowing what to play. She needed Jessica to be afraid for her and to do what she did. She needed Yori and me to play the dutiful headmasters, knowing we might die that night as well. She especially needed your love and devotion to her…

"The Bloom sensed everyone's feelings and thoughts last night. It knew that if it allowed Kim to die, it would lose everything!

"So you see, Kim had thought it all through. She really _**did**_ know what she was doing." With a light chuckle in his voice and a small smile, he added, "She just forgot to tell the rest of us!"

With a much deeper sigh, Sensei concluded, "However, all of Kim's efforts might have been for nothing. Jessica has refused the Bloom and wishes to leave as soon as Stoppable-san returns tonight."

"No!" hissed Aika, "She _**cannot**_ refuse it…not after what Kim went through last night. It is not fair!!"

Yori replied, "We cannot force someone to accept the life of a Chosen One. It is _**her**_ decision, and she does not feel she is capable of fulfilling the duties or survive the battle we anticipate."

Aika asked, "Then…what becomes of the Lotus Bloom?"

Yori reached down and moved Kim's hair away from her neck. There, Aika could see the silver chain around her neck. With Yori's touch, Kim stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at Yori and smiled.

"Yori," she quipped, "you look like _**hell!**_ Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Yori smiled down at Kim while still stroking her hair. She bent forward and gave Kim a gentle kiss on the forehead. With a light tease in her voice she responded, "Very little, my friend. Everybody was very upset and concerned by that stunt you pulled on us last night. If you ever try something like that again, I will be your second—and I will _not_ wait for you to stab yourself."

Kim smiled broadly at her friend and sighed, "Well, it's done, and Jessica has the Bloom. Now all we have to do is get her trained on how to use it. Hopefully, she and Ron can get through this last trial together."

Sitting up on the mat, Kim felt the amulet hanging around her neck. Anger flared in her emerald eyes.

Yori bowed and explained, "Kim, Jessica refused the Bloom last night. She is preparing to leave as we speak."

Turning to Aika, Kim shouted, "Go get her _**now!**_ I don't care if you have to _**drag**_ her here, kicking and screaming. Just bring…_**her**_…_**HERE!**_"

Authors Note: Oh, oh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! I don't know about you, but I'm glade I'm not in Jessica's shoes right now. I know that is a short chapter so watch for chapter 29 to be posted some time very soon before you start sending me hate mail about leaving you with a cliff hanger. And oh yea don't forget to send in those reviews.

Snapbang


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

At the end of the last chapter I promised that I would update quickly because I hate short chapters that end in cliff hangers and I always try to keep my promise. So here it is chapter 29 and one of my personal favorites. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE remember to send in those reviews.

Chapter 29

_**The Soul of the Bloom**_

Jessica was already packing. She had made up her mind—and no force on earth was going to change it! She was a mother and a wife. That was all she wanted out of life…and that was all she was going to be. She did not care if God _**himself**_ told her she must do this thing that everyone here said she must. She would even tell _**Him**_ where to go!

Katie was watching her mother closely. She was very upset by the way her mother was acting. Speaking in Japanese, she asked, "Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jessica turned and stared at Katie like she didn't understand what the girl just said. "English!" she demanded. "Speak _**English**_, Katie!"

Katie had to think for a minute before she realized what language she was speaking. She apologized, "Sorry, momma! Why are you crying?"

While she continued to pack, Jessica flatly said, "I can't explain it to you right now. You wouldn't understand—but as soon as your father returns, we are leaving for home."

"Why?" Katie whined. "I don't _**want**_ to go. I _**like**_ it here!"

Not in the mood to argue with a five year old, Jessica screamed, "I DON'T CARE WHAT _YOU_ OR ANYONE _**ELSE**_ WANTS! WE ARE LEAVING _**TODAY!!**_"

Katie started crying. Her mother had never yelled at her like that before, and it scared her badly. She turned and bolted from the room.

She almost ran head first into Aika as she passed though the door. Katie scooted around Aika and continued to run down the hallway, looking for her friend, Kyoko.

Seeing Aika at her door, Jessica froze in her tracks the second she saw the look in her eyes. "Come with me." was all Aika said and she turned to leave.

"**No**!" Jessica responded angrily. "I will not be bossed around by **you** or anyone _**else.**_ And I will _**not**_ leave my children unprotected!!"

Turning back to face Jessica, Aika was trying very hard to keep from striking her. Instead, she stepped up to Jessica's face and bore a look of daggers into the woman's eyes.

With a cool, even voice, Aika said, "Kyoko will watch over your children. As for you, Kim ordered me to bring you to her…even if I had to drag you." A wicked smile slowly formed as she continued. "It's your choice on how you get there…" the smile disappeared into cold seriousness, "…but you _**will**_ get there!"

Fuming mad, Jessica was more than ready to fight. That is, until she saw Kyoko holding Katie's hand as they stood behind Aika. Remembering Katie's words, she decided this was not the time or the place for a confrontation. Reluctantly, she followed Aika down the hall to Kim's room and opened the door.

Jessica hesitated in the doorway for a moment. This made Aika lose patience and shove the woman into the room.

Jessica turned on Aika. Her fist was ready to unload a massive roundhouse punch when a voice shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Both women turned to see an angry Kim command, "Jessica, calm down. Aika, back off!"

Jessica looked for the first time since last night at everyone in the room. Yori, Sensei and Aika all looked exhausted. Kim looked she was about to explode. Suddenly, Jessica was not so sure of her decision about leaving.

Jessica tried to justify her reasons for leaving. "Kim," she began, "before you say anything, let me explain myself. I did not _**ask**_ for you to give up that stupid necklace and I sure as hell don't _**want**_ it! The second Ron gets off that plane, we are getting right back on it and going home—and that's _**FINAL!!**_"

"What plane, Jessica?" Kim evenly asked.

Jessica stared looking at Kim like the red-head had lost her mind. "What plane? The one they're flying in on, _**that's**_ what plane!"

Kim firmly explained, "_**That**_ plane is not going anywhere! _**That**_ plane belongs to Global Justice—and it is _**NOT**_ for personal use! If you are planning to leave, it will be your honor to walk out to the road and get a ride to Tokyo where you can buy tickets on a commercial flight back home."

"That's not fair!" Jessica shot back, anger and frustration very evident in her voice. "_**You**_ brought us here. It's _**your**_ responsibility to get us home!"

Kim stood up very slowly. Her left hand clutched her wound and leaned heavily on Yori with her right hand. The excruciating pain was very evident in her face as she hobbled over to Jessica.

Staring into the blue eyes of the current Mrs. Stoppable, she stated, "We brought you here because we care about you and Ron. We brought you here so you could be safe and get the training you need to help and protect each other."

Kim had to take a couple of deep breaths to slightly ease the pain before she continued. "If you leave now, you are signing your own death warrant, and I _**will**_ _**not**_ be a part of that. If that is truly what you want, you are on your own. It's your choice Jessica! Leave now and die young…or learn what we can teach you and live to watch your children grow!"

All of Jessica's frustration surfaced as she pleaded, "Kim, I am _**not**_ you! I'm no hero. I cannot do what you do. I _**know**_ I could not have attempted to kill myself to save another, like you did last night! I am not capable of being the 'Chosen One'. That has always been _**your**_ calling!"

Stepping up to Jessica, Kim engulfed her in a tight hug and whispered, "I know how frightening this all is and how unreal the threat seems…but the soul mate of the 'Chosen One' _**must**_ fight by his side. No other can stand with him and share the magic. They must be bound by the heart, or the thread that holds them will break."

Jessica returned the hug as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She wailed, "I know, Kim. That is why it has to be _**you**_ that stands beside Ron. I may be his wife and share his bed, but it is _**you**_ that holds his life in your hands. He loves me and the children, yet it is _**YOU**_ he cannot get out of his mind!"

Jessica looked deep into Kim's green eyes then she added. "You have always been…and always will be…_**his**_ 'Chosen One'."

"**No!**" Kim protested, shaking her head. "Ron and I went our separate ways years ago and he is happy with his life now. He was never really happy with me. He loves you, not me. Please, Jessica…hold out your hand and take back the Lotus Bloom."

Wiping away the tears and letting out a long sigh, Jessica held out her hand. Kim placed her hand on top of Jessica's and called forth the Lotus Bloom once again.

Instead of going to Jessica's neck the Lotus Bloom stopped at their joined hands. The glow emanating from it was unlike anything seen by anyone in attendance before—even Sensei.

Suddenly, a blinding white aura left their hands and floated to the floor. Its brightness forced everyone to shield their eyes.

When it finally faded, a very tall and beautiful Japanese woman stood in its place. She was dressed in a white and gold silk kimono. Her jet-black hair cascaded down her back, almost to her waist. She stood and smiled at the group for a few seconds before Yori fell to her knees and bowed to her.

Aika soon bowed thereafter and Sensei followed suit. Jessica was just too shocked to move. When Kim attempted to bow, the woman put her hand on her shoulder.

"_**Not**_ you!" The woman stated. "You need _never_ to bow to the likes of me."

She then turned to the others and proclaimed, "In fact, I wish all of you to stand. I am not worthy of your bows. My name is Yori Wakana. I am Yori Kansumi's great-great-great grandmother, and her namesake."

Yori was frozen in place. She dared not stand up. This woman was a legend in her household and the reason Yori went to Yamanouchi in the first place. She felt strong hands lifting her by her shoulders. Her face was lifted by her chin, only for her eyes to gaze into two of the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen.

Her ancestor smiled at her and said, "All your life, I have watched you. It was my hope that you would inherit the Lotus Bloom, so we could be together forever…

"You have made me very proud and restored honor to the family name; but the Lotus Bloom chose another. Its choice this time was Master Possible-san. With her courage and bravery, no better choice has ever been made…

"Still, that does not mean that you are not worthy. You were the best choice for headmaster of Yamanouchi. The school will flourish under your guidance… And I love you very much!"

Tears welled up in Yori's eyes as she looked upon her ancestor. Not knowing what to say, she bowed her head again. When she looked back up, she took a deep breath responded, "Thank you, 'Chosen One'. I do not know what to say. I am honored by your praise. I have always tried to live my life by your example."

The spirit smiled at Yori before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "The honor is all mine, grand-child." The spirit countered.

She then turned and spotted Aika, still bowing on the floor at her feet. "Aika Yamamote," she commanded, "_**please**_ stand up!"

Obeying the spirit, Aika slowly stood. The young woman tried very hard to mask her fear and slow her breathing. However, she still dared not lift her head and gaze upon the spirit.

When Aika opened her eyes, the spirit was bent over with her head turned so she could look Aika in the eyes and smile up at her.

Aika suddenly felt ashamed for being afraid of this beautiful woman; and a small smile forced its way to her face.

Aika looked up into the face of Yori's ancestor, a face whose eyes had the same vast depth of knowledge, wisdom and love she saw in both Kim's and Yori's eyes. This spark was the reason Aika was so fiercely loyal to them. She knew then she had nothing to fear from this spirit.

Aika started to apologize, "I am sorry, Master Waka—". The spirit placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

The spirit of Yori Wakana then startled Aika by giving her a very tight embrace and declaring, "Aika, I only wish you were my second 500 years ago. With you by my side through that ritual, I would have gone on to live out my life in peace and die of old age…

"_**You**_ are the one that _**really**_ saved Kim's life last night. I would have had to fight for her, but the others felt your emotions. They knew if they allowed Kim to perish, we would have lost everything…

"A love like yours is a very rare gift. Kim is very fortunate to have a friend such as you. Your dedication makes you a very important person in the history of Yamanouchi. I want you to remember this always. In this school and on these grounds there is _**NO**_ _**ONE**_ that stands above you…

"Because of what you were willing to do and your devotion to Kim, you are now one of us…one of the 'Chosen Ones'. You may not ever possess the swords, but you will always have our love and respect."

Aika was now beside herself. She openly wept, "But what I did was _**nothing!**_ I-I did only what Kim asked of me—and nothing more."

"No, Aika." The spirit explained. "You did what needed to be done, and you did it with honor. It wasn't your actions that saved Kim. It was what was in your heart. That is where your strength and powers dwell…

"You give of yourself for Kim without a thought of your own well being. We had no doubt that if Kim had died last night, the school grounds would have run red. Many of its souls would have fallen under your blade, and you would have been justified in your revenge…

"I, for one, was very happy you were there for her. Without you there, there was a good chance Kim would have perished…and _**that **_would have been a grave injustice."

Yori Wakana then smiled and gave Aika another hug. She then kissed her on her cheek and whispered, "Thank you!"

Turning to Kim, the spirit asked, "May I see the wound?"

Kim lifted her shirt and removed the bandage so the spirit could examine her. Yori Wakana dropped to her knees for a better look. Gently she touched the sutures Aika applied just last night.

Looking up at Kim with tears in her eyes she said, "This should _never_ have happened to you; but I am relieved that we were able to stop you from doing what you thought was necessary…

"Jessica was right. Your sacrifice was not necessary, and you need not suffer any more pain."

Turning to Jessica, her smile was replaced by a harsh glare. She growled, "You! You are a selfish, spoiled little brat who does not deserve to be a 'Chosen One'."

"That's what I've been trying to _**TELL**_ them!" Jessica screamed. "I didn't _**ASK**_ for any of this…and I don't _**WANT**_ any part of it!"

The spirit's eyes grew colder as she warned, "First, _**never**_ raise your voice to a 'Chosen One' again! Second, you _**WILL**_ finish your training. Like it or not, the Lotus Bloom belongs to you now. Kim's actions last night closed any debate on the subject."

Her face and voice softened as she continued, "Jessica, too much is riding on the outcome. It is not just your life but the lives of the next generation of 'Chosen Ones' hang in the balance. To properly grow in their destiny, they need both their mother _**and**_ father…

"**I**t is time you are enlightened as to the true power of the Lotus Blades. They are _**not**_ just weapons that kill and destroy. They are tools that can help save lives, and even heal when needed."

Yori Wakana held out her hand and smiled, "Please come over here. Let me show you what we are truly capable of doing."

Jessica nodded and reluctantly walked over to Kim's side.

The spirit then asked, "Jessica do you know what a Lotus Bloom is, and what the symbol stands for?"

Jessica shook her head. The spirit chuckled and gently brushed Jessica's cheek with the back of her hand, wiping away a tear and calming her before she continued to explain.

"Throughout the world, the Lotus flower has had many meanings and is used many ways. It is revered in China, Egypt, and here in Japan…

"The Thousand-Petaled Lotus is a symbol of final revelation. It is believed that the transformation of the world into paradise can occur through the lotus, which fully expounds the oneness of all life…

"In Buddhist tradition, the fully-opened lotus has a strong solar character, and its petals are likened to the rays of the sun. It is a symbol of enlightenment…

"In the Egyptian tradition, the lotus has many uses. As a flower essence, it is called the spiritual elixir. It helps in meditation by calming the mind and improving concentration, thus assisting in spiritual growth…

"For thousands of years, the Lotus flower has symbolized spiritual enlightenment. Indeed, its essence is believed to accelerate spiritual growth and enhance healing on every level within the human system."

Yori Wakana looked into Jessica's eyes, gestured toward Kim said, "Please, look at her wound!"

Jessica snapped, "I _**know**_ what her wound looks like! I was there…and I had to stop her from running herself through!"

"No!" The spirit countered. "_**You**_ did not stop her! _**We**_ did. Didn't Yori tell you that last night?"

She then reached out and took hold of Jessica's hand. Firmly but gently, she placed it on Kim's wound. As soon as the hand came in contact with Kim's stomach, Jessica felt a sharp stabbing pain shoot up her left arm. It caused her to yank her hand from the spirit's grasp.

"Hurts don't it?" the spirit asked with a wicked smirk as she proceeded. "As misguided as she was, Kim has that pain because she thought it was the only way to save you. I want you to help her now. Place your hand on her wound, look into her eyes, and tell her you do not wish for her to suffer any more pain."

Jessica looked into Kim's eyes as she placed her hand back on the wound and held it there. The stabbing pain returned, but it began to fade when she cried out, "Kim, I really, really wish I could stop your pain!"

Kim placed her right hand over Jessica's and closed her eyes. She tilted her head back and started breathing in quick, short gasps.

When Jessica looked down, their hands were bathed in a bright blue glow. Once it faded, Kim's breathing returned to normal and she dropped her hand.

As Jessica removed her own hand from Kim's stomach, she looked down. Laying in the palm of her hand was the group of stitches Aika placed on Kim's stomach no more than twelve hours earlier.

Kim looked down in complete surprise. Not only was the cut completely healed, but the scar she received from the fatal battle with Monkey Fist was gone as well.

A look of pure joy spread across Kim's face. "_**Spankin'!**_" She said. "For the first time in years, I can wear a two-piece bathing suit again! When this is all done, you guys, we're going shopping!"

Jessica turned and looked at Yori Wakana. With awe in her voice, she asked, "How is this possible? How did you do that?"

The spirit smiled broadly and replied, "I didn't do it Jessica…_**you**_ did! That, my child is but one of the many powers the Bloom will give—_**IF**_ you let Kim teach you. Like her, you now have the power to change the world!"

Yori Wakana turned back to Kim and took her face in her hands. With a mixed look of caring, love and concern, she said, "Don't _**ever**_ do anything like that again! You will always be _our_ 'Chosen One' and we love you; but next time, we my not feel obliged to save you from yourself."

Kim just smiled and nodded before the spirit changed the subject. "Kim, are you are having Hattori Hanzo make you a new sword?"

While diverting her eyes, Kim responded, "Yes, Master Wakana, that is correct. I have grown used to the feeling of a sword in my hands. I understand the new sword could never truly take the place of the Bloom. However, it would still be something that could remind me of the Bloom and give me comfort as I wield it."

Yori Wakana smiled at Kim and instructed, "When you receive word from Hattori Hanzo that he has finished your sword, have him bring it here. Do not allow _**anyone**_ to touch it. When he has brought the sword to the temple, call for me. Then, be sure to have him—and _**only**_ him—submerge it in the fountain of the Lotus Bloom."

Yori Wakana then approached Sensei. She put her hands on his shoulders and addressed him.

"As for you, my friend," she began, "you have one more task to finish. Once completed, I will be back for you, and we will walk the steps to heaven together…

"You must impress upon that fool, Ron Stoppable, that his life is more important than that infernal restaurant. He needs to prepare himself for the next battle, or it _**will**_ end with his death."

As he bowed, Sensei replied, "I understand and will obey, Master."

The sprit kissed him on his forehead and stated, "You will have to redouble your efforts to impress on him the importance of what he is doing. He needs to know that 'play-time' is over." Turning back to the current Mrs. Stoppable, she added, "Jessica, you must help Sensei by making Ron understand this battle's true importance."

Jessica nodded, still too shocked at her newly-revealed powers to verbally answer.

Yori Wakana directed her further, "Hold out your hand and officially receive the Lotus Bloom!"

Jessica did as she was told. With a sudden flash of light, the spirit was gone, and the necklace appeared in her hand.

Jessica gave a nervous giggle and asked, "Does that sort of thing happen to you people all the time?"

Kim, Yori, Aika, and Sensei nodded in unison. Yori then added, "It happens more frequently than we wish to remember!"

Remember send in those reviews and visit Samurai Crunchbird and Captainkodak1's sites and drop them a line both of them are very proficient writers and good friends.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Ok lets see I don't own the rights to Kim Possible, (darn it) Jonnie Quest, (bummer) or even my newest guest star Hattori Hanzo but so far I have avoided any law suits and that is a good thing because I still haven't made a penny on this story.

However I would like to thank Samurai Crunchbird and Captainkodak1 for all their help with this story. I don't know how he is doing it but poor Samurai has been working overtime on this story and he was able to write and put in a couple new stories of his own this last week while his real job has hit the busy season. "_I still don't think the man has been sleeping!" _

I also wish to thank Giovanni Torregroza, ByrdDog66 and Jutter6922 for their most gracious reviews keep them coming guys we are getting near the end only nine more chapters left.

Now without further ado on with the show (ah story)

Chapter 30

Truth and Consequences

Just after dinner time that night, the Yamanouchi students heard the Global Justice jumper-jet fly overhead and land in the field behind the school. Their excitement grew because they because they liked to watch it land.

Kim was in her room with Jessica and Aika. Not wasting any time, Kim began the lessons as soon as Jessica was able to get dressed that morning.

The moment Jessica heard the jet; she jumped up and started to run for the door. One ice-encrusted glare from Kim stopped the blonde in her tracks.

"Where do _**YOU**_ think you are going?" demanded Kim.

"Please Kim," Jessica begged, "can I go? It's past dinner time and Ron is back. We're not going to study all night are we?"

Kim looked at Aika, who was smiling at Jessica's antics. Kim grumbled, "Yeah, go on ahead—but we start all that much earlier tomorrow." Turning to Aika, she added, "We better go out and greet them. I am sure Joss and Tina will have a thousand questions for us."

As Kim approached the plane, Jessica and Ron were standing in front of it. They were kissing like he had been gone much longer than a weekend. Walking up to them, Kim smiled and firmly coughed to get their attention.

Surprised, Ron looked up and yelped, "Kim! When did _**you**_ get here?"

"Late Saturday night," Kim answered. Her face grew serious once again as she continued, "Ron, we need to talk; but before you get too comfortable, you need to go talk to Sensei. He's waiting for you, so you better move it!"

"Aw, KP," Ron whined, "I _**just**_ got back! Can't I relax and see my kids first?"

Jessica pulled his face to meet her determined stare and snapped, "_**NO**_, Ron! Kim's right. A lot has happened in the last couple of days. I will tell you all about it, but Sensei is waiting."

Jessica then took Ron by the arm and started walking toward the gates. Kim just shook her head and surmised in her mind, '_Maybe talking to a ghost from the Bloom did Jessica some good.'_

Turning back toward the plane, Kim was tackled by Tina and Joss.

"KIM!" Joss screamed, "You're alright! When we got the news that you quit, I thought we'd never see you again."

Kim hugged each of them. She then reassuring them she was indeed back at Global Justice and that she was going to stay there for a long time. She sent of them off with instructions for Aika to give them a full de-briefing of the last few days.

Kim then started to walk onto the plane so she could call Burn and make her report. Once she stepped inside, her body froze and her blood ran cold. She knew she was in serious trouble. Her fears were confirmed as she turned back toward the entrance. Blocking her exit were Sheri and Kim's mother, former GJ Director Dr. Anne Possible. Neither of these women looked very happy.

Surprise and shock swept across Kim's face. After a few seconds, she regained her composure. Ignoring the green-skinned woman beside Anne, Kim evenly asked, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Anne quickly used her eyes to look for signs that Kim was indeed okay as she responded, "I'm here because your father and I were very concerned. We heard that you quit Global Justice and ran off without even carrying so much as a Kimmunicator to keep in touch with us."

Kim tried to put on her most innocent face as she inquired, "How did you find out I quit?"

Anne narrowed her teal eyes as she grumbled, "Just who did you _**think**_ the Board of Directors would call on to get youback?"

"Mom," Kim countered, "I called Burn two days ago. He already sent me my ID badge and Kimmunicator; and I know that he told you that."

With a suspicious grin on her face, she continued, "So let's try this again. _**Why**_ are you here?"

Anne softened her face and her stance as she replied, "I'm here because we were worried sick about you."

"_**Reeeeeealllllllllllly!**_" Kim smirked. She crossed her arms as she looked suspiciously at Sheri. "I suspect you're here to protect Sheri from me if we get into another argument."

"Princess;" Sheri piped in. "that is so wrong. Your parents were worried sick about you. Everybody was—"

Kim interrupted Sheri and screamed, "I am not _**now**_…nor have I_**ever **_been your _**PRINCESS!!**_ I am a thirty-five year old _**woman**_, and the _director_ of _**Global Justice!**_ Don't you** ever**…_**EVER**_…call me that again! Do you understand me…_**SHEGO?**_"

Anne barked, "**Kim**! That is _**ENOUGH!**_ Sheri hasn't gone by that name in almost 15 years and you _**know**_ it!"

Kim stood very rigid as her kept her emerald eyes glaring at Sheri. Her stare remained on the ebony-haired woman as she snapped, "Mother, I have a report to transmit. I need a few minutes to compose myself first, _**if**_ you will excuse me."

Kim turned and stalked into the cockpit. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before powering up the communications console. She turned her back on the two women as she sat down and placed her call to Global Justice.

Kim was on the phone with Burn Burman for over thirty minutes, explaining the entire chain of events after their last conversation. She had almost forgotten that her mother and Sheri were within ear-shot and didn't bother keeping her voice low.

Shocked at these details, Burn sputtered, "Kim I-I can't believe you did that! What if…what if she couldn't stop you?"

Kim teased, "Then _**you**_ would be the new director of Global Justice!"

"**Not** funny, Kim!" Burn snapped. "When you get back here, I'm going to recommend a complete psychiatric evaluation for you."

Kim tried her best to convince him she was alright by changing her tone. In a much softer voice, she added, "Burn, I'm fine…really! I had it all under control and I knew exactly what I was doing."

Burn wasn't buying it. "Not this time, Kim. **This** time, I'm dead serious. I have half a mind to have you recalled and start the process right _**now!!**_"

Kim could hear the worry and tension in Burn's voice. If she didn't know him better, she could have sworn it sounded like he was about to cry.

Kim tried reasoning with him. "Come on, Burn. You know I have to see this though—or Ron and Jessica as are good as dead."

"Yeah?" Burn countered, "Well, as much as I like Ron and Jessica, you are much more valuable to Global Justice—and the world!" Burn was trying hard not to cry at this point. "Please, Kim, promise me…Promise me that you will never try something like that again. I don't know what we would do without you…and I, for one, don't want to find out."

Burn was beside himself with grief. If Kim had died that way, he…well, he just didn't want to think about it.

Knowing he was sincere, Kim felt guilty for making one of the strongest men she knew upset and close to tears.

She tried to further soften her tone as she replied, "I promise, that was something I never ever want to experience again. The pain of the sword cutting into me was nothing compared to what I went though afterwards. It felt like I was going though a heroin withdrawal. If it wasn't for Aika and Yori, I would have killed myself just to end the pain."

"Burn," Kim reluctantly added, "I need to get going. I still have unfinished business here with Shego—I mean Sheri—to attend to. I'll call you in one week with up dates and team Renton will keep up their reports every few days."

Burn sighed, "All right, Kim. I'll talk to you later. Whatever you do, _**please**_ don't take any more unnecessary risks." His voice cracked with emotion as he concluded, "I…I don't want to lose you!"

Kim lightly chuckled, "I won't, Burn…I promise. Kim Possible out."

Kim turned off the radio and turned around in her seat, only to find two angry sets of eyes casting icy glares at her.

Anne bellowed, "Did we just hear you say that you tried to commit _'hari-kari'_ with Aika's assistance last night?"

With her most innocent smile, Kim replied, "Mom, it's not what you think."

"Well then," Anne demanded, "Why don't you tell me exactly what it _**is **_then?"

Kim let out an exasperated sigh and groaned, "_Fiiiiiiinnne!!_ Have a seat so we can talk without yelling at each other. I'm starting to get a headache."

Sitting down between them Kim told Anne and Sheri everything that happened to her the last week, including the visit from the ghost of the Lotus Bloom and how Jessica healed her wound. She even proudly showed the locations of the ceremony's wound and where her old scar used to be.

When it was all said and done, Kim felt better and so did her mother. Still, Anne didn't quite understand why Kim felt she needed to sacrifice her life for Jessica and Ron.

Changing the subject, Kim asked, "Mom, did Yori know you two were coming today?"

"Yes, dear." Anne explained. "Burn contacted Aika and told her to let Yori know without telling you. We wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's okay." Kim replied. "Call Joss and have her met you at the gate. Let her know you will be staying in my room. She will help guide you there. Be sure to ask for an extra sleeping mat and bedding for each of you."

Her tone grew cold while looking at the other member of the conversation. "Mom, Sheri and I will join you after we finish our talk. I still want an explanation…and I am not letting her off the hook until I am satisfied."

Kim watched her mother walk out of the cockpit. As Anne reached the end of the plane's ramp she turned to Kim and softly advised, "Kimmie, please…For everyone's sake, just keep an open mind and an open heart when you two talk. Even though I didn't agree with what she did, I understand why she did it; and I don't want to see you hurting anymore. The only way to fix this rift between you two is to listen to her and forgive her for her foolishness…if you can."

Kim walked down the ramp, giving her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek. She then whispered in Anne's ear "I promise, Mom. I don't hate her. I'm just confused and hurt." She slightly smiled as she added, "But I still want to be her friend. I just hope it's not too late for us."

Anne kissed her daughter back, holding Kim's face between her hands. Looking her eye to eye and with a promising tone in her voice, she told her, "It's never too late as long as both of you are alive."

Anne turned away and walked toward the gates. Kim watched as her mother disappeared into the night.


	31. Chapter 31

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes such as sex, violence and death

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera. Hattori Hanzo is from the move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and are all being used here without permission or profit. All other new characters are of my creation and are freely given for any one to use here in Fan Fiction. All I ask is you let me know so I can read the story they are used in.

I especially wanted to say thank you to Captionkodiac1 for all of his help and blessing for the use of his Lotus Bloom without which this story line could not exists.

A Very special thanks goes out to my beta reader Samurai Crunchbird who has been working very hard for me because of the extended length of the next few chapters he has been burning the midnight oil.

Chapter 31

The Shocking Truth

Kim watched as her mother walked off into the night. When she turned back toward the plane, she got a sudden sense of déjà vu. It was strong enough to build a queasy feeling to her stomach.

The only illumination that night was the light coming from the inside of the plane. Sheri stood just inside the doorway, casually leaning against the door frame. She crossed her arms as she watched Kim.

Shaking off the feeling, Kim walked back up the ramp, pushed Sheri back into the plane, and closed the door behind her.

"Why close the door, Kim?" Sheri demanded.

Giving Sheri a hard look, Kim sneered, "Because neither of us will be getting off this plane until I am satisfied you have told me everything about the last fourteen years!"

Sheri gave her a smirk and snapped, "You better make yourself comfortable, Kimmie. I've got a feeling we're going to be here for a long time!"

* * *

Joss met up with her aunt just outside the gates of Yamanouchi. Seeing the concerned look on Anne's face, Joss asked her what was wrong.

Anne's voice was heavy with concern and disbelief. "I just can't believe we came so close to losing Kim yesterday—and by her own hand!"

Having heard the whole story from Aika, Joss was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea.

"I know, Aunt Anne." Joss replied. The younger Possible tried to lift Anne's spirits by adding, "But she's alright now; and that's what's important!"

Joss gave Anne a hug, took her by the hand, and started leading her thought the gates.

"Come on, "Joss said, "I have your room all set up and I got some food for you. When you're done eating, Yori would like to talk to you."

Exhausted from her trip, Anne responded, "Thank you, Joss. I am hungry, but I want to talk to that young lady as well."

* * *

Sitting down next to Sheri, Kim took a good look at her. Studying the lines on the woman's face and the color of her eyes, Kim looked for any sign as to what was going on in Sheri's head.

After a few moments, Kim had enough of the silent treatment.

"Okay, Sheri." Kim growled. "Before we leave this plane you are going to tell me everything that's been going on with you, starting with why you left and why you kept in contact with everybody else but me!"

Sitting across from Kim, with her arms folded across her chest, Sheri found she still did not like anyone ordering her around. Instead of giving into Kim's demands she snipped back, "First things first, Kimmie. Where is my plane?"

Kim let out a deep sigh; she then stood up and walked into the cockpit, sat down in the pilot's seat, and started the ignition sequence for the engines.

"What are doing?" demanded Sheri.

Maintaining her focus forward, Kim seethed, "I'm taking you to a hangar in Tokyo to the airport. Once I drop you off, you can get on your precious plane!"

Kim then turned to Sheri, raising her voice as she continued.

"When you get back on that plane, keep on flying…because I don't ever want to see you again for as long as I live!"

"No Kim, _**wait!**_" Sheri pleaded. "I was just kidding you. Y-y-you don't have to take me anywhere. Just please stop for a moment, okay?"

Sheri took a hard look at Kim for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity. She could see the lines etched deep in Kim's face…

…lines carved by the many tears she had cried…

…tears, caused by the years of frustration…

The once stunningly beautiful face of Kim Possible was now scarred by the numerous battles she had to endure. Her eyes, once dazzling emeralds, were dulled by the death and destruction they witnessed over all those years of fighting villains...

…One of whom hired Sheri during Kim's younger days…

…Days that should have been fun and carefree…

…Days that were instead filled with danger and sometimes life-and-death struggles…

…Days that Sheri remembered with great clarity and fondness! Oh, how she loved those fights with her teenage princess!

Realizing that she was out of options—and out of time, Sheri reached across Kim to shut down the engines. She then sat down in the copilot's seat, and leaned back in the chair. She closed her eyes, trying hard to get hold of her emotions.

Kim was trying unsuccessful to hold back her tears. She was out of patience, and her frustration with the whole situation had reached its peak.

"_**Damn **_it, Sheri!" Kim exclaimed, "I want the truth, and I want it _**NOW**_…or so help me, I will drop you off at the airport …from twenty thousand feet—_**without a chute**__!_"

Sheri held up her hands in surrender and sighed, "Alright, Kim. I'm sorry. I'll stop messing around. It's just that I-I just…don't know where to begin."

"Just try, Sheri." Kim prompted. "Try from the beginning. Start with why you left after Will's funeral!"

Sheri sat silently for a few moments, trying to collect her thoughts. She had rehearsed this very scene in her head thousands of times over the years. But now…now that the time was here…she found it hard to breath, much less think. For the first time in her life, Sheri Goshen Du was at a complete loss for words.

Kim could tell something was holding Sheri back. Seeing the battle in progress behind Sheri's eyes, Kim decided the woman wasn't ready to talk just yet.

Kim stood up and placed her hand on Sheri's shoulder. In a soft whisper, she relented, "That's okay, Sheri. It's painfully obvious you're not ready to tell me anything; and I am tired of feeling bad because of something that I may have done almost twenty years ago."

Kim then walked to the door, hit the release button and walked away from the plane.

Sheri almost breathed a sigh of relief as Kim walked out the door. That's when she realized she was just prolonging her pain; and that was not what she came here to accomplish.

Jumping up, Sheri ran after her as she cried out, "Kim, wait. Don't walk away!"

Kim kept walking as if she didn't hear her. Sheri ran to catch up with Kim, and then grabbed her by the arm. Kim just shook it off and kept walking.

"Awww come on, Kim…_**PLEASE**_ stop!" Sheri begged. "I didn't come all this way just to have you ignore me."

Kim didn't even slow down. She just acted as if Sheri wasn't there. Sheri made a grab at her arm again. This time, her hand was slapped away as if it were a gnat.

Now Sheri was getting angry. She jumped in front of Kim, putting her hand on her chest. Sheri was just about to yell at Kim when she found herself lying flat on her back.

Jumping up, Sheri charged after her. Kim deftly dodged Sheri and tripped the woman. The motion sent Sheri sprawling in the dirt.

'_That did it!'_ Sheri's mind raged. _'I was mad before; but now, I am __**officially**__ pissed off!'_

Leaping back to her feet, Sheri charged the plasma in her hands and lunged at Kim.

Kim didn't know where it came from, but the Lotus Bloom appeared in her hand. She quickly turned it into a shield and blocked Sheri's punch.

Kim then slammed Sheri with her own blue blast from the Bloom. The raven-haired woman flew more than fifteen feet through the air. The ensuing impact with the ground knocked the wind out of her.

Not wanting to fight, but too angry to just walk away, Kim stomped up to Sheri. She lowered her glare to Sheri's eyes and warned, "Quit while you still can! You're too old and fat to take me on right now…and I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from knocking your **fool head off**!"

Quaking with anger, Sheri jumped to her feet and rushed up to Kim. Still slightly taller than her auburn-haired counterpart, Sheri lowered her head so their noses touched.

"You arrogant little _**BITCH!!**_" Sheri screamed. "I came here to talk, not fight…but if I have to kick your ass to get you to listen to me, I sure as hell **WILL**!"

Kim sharply replied, "You want me to listen?? Then just tell me why you left. _**Stop**_ playing these stupid little games!"

She then lowered her voice and continued, "I am tired of worrying about you! I am **tired** of feeling empty and hurt without knowing why!"

Moisture began to form in Kim's eyes as she wailed, "_**Damn it!**_ Sheri, I am just plain tired of hurting!"

Almost in a whisper, Kim added "And…I have missed you so damn much!"

With tears streaming down her own face, Sheri could no longer hold back the feelings trapped inside for so long.

Sheri sobbed, "_**DAMN**_ you, Kimmie! Do you _**really**_ want to know why I left and never contacted you until just a few days ago? I'll tell you why…I left because I couldn't stand to be around you any more."

Sheri's voice cracked as she pointed toward her heart and cried, "I left because every time I looked at you, I-I-I hurt right _**here!**_ I left because I wanted you to have a normal life. I left because **you** had Ron, but _**I**_ lost Will…

Sheri wiped away a few more tears and continued to wheeze from exhaustion as she proceeded, "I left because it **hurt** to be near you, yet not be able to hold you the way I _**wanted**_ to hold you."

Softening her voice to a near whisper Sheri concluded, "I left because…because…I'm in** LOVE** with you!"

While Kim stared at Sheri, her mind just stopped working. Her hands were still balled into fists and giving off a blue glow from the Lotus Bloom. Her whole body was quivering with rage.

Sheri stood facing Kim, almost in the same position. Both of her hands were still lit bright green with her plasma; and she was still gasping for a full breath.

Unsure she heard correctly, Kim asked, "Wait a minute! What did you just say?"

"I said," Sheri repeated, "that I **left** because…I..I **love** you!"

Relaxing her stance, the shield disappeared and the blue glow faded from Kim's hands. She then took a step backwards, looking at Sheri as if she had lost her mind.

Still in shock, Kim countered, "What the **hell** do you mean, you **love** me? You mean, like a friend or a sister…right?"

Sheri relaxed her stance while she extinguished plasma and smiled at Kim's confusion.

"No," she replied, "not like a sister. It's more like a fantasy…a sexy, 'erotic dream' fantasy."

That hit home with Kim. She took another step backwards before falling flat on her backside.

Sheri folded her arms, looked down at her former adversary, and smirked, "What's the matter, Kimmie? Not the answers you were expecting??"

Looking up at Sheri, Kim griped, "You _**reeealllly**_ know now to hit below the belt, don't you?"

Sheri apologized in reply, "Yea sorry, about that! This was not the way I had envisioned telling you at all; but hey…it worked, didn't it?"

Kim weakly nodded as Sheri added, "Now, do you think we can go somewhere and talk _**without**_ being at each others throats?"

Kim accepted the hand Sheri offered. She quickly got back to her feet. She brushed off her pants and suggested, "Let's go back to the plane, I have feeling that we're going to be awhile."

* * *

Walking away from the plane, Jessica wrapped her arms around Ron's, leaned her head on his shoulder, and let out a sigh of contentment. Happy to have him back, she was hoping for a return to some normalcy, now that he was by her side.

Ron heard her sigh and smiled in relief as well. Still, his mind pondered the greetings by Jessica and Kim and Sensei's request to see him right away.

This curiosity prompted him to ask, "Sooo, Jessica. Just what is so important that I have to talk to Sensei before I get some food and see the kids?"

"Oh…nothing much, really!" Jessica innocently replied. "I don't know what Sensei wants to talk to you about." In a playful voice, she stroked her neck and added, "But look what I got back from Kim."

Ron looked at the necklace, shrugged his shoulders, and stated, "So, big whoop-ti-doo. She told you that she would give it back as soon as she arrived here."

Jessica announced with pride. "Well, it's all mine now. Kim made sure of that. She performed the transfer ceremony last night."

A slight chill caused the hair to stand up on the back of Ron's neck. His mind was sensing the recent 500-mile construction of bad road.

"Jessica," he asked, "_**what**_ transfer ceremony? I mean, all she had to do was to put the silly thing around your neck…_**right?**_"

Jessica closed her eyes and let an involuntary shudder escape as she recalled the whole ordeal in her mind's eye.

Ron felt her reaction and the back of his neck grew colder. Stopping in his tracks, he engulfed Jessica in a tight embrace. She looked up at him and replied, "Well, it was a little bit more involved than that!"

"Oh, really?" He snapped, "How _**much**_ more involved?"

"Just a bit." She weakly smiled as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Ron pushed her to an arm's length so he could look her in eyes. A sense of urgency cut through his voice as he inquired, "Tell me, Jessica… Just what did Kim do?"

Jessica took a deep breath then started to tell him what occurred the other night. As she spoke, the cold feeling on the back of Ron's neck started moving into his stomach. It felt like he had swallowed a lead ball. While she mentioned Aika's role, the ball began to grow—and Ron didn't like it one bit!

Near the end of her explanation, the cold chill Ron felt had thoroughly frozen his blood. The lump of lead in his stomach turned into a cannon ball.

His voice shook with fear as he guesses, "You mean to tell me she tried to commit _**'hari-kari'?**_"

"Yeah," Jessica answered, "that's what Aika called it." Her face formed a proud smile. "Don't worry, honey. I stopped her before she was able to get really hurt."

When she looked at Ron's face, her pride was replaced by concern. She quickly added,"Ron, I tell you…she's all right. I stopped her before the sword went any more than a few inches into her chest!"

"A FEW INCHES INTO HER CHEST!" Ron exclaimed.

Jessica watched in utter shock as her husband's skin started to glow a light blue. His eyes changed from their normal chocolate brown to coal black. He then turned toward the temple and took off; running faster than Jessica thought was humanly possible.

Just as she about to run after him, she felt a movement at the base of her neck. Her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed to the ground. Reaching for the necklace, she realized it was gone.

"_Damn it…not now!_" she swore between gritted teeth as she forced her legs to work. She stood up and ran as fast as she could toward the temple.

When she arrived, Jessica cast her eyes upon the strangest scene she had ever witnessed. Ron and Sensei were both floating at least four feet off of the ground, bathed in a blue aura illuminating the whole room.

Yori was bowing toward the two men. Tina and Aika had sought protection behind the fountain.

Without hesitation, Jessica jumped in between Ron and Sensei and screamed, "RON! STOP THIS RIGHT _**NOW!!**_"

* * *

Anne and Joss casually strolled through the main courtyard of Yamanouchi, toward the dorm accommodations reserved for their stay. The two of them watched as Ron and then Jessica ran past them.

Rushing into the temple behind Jessica, Anne quickly sized up the situation. Anne turned toward Joss and ordered, "Go get Kim and bring her to the temple—and hurry! Something is very wrong here."

* * *

Kim and Sheri may have been seated comfortable in the plane's cockpit, but the tension felt extremely thick.

Kim decided to break the ice. "Sheri," she began, "you _**know **_I'm not gay, right?"

One of her trademark smirks drew itself upon Sheri's face as she countered, "Yeah? Well…Things change, you know!"

Kim warned her, "Sorry, not _**that**_ way. I have never had any notions or fantasies about that."

"Fair enough." Sheri relented. "How about we start out just being friends again? Because I really, really missed you."

"Yeah," Kim admitted, "I would really like that, too. I have missed you from the day you left."

Kim and Sheri remained on the plane until Joss ran breathlessly up the ramp and yelled, "Kim, come quickly! It's Ron…and he's gone _**berserk!!**_"

* * *

Jessica didn't know what was wrong with Ron, but she knew she had to stop him from hurting anyone. She was pleading with him, trying to get him to calm down. However, she felt completely weak and helpless. All she could do was try to keep his attention on her.

"Ron," Jessica yelled "please stop this before you do something you'll regret later!" Ron ignored her words and never even looked her way.

Suddenly, Jessica felt a surge of power and the necklace was back around her neck. As soon as she felt it there, she charged up one for her energy balls, for lack of any other way to get his attention.

She was just about to throw it at him when Kim ran past her and charged straight for Ron. She heard Kim call out, "Bloom, come to me!"

Jessica felt her legs give out again. She fell to the ground while the blue energy ball disappeared. Jessica watched as the sword appeared in Kim's hand before she changed it to a shield.

Everyone in the hall watched in awe as Kim started to glow bright blue and floated up to face Ron, shielding the others as she confronted him.

"_**Ron!**_"Kim commanded. "That's enough. You _**WILL**_ stand down!"

"NO!" Ron barked as he looked past her at Sensei. "They need to be _**punished**_ for making you hurt yourself!"

"Don't _**do**_ it!" Kim shot back. "Neither Sensei nor Yori had anything to do with that! If you hurt them, you will regret it for the rest of your life—and you _**will**_ have to answer to ME!"

"But, Kim!" Ron protested.

"No, Ron!" Kim responded, holding out her hand and signaling him to stop.

"But…"

"No!"

"KP…"

"**No!"** Kim insisted. She then softened her voice and explained, "Ron, they had nothing to do with it! It was all my doing. I did what I thought I had to do to save you. Now please, just calm down and lets talk."

Ron's glow faded as he settled back to the ground. Seeing him back off from his threatening position, Kim settled herself a few seconds later. She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

In his ear, she whispered, "Ron, I did it to for you…for Jessica…for your children. Because I hurt you so bad, I felt I had to make it up you. I had to protect you…

"Please, you have to believe me! Sensei and Yori didn't have any thing to do with this. In fact, Yori tried several times to talk me out it."

Ron dropped his arms in disgust. Jessica stood beside him, looked him in the eyes, and added, "It's the truth, Ron. Yori _**did**_ try to stop her…and Yori Wakana helped me heal Kim's wound."

Kim began to hand the Lotus Bloom sword back to Jessica. The moment Jessica touched it, the Bloom started to give off a blinding white glow.

This time, Jessica, Kim, Sensei, Yori, and Aika all dropped to the floor and bowed low as the spirit of the Bloom appeared again.

Ron just stood there, staring at the spirit with his mouth wide open.

Looking around the room, Yori Wakana smiled at all the people present. She then commanded, "Everyone, please stand up…and Kim, what did I tell you about bowing to me?"

Everyone stood as instructed. When Jessica looked at her jaw-dropped husband, she put her hand under his chin and shut it for him. Yori Wakana smiled even wider at this act.

When the spirit turned her sights toward Ron, her face hardened. Stepping right up to his face, she gave him a look that made him take an involuntary step backwards. Reaching out, she put her hands on his shoulders, cutting off his escape.

She asked him, "Do you know who I am?

Unable to get his mouth to work, he just shook his head.

"I am Yori Wakana. I am Kim's—and now Jessica's—spirit guide…and right now, I am very angry with you, Ronald!

"The fact that you were angry about Kim's attempt to force the Bloom to accept Jessica does not excuse you from your actions against my great grand daughter and Sensei. It only reinforces the fact that you need to be re-trained even more than Jessica needs to start training of her own…

"You will complete your training and you will never again raise you hand in anger against anyone here in this room! Do you understand?"

Ron swallowed hard and nodded, still unable to find his voice.

Yori Wakana then turned her attention toward Jessica. Her smile returned as she reached out and gently touched Jessica's cheek. She then told her, "Jessica, I owe you an apology. The other day, I called you a spoiled rotten brat that did not deserve to be a 'Chosen One'. It appears I was very, very wrong! What you just did showed me that you are indeed very brave…and much stronger than I first thought. I now believe that, once trained, you will be a great 'Chosen One'. Will you please forgive me for my poor judgment?"

Jessica smiled back at the spirit and reached upward, taking hold of the hand still lying on her cheek. She graciously bowed low to the sprit.

When she returned to fully standing, she smiled and answered, "No, great spirit. You were right! Still, I think that I am learning and I knew Ron would never hurt me. This means I really wasn't all _that_ brave."

Yori Wakana answered, "Of course you were. You were very brave then, and you will be even braver once Kim teaches you all she knows about the Lotus Bloom."

She then kissed Jessica on her cheek and turned toward the rest of the group who had all clustered in around Kim. The ones that had met the spirit before was anxious to talk to her again. The others were curious as to just who she was and what was going on.

Spotting Yori, she asked with a look of concern in her eyes, "Are you alright, grand-daughter?"

Yori bowed and answered, "I am unharmed, but I am thankful that Jessica and Kim were here to intervene."

The spirit then spotted Sensei. Before she could ask, he gave her a smile and nod to show he was also unharmed.

The spirit turned her attention to some of the newcomers. Seeing Anne for the first time, Yori Wakana's smile returned. She stepped up to Anne, looking her directly in her eyes as she asked, "Are you the sister of the 'Chosen One' known here as Kim Possible?"

Anne smiled and laughed, "No, Kim is my daughter."

The spirit's smile grew even larger as she winked at Anne. She then bowed deeply to Anne and intoned, "It is a great honor to finally meet you in person, Sensei Possible-san. The mother of a 'Chosen One', such as the great Lotus Master Kim Possible-san, must truly be a rare flower indeed…

"You have earned your placed in the history of Yamanouchi, forever to be remembered and revered as the 'Chosen One's' guiding force and the source from which her powers derive. To me, _**you**_ are my hero. Like Kim, I will do everything in my powers to protect you forever."

Anne responded, "Thank you so much, great spirit. I mean no disrespect, but I don't need any protection. I only pray you continue to keep Kim, Jessica, and Ron safe and help them through this whole ordeal." Her voice took an air of authority as she added, "And, whatever you do…don't let Kim do anything stupid like that again!"

Yori Wakana's smile faded slightly. With all sincerity, she informed Anne, "Have no fears, Possible-sama. Kim has been properly chastised. She now realizes the error of her ways and I don't think she will ever need to do something like that again. If she ever regains this level of foolishness, I will always be there and use all of my powers to prevent her from hurting herself."

Once Anne gave a nod of thanks, the spirit turned her attention toward the remaining three newcomers. Kim introduced them one at a time.

She began, "This is one of my lieutenants, Tina Renton She is the leader of Team Renton, the Global Justice team sent to assist in protecting Ron, Jessica, and their children."

Yori Wakana bowed to Tina. She gave the lieutenant a pleasant smile and observed, "To be ranked so high for one so young, you must be very good at what you do."

Tina squeaked out a weak, "thank you" as Kim moved on to the next person in line.

"This," Kim proclaimed, "is my baby cousin, Joss Possible. She is also a member of Team Renton."

Looking at Joss, Yori Wakana gave her a knowing smile and gasped, "You are so much like Kim it is scary! Yet you have a separate destiny to fulfill; and you are destined for greatness in your own right."

Joss let out a nervous giggle, bowed, and replied, "Why, thank you kindly, almighty one."

Turning to face Sheri, a look of distain flashed in the spirit's eyes. Stepping right up to Sheri's face, the spirit growled, "I know you, evil serpent! You are the one that has hurt Kim so much over the years! You are _**Shego!**_"

Sheri took a nervous step backward as she nodded. She softly answered, "Yes, I am Shego. However, that is a name I haven't gone by in years. I changed it back to my given name of Sheri a long time ago."

Sheri then bowed her head in shame as she was not able to look the spirit in the eyes as she continued. "It is true I have cause Kim a lot of pain when we were younger; but we're friends now. I-I haven't fought with her in a long time!"

"_**LIAR!**_" Yori Wakana screeched. "You were fighting with her just moments ago! Why do you think the Bloom appeared in her hands? We sensed Kim in distress! Now tell me again that you're her friend and NOT causing her any more pain!"

Kim stepped in between Sheri and the spirit. In an attempt to eliminate any further arguing, she declared, "_**Enough**_, you two! Master Wakana, Sheri is a very old friend—and even old friends can have disagreements sometimes. What you witnessed a few moments ago was more of a misunderstanding than an argument. We just got back together after a long time apart, and I don't want anything to drive her away again. So please, just leave her alone…for my sake. Okay?"

Yori Wakana's face softened as she bowed to Kim and replied, "As you wish, I will not harm her." Her face turned hard again as she added, "But I will be keeping my eyes on her; and if she hurts you again, I will make her pay!"

The spirit then turned her back on Sheri and walked back to Jessica. She smiled at the blonde and said, "Hold out your hand and let the Bloom return to you"

Jessica smiled then called out in a commanding voice; "Bloom, return to me now!" As she held out her right hand the room was once again filled with a bright flash of white light and Yori Wakana disappeared and transformed back into the sword. With a quick nod, the sword resumed its place as a necklace around Jessica's neck.

Authors Note: as you can see this chapter was slightly longer than my norm and the next two chapters are just as long. So for that reason and the fact that this is a very busy time year for my beta reader Samurai Crunchbird there is a slight chance that my next chapter may not be ready in time for my usual posting time on next Friday. But take heart I will be back with the rest of the story just as soon as I Possibly can.

In the mean time please don't forget the reviews and don't forget to visit Samurai Crunchbird and Captainkodak1 sites and let them know how much you appreciate their contributions to the Fan Fiction community.

Snapbang


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes such as sex, violence and death

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera. Hattori Hanzo is from the move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and are all being used here without permission or profit.

I especially wanted to say thank you to Captainkodiac1 for all of his help and blessing for the use of his Lotus Bloom without which this story line could not exists.

I also want to thank the following readers for their kind words of encouragement, Jutter6922, (one of these days I have got to find out just what that means) Robert Teaque, Byrddog66 and my new friend Captain Mack who took the time to read all four of my stories, just to get caught up with this one.

Chapter 32

Aika and the Lotus Heart

For the first few days after Kim's ordeal, Aika found it very difficult to get any sleep. Every night it was the same dream, of her fulfilling her duty as Kim's second and then going on a murderous rampage, killing almost everyone at Yamanouchi before she herself is finally killed.

Several times she woke up screaming and crying, drenched with sweat, only to find Kim, holding her tightly trying calm her down.

After a while, Kim started sleeping in Aika's room. It was the only way both of them could get a full night's rest. It was only after several sessions with Yori and Sensei before Aika was able to get though the night without being awakened by the awful nightmares.

Every time Sheri caught Kim coming out of Aika's room in the morning, she would throw a fit. One day Kim finally had enough, angrily reminding Sheri they were not a couple!

As a way of combating her depression, Aika threw herself into her teaching. To her surprise, she found it quite rewarding. Judging by the respect and positive feedback she was getting from all of her students, it was also something in which she clearly excelled.

The one real surprise Aika got was from Hirotaka. At first, he just came in to observe one of her classes for a short time every couple of days. Soon, he started coming every day. Finally, he settled in with her advanced class and joined in earnest.

Hirotaka did not talk out of turn and treated Aika with the utmost respect. He even called her 'Sensei' or 'Master' when he asked a question. He listened to all of her instructions and progressed faster than any of the other students.

Still, Aika could not tell if it was her teaching that made him excel…or if he was just putting on an act, letting her believe she was teaching him.

One day, Hirotaka stayed after the last class of the day and helped Aika clean up and put away the equipment. Once they finished, Aika politely thanked him. She turned to leave when he reached out and caught her by the elbow. When she turned back to him, he was smiling at her, yet acting very fidgety.

Curious about his actions, Aika was about to ask if he needed something else when Hirotaka started fidgeting again.

He shifted his eyes, confirming they were truly alone, as he asked, "Aika, may I please speak to you alone for a few minutes?"

Aika bowed and answered, "Of course, Master Hirotaka. How may I be of assistance?"

Hirotaka's smile got even wider; but when he looked in her eyes, he froze in his tracks. To him, Aika had, beyond a doubt, the loveliest deep-brown eyes he had ever seen. At the moment, they were holding his mind hostage. His heart began to beat so hard, it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

Aika was starting to get a little nervous. Master Hirotaka had never acted like this around her before. She was afraid she had done something wrong, and he was about to tell her she could not teach anymore.

Aika blurted out; "If I have done something to displease you, Master, I beg you to tell me. I will make every effort to do better; but please don't take my children away from me!"

Hirotaka snapped out of his trance and took Aika's hands in his own. He shook his head and finally found his voice.

"No, no Aika," he reassured her, "you have not done anything wrong. You need not fear about your teaching skills. You are, by far, the best teacher from whom I have ever had the pleasure of learning!"

His smile returned as he explained, "What I wanted to ask was…would you consider having dinner with me tonight?"

Taken aback by the question, Aika was speechless for a few moments. She blurted out the first thing that crossed her mind.

"Master," she responded, "we already dine at the same table almost every night. Do you mean you wish to sit next to me tonight? If you do, I could easily move to your side of the table—as long as Master Yori does not mind."

Hirotaka shook his head. "No," he clarified, "I didn't mean to sit with me, although that would be pleasant. I mean…would like to go out for a nice dinner with me tonight?"

"Go out?" Aika asked, her heart now fluttering. "Go out where? Do you mean, like on a date?"

"Yes," Hirotaka answered with a chuckle of amusement, "on a date." He gazed upon her eyes once more and continued to explain. "If it is acceptable to you, Aika, I wish to spend time alone with you so we can, how do those Americans say, 'get to know each other better'. For no other reason, I grow weary of Lunch Lady making the same thing every night."

Both of them snickered a little at that comment before Hirotaka suggested, "I thought we could go into Tokyo. A new restaurant recently opened, and I made reservations for eight o'clock."

As Aika's mind was processing this new information, her heart was skipping beats. All at once, an angst-filled thought struck her. She drew closer to Hirotaka and sighed.

"But Master," she pondered, "is dating allowed here at Yamanouchi…I mean, with the both of us being instructors and all?"

Hirotaka smiled and confidently answered, "Of course it is allowed. We are not monks! Yori's parents and mine both met here while they were students. I even dated Yori for a short time."

Aika was surprised to hear that he and Yori had dated; but she was glad he still wanted to take her to dinner. She smiled and replied, "In that case, I would be honored to go out to dinner with you tonight, Master."

Hirotaka instructed, "Splendid! I will pick you up in front of the women's dorm at five o'clock sharp—and Aika…" his voice softened, "please do not make me wait a second longer than necessary."

"I understand, Master." Aika bowed. "You do not wish to be late for your reservation."

"Not at all!" Hirotaka countered. "I simply do not wish to be separated from you any longer than necessary."

The second Hirotaka left the room; Aika turned on her heels and ran across the compound. Aika found Kim as well as Jessica, Sheri, Yori, Tina and Joss in the gymnasium. All of them were performing various forms of acrobatics.

When Aika spotted Kim, she rushed up and grabbed her shoulders. Aika started jumping up and down excitedly and exclaimed, "Kim, you will never guess what just happed!"

Kim calmly ventured, "Hirotaka asked you out for dinner."

"NO!" Aika screamed. "Master Hirotaka asked me to go out for dinner…" She then realized it was exactly what Kim had said. Aika looked at Kim and noticed an extremely smug look on her face. She then noticed that all of the girls looked like they knew a secret…and she was the last to be let in on the punch-line.

Aika looked suspiciously at Kim and demanded, "How did you know he asked me out when it just happened a few seconds ago? You have told me before you are not psychic."

Yori stepped up and said, "Aika, Hirotaka came to both me and Kim, seeking our permission. We informed him you were your own woman, and did not need anyone's permission. He said he still felt a responsibility to ask the two of us first, because all of us have dated in the past…that, and the fact Kim is still your superior officer at Global Justice."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Aika was trying to process what she just learned. "Kim," she asked, "why did Hirotaka feel he needed your permission?"

Joss spoke up before Kim could answer and teased, "Hirotaka is an old fashioned guy. Kim and I are the closest thing he knows you have as a family. He probably considers Kim to be kinda like your mother."

Aika looked sideways at her Global Justice colleague and argued, "There is no way he would consider Kim as my mother…and a blind man can see we are not family!"

"Oh, yeah?" Joss shot back. "He knows Kim asked you to be her second. Do you think Kim would trust anyone that ain't family to hold a sword over her neck like that?"

Joss's remark earned her several hard slaps from Kim, Sheri and Yori before she had a chance to defend herself. The look of shock Joss got from Aika made her realize that her comment was taken the wrong way. Quickly, she had to explain her choice of words.

"Aika," Joss stated, "what I meant was…Kim and I have always considered you part of the family; and we love you like a sister or like we love each other."

A little tear formed in one of her eyes while she added, "I-I didn't mean to upset you. I just…just wanted you to understand how much you mean to us. Hirotaka already knows this—and that's why he wanted Kim's permission."

Her expression firmed as she concluded, "Besides, I reckon he's afraid of Kim and he didn't want to get on her bad side."

Kim put her arms around Aika's shoulders and agreed, "Joss is right. Hirotaka asked because he felt it was the right thing to do. He knows we're all very good friends and he didn't wish to upset anyone."

Her mouth curled into a smile when she asked, "So….what did you say? Are going out with him?"

Aika replied, "I told him, 'yes', and..." She then looked at Kim's watch and gasped, "Oh, no! I need to go get ready. He wants us to leave in the next hour!"

She was bombarded by all of the girls asking questions at the same time…"Where are you going?" "What do you have to wear?" "Do you like him?" "How are you going to get there?"

Kim whistled for everyone's attention. After it achieved the desired effect, she exclaimed, "Ladies, we do not have time for this! She has less that an hour to get dressed."

In full 'mission mode', Kim began barking instructions to all the girls present. "Aika," she started, "go get your shower and meet us back in my room. Jessica, you can help with her makeup. I will do her hair. The rest of you, let's try to find her something breathtaking to wear. 'Operation Swan Princess' is a go! Let's Move It, MOVE IT, _**MOVE IT!!**_"

"Kim," Tina suggested, "I think Joss and I should help Aika with her hair!"

Kim gave her a startled look and asked, "Why the two of you?"

"Because," Joss responded "you are not a trained hair stylist. Tina, on the other hand, is one of GJ's resident beauticians. Besides, I remember some of those attempts at changing your own hairstyle over the last few years. I love you, cousin, but most of them were complete disasters!"

Kim put her hands on her hips and huffed, "_Fine_, then! I'll help with the make up."

Jessica coughed and giggled, "That's ok, Kim. I think I can handle that part by myself!"

Kim felt quite dejected. "Well," she pouted, "if all of that is done, what am _**I**_ supposed to do, then?"

Sensing Kim's sadness, Yori chirped, "You can help me find her something to wear…and I think I have just the outfit for her." Taking the red-haired leader by the arm, Yori led Kim toward her room. The other girls all rushed off to get what they needed to help Aika get ready.

* * *

Ron was in his room when Jessica rushed in and started grabbing her makeup and things she thought she would need for Aika. When Ron asked Jessica what was going on, she quickly babbled something about Aika having a date in less than an hour and needing her help to get ready.

Anxious to find out more about this date, Ron followed Jessica back toward Kim's room…only to have at least four sets of hands shoving him back out the door. To his utter astonishment, Ron Stoppable…The 'Chosen One'…Wielder of the Lotus Blade…Savior of Yamanouchi on several occasions…was unceremoniously knocked on his honorable butt!!

This only served to augment his curiosity. Decidedly more cautious than before, Ron decided to eavesdrop from a nearby window. After a few minutes, he heard Sheri exclaim, "There. That is perfect…except she has no jewelry. Does anyone have something she can wear? A bracelet? Some earrings? Anything?"

Jessica thought about it for a moment before she reached up and removed the Bloom necklace. She held it against her breast, closed her eyes, and whispered. "Please, Lotus Bloom…Go with Aika on this night, and protect her life with all your might!" She then placed the necklace around Aika's neck.

Aika shook her head and argued, "I cannot wear this. It is the Lotus Bloom, I, I am not a 'Chosen One'!"

Kim took Aika's face in her hands and explained, "Aika, remember the words of Yori Wakana. She said you are our equal. You are now one of us…one of the 'Chosen Ones'. If Jessica is willing to let you use it, you have every right to wear the Lotus Bloom. It will protect you as it has done for everyone who has worn it before you…including me!"

"Besides" Kim added with a smile and tease in her voice, "Hirotaka will know better than to take any liberties if he knows you're wearing _that!!_"

Ron heard this verbal exchange and ran away from the window. He felt the urge to warn to Hirotaka about the Lotus Bloom.

Ron didn't have to run very far. Hirotaka was across the compound, standing outside the women's dorm. Apparently, he was unaware that Aika was in Kim's quarters.

Rushing up to him, Ron shouted, "Hirotaka, Aika is coming. However, I feel I must warn you…Jessica gave her the Lotus Bloom to wear tonight. She instructed it to protect Aika from all harm!"

At Ron's shout, Hirotaka spun around, looked behind Ron, and spotted Aika coming out of a building on the other side of the compound. He froze in his tracks as he watched Aika approach him. She was followed closely behind by all of her friends.

Hirotaka walked past Ron as if in a trance, and didn't even acknowledge he heard a word Ron had just said.

…_All he could see was Aika…_

…_All he could hear was the thunderous beating of his heart…_

She was dressed in a form-fitting, black leather riding outfit. It accentuated every muscle and curve of her athletic body. Her jet black hair was pulled back and tied in a ponytail with a dark red ribbon. To Hirotaka, Aika was the very definition of a goddess.

As she approached him, his knees got weak and his breathing was shallow and wheezing. He managed to keep his head long enough to bow deeply as he sighed, "Aika, you are truly a vision of beauty this evening." With a twinkle in his eyes, he regained his composure and added, "However, I believe my motorcycle cannot accommodate such a large party accompanying us."

Aika returned the bow and noticed her impromptu entourage. She smiled warmly and replied, "Thank you Master Hiro—"

"Aika, my lovely blossom," he interrupted, "can we forget the titles for at least one night?"

She blushed and replied, "Of course, Mas—I mean, Hirotaka. As for everyone else, Kim and my friends are merely here because they wanted to, how they put it, 'see me off'. I assure you, they will not be accompanying us tonight."

Kim watched as Hirotaka and Aika rode off on one of his faster motorcycles. She thought to herself, "_This must be what a parent goes though every time a child leaves on their first date."_

Ron stepped up to Kim and put his arms around her. He teased, "Don't worry, Kim. Hirotaka is a good boy, and he will take good care of Aika. Besides, she's wearing the Lotus Bloom, right?"

Looking up into Ron's face, Kim sighed, "I know, Ron. It's not like she's our daughter or anything…and she's very capable of taking care of herself, thank-you-very-much. Still, this is her first date—and I feel somewhat responsible for her."

"What a minute!" Ron countered. "You mean…this is first time she has ever been on a date?"

"Well, yeah!" Kim reminded him. "She was…what, 14 years old when we found her washed up on that beach? Ever since then, she has devoted every waking hour to her studies and Global Justice. When has she really had time for dating?"

"I guess you're right." Ron snickered. "I wonder if this is how the Drs. P. felt when we went on our first date. I probably should've threatened to use the Lotus Blade to send Hirotaka into a deep, pitch-black hole!"

Kim smacked his arm and snipped, "That's not fair! I was under the influence of that 'Moodulator' thing, remember?"

Ron gave her a sly look and purred, "I'm glad to see I can still push your buttons after all these years, KP!"

Kim quickly realized the extent of Ron's manipulation tactics. Her face turned crimson and her fists began to clench. Her rage continued to build as she hissed, "Ron…go to your room…go to your children…go to Jessica…go to her quickly…go to her _now_…go before I turn her 'Chosen One' into a _eunuch_ with my _**bare hands!!**_"

Ron laughed as he ran back to his quarters, but not before he shouted a resounding "Boo-Yeah!"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Even though they arrived fifteen minutes early for their reservation at 'Boutou-Sunappu', Hirotaka and Aika feared a long wait. Every available seat was taken at the 'teppan-yaki' tables as the patrons gleefully watched the dazzling performance of each chef. Knives, spatulas, and ingredients flew virtually everywhere in a mesmerizing display of sight, sound, aroma, and flavor.

The master chef's table drew the most attention. While the other stations impressively generated the usual hibachi entrees, this man wowed the entire crowd with his presentation of the eatery's signature dish.

The host quickly recognized Hirotaka and bounded over to the man and his companion. Apparently, the same 'super-secret ninja' treatment Ron received long ago for airline tickets came into play here as well. The host whispered, "Give Sensei my regards" as he whisked the couple to a sudden opening in front of the master chef's table.

Before he could leave them, Aika turned to the host, pointed to a nearly-completed version of the signature dish, and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Absolutely." The host beamed. "It is none other than the 'Surf and Turf Eruption'!"

Confused, Hirotaka wondered, "The 'Surf and Turf' _**what?**_"

Aika laughed and explained, "Stoppable-san told me about it on one of our missions long ago. It is a dish made with Kobe beef, chicken, fresh vegetables, shrimp, lobster, and stir-fried rice…all of which surround a flaming bean-sprout volcano!"

As if to accentuate her point, the master chef chose that moment to light the volcano, letting the flames fully erupt before serving the dish to a nearby party of four.

"Indeed," the host chimed, "Stoppable-san taught the recipe to Taika Itamae, under whom our master chef, Meijin Makani, was an apprentice. It couldn't have come at a better time, as it saved that restaurant from bankruptcy. When Taika retired, the old man passed the recipe to Meijin.

"In fact, Stoppable-san was here on a layover, just before we opened to the public."

"A layover?" Aika wondered. "I thought his flight was supposed to be non-stop."

"I do not know about that," the host informed her, "but Stoppable-san was accompanied by Possible-san's mother and a woman with a…greenish complexion…who wanted to spend a few hours shopping in the Ginza."

Aika quipped, "Sheri _would_ do something like that!"

"Be that as it may," the host finished, "he tried Meijin's version and gave it his blessing." He then turned to Hirotaka and asked, "Will you and the lovely lady be enjoying our signature dish tonight?"

Aika pleaded, "Oh, Hirotaka…Let us order the 'Surf and Turf Eruption'. It looks and smells so delicious!"

"My dear Aika," Hirotaka argued, "there is enough food in that dish to feed the entire class! Are you sure we are going to eat it all?"

Aika's voice turned sultry as she begged, "Oh, come on…Pwetty _Pwweeeeeeeeeeeesssse?_" as she turned her head stuck her lower lip out and batted her eyes at him.

Oh, sure…Ron warned Hirotaka about the Lotus Bloom. He should have warned him instead about the most devastating weapon in history, one Aika inflicted upon him at that moment…the world-famous 'Puppy Dog Pout'!

_For many years, Hirotaka served as a rock of stability at Yamanouchi. __**He **__was the man who had mastered training in nearly every ninja discipline imaginable. __**He**__ was the man who could inflict thirty different levels of pain on a foe. __**He**__ was the man who acquired the inner strength to defeat virtually every mind-control technique known to mankind. __**He**__ was the man who fought Sensei to a draw in mental combat. __**He**__ was the man who…__**never stood a chance!!**_

* * *

After a night of genuine, playful laughter…rich, decadent food…and intelligent, stimulating conversation…Hirotaka escorted Aika toward their awaiting motorcycle. He noticed the slight shift in temperature and instinctively wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

Before she could thank him for his display of chivalry, six men jumped out of a nearby alley. While the other five members held mere switch-blades, the leader brandished a katana sword.

He cackled, "Well, well, well, boys…what do we have here? A smokin' hot babe and a scrawny loser, right guys?"

After hearing grunts of approval from the other members of the gang, he turned toward Aika and leered, "Hey, sweetie. How about you dump this jerk and…"

Catching sight of the wicked grin forming on Hirotaka's face, he sputtered, "W-w-what are you thinking?" His voice continued to rise in pitch as he added, "L-Lady, why is…your neck…glowing…_blue?_"

A split-second later, the man's whole world went dark. When he and his accomplices woke the next morning in a police holding cell, he realized…

…_he never __**did**__ get his questions answered…_

* * *

Shortly after midnight, Hirotaka and Aika reached the Yamanouchi compound. Despite his brief protest, _she_ escorted _him_ to _his_ quarters instead of the other way around. They held hands as they reached the doorway to his room.

Aika embraced him and gushed, "I had a wonderful time tonight, my noble warrior. The food was fabulous, the conversation was lively, and we even had a bit of dancing…if you count those vermin from the alley."

Hirotaka returned the hug and agreed, "I completely enjoyed myself as well, my graceful swan. At least those scoundrels gave us a chance to work off the enormous amount of food we ate…no matter how sumptuous it was."

Aika pulled back just enough to walk her fingers across his chest and purr in his ear, "I know _another_ way we could have used all that energy…"

He chuckled and maintained, "Lotus Bloom or not, my love for you is far too honorable to do anything more than—Mmmph!"

Aika interrupted his amorous declaration with a more direct response, firmly placing her lips upon his and embracing him tighter.

After a few minutes, she gently pulled away from him. She uncontrollably giggled when she saw the frozen look of bliss on his face.

Kim was sound asleep when Aika burst into her room, jumped on her bed, and began regaling the details of her near-storybook evening. The two of them discussed every detail of the date, until they both fell asleep in exhaustion. That morning being the one 'day of rest' each month at Yamanouchi, they did not wake from their slumber until well past noon.

* * *

It had been almost seven weeks since Team Renton had brought Sheri and Kim's mother to Yamanouchi. Anne insisted on staying until she was sure Kim was back to her normal self.

During that time, Anne played with Jessica's and Ron's children. She was amazed at how fast Katie had learned to speak Japanese and karate. At the rate the girl was learning, Anne was beginning to wonder if she was Ron's child at all.

When Anne was not with the children, she was with Sensei. As parental figures of their respected forces, they enjoyed each other's company, drinking tea and discussing philosophy during their long walks around the outside perimeter of the school.

After the third week of her stay, she was convinced of Kim's return to at least a reasonable level of sanity. She took a separate flight back to Global Justice headquarters. Once she landed, she filed a detailed report of her findings on Kim, Yamanouchi, and the potential issues surrounding the ongoing training of Ron and Jessica Stoppable.

* * *

A few days later, Kim was in a classroom with Jessica. She was revealing the finer points of 'Fujian White Crane' karate when Joss came running into the classroom.

She held out her cell phone and hollered, "Kim, it's for you. He said his name was Mr. Hanzo."

Quickly grabbing the phone, Kim excused herself to take the call. "Hello, Hattori." Kim chirped. "How are you doing?"

"Kim Possible!" Hattori yelled in delight. "I am so glad I got through to you. Your new sword is complete."

Kim's face turned serious before she asked, "Has anyone touched the sword since you finished it?"

"No!" Hattori flatly answered. "I would not allow that."

"Terrific!" Kim exclaimed. She then instructed him, "Hattori, I need you to wash the sword of all fingerprints and oil the blade. After that, put it in a box and seal it. Do not, under any circumstances, allow _anyone_ to look upon the sword again until you are instructed to remove it by Sensei or myself. Do you understand?"

"_Hai!_" Hattori replied. "I understand completely."

"Thank you, Hattori." Kim continued. "I will call you when my team leaves for Okinawa. That should give you about an hour to get to the airport. Once you meet them, they will bring you here to me."

"Kim," Hattori politely inquired "where are you?"

"Hattori," Kim laughed, "I told you once before. I'm at Yamanouchi, teaching the new 'Chosen One' how to use fully utilize the Lotus Bloom."

Hattori stammered, "Y-Y-You're…bringing me…to Yamanouchi?"

"Of course!" Kim declared. "Is there something wrong with you coming here?"

"No." Hattori quickly replied. "I just never…ever…thought I would get to see that place. This is like a dream come true."

* * *

Clutching a long, thin wooden box tightly to his chest, Hattori Hanzo stepped off the plane and looked around in awe. Aika stepped up to him, took him by his arm, and started gently guiding him toward the gates of Yamanouchi.

Joss turned to Tina and whispered, "Nice enough guy…but he seems a little off center."

"Yeah," answered Tina "but I think he just never expected to ever be here. I mean, to some people, this place is sacred. Just cut him some slack, ok?"

At the gates of the school, Hattori stopped in his tracks, dropped to his knees, and kissed the ground.

Aika knelt down next to him and reasoned, "Master Hanzo, I know exactly how you are feeling right now! I, too, had the very same emotions when I first walked though these gates not three months ago. Since then, I have learned that this place does not demand anyone to prostrate one's self for the sake of Yamanouchi."

She rose and continued, "Stand tall and know you are someone very special. You are favored by the 'Chosen Ones'. Let us enter the school with our heads held high, as is our right!"

Righting himself, Hattori looked Aika in the eyes and nodded. He then dusted off his clothes and walked though the gates.

Aika guided him toward what looked like a temple. When he looked up, he saw six people standing at the top of the stairs. They were all dressed in ceremonial kimonos.

He immediately recognized Kim and Yori; but the rest of them, he did not know. Reaching the top stair, he stopped and bowed to them.

All of them returned the bow. Soon, the old man with a long white beard stepped up and intoned, "Master Hattori Hanzo, it is with great pleasure we meet at last. I am called Sensei. Until my recent retirement, I was headmaster here at Yamanouchi."

Sensei motioned to the others in order and continued, "This is Yori Kansumi. She now fulfills her destiny as our new headmaster. Next to her are the current 'Chosen Ones' of the Lotus Blade and Bloom, Ron and Jessica Stoppable. Of course, you know Kim Possible. Standing next to her is her friend, Sheri Du."

Sensei nodded toward the box and asked, "Is that the sword you so skillfully made for Kim?"

Bowing his head, Hattori answered, "Yes, Sensei. I have followed her directions to the letter. The sword is an exact copy of the one she showed me…except, of course, for my signature."

Studying the surroundings, Hattori added, "I was not expecting such an elaborate ceremony for a mere sword presentation."

Sensei smiled and explained, "My dear friend, this sword is destined to become a new member of the Lotus Family. To properly fulfill the destiny, you must do what is asked of you without question. Is that clear?"

Hattori replied, "It is my honor to perform my duties and serve the 'Chosen Ones'."

Sensei pointed to the doors and concluded, "Please follow us into the temple so we can begin the ceremony."

Aika stopped at the doorway as the group turned to walk inside. She bowed her head and was turning to walk back down the steps when a hand grabbed her by the elbow. Turning back, she saw Kim smiling at her.

"And where do you think your going?" Kim accused her.

Aika gave a little shrug of her shoulders before Kim elaborated, "I need my second to be by my side during this ceremony."

Aika gave a feeble smile and proclaimed, "As long as I do not have to cut anything from your body, I will proudly stand by your side."

Kim playfully slapped Aika on her arm as she led her past the doors of the temple. "No, silly." Kim giggled. "Not this time…I promise".

When everybody assumed their proper places, Sensei took the box from Hattori and placed it on a stand next to the Fountain of the Bloom. He then turned to Kim, saying. "All we need to do is call forth the spirit guide. Possible-san, if you would please do the honors?"

Kim held Jessica's right hand and stated, "It's up to you Jessica. All you need to do is close your eyes and concentrate on Yori Wakana."

Jessica did as Kim asked. Suddenly, a brilliant white light appeared, hovering just above their joined hands.

This greatly startled Hattori. Instinctively, he took a step backward. His progress was stopped by a steady hand on his back. Turning to one side, he saw Sensei giving him a gentle smile. This made him relax enough to enjoy the wonder of what was unfolding before him.

The light lifted away from their hands and hovered for a second before it settled on the floor. The light suddenly flashed even brighter, forcing Hattori to shield his eyes.

The light soon dimmed enough for Hattori to lower his hand. Standing in its place was a vision of beauty, all dressed in white and gold!

Hattori thought, _'I have never seen such a beautiful woman in my whole life. Surely, this being must be a goddess!'_

Yori Wakana smiled and asked, "May I assume you have a new sword ready, Kim?"

"Yes, Master Wakana." Kim responded as she deeply bowed. "Master Hattori Hanzo has just delivered it. Per your instructions, no one has laid eyes on it except him since he has finished it."

The spirit was pleased. "Very good," she beamed. Her face grew solemn as she straightened Kim's frame and scolded, "But have you already forgotten my words on this subject? You are not to bow to anyone here—even _**me!**_"

Kim gave a weak grin and replied, "My most humble apologies, great spirit. It is hard to break such a habit."

Yori Wakana laughed and reasoned, "I guess that makes sense. Where is the sword, and its creator?"

Kim motioned toward Hattori and said, "He stands next to the fountain and awaits your instructions."

As Yori Wakana turned toward Hattori, he gazed upon her and his knees gave out from under him. Sensei and Yori caught him and supported his body as the spirit stepped up to him. She then bowed and proclaimed, "Hattori Hanzo, your reputation as a master sword maker gives you the right to stand before us. Do not be afraid of what you see today. Without people with your skills, this school would have never have existed. For that, you and your fellow craftsmen are _our_ masters. At this time, I respectfully ask you to open the box and bring forth the sword."

Turning to Ron and Sensei, she asked, "Would you two be so kind as to assist me?"

Ron stepped up and bowed, "It would be my pleasure, great spirit. How may we be of help?"

The spirit responded, "Please lift me up and gently lower me into the fountain."

Ron and Sensei did as they were instructed. Kim noticed there was no water displacement as Yori Wakana sank into the fountain. Once seated, the spirit turned to Jessica and Kim and requested, "Would two please stand beside me, Jessica to my right and Kim to my left?" A few seconds later, she corrected the blond, "No, Jessica…my _other_ right!"

Jessica nervously laughed, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

With both women in place, the spirit continued, "Now, if you please Master Hanzo…place the sword in my hands, with the hilt to my left."

Hattori did as he was asked, then bowed and backed away. If it had not been such a monumental occasion, the picture of this beautiful woman, holding a sword while sitting in a fountain, would have been very comical.

Yori Wakana looked at Jessica and directed, "You and Kim must repeat after me the following…"

"Ah, I'm sorry." Jessica apologized. "I don't speak Japanese"

"Dear child," the spirit joked, "nobody's perfect!"

Once the tension-cutting statement finished its work, she continued, "It does not matter if you understand what is said, as long as you say it."

Closing her eyes, Yori Wakana began to chant the words that would change her world forever.

"Throughout the ages, there have been only two…the Lotus Blade and the Lotus Bloom…Two forces to fight for love and justice for all who cannot fight for themselves…Two forces to love each other and the ones they protect…Two forces that would die for what is right rather than live for those who would do wrong!

"Soon, the time will come where the two cannot stand alone. A new force must be generated. This one will not stand between the two, or behind the two, but beside them…To fight when they cannot…To assist the two when treachery is too much for them to face on their own…

"The bond they share shall not be broken by distance or time, but will only grow stronger over time…

"Kim and Jessica, repeat after me…Fountain of the Blade and Bloom…I command you…to baptize this blade…to christen it as the Lotus Heart…and give it the power it needs…to protect the 'Chosen Ones'."

After each pause by Yori Wakana, Kim and Jessica repeated the words she spoke. She opened her eyes, looked at the women, and commanded, "When the water is finished bubbling, the two of you are to carefully reach into the fountain and remove the swords destined to be yours until the day you die."

She disappeared with one last flash of light, resuming the form of the Lotus Bloom. That sword, along with the one newly named the Lotus Heart, dropped into the fountain.

The water came to a rolling, sustained boil. The heat emanating from the fountain was intense, yet no steam escaped from its confines. Kim watched closely as it continued to violently bubble for a few minutes.

When the boiling stopped, she and Jessica reached into the fountain at the same time and removed their swords.

Tears began to form in Kim's emerald eyes. Her breathing became short and raspy. As she held her new sword to her breast, she cried out, "Oh, Hattori…you have made the most beautiful sword for me. Yori Wakana has a new home…for she now resides in this blade!"

To demonstrate her point, Kim held out her arm. The sword changed into a silver chain. A gold heart-shaped pendant, with a lotus flower engraved in its center, hung from the chain. Kim then fell to her knees, holding the pendant in her hand. She wept for joy with the knowledge this was hers forever…never to be taken away again!

* * *

Authors Note: You may have noticed that I did not give Samurai Crunchbird his credits at the beginning like I usually do.

Will that is because I wanted to wait until the end to put it in this time, because in this chapter his job kind of shifted slightly to the right. Instead of his normal great job he does as beta reader he acted much more as an editor and ghost writer.

That's right he wrote a fairly large paragraph that he though was important to the story and I liked so much I wanted to give my thanks and credit at the end of the story.

I am going to send out a small challenge to anyone that is familiar with both of our writing stiles, just pick out the section that Samurai Crunchbird wrote when you send in your review and I will let you know if you guessed correctly with my reply. (Sorry no prizes will be awarded with this challenge do the fact that this is a none profit venture. But you will have the pride of knowledge)

Thanks once again for following along and remember we are all doing this just for fun, SO have fun.

Snapbang


	33. Chapter 33

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes such as sex, violence and death

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera. Hattori Hanzo is from the move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and are all being used here without permission or profit.

A Big thank you goes out to Robert Teaque, Byrddog66, Jutter6922 and Captain Mack for their very kind words of encouragement.

This week Samurai Crunchbird was back to his Beta reading position and did his usual outstanding job. Last week I challenged everyone to find the section that Samurai Crunchbird wrote for that chapter and nobody got it! I don't know if that is a complement to me or an insult to Samurai Crunchbird, but I had fun and at the end of this chapter I will reveal the part the he wrote, because I feel that he deserves the credit for his work.

Now with no further ado on with the story!

Chapter 33

Departure

Fukushima was pacing in the deep, damp cave that served as his throne room. He was forced to hide in this god forsaken land until he was ready to avenge the slaying of his master so long ago.

Fukushima was starting to lose patience. He had been gathering monkeys and dark ninjas from around the world for the last few months.

He wanted his revenge, but he was no fool. Even though he had over two hundred monkeys and more than fifty ninjas, he knew he was outnumbered. Global Justice had thousands of agents…not to mention all of Yamanouchi's students, past and present, capable of being activated at a moment's notice.

He was not going to rush into this; but he could, and would, send out his ninjas to spy on that fool Stoppable. Sooner or later, the 'Outsider' would screw up. That's when Fukushima would pounce on him like white on rice served with cottage cheese and mashed potatoes on a paper plate in a blizzard. In the meantime, he would keep recruiting ninjas and training his monkeys until the time was right.

* * *

It had taken several days before Jessica stopped being so darn sore every night after her training sessions with Kim. It took several more weeks before she felt confident enough to start using the powers of the Bloom on her own.

Jessica's days were filled with hard work and wonder. She was amazed at how Kim and Ron could control their powers, and the things that they could do with their swords.

She was also surprised by how easy Katie was learning everything. It seemed as if the child was born to the 'Way of the Lotus'.

Jessica never did think of herself as the typical dumb blond cheerleader. Oh, sure…that was how most of the kids in high school and college perceived her. Yet, she _knew_ she was more than that. In high school, she also ran track and led the Middleton volleyball team to back-to-back state championship games, winning the title as a senior. She also excelled academically, with an impressive 3.90 GPA throughout high school and 3.95 in college. Were it not for her curvaceous figure, flawless skin, and gold-spun hair, she would have been typecast as a 'Jock' or a 'Nerd'.

That was the reason she was just sooooo frustrated with her progress to date. Her competitive streak thought she should be doing much better and learning this training faster. She just felt like a total klutz most of the time, constantly tripping over her own two feet. Kim kept telling her just how great she was doing, but Jessica didn't feel so great.

Still, Jessica did notice some improvement. She was feeling stronger and more agile every day. More than once, she caught Ron or even some of the other male students watching her work out. Most of them, of course, would quickly turn away as soon as she spotted them. This made her smile and think to herself, _'Jessica, baby…you've still got it!'_

Kim had started the habit of getting up early every morning to run at least five miles before breakfast; and Jessica was one of the first to join her. Soon, it grew into a regular running group that included Yori, Sheri, all of team Renton, and almost half of Yamanouchi's student body. Even Ron made an appearance from time to time…when he didn't whine about getting up so early.

The running had become so ingrained in her routine, Jessica would wake up most days before her alarm clock would buzz. Oddly enough, no matter what time she emerged from her room, Kim and Yori were always waiting for her outside.

One morning Jessica woke up extra early, hoping to get out before Kim just this once. She slipped out of bed and was just starting to get dressed when Ron opened his eyes. He rolled over and propped himself up on one arm. As he watched her get dressed, he definitely noticed a difference.

Jessica had never had an ounce of fat on her, even while she was pregnant. When he gazed upon her this early morning, though, he was downright spellbound. A blind man could see that her muscles were toned, and her skin had a tight glossy sheen to it. Heck, even her breasts were more pronounced than ever before…and that was_ saying_ something!

Suddenly, Ron had an urge to make love to her right there, right then! He slowly crawled out of bed and crept up behind Jessica while she had her back turned to him. She was bent over the dresser while sliding into the bottoms of her jogging suit.

Ron slinked closer, quiet as a mouse, while stalking his prey. He was just about to lunge for her when she jumped up and spun. She caught him with her foot just behind his left knee, dropping him to the ground.

"Oooowww!" Ron howled as he rubbed his sore knee. "Damn it, Jessica. What was _that_ for?"

She crossed her arms and stared at her husband, lying on the floor in his pajamas and writhing in pain. "It serves you right," she mocked, "trying to sneak up on me like that! What were trying to _do_ anyway?"

He crawled to his feet and limped over to the bed, still entranced by the vision of beauty at his side. "Well," he confessed, "if you _must_ know, I was feeling frisky…and was hoping for a little action before breakfast." He then added with a pout, "But you can just forget it now. You hurt my feelings _**and**_ my leg!"

Jessica smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips then purred, "Ohhh. Sorry, baby, but there's no time for fooling around. I have to do my morning jog, and I don't want Kim to start without me."

Jessica then turned and finished getting dressed. As soon as she was ready, she rushed out the door and ran down the hall to the front doors of the dorm.

Jessica then ran to the end of the top step and jumped, doing three complete summersaults in mid-air before sticking a perfect landing at the foot of the stairs…right in front of Kim.

Kim and Yori clapped their hands at her performance. Jessica let out an exasperated sigh and complained, "Dammit! Why can't I ever beat you here?"

Kim shrugged shoulders and answered, "Don't worry, Jess…you can. All you have to do is spend the night on the steps, and I guarantee you'll beat me here!" She then added with a wicked grin, "We're going to run up the mountain today; so we better warm up while we wait for the rest of the runners."

Soon, there were over thirty people lined up at the gates and ready for the run. Just as Kim was about to start she heard someone yell, "Hey! Wait for us."

Looking back, she saw Hirotaka and Ron. Both men rushed to join the pack, with Ron still hobbling slightly. Smiling at the newest arrivals, Kim led the way out the gates and turned toward the road that ran to the top of Mount Yamanouchi.

The lead pack always included Kim, Yori, Jessica, Joss, Aika, Tina and Sheri. Sometimes, a few of the older students would try to keep up with them; but none of them ever succeeded for very long. As the group ran along at a brisk clip, the weaker ones started to drop back and run at a slower pace.

At about the half way mark, Jessica was 'feeling the burn'. Unlike most people's perception of this phenomenon, it…felt…_**good!!**_ Her body was tingling from the sensation, but not the least bit fatigued. That made her start thinking about all Kim had taught her. The Lotus Bloom was capable of blessing its master with many gifts; and added strength was one of them. A crafty idea popped into her head. With a wicked grin, she decided to give it a try.

Reaching up, she took hold of the amulet and muttered, '_Power'_. She instantly felt a tremendous burst of energy. Looking down, she saw a light blue glow surrounding her legs.

Kim was running right next to Jessica when she watched the woman touch the amulet. With her knowledge of the Bloom, she knew what was coming next. Her essential 'Kim-ness' would not let this go unchallenged. She put on a sudden burst of speed, catching the rest of the pack off-guard.

Jessica giggled to herself and took off after Kim, easily catching up with her. Yori, Sheri and Aika all followed suit and had just caught up with the duo when Jessica picked up the pace again.

Kim had to double her efforts to catch her this time. The only other runner to match them was Sheri, who was starting to get winded. Even someone with super-powers had her limits; but Sheri was determined not to be outdone by Jessica.

Jessica was loving this! She wasn't tired in the least bit; and she knew she was nowhere near her top speed. As they neared the top of the mountain, she turned to Kim, waved 'Bye bye', and took off as fast as she could. To Jessica's surprise, Kim and Sheri both kept up with her. However, the strain was definitely showing on their faces.

When they reached the top of the mountain both Kim and Sheri collapsed to the ground while Jessica did her impression of the victory dance from that classic boxing movie. Just like the man reaching the top of the stairs, she raised her arms and jumped around the summit.

She screamed at the top of her lungs,** "YES…I **_**DID**_** IT…I BEAT KIM POSSIBLE TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN!"**She then started singing her own version of one of her favorite classic rock tunes:

"_I am the champion, my friends…_

…'_Cause I kept on fighting to the end._

_I am the champion!_

_I am the champion!_

_No time for losers,_

'_Cause I am the champion…of the __**WORLD!!**__" _

During her impromptu aria, she kept dancing around, pointing at Kim and everyone else as they slowly made their way to the top of the mountain.

Kim huffed out while gasping for breath, "You…_cheated!_ You… used…the Bloom." It took her a moment to catch her breath and recover enough strength to sit up and glare at Jessica.

Yori looked up at Kim and whispered, "Call the Bloom to you."

Kim nodded and reached out with her right hand. As loud as she was capable of talking, she commanded, "Lotus Bloom, come to me now!"

The second the Bloom appeared in Kim's hand, Jessica felt the sudden loss and almost fell to her knees. Jessica recovered long enough to shout, "Bloom, return to **me** now!" To everyone's surprise, including hers, it actually did!

That's when Jessica realized, for the first time, that she really _**was **_the new 'Chosen One'…and she really _**did**_ have the power to control it.

Jessica dropped to her knees, holding the Bloom to her breast just like Kim used to grasp it. The shock of this latest revelation made her mind numb. Here she was…Jessica Stoppable…a wife and mother of two…with just as much capability of saving the world as the famous Kim Possible!!

As exhausted as he was, Ron did not miss what occurred between Jessica and the Bloom. Despite everything he had done to prevent it from happening, his destiny reared its head once more. Yamanouchi, the Lotus Blades, and Kim had all conspired to force him back into the hero business.

Ron hung his head, knowing he now had no choice. If he wanted to protect his wife and family, he would have to fight again…maybe even kill again!

The whole thing stirred mixed emotions within him. He was sick to his stomach with worry about the upcoming danger. Still, he was equally relieved that the women in his life were all so strong, brave and capable of carrying the burden of being the 'Chosen Ones'.

While Ron hung his head in despair, Kim was full of pride. She could see Jessica was learning and growing into a real hero. Kim never thought of herself being a mentor before; but the proof was right in front of her.

Yes, she was very proud of Jessica indeed.

Kim forced herself to stand. She then walked over to Jessica and ordered, "Jessica, stand up and raise your sword." She then turned to her long-time friend and shouted, "Ronald, come here!" She quickly called forth the Lotus Heart. As Ron approached, he summoned, the Lotus Blade.

Everyone else on the top of that mountain watched the three of them in fascination. Without saying another word to each other, they lifted their swords toward the sky and crossed them together over their heads.

The moment the swords touched Ron stared at the point where they linked. In a clear, resounding voice, he shouted in Japanese, "Three to fight for love…Three to fight for freedom…Three to fight for justice…And three to fight for each other! May the power of the Lotus Trinity last forever!"

As soon as Ron finished, a bright blue light emanated from that point and shot straight to the heavens. The clouds parted, drenching the mountain top in sunlight. When the blue light faded, everyone on the mountain was no longer tired or hurt. They all felt at peace, with renewed strength and faith in all the power of love and good.

* * *

A few days after the run to the top of the mountain, Ron was starting to get antsy. He missed his restaurant, and badly wanted to get back there. After an extremely strenuous day of training with Kim, he had a long talk with Sensei.

"Aww, come on!" Ron griped. "I just want to go home for a few days…a week or two at the most. I have already learned so much; and I have lost over twenty pounds in less than two months."

"Stoppable-san," Sensei noted, "you know I cannot hold you here. You are free to go at any time. I must warn you, though. Taking a break now may just compound the length of time you will need for the more advanced training yet to come."

"I don't care." Ron snapped. "I'm going stir crazy around here. I _need_ to go _**home!!**_"

Sensei drew a big sigh and relented, "Very well…Two weeks at the most—on one condition. You will take Team Renton with you, and they will stay by your side the entire time. Is that clear, Stoppable-san?"

"Crystal, Sensei." Ron agreed as he bowed and then ran off to look for his wife.

Ron found Jessica in the temple, performing her daily meditation session with Kim. She had learned much about the sword the last few weeks. At that precise moment, she was actually floating several inches off the floor.

She was in a state of complete peace. Of course, it all came to a halt as Ron ran up and shattered her concentration. That's when she came crashing to the floor, landing hard on her backside.

Jessica admonished, "Ron, that really _**hurt!**_ Why the hell did you interrupt my mediation??"

"Because," Ron gleefully shouted, "Sensei said we could go home for two weeks, and I wanted to tell you right away."

Kim let herself down gently then opened her eyes. She argued, "Ron, you can't leave now. Jessica is not ready and neither are you—and you _know_ it!"

"KP," Ron groused, "you don't understand. If I have to stay another minute, I'll go nuts! I need to go back; at least long enough to make sure the restaurant is still standing. After that, I'll come back and finish the training."

Kim tried reasoning with him. "I know you, Ron. You always have the greatest of intentions; but if you leave now, you won't come back to finish what you've started."

Ron wouldn't listen. "I will too finish it, K.P." He protested. "You'll see. Right now, though, I have to go home—and I don't care _**what**_ you think!" He then looked at Jessica. "Come on, honey." He told her. "Let's go get packed. We leave first thing in the morning."

Jessica looked at Ron before she turned to Kim and admitted, "I really _would_ love some time off from all the training…if that's ok with you, Kim."

With a sigh Kim relented, "It's your choice, Jessica. Just remember to keep practicing what I have taught you; and be sure to meditate every night before bedtime."

Jessica leaped for joy before she kissed Kim on the cheek. She then grabbed Ron by the hand and ran for their room. Kim just shook her head and sat back down, wondering what she was going to do for the next two weeks.

A voice from behind Kim snarked, "What's the matter? Did the Princess lose her toad?"

Kim turned to find Sheri leaning against the doorway. A wicked smirk was etched on her face.

"It's nothing" Kim absentmindedly answered. "I just wish Ron would take this threat more seriously. His family needs his protection now more than ever."

Sheri's smile became more genuine as she moved toward Kim. She observed, "You can't force someone to learn something, even if it's for their own good."

She stood behind Kim as she continued, "Take you, for instance. I have been hanging around you for over two months. Yet you still resist my advances and charm, even though you _**know**_ you crave the attention. Face it, Princess…you _**know**_ you'd love what I can do _**for**_ you—and _**to**_ you!"

Kim let out an exasperated sigh. "Sheri, stop that." She insisted. "You're just making it harder on yourself. I already told you we can be friends, _**not**_ lovers! I just don't roll that way." Kim's anger built as she added, "And _**STOP**_ calling me 'Princess' already!"

Sheri started to massage Kim's neck and shoulders. At first, Kim tried to push her away. Sheri persisted, and Kim gave in to the relief Sheri's hands gave her sore muscles.

Before she knew it, Kim was leaning back, lost in Sheri's soothing touch. She almost fell asleep when Sheri gave her a gentle peck on the back of her neck. The raven-haired woman kissed her ear and started working toward her cheek.

When Kim realized what Sheri was doing, she jumped up, letting Sheri fall flat on her face.

Sheri looked up and fumed, "You know, Kimmie, you are making this much harder than is necessary."

Kim just shook her head and walked to her room to get cleaned up before bed.

* * *

Ron was up with the dawn, loading the plane with renewed gusto. A familiar form scowled at his efforts and high spirits.

"You know, Ron," Kim snipped, "if you showed this much enthusiasm with your training, you would be done by now!"

Ron mocked, "Ha-ha, KP. Just laugh it up while you can. While you're stuck here fighting Lunch Lady for rice and a few bits of raw fish, I'll be at home, cooking up a storm—and you won't get a single morsel of it…So there!"

Kim turned toward where Tina stood, with intentions of giving her some last-minute instructions. The leader of Team Renton was going over a check-list with Aika and Joss.

As Kim approached the team, she overheard Tina say, "Alright, guys. We will take this in three shifts as soon as we land. We will rotate our sleeping so two of us will be with them all of the times. Okay, who wants to sleep when?"

Kim was impressed. They didn't need her instructions after all, but they did sense her presence. They turned to face her before giving a crisp salute.

Kim returned the salute and smiled. "I just wanted to wish you the best of luck on this mission." Her face grew serious as she reminded them, "Just be sure to drag Ron's hide back here in two weeks—no matter what he says!"

"YES, DIRECTOR POSSIBLE!" All three team members shouted before saluting once more.

Kim returned the salute once more and nervously chuckled, "Just be careful out there, okay?"

"Of course, Kim." Aika responded as the team gave Kim a group hug before boarding the plane.

Just before takeoff, Hirotaka came rushing out of the gates and was waving at the plane. Kim watched as Aika jumped out of the plane, ran into his arms, and joined him in a passionate kiss.

As Aika pulled away from him to return to the plane, Kim could see tears in their eyes. She knew they had been seeing a lot of each other lately; but she did not see _this_ coming!

Struck by a sudden thought, Kim called out for her. "Aika," she declared, "I think you should stay here and continue teaching your students. I'll be glad to go in your place."

Confused, Aika asked, "Why do you need to take my place, Kim? Have I done something wrong?"

Kim quickly responded, "No, of course not! I just thought the school needed you here for a while longer, that's all."

Shaking her head, Aika insisted, "I am a Global Justice agent. My place is with my team. Would you have let _**your**_ team go on a mission without you, while you stayed hidden in the walls of Yamanouchi?"

Kim shot back, "As if!! I just thought you maybe would have wanted some more time with Hirotaka."

Aika smiled at Kim and giggled, "Is it that obvious? I thought we were being discreet...apparently, not discreet enough!"

"_Hellllloooo!!_" Kim countered. "I just saw you kiss him. We _**all**_ did!"

Aika blushed and looked away from Kim as she replied, "Thank you for your generous offer. However, my place is with my team. Hirotaka knows that, and he knows what I do for a living. We can weather a little separation. It's only for two weeks, you know."

Kim gave her one last hug and said, "I'll see you in two weeks. You take care of yourself, okay?"

Aika smirked, "I always do."

Kim watched as the plane took off, only to turn around and run right into Sheri. The green-clad woman was not looking very happy.

"Were you trying to sneak away from me Kim?" She demanded.

"No." Kim defensively responded. "I would have come and told you first. I was just giving Aika the option of staying if she wanted to…that's all."

With a lift of her eyebrows, Sheri inquired, "So, Princess…What have you got planned for the next two weeks?"

Kim poked her in the stomach and bellowed, "I plan to whip some old softie back into shape, and make her stop calling me 'Princess'…even if I have to break every bone in her body to do it!"

Finding herself now on the defensive, Sheri challenged, "I can still kick _**your**_ scrawny ass any day…and _**twice**_ on Sundays!"

Kim narrowed her eyes and taunted, "How much do you want to bet?"

Sheri thought for a second and proposed, "If _**you**_ win, you get to keep my jet, free and clear." She flashed an evil grin as she completed explaining the stakes. "If _**I**_ win, you have to let me fly you back to my house in Acapulco…where you will be my _**slave**_ for a week!"

Authors Note: As promised I will now reveal the section that Samurai Crunchbird wrote for the last chapter.

It was the entire paragraph of Aika and Hirotaka's date starting with Aika and Hirotaka arriving fifteen minutes early for their reservation at 'Boutou-Sunappu' and did not end until Aika burst into Kim's room, jumped on her bed, and began regaling the details of her near-storybook evening.

Everything in this paragraph was all Samurai Crunchbird including the restaurants name and signature dish none other than the 'Surf and Turf Eruption'!" created by him for one of his own stories. I just wanted to make this clear I did pilfer the dish from Samurai Crunchbird it was all his idea.

Well thank you for playing and following along. Please remember to keep sending those reviews (I so love them) and Keep having fun.

Snapbang


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes such as sex, violence and death

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera. Hattori Hanzo is from the move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and are all being used here without permission or profit.

Chapter 34

Monkeys Attack

Three days later, Kim was in a foul mood. She sat in the back seat of Sheri's jet, heading back to Acapulco after losing the bet. Even though Sheri had admitted to cheating, she was still making Kim keep her word. Kim had no idea just what Sheri had in mind; but she was sure that she wasn't going to like it.

On the second day home, Ron was in his glory back in the kitchen, just cooking up a storm. The place didn't look any different than when he last left it. Pauley seemed to have everything under control.

Jessica was still going over the books, but everything looked good overall. As far as she could tell, there had not been any mistakes made in the books themselves. In addition, the restaurant made a hefty profit in their absence.

Ron insisted on only having one Team Renton member in his kitchen at a time, and he didn't want the children under foot. This forced the team to split up more than Tina had wanted.

Landing at Sheri's Acapulco villa, the first thing Kim did was check on her car that was still in the hangar.

"Sheri," Kim snipped, "you could have at least moved it to the garage."

Sheri mocked, "_What?_ And take the risk of one of my neighbors seeing it? I don't _**think**_ so, Kimmie."

"Hey!" Kim shot back. "This is a great little car. It's fun to drive and gets great fuel economy!"

"Yeah," Sheri smirked, "and it cost less than a set of tires for my Lamborghini!"

"That's another great bonus." Kim chirped. "Anyone can afford it…not just the rich and snobby, like you!"

Sheri took Kim by her arm and started pulling her toward the house. "Come on." She growled. "You can play with your car later. Let me show you the house. This is my favorite get away in the whole world."

Ron was in the middle of a busier-than-normal dinner rush. Of course, he brought most the extra activity upon himself. He called some of his friends and regular customers to let them know he would be cooking tonight.

Jessica was getting Patrick ready for bed while Joss was entertaining Katie. Aika was on her sleep shift in the spare bedroom.

Tina was walking a delicate tightrope. She tried not to let Ron out of her sight, yet stay out of his way at the same time.

Unknown to any of them, they were all being watched very closely…

Sheri waved her arms, as if giving a grand tour. "This is the living room. One of its best features is this glass wall over here. With a touch of a button, I can easily change the tint of the glass. I can darken it, so no one can see in; or make it clear, to let in the sun."

She faced her auburn-haired 'captive' and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Kim was clearly impressed. "It's really very, very nice! Sheri, this is a party house if I ever saw one. I bet you've had some great parties here, haven't you?"

Sheri's smile faded and she diverted her eyes. With a sigh, she explained. "I have _never_ had a party here. This house is my sanctuary. In fact, other than my house staff, you are the first person to have seen it in a long time."

Surprised by this confession, Kim joked, "What? No way. I know you all too well. You probably brought all your _lovers_ here just to impress them."

Sheri turned her back on Kim and stared out the window. Making sure Kim did not see the hurt in her eyes, she answered, "Will bought this place for us just two weeks before he died."

Kim felt about two inches tall at that moment. She stammered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't know. I thought you bought this place _**after**_ Will's death."

"Kim," Sheri formed a coy smile and challenged, "I bet you've had more sex since your divorce than I've ever had in my life." She shrugged her shoulders and quietly added, "Because…I haven't had _any_ lovers since Will." With those words, Sheri turned and slowly started to creep toward Kim.

Backing away from her raven-haired friend, Kim retorted, "I think you'd _lose_ that bet. Ron is the only man I have ever been with."

Sheri's smile returned as she continued to slowly advance toward Kim. "The only _**man**_, huh?" She playfully teased. "Does that mean you've switched sides after all?"

"NO!" Kim snapped. "Ron is the only _**person**_ who has ever shared my bed."

"Oh, _**reeeeallly!**_" A playful leer dances across Sheri's face. "I seem to remember sharing a bed with you in Junior's Villa back in the day…and what about all those times I caught you with Aika at Yamanouchi? She's a real looker, you know."

"You know what I mean." Kim exclaimed while still backing away from Sheri's advances. "We only laid down together for a _**nap **_at the villa, nothing more." She ignored the remarks about Aika.

As Sheri continued her advance, she cocked her head sideways and wondered, "Are saying you haven't even _**dated**_ since your divorce?"

"Yeah!" Kim barbed. "So what if I haven't? It's not like I've had a lot of time for that sort of thing. Running an international organization is a 24-hour job, you know."

"Who are you saving your self for?" Sheri demanded. "Do you have some notion that Ron might _**return**_ to you some day?"

Kim fumed, "No way! I'm not saving myself for anyone." She found herself backed against a wall. This made her angrily gripe, "What about you? Who are _**you**_ saving yourself for?"

Kim regretted the words the second they left her lips. Sheri just smiled and moved in closer. At this point, Kim was completely cornered. Sheri put her hands on Kim's face, raising her head up so the woman's emerald eyes locked with her own.

Leaning close, she whispered. "Just you, Princess…just you." With all the passion she could muster, Sheri's lips gained a firm lock on Kim's mouth.

Kim tried to push Sheri away, but she had no strength in her arms. Sheri then put her own arms around Kim's waist and tightened the grip on her prey.

Kim's knees went weak and she was forced to wrap her arms around Sheri's neck just to keep from falling down. Before Kim knew what was happening, she was returning the kiss. Her mouth opened as Sheri's tongue forced its way inside.

Kim started to get light-headed and was finding it very hard to breathe...

* * *

Joss was with Katie on the couch playing with the 'Kim Possible' dolls Kim gave the girl during her last visit. Joss heard the crash, but she could not react in time before a knock on the side of her head sent her reeling and made her vision elude her…

Aika woke up at the sound. Before she had a chance to even throw off the covers, something pounced on her. The sheets were pulled back over her head as she suffered numerous blows, presumably from staffs and nunchakus. Aika never even had chance to fight back before being forced back to unconsciousness…

Jessica was just stepping out of Patrick's room when she heard the crash. She saw ten ninjas, all dressed in black, slowly advancing on her. She quickly went to call forth the Lotus Bloom but before she could she was hit hard from behind. The force of the blow sent her to her knees. She regained her footing just in time to see the blow as it struck her temple. At the moment, her whole world faded to black...

* * *

After what seemed a very long time, Kim was finally able to break the embrace and push Sheri away. "Stop! Wait…wait just a moment." She panted. "I can't love you. I…I'm not gay!"

A satisfied grin on her mouth, Sheri observed, "Yeah? Well, Princess…that kiss says otherwise!"

Kim pushed Sheri away from her, staggered over to the couch and placed her head in her hands. Sheri stepped up to Kim then drew her into a hug wrapping her arms around Kim's shoulders.

"Kimmie, I'm so sorry if I caused you any stress." Sheri reasoned. "It's, it's just that…I have been dreaming of that moment for a very long time."

Sheri then gently kissed the top of Kim's head and offered, "Just tell me you didn't feel something just now, and I'll fly you back to Yamanouchi tonight without another word on the matter."

Kim didn't want to admit it, but kissing Sheri didn't gross her out. It really did feel good just to hold someone…anyone…again. Still she was not gay…at least that what she kept telling herself.

Closing her eyes, Kim wrapped her arms around Sheri's waist. She confessed, "I don't know, Sheri. All I know is that I have missed your friendship so damn much! Truth be told, I haven't been dating because I just felt it was a waste of effort. I figured it was time better spent chasing bad guys around the world."

Sheri pulled away and knelt in front of Kim. Her heart was screaming her desire to kiss those lips again. She started leaning in towards Kim's face once more. This time, Kim didn't resist or back away. Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned forward to meet Sheri's lips.

Just as their lips were on the verge of an explosive meeting…

"_Beep Beep __**De**__-Beep!"_

…the Kimmunicator chimed.

Sheri bellowed, "What the hell?"

Kim jumped up, found her bag, found the annoying little device and answered the call.

"This _**better**_ be important!" Kim growled.

The man on the other end responded, "Kim, its Burn. Ron and Jessica have been attacked."

This shocked Kim back into 'mission mode', causing her to fire several questions in succession. "What happened? Where are they? When was it? Was anyone hurt?"

Burn took a deep breath and started giving his report. "As far as we can tell, it happened about an hour ago. Joss and Aika are in the hospital right now. Both of them have concussions. Joss might lose her sight in her right eye. They're giving Aika less than a thirty percent chance of survival."

Burn waited for Kim to say something. Seeing no upcoming response, he continued the assessment. "Jessica and the children are missing, and Ron's house was torched. If a neighbor of Ron's didn't see the flames when she did, we would have lost both Joss and Aika."

Kim finally recovered enough from the initial shock to demand, "Where was Tina when all this happened?"

Burn reluctantly answered, "She…was with Ron at the restaurant."

Kim was starting to see red. Her anger coursed through her veins as she roared, "**Why** weren't that all together at the restaurant?"

Burn shrugged and replied, "I guess Ron didn't want the kids underfoot."

Kim's fury grew at this revelation. Through gritted teeth, she asked, "Where's…Ron…_**now?**_"

Burn quickly pulled the man in question into camera range and said, "He's right here with me."

She ordered, "Give…him…the Kimmunicator."

Burn quickly gave the device to Ron and backed away from the blond man. He clearly did not want to be a part of what he knew was coming.

Ron began, "Kim, it's not—"

"_**RONALD ADRIAN STOPPABLE!**_" Kim quickly interrupted. "Don't you _**DARE**_ tell me it's NOT YOUR FAULT! How the HELL could you be so _SELFISH_ and not keep everyone _**TOGETHER??**_"

Ron flatly stated, "I didn't think they needed to be at the restaurant."

In their three-plus decades of friendship, she endured the aftermath of numerous bone-headed decisions on Ron's part. Now, with two people she loved as sisters in the hospital…

…_**Kim Possible finally erupted…**_

"_YOU SON OF A __**BITCH!!**_ You didn't give a mole-rat's ass about anything else but your goddamn restaurant. Because of your downright _**stupidity**_, I may lose two of the greatest people in my _ENTIRE __**LIFE!!**_ On top of all that, we now have to risk even more lives to rescue your family…

"You're lucky I'm not there…because I would like nothing more right now than to beat you to a bloody pulp!

"Now you listen to me, and you listen _**good!**_ From this moment on, you will do _**EXACTLY**_ what you are told by Burn or me. If you so much as _**sneeze**_ without our permission, so help me God…_I will shove my 'Lotus Heart' sword so far up your __**ASS**__, you can use its tip to_ _PICK YOUR GODDAMN TEETH!! __**HAVE I MADE MYSELF **__**PERFECTLY**__** CLEAR??**_"

"Crystal." Ron replied. He was too upset with himself to even care if she followed through on that promise.

"_**GOOD!**_" Kim snarled. "Now give the Kimmunicator back to Burn, sit your sorry ass down, and await his instructions."

Ron complied and Burn's image soon re-appeared on the screen. Kim regained her composure enough to ask, "Do we have a lock on their transponders yet?"

Watching Ron to see if he overheard Kim's question Burn answered, "Wade has a lock on the children's signals, but not Jessica's. Right now, they're at about thirty-two thousand feet, cruising at six hundred twenty miles an hour, heading due south, about an hour from the Mexican border. It looks like they're heading toward your current position."

"Well, at least we can track them." Kim was thankful for that much. She then asked, "Does Wade have any ideas why we're not picking up Jessica's signal?"

Burn chose his words carefully. "He's got a few theories, but none I wish to discus right now. I have already alerted four of our best units in South America. As soon as the children stop moving, we'll be there."

While Ron hadn't heard the initial comment about the transponders, he did pick up on Burn's update on their signals. The thought that his family was tagged without his knowledge made him very upset.

"Wait a minute!" Ron interjected. "Are you telling me that you tagged my family without my permission? Just when did you do that?"

Burn stepped up to Ron, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We had them tagged as soon as you arrived at Yamanouchi. You know that's standard procedure in this type of situation."

"I know." Ron confessed. "I just didn't want them to be tagged like I have been my whole life. It was one of the reasons I hated Global Justice and wanted to get out of the hero business."

Burn reasoned, "We did what we had to do; and at least for now, we can track them and monitor their vital signs."

Kim screamed "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK??" Realizing her anger was not helping the issue, she sighed and continued, "Ron, I'm sorry you got dragged back into this mess, but you don't have time to feel sorry for yourself. The lives of your children and your wife are at stake.

"Your family needs a hero, not a chef! I need you too. So please, for their sake and for mine, get your head in the game. I just got you back in my life, and I don't want to lose you again."

Ron rejoined Burn on the screen. Utterly defeated, he relented, "Alright, KP…I'll do my best."

"Burn," Kim instructed, "keep me posted. Sheri and I have her jet. I can get in position the moment you have the coordinates." As an afterthought, she added, "Could you please call my mother and get her to care for Joss and Aika?"

Burn answered, "She's already there. Your parents were visiting friends in Middleton when we called her. Shall I pass along your regards?"

Kim weakly smiled, "Please-and-thank-you. Kim Possible out."

Turning off the Kimmunicator, Kim set it down and noticed the tears running down Sheri's face. Kim quietly stood and hugged Sheri for a moment.

After they wiped away the last of their tears, Kim reverted back into 'mission mode'. "Sheri," she declared, "I need to get prepared. Do you have any weapons around here?"


	35. Chapter 35

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes such as sex, violence and death.

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera. Hattori Hanzo is from the move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and are all being used here without permission or profit.

I would like to thank ByrdDog66 and Jutter6922 for their most gracious reviews of chapter 34 their words of encouragement make it all worth while and help drive my writing ambitions.

I also want to remind everyone to visit Samurai Crunchbird and Captainkodak1's Fan Fictions sites to see where all this started and see what else they have to offer. (_Captainkodak1 has over 112 stories and Samurai Crunchbird has 17 stories including the __'ch-__**RON**__-icles __series which is all about the young Ron _Stoppable_, it's really a great series so go check it out!_) As you most likely know by now Samurai Crunchbird is my Beta reader and Captainkodak1's story The Lotus Bloom was the story in which all my stories are originally based off of and if you are confused as to where Kim got her powers and the Louts Bloom from then go read his story and it will all be much clearer.

In the mean time and without further ado on with the show (ah story)

Chapter 35

Preparations

_After they wiped away the last of their tears, Kim reverted back into 'mission mode'. "Sheri," she declared, "I need to get prepared. Do you have any weapons around here?"_

Sheri responded, "Sure…What do you need?"

Kim started counting off anything she could think of for a mission of this nature. "Well, maybe some shock grenades and a pistol. A parachute would be nice, too, if you have one handy somewhere."

"Not a problem there," Sheri mentioned, "but we're gonna need _**two**_ parachutes if I'm jumping with you."

Kim reasoned, "There's not going to be an airport where I'm going, so I need a pilot to get me there. Unless you actually _**trust**_ someone else to fly 'your precious baby', you will have to stay on the plane." With a scoff, she added, "That is, of course, unless your jet can actually fly itself!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sheri smirked. "Let me see that Kimmunicator of yours." Taking the device from Kim, she turned it on and called Wade.

Wade was rather busy trying to keep a lock on the kids' transponders as it was. Seeing the raven-haired woman's image on a screen reserved for Kim's 'triple-secure' channel did not help his mood in the least.

"Sheri," he growled, "I'm a little too busy to chat right now. I'm trying to keep a lock on Katie and Patrick."

Ignoring his curtness, Sheri shot back, "I know, I know. I just have a few quick questions. First, can you still fly my jet remotely?"

Wade snipped, "Of course…unless you removed the hardware adapter."

"Nope." Sheri offered. "It's still there. Next question…Can you remind me again how you do that?"

Wade let out a long, exasperated sigh. "You just plug your communicator into the adapter! Remember? "

"_Ooooookaaaaaay_…" Sheri nervously scanned the room. After a moment of futile searching, she meekly asked, "Can you beep my communicator for me? I kind of forgot where I put it."

Wade huffed, "_Fiiiine!_" He pressed a few buttons. "There you go." A few seconds later, Sheri heard a faint beeping.

"Oh, yeah." She realized. "There it is!" She rushed into her bedroom to retrieve it from her night stand. As an afterthought, she added, "I think I better charge the battery."

Wade was beginning to lose his patience. "Enough with the 'hide and seek' game, Sheri. What do you _**really**_ need?"

Sheri explained her plan. "Based on your previous tracking, Kim and I will most likely be the first to arrive. I will need you to lock the coordinates into our communicators. After we bail from the plane, you will have to fly my jet back to the hangar." With a wry smile, she challenged, "Do you think you can still do that Wade…or should Kim get one of your GJ _**ASS**_-istants to help us?"

Realizing Sheri was serious about helping, he softened his tone a bit. He still gave Sheri a disgusted look after that crack about his staff. "Yeah, I can do that. In the mean time, I think that now would be a good time for you and Kim to try on those outfits I sent you. I'll call you as soon as the kids stop moving." Without waiting for Sheri to ask him anything else, he quickly cut off the connection.

Kim was unsure of Sheri's plan; but those worries were overcome by her curiosity. "_**What**_ outfits?" She asked. "What was he talking about?"

Leading Kim into her bedroom, Sheri pulled two boxes out from under the bed. She found the one marked 'Kim' and gave it to her.

When Kim opened the box, she found her old battle-suit…or at least one that looked like it. Sheri opened her box and unfolded a replica of her old green and black 'cat-suit', complete with matching gloves and boots.

Seeing the puzzled look on Kim's face, Sheri explained, "Wade sent these to me thinking that we may need them. Sometimes, I swear the man is clairvoyant. In his instructions, he said you could show me how to use mine. He also said that yours is an updated version of the suit you used to wear and that mine works the same as yours…" She then added with a crooked smile, "…But I think _**mine's**_ much better looking!"

* * *

Fukushima was beside himself with excitement. His spies had not only found Stoppable relatively unguarded, but the buffoon had divided what little forces he had…and now his family was on their way to him.

Still, the best news he received so far came from his spy at Yamanouchi. It appeared that Kim Possible was no longer one of the 'Chosen Ones', and had given up the Lotus Bloom. That honor now belonged to Stoppable's wife, who was already being delivered as his prisoner. In one master stroke, both Lotus Blades would soon belong to him!

As Fukushima watched all of the activity from his throne, it allowed him time to reflect back over all of his careful planning. His plot for revenge was set in motion. No one, not even the mighty Global Justice, could stop him now!

He already had everything set. The cages were in place and the bait for the trap was on its way. Soon, Stoppable would be coming to him—and he would die in vain trying to save his family.

Now that he made his first move, he started daydreaming about what he would do after Stoppable was dead. Once the Lotus Blades were in his possession, he would return to Yamanouchi in the dead of the night and lay waste to the school.

He would start by using the Lotus Blade to kill Sensei. Oh, the sweet irony… the dried-up old man being killed in his own bed chamber by the very instrument he protected for so long.

One by one, the rest would quickly fall. With the Blades in his possession, and no 'Chosen One' left to protect them, his revenge would be complete.

The only sad note to all this was the thought of killing Yori. Maybe he could get her to join him and be his mate. Together, they would rule the world with an iron fist!

Nah, he knew she would never join him. She still held on to those flawed values of trust, friendship, duty, and honor. That's why he would simply keep her alive long enough to have his way with her…before killing her slowly while she cried out for mercy.

Once the school was under his control, he would use it to train his ninjas as they were _**meant**_ to be taught—to be cold, ruthless, undetectable assassins and mercenaries. From there, he would launch his plot to destroy Kim Possible and Global Justice once and for all!

* * *

Ron sat in Burn's office, thinking about what Kim had just said to him and how angry she was. Had he been selfish, and put his family in jeopardy? His mind answered that with a resounding "_**Yes!**_"

Everything he had worked so hard to avoid for the last ten years came crashing down around him. Thinking back to when he first got hit with the monkey powers as a teen, Sensei had warned him that his life, like Kim's, would never be normal again.

At first, Ron didn't care about that. He loved the adrenaline rush he got from every new adventure with Kim. Of course, that was before the adventures started to get harder, deadlier, and much more frightening. After joining Global Justice full time, and especially after Will's death, the fun and the rush just died.

Then, there was the final battle with Monkey Fist and Ron's departure from GJ…and Kim. Those painful experiences tarnished his soul forever.

He tried to rebuild his life the best he could. He caught up with Jessica at a class reunion just after his divorce from Kim. She sympathized with Ron's plight, having undergone a messy divorce from Josh Mankey. Apparently, she caught the man in bed with Tara one morning. She found out later that Tara and Josh decided to get married after their affair spawned a child of their own.

When Jessica recounted one of the times Ron rescued the cheer squad at Camp Wannaweep, she confessed that Tara was not the only one who developed a crush on him that day.

As weeks turned to months…and then to years, Ron and Jessica tried to re-build their lives, having nobody to lean on but each other. Their support and friendship became love. From that love, they launched a wonderful marriage, a successful restaurant, and two other priceless creations…Katherine Sheri and Patrick Dean Stoppable.

He had just stopped having those bad dreams of the fatal duel with Monkey Fist when that damned sword showed up again.

He started to hate that sword and his powers—not because of what he could do with them, but how they kept forcing him back into a game of life and death that he no longer wanted to play.

To make matters worse, his precious wife and children had now been dragged into this disgusting game. An old adversary has shown his ugly head, bent on revenge against Ron for something for which he had no control.

The only reason Fukushima hated him was because every time the two met in combat, the man's employers had been defeated, with both of them eventually dying as a result. Now this mad-man had his family, and Kim was furious at him for not listening to her and Sensei about taking Fukushima seriously.

The worse part was…Kim was right. He didn't take it seriously. He didn't want Jessica to have the Bloom. He _**certainly**_ didn't want her burdened with all the responsibilities of being a 'Chosen One'.

He just wanted to be left alone. He just wanted a normal life with his wife and kids…

_Was __**that**__ being selfish?_

_Was that __**really**__ too much to ask?_

The more he thought about it, the more depressed he got. Ron couldn't help himself as he broke down and started crying.

* * *

Trying to rest up before a big mission was always hard to do for Kim. This time, she had even more things on her mind then usual. She was lying down in the spare bed room in Sheri's house, dressed in her new battle-suit. She even had time to get something to eat before testing all the new enhancements Wade had installed into the suit.

This time, though, it seemed that every time Kim fell asleep, she kept falling into the strangest dreams. They weren't exactly nightmares as much as they were awkward twists on deep memories...

…_**It all started with the first time she and Ron had a run-in with Dr. Drakken and Sheri—or as she knew her back then, Shego—and Kim had that exploding robotic tick stuck on her nose. In this demented and unconscious 're-write', Shego had another tick placed on her neck. During their fight, Shego and Kim each dislodged their opponent's ticks. The devices landed on Drakken's chest just before their explosion splayed his blood and bone fragments over the entire cave.**_

_**The scene changed from a lair painted with gore to a mural painted on a wall. She recognized the artwork from the date she had with Josh Mankey. That was the time Ron saved her from fading into nothingness after Drakken doused her with orchid pollen. This version took a darker turn than what really happened. In this dream, instead of going home with Josh, she found Ron curled up on the sidewalk, crying to himself in the pouring rain…**_

…Kim woke up with a start. She then stumbled into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Looking into the mirror, she asked herself, "_What the hell is wrong with you, Possible? It was just a dream! Now stop being so silly and get some rest."_

Kim returned to the bed and flopped back down on the mattress, this time falling fast asleep. No sooner had she passed out than she started to experience another episode of altered reality…

…_**She was with Ron at Bueno Nacho's headquarters, attempting to foil Drakken's massive Diablo scheme. Instead of Eric, it was Ron who betrayed her. He was laughing at how such a smart girl could be so incredibly stupid. All the while, Shego clung to his frame as they started kissing…**_

Sitting straight up in bed for the second time that night, Kim looked around room, trying to get her bearings in this strange house. It took a few moments before she remembered where she was.

Berating herself, Kim rolled over on the bed, angrily hitting her pillows with her fists. With a huff, she closed her eyes once more. It took almost 30 minutes before she finally fell back to sleep…

_**This time, Kim found herself alone, sneaking through Monkey Fist's mansion. She was searching for something; but had no idea what it was.**_

_**Seeing a young girl across the room, Kim approached her from behind. When she turned around, Kim was looking at herself as a young girl of twelve or thirteen. **_

_**The younger Kim smiled at her warmly, with a mouth full of braces. Without saying a word, the girl took Kim by the hand and started leading her through a long, sloping corridor. Their journey ended when they entered what looked like a dungeon. Before she could thank her younger self, the girl disappeared without a trace.**_

_**Five pedestals stood in the center of the room. A different monkey idol sat on each one; but the one on the center pillar was headless.**_

_**Kim cautiously approached the headless idol. She couldn't explain why…but heart was pounding and her blood was running cold. Reaching out, Kim gingerly touched the object of her apparent quest.**_

_**Suddenly, the whole room started spinning. Her stomach got queasy as she lost her balance and collapsed to the floor. **_

_**Closing her eyes tightly, Kim attempted to fight the feeling of imminent vertigo. She laid there for an undetermined length of time, until she heard a harsh female voice call her name. "Kim? Kim Possible? Is that YOU?"**_

_**Strong hands roughly grabbed Kim by her shoulders and forced her to sit up. Opening her eyes, it took a moment for them to focus. They were fixed on Sheri. At least, it was someone who looked like Sheri, but with a much harder look to her features.**_

_**Even though her eyes were the same brilliant green, they were filled with hate and menace. All Kim could do was stammer out, "S-s-sheri?" **_

_**The woman's face grew even angrier as she lifted Kim up by her shoulders and brought the crimson-haired woman's face to her level. Sheri leaned in closer, their lips just centimeters apart.**_

_**Instead of a kiss, however, she screamed at Kim. "How **__**dare**__** you call me by my given name! NOBODY calls me Sheri except my closest friends and family—and you are **__**definitely**__** not my friend. YOU will address me as 'The Supreme One'!" **_

_**The woman then started ranting about something about which Kim had absolutely no clue. **_

"_**I knew that one day you would show up and try to end my reign of power…but its **__**not**__** going too happen. NOT today, Kimmie!"**_

_**The 'Supreme One' backed away a half-step and sneered, "I am going to do something I should have done years ago, when you were just an annoying little brat! Do know how many times I let you go simply because I didn't want to kill you? Well, I'm going to correct that mistake right now." **_

_**Her right hand shot out and latched onto Kim's throat. The talons in her gloves dug into the soft, tender flesh of Kim's neck, crushing her wind pipe.**_

_**She charged her left fist with bright green plasma and cocked it backward, ready to strike a deadly blow. Kim's eyes grew wide with fear at the realization of her impending doom.**_

_**Reacting on instinct, Kim blocked the blow with her right arm while slamming her left fist as hard as she could into the women's face. The strike crushed the woman's nose, causing her to spew blood…**_

…Kim's head slammed into something hard, releasing her from the subconscious hell. She found herself lying on the floor, wrapped up in the blanket from the bed. The side of her head throbbed from where it came into contact with the night stand. The lamp, alarm clock and her Kimmunicator were scatted across the floor.

Extracting herself from the entangled blanket, Kim stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the light. Looking in the mirror, she gingerly felt the growing lump on the side of her head. Her neck was bruised and scratched as if fingers tightly clamped it. Kim was at a loss as to how that happened. Apparently, she must have gripped her own throat while she was sleeping.

She then searched the cabinets, looking for anything to stop the pain. Her violently-shaking hands fumbled upon a bottle of ibuprofen. It was difficult to pry away the cap, but she finally managed to force it open. While the recommended dosage on the bottle called for one caplet, she quickly downed two of the pills.

Kim returned to the bedroom, straightened the mattress, and replaced everything back on the nightstand before crawling back onto the bed. Her head and neck were still in pain, but it gradually began to fade.

Her heart was still pounding from the nightmares, making her almost afraid to close her eyes. As it was, fatigue from the long, strenuous day was too much and she finally succumbed to the spell of Morpheus once again…

…_**Kim stood on a hilltop overlooking a quant town, with a rather large villa behind her. She was enjoying the view when an earth-shaking explosion from the villa sent her diving for cover. **_

_**Seconds later, she witnessed a younger version of herself landing on the hilltop, carrying an unconscious Sheri. A raging Kitara landed behind them, using the booster jets in the boots of her own super-suit.**_

_**Knowing what was coming next, 'Older Kim' screamed out a warning as Kitara aimed her gun at them. 'Younger Kim' ducked and rolled away from the villain. She then rose up with her gun, blasting Kitara in the chest. While the woman was reeling, 'Younger Kim' charged Kitara and soundly beat her.**_

'_**Older Kim' remembered the whole ordeal, but was powerless to stop Kitara from recovering enough to grab her gun. The vile woman started blasting away, until knocking 'Younger Kim' off the cliff.**_

'_**Older Kim' remembered this particular nightmare from long ago. Each time before this, Sensei intervened to restore calm to her mind before she stumbled over the edge of her sanity.**_

_**She fell to her knees as she screamed, "NO! NO! Please, Sensei…please stop this. Don't let her do this again!"**_

_**This time, Sensei was not there with her; and Kim didn't know what to do. She watched in horror as Kitara walked over to a defenseless Sheri and lifted a large rock. The woman held it over her head with the intent of crushing Sheri's skull. **_

_**She then watched with pride as her younger self came flying back over the ridge. 'Younger Kim' fired her grappling gun, wrapping the cord around Kitara's hands before they both flew back over the cliff.**_

'_**Older Kim' felt the earth betray her, as it had done in so many renditions of this nightmare. The crumbling dirt caused her to fall off the cliff's edge and merger into her former self. She wailed, "Sensei, where are you? Why am I here again? Please help me!" Alas, Sensei never came…and Kim realized she was all alone this time.**_

_**Moments later, Kim felt a stabbing pain in the center of her chest. The intensity of the pain brought her to her knees on the ledge where she landed. She then felt it five or six more times, all in different locations. Before she had time to catch her breath, she heard the Global Justice jumper jet land. She watched Will and Ron rush out of the jet to rescue Sheri. **_

_**Seconds later, Ron came rushing back out of the jet as soon as he heard the jet pack coming back up the cliff. He rushed up to who he thought was Kim, only to run into Kitara's knife. His death was almost instant as she pierced his heart. **_

_**Kim's own chest was still hurting; but she ignored the pain as she climbed back up to the hilltop. She rushed up to Ron's side, hoping in vain that there was something she could have done for him.**_

_**The look of shock on his face was almost too much for Kim to witness. She had to keep telling herself this did not actually happen…it was only what Sensei said **__**could**__** have happened if Kitara had lived. Still, that was twenty years ago…**__**why**__** was she seeing all of this again now?**_

_**Before Kim could ponder that point further, she heard a loud noise from inside the jet. It sounded like something being slammed up against the cabin wall. Gathering what remained of her strength, she rushed into the plane. **_

_**When Kim rushed through the cargo door, she almost slipped and fell on the floor. She caught her footing just in time to examine the cabin. Blood coated the floor, walls and ceiling of the plane's interior. Lying in the middle of it all was Will.**_

_**Kim fought back the bile that was forcing it way up from her stomach and rushed to the back of the plane—only to find Kitara already there, with her knife poised over Sheri's heart. Sheri was using all of her remaining strength to hold back her attacker. **_

_**Sheri looked up at Kim with complete fear in her eyes. She begged "Kim…**__**please**__** save me…I don't want to die!" **_

_**Kim was frozen in place. The last time she saw this, no one knew that she was there—and she could not intervene. Kitara looked up at Kim and smiled at her. She then lunged forward with all her weight, slamming the knife home through Sheri's heart. Sheri let out an ear-splitting scream and then went limp as the life drained from her body.**_

_**Kitara slowly sat back up, pulling the knife from Sheri's chest. She smiled at Kim as she wiped the blood off on Sheri's suit. She then startled Kim by sneering, "That felt sooooo damn good! I have been waiting for **__**years**__** to waste that bitch…and now it's **__**your**__** turn!"**_

_**Kitara positioned herself to stand. Before she had the chance to do so, Kim screamed out, "**__**DIE**__**, YOU BITCH!!" She called the Lotus Heart to her hand and swung with all her might, catching Kitara just below the chin. The swift movement sliced the woman's head clean off her shoulders…**_

…When Kim woke up this time, the Lotus Heart was in her hand. One of the pillows had paid the price, and was cleaved clean through. Kim curled up into a tight ball and started crying, while hugging the only remaining pillow. She didn't understand why she was having these nightmares, or why many of them involved Sheri. She _**did**_ know they had to stop, or she never get any more of the rest she most certainly needed.

Seeing no other alternatives, Kim reasoned that maybe discussing these scenes would help her understand them. At the very least, talking about them would relieve enough of the tension for her to get some rest. Clearing a few more cobwebs out of her head, she rose to her feet and staggered to Sheri's bedroom.

Lightly knocking on her door, Kim got no answer. She pushed it open just a crack and listened closely. All she could here was the sound of Sheri's light, even breathing. It appeared the woman was blissfully unaware of the troubles Kim was experiencing in the next room.

Letting herself in, Kim silently walked over to the foot of Sheri's bed. She let a small smile creep upon her face as she looked at her friend sleeping peacefully in her king-size bed.

Kim shook her head and thought to herself, _'Only Sheri would keep a king size bed with __no__ one to share it with.' _ Her heart sank once more when she remembered Sheri telling her about Will buying the place two weeks before he was killed. _'Oh, no…this was __supposed__ to be their romantic oasis…and they never got the chance to fully enjoy it!'_

Trying not to disturb Sheri, Kim eased herself down on the bed. Once she was there, her mind refused to stop thinking. It kept going over everything that occurred in the last few weeks, including her dreams tonight…and Sheri's words and actions earlier in the day.

For some reason, Kim's mind kept going back to that damn kiss! She kept thinking about how it affected her, and why. Kim was no longer the inexperienced little prude of her youth. Her lips have made contact with quite a few others over the years. Still, she could not remember the last time a kiss took her breath away…or turned her legs to jelly.

Finally exhausted, Kim curled up to Sheri's back in 'spoon' fashion, listening to Sheri's gentle breathing. Within minutes, she was finally overtaken by blissful, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: I never thought writing a series of dream sequences would take so much out of me, even Samurai Crunchbird told me that this a very difficult chapter to work on. (_Although, that may have had more to do with my poor use of the English language than the dreams_) But I think he did a great job for me and I wish to thank him for all of the extra work that he has been doing for me on the last few chapters. I know that it can't be easy Beta reading my rough work and making it look this good. Sometimes it is a lot easer being the idea man than it is being the one the makes the idea make work.

Please remember to keep sending those reviews so I know that we are holding every ones interest and as always I am very interested in every ones opinion good, bad or indifferent it is the only way I have to learn.

Thanks again for following my little story and remember we are all in this for fun. So have Fun!

Snapbang


	36. Chapter 36

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes such as sex, violence and death.

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera. Hattori Hanzo is from the move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and are all being used here without permission or profit.

Chapter 36

Team Possible Rides Again

Kim rolled over on her back and opened her eyes as she stretched. The room was dark, except the moonlight coming in from the big picture window on her side of the bed.

Her hand made contact with something soft next to her. She turned her head, only to find her face just a few inches from that of Sheri. The raven-haired beauty was propped up on her elbow, continuing to watch Kim as she stirred awake.

Sheri had a very concerned look on her face. It was as if she was trying to read Kim's mind. She bit her lower lip and hesitantly turned to her red-headed friend.

"Kim," she nervously wondered, "I have to ask…That time in the temple, when you were trying to get the Bloom to go to Jessica and you held the sword to your heart…You weren't _really_ going to…I-I mean you were just bluffing _**right?**_ You really wouldn't have killed yourself, would you?"

No matter what Kim said, she knew it would upset Sheri. That's why she took a deep breath and told her the truth. She placed her hand on the side of Sheri's face and quietly explained, "Yes, Sheri. I was prepared to do whatever it took to force the Bloom to accept Jessica, even if it meant my own sacrifice in the process."

Floored by Kim's answer, Sheri looked hard in her eyes. Her vision was blurred from the tears already starting to form in her own eyes, needing to understand just what why Kim felt it necessary to give her life.

Sheri begged her for a better explanation. "But…but _why?_ _**WHY**_ would you be willing to do such a thing?"

Kim turned her head away from Sheri and attempted to answer. "I did it for the children. Ron and Jessica have to have the power in order to protect Katie and Patrick."

Now even more confused and upset, Sheri was on the verge of a breakdown. She continued to press Kim for more information. "I-I don't understand…protect their children? Protect them from _what_…and _**who?**_"

Unable to look Sheri in the face, Kim started to get up. Sheri quickly yanked her back on the bed and demanded, "Damn it, Kim, TELL me…Protect them from _**WHOM?**_"

Kim did not have the answer. She just knew that Ron's children were destined for greatness. "Trust me Sheri, their children are more important than my life; and they have to be protected! I just can't explain it any better than that right now; but believe me when I say that my sacrifice would have been worth it."

Sheri buried her head in Kim's shoulder and cried, "**NO**! No, I cannot accept that!" She was openly weeping as she leaned close and whispered, "You are much too special of a person to do something like that. There are too many people who depend on you…and **love** you…to just throw your _**life**_ away!"

Kim shook her head firmly and tried to rise again. This time, Sheri held her in a vice-like grip, afraid of losing her sanity if she loosened her hold. Kim fiercely shot back, "No, the only thing special about _me_ was my job and the Lotus Bloom I wielded. The only thing that's changed is my new sword, the Lotus Heart."

Now Sheri was crying uncontrollably, with thick, massive tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest.

"**NO**, Kim!" Sheri pleaded. "You are very special, and you need to understand that!"

She grabbed Kim's face in her hands, forcing both sets of emerald eyes to lock as she continued. "You…you have people who love you very, very much. They…_we_…_**I**_…would have _**never**_ accepted your suicide!"

Kim responded with bitter anger. "If I was so damn special, **why** did you take off? _**Why**_ did it take over 14 years before you came back? WHY weren't you there all those times when I really needed a friend? _WHY_, Sheri…_**WHY?**_"

Now crying even harder, Sheri's heart was in the pit of her stomach. She tried her best to explain her reason for leaving.

She sobbed, "I didn't do it to hurt you. I thought I was protecting you…from my past…from any thoughts of blame for us losing Will…from everything. I'm so sorry, Kim…sorry for hurting you…sorry for losing touch…sorry for dropping off the face of the earth."

She took her hands from Kim's face to wipe away her constant flow of tears as she begged, "Whatever happened before…the fights we had when I was with Drakken, the callous remarks I made when I first rejoined Global Justice, the way I left you after Will died…the truth remains. I need you now. I need your strength. I need your heart. I need your touch. I really, really _**need**_ you, Kim!"

Kim turned her head away from the woman, her voice taking an air of finality. "No, Sheri. Too much time has passed. Too much has happened for me to be able to love you the way you want."

Not wanting to inflict any more pain, Kim's tone softened. "I'm not gay and I never _**will**_ be. As much as you wish it to be, I can never love you like that. The best that we can hope is for us to just be friends again. That's all I really want. Honestly, that's all I _**ever**_ wanted."

Kim held Sheri's hands in her own and tried to tell her side of the story. "After you left, I spent every free minute I had looking for you. I spent hundreds of thousands for dollars to fly all over the world, chasing down every lead and calling in virtually every favor I had left in this world…

"Ron and I had countless fights about my search. He said I was becoming too obsessed with you for my own good. I guess that was yet another nail in the coffin that buried our marriage…

"I kept up with my intense search until the board of directors at Global Justice ordered me to stop looking for you. I only let you go when they threatened to fire me. There's not too much outside demand for 'super spies' these days…

"Ron and I got divorced soon after that, and the Bloom left me. I felt empty and dead inside. That's when I gave up on love and friendship, concentrating all of my energies on my job."

Kim then pushed Sheri away and sat up on the bed, attempting to put some distance between them as she concluded, "I'm sorry, Sheri…I really am. I simply have no love left to give anyone!"

Wiping her tears away, Sheri forced all of the defeatist thoughts from her mind. She replaced herself on the bed next to Kim and declared, "_**NO!**_ I refuse to believe that **you**, of all people, could even think you have no **love** left to give! And if I was the reason for your willingness to take your life…or believing that you can't love again…then damn it, I am going to dedicate my life, no matter how long it takes, to prove you wrong and win your heart!"

Before Kim could react, Sheri captured her face, leaned in, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

This time, though, Kim did not respond to the kiss. She clinched her lips and jaw tight while she stared straight ahead, refusing to give Sheri any pleasure of being kissed back.

Sheri pulled away and was just about the say something when her communicator went off, startling both women. Sheri fumbled around in the dark trying to finding it. After a moment, she turned it on and looked upon Wade's smiling face.

"Ladies," Wade beamed, "I found the kids! They're less than two hundred miles from you."

His face was replaced on the screen by maps and topographical data. "The satellite image shows very hilly terrain. I think they're in a cave, judging by how weak their signal got soon after they landed."

Wade's face returned to the screen. "Burn wanted me to let you know he has Ron and two other teams with him. They are only two about hours behind Fukushima's jet. Four of our best South American teams are also on the case."

With the coordinates locked in their communicators, they were on their way within five minutes after receiving the call. The heading took them nearly due east, toward the small town of Tecuantitlan.

Sheri's plan was simple…fly in at ten thousand feet and jump over the target, using the GPS in their communicator's to find the right place to land in the dark. Simple as pie!

Of course, the plan _**did**_ have a few drawbacks. Instead of jumping from a plane designed for skydiving, they were doing it from a jet that had to find its own way home. On top of that, missing their mark could mean a long walk, or even getting captured, as they tried to get back to their target location.

Kim didn't like the odds for the plan's success. Still, she didn't see where she had any choice if they had any chance at all of rescuing Jessica and the children.

Kim unbuckled her seat belt and secured her chute. Noticing no bay door for the drop, she narrowed her eyes and inquired, "Sheri, would you mind telling me how we are supposed to jump from a speeding two-seat jet?"

Sheri copied Kim's movements with her own seat belt and chute. She then gave an evil grin and pressed a button on the console. "That's the easy part, Princess. After the canopy is retracted, I'll flip the jet over and we'll simply fall out!"

Kim's eyes grew wide upon realizing they were already past the plan's 'point of no return'. "Oh, crap!" She screamed. "You have _**got **_to be _**k-i-i-i-i-i-i-d-d-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-n-g!**_"

As Kim's last word escaped her lips, she and Sheri were plummeting toward Earth, free-falling to just under a thousand feet before deploying their chutes.

The target was a barren hilltop directly above the transponder signals. While Sheri hit the mark perfectly, Kim missed the spot by three hundred yards. By the time the flame-haired woman caught up with Sheri, she had already found a way in.

Sheri pointed toward a spot in front of them and whispered, "Over here, there's a vent shaft that leads into a large cavern about a hundred feet below us."

The shaft was a tight fit, but it did indeed lead to a large cavern, with a fifty-foot drop to the floor. Luckily, their new 'super-suits' had built-in grappling hooks and automatic retractors. This helped Kim and Sheri lower themselves silently to the floor. Once their footing was solid, the duo activated the 'Stealth Mode' on their suits and started searching for Jessica and the children.

* * *

Fukushima was ecstatic! His prize had just arrived and was being taken to the holding cell that was made just for her. He felt like a child who couldn't wait to open his birthday gifts.

He had to force himself not to run from his throne room to the holding cell in the cavern. It was simply inappropriate to show any lack of emotional self-control in front of his ninjas.

The second he arrived, his cheerfulness turned to anger at the scene of complete incompetence before him. Four of his best ninjas were trying their best to quiet a screaming baby—and failing miserably!

Walking up to them, he demanded an explanation. The ninja he knew as Kato lowered his head and answered, "Master, the infant has been crying like this for the last hour, and we do not know why."

Fukushima sneered, "Did you bring _**its**_ diaper bag, like you were instructed?"

"Yes, Master…but the diaper is dry."

"Are there any bottles or jars of food in _**its**_ bag?"

"No, Master…I am sorry. We did not have time to search the house for any food or bottles when we were there."

Fukushima spotted the little girl sitting on the cot, with her mother's head resting in her lap. The look that Katie gave him could have melted steel.

He pointed at her and demanded, "You there…What does you mother feed your brother?"

She didn't answer, choosing to continue her fierce stare. It was as if she believed she really _**could**_ destroy the evil man with such a look.

Unfazed by her glare, Fukushima picked up the infant by the cross of the baby's overalls and dangled a knife at the boy's throat.

This time in English, he growled, "I said, _**how**_ does your mother _**feed**_ this thing? I will _NOT_ ask _**AGAIN!!**_"

Seeing her little brother in grave danger, she involuntarily jumped in sheer fright. A few tears flowed from her cheeks as she pointed to the chest of her unconscious mother.

Still handling Patrick like he was radioactive, he passed the baby back to Kato and fumed, "You _**FOOL!**_ She's breast-feeding the thing. Wake her up!"

Kato shook his head. "We have tried, Master; but she will not open her eyes. I must have hit her harder than I intended."

Fukushima seethed, "Then shackle her feet and right arm, rip off her shirt, and stuff the tit into its mouth. I don't care. Just…_shut_…_**it**_…_**UP!**_"

After giving a hard look of his own toward Katie, Fukushima made a slashing motion near his throat with the knife previously aimed at her brother before storming out of the room.

Sheri spotted Fukushima and followed him into the cavern. Spotting Jessica and the children, she witnessed the conversation with the ninjas and Fukushima's departure before she called Kim on her headset.

Kato did as he was instructed, shackling the woman but leaving her one arm free. He tore open her shirt to find her bra had a flap in the front. He opened the flap and took a moment to admire the ample breast in front of him. Kato smiled to himself and made a mental note to thoroughly abuse this woman the second he had the opportunity.

For now, he gently laid the child in her free arm. Soon, Patrick stopped crying and began feeding. Looking at the woman lying there with the child at her breast, Kato noticed a silver necklace hanging around her neck. Reaching down, he yanked it away from the woman.

Kato sneered at Katie, "Your mommy won't be needing _**this**_ any longer." as he put it in his pocket and walked away.

Seeing as the prisoners were all secured, the four ninjas locked the holding cell's door and left off to get some dinner and a little 'shut-eye'. Of course, they took no heed of the girl's pleading for food or water for her or her mother. They also left the cell without a guard, confident in the strength of the cell's bars against a mere woman and her young whelps.

As soon as the…'men'…left the room, Sheri reached through the cell bars and placed her hand on the side of Jessica's neck.

Finding a pulse, she turned to the little girl and whispered, "Katie, it's me…Aunt Sheri! Are you alright, baby girl?"

Katie jumped. Hearing Sheri, but not seeing her, made the girl think she was starting to lose her mind.

Sheri used her most soothing voice to calm the child. "Katie, its okay…I'm right here! I just have on a special suit that makes me hard to see, so I can sneak around easier."

Katie kept her voice soft as she wept, "Aunt Sheri, that man took Mommy's necklace…and she won't wake up!"

Sheri gently stroked Katie's golden hair and reassured her, "I know, baby…everything's going to be okay. Kim and I are here; and we'll take care of everything. All I need you to do right now is stay with your mother and don't be afraid. We will get all of you home very soon. Can you do that for me?" Katie smiled and silently nodded, her tears replaced by a warm smile of renewed determination.

Kim whispered into Sheri's ear, "How is she?" This statement made Sheri jump, because she didn't hear Kim approach.

"Damn it…don't _**do**_ that, Kim!" Sheri muttered. "Sometimes, I hate these suits!"

She took a deep breath and answered Kim's inquiry. "Jessica's alive, but knocked out…and they took her necklace."

It was Kim's turn to speak to the girl. "Katie, it's me…Kim. Can you hear me okay?"

Once the little one nodded, Kim continued, "That's good, Katie. Just close your eyes and call the necklace to you."

Katie did as she was told. The necklace instantly appeared around her neck. Surprised by this action, Sheri asked, "Kim, how the _**He—**_" She quickly remembered Katie's presence and quickly shifter her words. "I mean, how the _heck_ did she do that?"

Kim smirked, "It was easy…Haven't you noticed how quickly she adapted to everything at Yamanouchi…the language, the studies, even the combat training? She will be the next 'Chosen One', receiving Jessica's power when the time is right."

She directed her voice toward the girl. "Katie, please tell the necklace to go to your mommy."

Katie closed her eyes again, and the necklace returned to Jessica's neck.

Kim praised, "Good _girl_, Katie! Now…put your hand on the spot where your mommy was hurt and say, 'Wake up'."

Katie placed her hand on Jessica's bruised temple. Kim placed her own hand on top of Katie's. The girl then gave her mother a kiss and whispered, "Mommy, please…wake up."

Jessica's eyes opened with a start. The jolt would have forced her off the cot if Kim hadn't been holding her in place.

Kim kept her voice smooth and level. "Relax, Jessica. Don't make any sudden moves right now. Your child is feeding."

Still disoriented, Jessica asked, "Who's here?"

The same voice was soothing in its response. "It's us…Kim and Sheri. Just take it easy, and everything will be alright."

Jessica's head was pounding. She had no idea where she was or what happened. Yet, knowing that Kim was near reassured her and she relaxed to let Patrick peacefully continue his meal.

Raising her head, Jessica looked into the face of her daughter, who managed a weak smile. "It's okay, Mommy. Aunt Sheri is here. She'll save us. She promised she would."

"Jessica," Kim started explaining. "Sheri and I need to scout the area, so we can find out what we're up against and plan an escape route. I need you to get Patrick fed and changed so he is quiet when we try to sneak out of here. Just sit tight and don't be afraid. If Fukushima comes back, remember what I taught you. Use the Lotus Bloom to defend yourself and the children."

Kim then handed her an earpiece and said, "Put this on. That way, you can talk to us, if necessary. Just don't let them see you using it, or they'll know we're here. That will make getting safely back to you ten times harder."

"Okay, Kim." Jessica sighed. "Please don't be too long."

While Kim was talking to Jessica, Sheri was busy picking the locks on the shackles which secured her to the bedposts.

Sheri stated, "We'll be as quick as we can, Jess. Katie, sweetheart…Be sure to take care of your mommy for me, okay?"

Jessica looked around the cell. "Kim? Kim? I wanted to say 'thanks'."

"Mommy," Katie noted, "they're gone."

In Jessica's earpiece Kim answered, "We can hear you Jessica; but please try not to talk to us unless it's absolutely necessary. It's too distracting, otherwise."

Less than ten minutes after Kim and Sheri left, Fukushima returned with three of his men, looking into the cage where Stoppable's family was held. His mood changed from gloating to angry the second he saw the women wasn't shackled as he instructed. Instead, she was sitting on the cot, still breast-feeding her infant.

Pointing at her and turning to his men he barked, "I thought I ordered her to be placed in _**shackles!**_"

Jessica casually turned her head, nodding toward the shackles on the floor behind her cot.

"You mean those things?" She sarcastically teased. "They just kind of…fell off. So _**sorry**_ about that!"

Fukushima stepped up to the cage door and glared at her. He then growled, "Woman, you have the Lotus Bloom. Give it to me now, and I will let you and your wretched children live."

Jessica turned her back on him, removed Patrick from her breast, and handed the baby to Katie. While buttoning her shirt, she instructed, "Take care of you brother for me, Katie. I have to teach a bad man some manners."

Turning back to face Fukushima, her eyes narrowed as she stepped up to the cage bars and taunted him. "Why don't you come in here and _**TAKE**_ it, you filthy coward!"

Fukushima pulled a gun out of his sash. He aimed it at the children and raged, "Give me the Bloom, or they **die** _**right NOW!**_"

As soon as Kim and Sheri heard his threat over their headsets, they turned and rushed back to the cavern.

Jessica had enough of this man for a lifetime. She positioned herself in front of the children and took the fighting stance she learned from Kim over the last few weeks.

Her eyes flashed with a more brilliant shade of blue than usual as she warned, "Just _**try**_ hurting my children…and I will tear you into _**sushi!**_"

Fukushima gave an evil smile, shrugged his shoulders, and pulled the trigger. Milliseconds before the bullet left the barrel; the Lotus Bloom took the form of a shield and appeared in Jessica's hand. The bullet ricocheted off the shield, just missing Fukushima. The man standing behind him was not so lucky, as the bullet travelled cleanly through his shoulder. The man screamed in pain and clutched his shoulder as he fell to the floor.

Fukushima turned back toward her fuming mad. Drawing his sword, he lunged at Jessica through the cage bars—only to have her knock it from his grip. His inferior blade shattered as it hit the floor.

He roared, "You _**BITCH!!**_ The Lotus Bloom will be **mine**…and so will the Lotus Blade. After I kill you and that stupid _**outsider**_, I will be the sole keeper of the Mystical Monkey Power!"

Jessica calmly held out her right hand and called forth a blue energy ball. With all her strength, she hurled it at Fukushima. Its impact sent him flying backwards more than ten feet before he finally hit the ground.

Through clenched teeth and quaking with anger, Jessica hissed, "Don't you _**EVER**_ let me hear you talk like that in front of my children **again**!" She then added, "If you weren't such a sniveling little coward, you would let me out and fight me…one-on-one. Then you would learn the_** true**_ power of a 'Chosen One'!"

Standing upright and crossing her arms, Jessica looked down her nose at Fukushima and snarked, "Seems the last time you went one-on-one with Kim, she almost _killed_ you. It's too bad Ron stopped her. Well, he's not here now—and there would be nobody to protect you this time!"

When Fukushima stood, his face was dark red with anger and embarrassment. He still kept his voice under control as he explained his plans for her fate. "It doesn't matter if you give to me or I take it after you're already dead…I _**will**_ have it."

From another unseen pocket, he produced a miniature black box with a distinctive red button. "See this?" He cackled. "It's a detonator. I have explosives set every eight feet in the walls and ceiling of this room. When that useless man of yours gets here, I will chain him to a chair and force him to face my big-screen monitor. On that screen, he will watch his family being crushed to death under tons of rock and dirt. While he sheds his useless tears over you, I will kill him."

He gave a wicked smile as he finished, "Once his heart and spirit are broken, his flesh and bones will not be far behind."

Fukushima turned to leave the woman and her children. Before he got ten feet from the cage, Jessica fired another energy ball. The blast hit him squarely in the back, knocking him down again.

She bellowed, "COME BACK HERE AND _**FACE**_ ME, YOU COWARD!! Or when I get free, so help me, I will send you straight to the DEVIL _**HIMSELF!!**_"

Fukushima's men carried him from the room, leaving a very angry woman and her children alone in their cell.

Authors Note: Please review and let me know what you think because happy praises are my only reward and I like rewards.

As for reviews I also like to thank ByrdDog66 and Jutter6922 (I still don't know what the stands for) for their reviews and for faithfully following this story week to week.

I also wanted to add a special thanks to Samurai Crunchbird for his Beta reading skills because I know that the last few chapters have really put them to the test. Take heart my friend for we well soon be finished and then the weary shall rest.


	37. Chapter 37

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes such as sex, violence and death.

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera. Hattori Hanzo is from the move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and are all being used here without permission or profit.

Sorry that this chapter is so late getting posted, but I was on vacation and even though I did have access to computer I didn't take my memory stick with me because I was warned against it by my better half or I would suffer the consequences.

So now without further delay I present for you reading pleasure.

Chapter 37

Bonding

Kim arrived back in the cavern just in time to watch Jessica throw the first energy ball at Fukushima. She decided that Jessica was handling the situation fine without her. Not wanting to give away the element of surprise, she did not intervene.

As soon as his men dragged Fukushima from the room, Kim walked over to the cage, her suit remaining in 'Stealth Mode'. Jessica was still standing in her defensive position, staring in the direction from which Fukushima and his men had just left.

Kim leaned close to Jessica's position in the cell and quipped, "How's your headache _**now?**_"

Jessica didn't answer right away. She merely kept staring down the tunnel the men just utilized. At first Jessica wasn't even sure she heard the question right. Maybe it was because she was still pumped up on adrenaline. Maybe she was still concerned for the safety of her children. No matter what the reason, she never felt _**this**_ way before.

In her heart she knew, if given the chance, she would have killed Fukushima. Thus, as she stood there, coming down from the 'battle high', she actually had to stop and think about how she felt. Relaxing her stance, she suddenly realized it was Kim's voice she heard.

Jessica's response reflected her confusion. "My headache? My headache is gone. Kim, why would ask me that?"

Kim's reaction held a bit of a smile, though she was still physically unseen. "Because what I just witnessed was the Bloom truly bonding with you in battle…and I wanted to know if it was the same for you as it was for me."

Kim found a relatively comfortable place to sit and explain herself. "You see, I didn't have anyone to tell me about the Bloom and help me to understand its powers. Yori and Ron just gave me the necklace one morning in the park by Lake Middleton. The first time I felt the power was when Sheri had come to rescue Ron and me in Count Olafiniski's dungeon…

"She had just released us from the stretching racks when we were surrounded by his special syntho-drones. Every last one of them carried some sort of bladed weapons…

"Sheri had been thrown into the wall behind us. Her plasma powers had no effect on the syntho-drones, and she was still recovering from the last run-in she had with them. That left Ron, Rufus and me surrounded by those goons. As we backed toward each other, Ron told me he loved me …

"After that, I remember a feeling of complete inner-peace. I knew that if we were going to die, at least we were going to die together."

By the sound in Kim's voice, Jessica knew the memory of that day still held a special place in Kim's heart.

With a far-off look in her eyes, Kim went on with the story. "That's when I first felt the power of the Lotus Bloom, and the sword appeared in my hands for the first time. It really freaked me out to watch the necklace turn into the sword just before my whole body radiated with a blue glow."

Kim took hold of Jessica's hands through the bars and looked her in the eyes. She tried herself not to cry, because she wanted Jessica to understand what she felt. "We fought as one that day…and from that day onward. It was almost symbiotic. We each saw what the other one saw…felt what the other felt…knew what the other knew…

"I don't know if that was how was meant to be, or if was just because Ron and I were so close before I got the Bloom. All I know is…I...I haven't felt that way in a very long time!"

Jessica just shook her head and tried thinking about Kim's words. "All I know," she admitted, "is that I'm not scared anymore; and I know that I can beat him in a fight…and somehow, I knew that you were in the room, watching us."

Jessica then remembered what Fukushima said about the cave. Her eyes went wide and she started to panic. "Kim, there are explosives all over this room, and cameras set to record it so he can show our deaths to Ron. WE HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!"

Kim tried to reassure the blonde, "You can relax, Jessica. We know all about the explosives. We picked up on his rant through your earpiece. Sheri already took out the cameras and is taking care of the explosives as we speak. Once she is done, we _**will**_ be getting you out of here!"

Kim spoke into the microphone of her earpiece. "Sheri, how much longer?"

Sheri replied quickly, "I'm done, Princess. What's next?"

Kim teased, "Do I have to tell you everything? It's time we all got out of here!" After a few seconds, she huffed, "Sheri, what's taking you so long?"

Both women disengaged their 'Stealth Mode' cloaking systems. Sheri looked over the cage with a trained eye from years as a thief.

She quickly reported her expert analysis. "The door is rigged with an alarm, so we will have to get them out though the side." She then removed her right glove and warned, "Jessica, take the kids into the far corner of the cell…and shield your eyes."

Using her plasma, Sheri proceeded to cut out sections of the bars. When she was finished, a full-size man could easily have walked unhindered through the space. Jessica passed the children through the space to Sheri and Kim before sliding through the passage herself.

As soon as Jessica was out of the cell, Kim informed them her plans. "Sheri, I want you to take the children to safety. Global Justice should be here any time now, and I want them out of harm's way before the fighting starts. Jessica and I are going to see if we can stop this before I lose any more of my agents. Two in one mission is enough."

Jessica grabbed Kim's arm and gasped, "Oh my God, Kim! Joss and Aika…are they _**dead?**_"

Kim shook her head. "No one **died**, Jessica. I…I didn't mean to scare you. I just meant that two agents were put out of commission. Joss and Aika were sent to the hospital; but I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry they got hurt." Jessica sobbed. "I saw Joss go down, but…I don't remember anything after that."

Kim hugged her friend, trying to comfort her. She then pushed Jessica to arm's length and grew serious. "Don't worry about them…They'll be okay. You have to keep your head in the** here** and **now!** We have a job to do…and that is to stop this madman from hurting anyone else."

Sheri stepped up to Kim and held out her hand, demanding "Give me your Kimmunicator." Kim handed it to her and she fiddled with the controls for a few seconds before handing it back to her auburn-haired colleague.

She smirked, "Nerdlinger would be so proud of me! I put the cameras into a recorded feed-back loop, with Jessica feeding Patrick. I doubt that any of these morons will be smart enough to notice such a long meal. Oh…and I changed the frequency of the explosives so Fukushima won't have any control with his detonator..." Then, with a crooked smile, she added. "…but _you_ will! All you have to do is hit the panic button on your Kimmunicator."

"Spankin'!!" Kim chirped. "Thanks, Sheri. I forgot how much fun it was to work together…and you always _**were**_ the best at the techno-stuff beside Wade."

Jessica got down on her knees then hugged her daughter. "Katie," she stated, "you have been a very brave girl today…and I'm very proud of you. I have to ask you to be brave just a little longer, and go with your Aunt Sheri. I need you to protect her and your little brother. Can you do that for me?"

Katie crossed her arms and looked at her mother sideways. "Aunt Sheri doesn't need my protection. She is the strongest person I know…but I _will_ help her with Patrick. You promise me you that you'll be careful…Okay, Mommy?"

"I promise, Katie…I will be very careful." She hugged her daughter once more before turning to her raven-haired friend. "Thank you, Sheri. I know they'll be safe with you."

"Da—I mean, _**darn**_ straight, they will be. Now let's get moving!" She picked up Katie and putting her on her back piggyback style. With Patrick in her arms, Sheri's 'Stealth Mode' cloaking made all three of them disappear. She then said, "Watch your back, Princess."

Just as Kim was about to respond, she felt and heard a loud kissing sound from her lips.

"Sheri! **Get** going" Kim huffed. As the invisible Sheri ran down the tunnel leading to the exit, Kim could have sworn she heard the woman giggle.

Jessica looked at Kim and asked, "Did she just _**kiss**_ you?"

Kim chuckled, "Yeah…I guess she did."

Jessica's face paled. "Kim, I didn't know you were gay."

Kim shot back, "I'm _**not**_…but she just won't take NO for an answer. Now let's go! We've got to get to Fukushima and do some major ass-kicking, remember?"

Kim took off in a fast trot. She didn't bother to check on Jessica, knowing she would keep up. Kim maintained the pace for several hundred yards. Soon, they reached a bend in the cavern. Kim heard someone talking on the other side. Stopping and pushing Jessica up against the wall, Kim peeked around the corner and spotted two ninjas walking in their direction.

Kim quickly found Jessica a safe hiding spot along the cavern wall. Turning on her 'Stealth Mode' cloak, Kim whispered in Jessica's ear, "The cloak may be big enough for Sheri and two small children, but it is not big enough to hide both of us. This means you'll have to stay here for a bit. I'm going to get you something to wear that won't stick out like a sore thumb."

Jessica watched as Kim attacked the two men while still undetectable. She almost laughed out loud from the scene of both men flopping around like two puppets on broken strings.

Kim dragged the smallest one over to Jessica and instructed her, "Strip him and put on his gi."

As soon as Jessica was dressed, Kim grabbed her by the hand and pulled her deeper into the shadows.

Jessica chose this moment to make a soul-baring confession. "Kim, there's something I need to tell you about Sheri…"

Kim interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips. She whispered back, "Whatever it is, it can wait. We have a job to do…and I'm _not_ in the mood to talk about Sheri right now!"

Jessica sharply replied, "No, it can't! If something was to happen to one of us, you may never know the truth…so just shut up and listen to me!"

Not accustomed to being told to shut up, Kim stood back, crossed her arms, and gave Jessica an ominous look. The blond gave a nervous giggle and began to explain, "Kim, you might not know that Sheri gave us five hundred thousand dollars for our wedding present, and refuses any repayment. The last time Ron tried, he almost ended up in the hospital!

"That's why we never let her pay for a meal. Sheri has been a great friend and we love her very much. She's our children's godmother, and Katie was named after her."

Kim raised an eyebrow at this revelation. "Katie was named after Sheri? But…how's that even possible?"

Jessica smiled, "Katie's full name is Katherine Sheri Stoppable and Sheri's full name is Sheri Katherine Goshen Du. I thought _**you**_, of all people, already knew that."

Kim shook her head, "No…no I didn't. Maybe I just didn't connect the two."

Jessica continued, "The point is…Sheri has been very good to Ron and me. In all the time we have known each other, she has told me the only thing she has ever regretted was taking off like she did.

"To this day, she insists that she did it to protect you, because she didn't wish to interfere with the relationship you had with Ron."

Jessica's face softened and she took a big sigh as she looked into Kim's eyes. "One night, we had a girl's night out. We went to this great dance bar and…well…we both had a little too much to drink…

"That was the only time she ever really opened up to me. That night, she told me just how much you meant to her. Kim, the poor girl was practically crying in her beer…I mean literally crying in her beer!

"That was the first time I tried to convince her to call you. It took over two more years before Ron and I could convince her to call you, and another year before finally she did…

"Now…I know that you may not be attracted to her the way she would like; but please don't push her away! I think that both of you need each other, even if it _**is**_ just as friends."

Taking Kim by her hands, Jessica begged, "As one 'Chosen One' to another, I'm asking you that, if you can, to please forgive her and give her a chance. At the very least, try to be friends again. It did take her a lot of courage to come to you after all these years."

Kim shook her head and pulled away from Jessica. She turned and started to walk away before she stopped and hung her head. Without turning around, she argued, "Jessica, you don't know what my life has been like for the last fourteen years—and you have _**no**_ right to intervene on _**her**_ behalf!"

Kim got back to the business at hand. "As I said before, we have a job to do. _**I **_cannot afford have anything break my concentration—and neither can _**you!**_ I don't want to hear anymore talk about Sheri and her so called '_**love**_' for me again! Now, stop wasting time and help me get these two guys tied up so we can get moving again."

Stepping behind her friend, Jessica placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim tensed and started to pull away from the touch. Jessica wrapped her arms around Kim and held her tight. She refused to let her go, no matter what the cost.

Jessica was expecting Kim to turn on her, push her away, or maybe even hit her. But she wasn't expecting Kim to do what she did. While Jessica had her arms wrapped tightly around the woman's shoulders, she felt a tremor from deep inside of Kim.

At first, it was very small…barely noticeable. Kim then reached up and took hold of Jessica's arms. She released a sigh before her breathing began to get raspy. That was when Jessica first heard a small whimper.

Kim was trying as hard as she could to fight the feelings she was having. The mixed emotions were clouding her judgment, and she needed a clear head. However, Jessica would just not let it drop; nor would she leave Kim alone.

Kim tried hard to believe that she hated Sheri. She tried to convince herself that the damn kiss meant nothing…No, it meant _**less**_ than nothing…and she couldn't stand to be anywhere _**near**_ the woman.

On top of everything else, Jessica had to go stick _**her**_ nose in Kim's business…and now that she was holding her, Kim couldn't stop the flood of emotions. Overwhelmed by it all, Kim finally broke down and started crying. Sinking to her knees with Jessica's arms wrapped around her and holding her tight, Kim tried in vain to calm herself. She just hoped nobody else would hear them.

After a few minutes, Kim finally got control of her emotions and stopped her crying. She then gave Jessica a feeble smile as she apologized, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. This is one of the reasons I won't allow women who are menstruating to go on missions. There are just too many damn hormones!"

Jessica countered, "Don't blame the hormones for your…'sitch', Kim. This time, it's just plain, good old-fashioned emotions…and sometimes, a girl needs a good cry to help clear her head." She then grew serious and added, "Now if you're ready, I think we better get moving."

They tied up the two ninjas with cloth strips torn from the clothes of the largest one. Kim stayed in 'Stealth Mode' and instructed Jessica not to look suspicious.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. Yelling was heard all around the cavern. Sensing danger, Kim turned on her Kimmunicator.

"Burn," she hissed, "where are you?"

Burn reported, "We're just landing at the cave entrance. It didn't look like we were expected until they physically saw our plane approach. Ron is about to chew his way out of the plane trying to get at these goons."

Kim ordered, "Tell Ron to stay put until Sheri gets there with the children. Once they're safe, she can then lead him to us. In the mean time, don't take any chances with those monkeys. I'm authorizing use of deadly force…_**shoot to kill!**_"

"Yes, _**ma'am!**_" Burn affirmed. "By the way, Ron wants to talk to Jessica."

Kim snapped, "You tell Ron she's alright; and this is not the time or the place for a teary-eyed reunion. Tell him to get his head out of his _**ass**_ and into the _**game!**_ Kim Possible out!"

* * *

Authors Note: I know that I have said for almost every chapter in this story but it needs repeating. Thank GOD for my beta reader Samurai Crunchbird because without him I know I would have just given up on this story long ago. His friendly and helpful advice, editing skills and his grasp on the English language have been what have made the difference in this story being as good as it is to my being kicked out of Fan Fiction and never allowed to write again!!

I also want to thank everyone who has been sending reviews and to remind you that we have just two chapters left so if you haven't sent one in for a while now is the time to let me and Samurai Crunchbird know just what you think. (Sending some money our way wouldn't hurt ether!)

Just Kidding but some thoughtful reviews would be nice.

You're Friend in all things Possible

Snapbang


	38. Chapter 38

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes such as sex, violence and death.

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera. Hattori Hanzo is from the move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and are all being used here without permission or profit.

Chapter 38

Battle Royale

Fukushima sat comfortably on his throne, watching the image of Stoppable's wife feeding their son on the large video screen. His tranquil state was shattered when the proximity alarm blared. Turning his attention toward the bank of computers in front of him, he watched as a Global Justice jet landed just outside the cave's main entrance. His men immediately jumped into action knowing exactly what to do. Clearly, this was all part of Fukushima's plan.

More than 30 ninjas and 150 monkeys were sent to surround the jet, with orders to kill everyone on board except Stoppable. He was to be brought, or lead, to the throne room. Finally, everything was going as planned…

…_Soon, he would have his __**revenge!**_

…Kim and Jessica cautiously made their way through the caverns in search of Fukushima. Still dressed in the black full-body gi of the ninja they previously defeated, Jessica was spotted by three other ninjas.

One of them approached her and ordered, "_Follow us into glorious battle against the 'Chosen One'."_

…_**Poor, poor fools!**_

…Looking down at the three men now lying unconscious at her feet, Jessica stood and dusted off her hands.

Remembering the one whose gi she was…borrowing…along with the larger man whose clothes were used to tie up those two men, she turned to her invisible partner and noted, "That's five down, Kim. How many men do you think he has?"

Kim, her battle-suit still in 'Stealth Mode', corrected her blond colleague. "Actually, that's six. You forgot about the one that was hit by the bullet! I don't know how many there are; but we only have worry about the ones between us and Fukushima. Come on…let's get moving."

Kim briefly turned off the 'Stealth Mode' cloak. It was only long enough to smile warmly and add, "By the way, Jessica…that was very impressive!"

* * *

Fukushima was watching the Global Justice jet on his main video display. However, nothing was happening. The doors all remained shut; even though he knew his minions already had the plane surrounded.

Sheri had just made it to the cave entrance when the Global Justice jet landed. She saw the monkeys and ninjas converge on the plane, but couldn't do anything about it. She still had a gently but firm hold of Katie and Patrick. If she let go of either one of them, that child would have lost the 'Stealth Mode' protection provided by Sheri's battle-suit.

She needed a distraction before she could get the children safely onto the plane. She had to risk having her voice heard as she activated her earpiece.

"Kim," she whispered into the device, "I'm at the entrance, but I can't approach the jet. I need you to draw the attention away from the jet for just a few seconds."

Kim clearly heard the request and responded, "No problem, Sheri. It's time we thanked our host for his hospitality." She accentuated her point by pressing the previously re-programmed 'panic button' on her Kimmunicator.

The caverns were rocked by a deafening noise as all of the explosives erupted in the alcove containing the Stoppable family's former cell. Fukushima looked at the large viewing screen in horror as the floor shook under his feet. He was furiously searching for the lame-brained idiot who hit the detonation button long before he was ready to do so himself.

At the cave entrance, all of the monkeys and ninjas dove for the ground, momentarily turning their attention away from the plane.

Sheri sprinted the few yards to the plane. Thanks to all the noise cause by the explosions, she had no problem with yelling into her earpiece, "Burn, open the goddamn door! I'm coming in hot, with two special deliveries."

Ron opened the door and Sheri jumped onto the plane. She apologized to Katie for her 'potty mouth' as she disengaged her suit's 'Stealth Mode'. The girl was quick to forgive her 'Aunt Sheri' as she and her brother joined Ron for a quick family reunion.

* * *

Just outside the throne room, Kim and Jessica could hear Fukushima screaming at his men, demanding to know who set off the explosions without his order.

Deactivating her battle-suit's 'Stealth Mode', Kim turned to Jessica. "Well," she quietly joked, "I _**think**_ we found him. This is where the real fun begins. We can stay back here and make sure they don't get away while we wait for backup…_**or**_ we can take the fight to him right _**now!**_ It's your call. What do you want to do?"

Kim easily read Jessica's face. The steely blue eyes seemed to drill a hole in the back of Fukushima's head. After a few seconds of silence, Jessica took a deep breath and paused for a moment of meditation. Soon, the Lotus Bloom appeared in her hand.

A bluish haze evenly coated her whole body as Jessica turned toward her fellow 'Chosen One' and growled, "I'm sick of this man. It's time to end this _**monkey**_ _business _now!!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Kim smirked as she called forth the Lotus Heart. With a hint of pride, she realized this was going to be the first time her new sword would be used in battle.

Jessica looked at Kim and noticed a radiance washing over her as well. Unlike those for the possessors of the other two Blades, the wielder of Lotus Heart emanated a bright red hue. Jessica smiled and pointed at Kim who for the first time noticed the new color and gave Jessica a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

With a nod of Kim's head, they walked into the cavern where Fukushima and ten of his ninjas were watching the security monitors and computer consoles.

Jessica stepped in front of Kim and addressed her former captor. She screamed, "_**HEY**_, YOU COWARD! I warned you I would get out and come after you. Well, guess _**what??**_ Your ass is _**MINE!**_"

* * *

Sheri was still on the jet, listening to Kim and Jessica's conversation over her earpiece. When she realized what they were about to do, she started to panic.

"_**NO**_, Kimmie…" she screamed, "…don't do it!" She turned to the lead Global Justice operator next to her and demanded, "Burn, we need to get in there right now. Order the attack!"

Grabbing Ron by the collar of his shirt, Sheri dropped the back door down and dragged him out of the plane with her. Blasting at anything that moved in their way, Ron was quick to follow suit. In short order, they were running through the cave in search of Kim and Jessica.

Burn ordered the other two jets down and gave instructions to followed Sheri and Ron into the cavern. As he and the other teams made their way down the cavern, Burn had flashback to a similar cave almost fifteen years ago. This time, they weren't out-numbered or out-gunned. This time, he was going to make _**damn**_ sure all of his people were going to make it out alive.

* * *

Jessica ran at the console, leaping over it landing in the midst of the ninjas. The speed and swiftness of her attack forced them to scramble away from her and into Kim's reach. Of course, it was akin to running from a Kodiak bear into a Bengal tiger. Within seconds, four of the ten ninjas were ether badly hurt or unconscious. The rest were desperately trying to avoid sharing a similar fate.

Two ninjas had Jessica in a corner. They slowly advanced upon her in an effort to cut off any escape route; however, escape was not her intention. She allowed them to back her into the corner before she made her move.

Jessica hurled an energy ball at the one on her right, striking him in the face. She lunged at the one on the left plunging her sword into his chest. While his lifeless body crumpled to the floor, the first ninja was beginning to recover from the energy ball. She sensed his upcoming attack and countered it with a backward slash of her sword. The sweeping motion caught the attacker's neck, nearly severing his head.

Meanwhile, Kim was surrounded by the four remaining ninjas. She was easily holding them at bay. Any time one of them would venture within her reach, he would get a deep cut for his troubles.

Fukushima used the public address system to recall the remaining ninjas and monkeys back to the throne room. Everywhere he looked, his forces were being cut down and depleting fast. There only four…make that _three_…Oh, **shit!...**_**two**_ left to fight in the throne room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fukushima saw a blue energy ball heading straight at his head. Out of instinct, he dropped to the floor, allowing the ball to pass harmlessly over him. Before he could regain his stance, a foot slammed into his side. The force of the blow sent him tumbling over the computer console.

Ron rounded the corner just in time to watch Jessica drop-kick Fukushima over the console. At that moment, a dozen more ninjas entered the throne room from the other side and drove Kim and Jessica away from Fukushima.

Sheri almost ran into Ron's backside when he came to a sudden stop to stare at the carnage inside the throne room. Jessica's gi was ripped to shreds and she was bleeding from several cuts on her arms, legs, and back. She was covered in blood and sweat from her head down, but showed no signs of slowing down.

Kim looked to fare only slightly better than Jessica. While she had far more experience, she had to face more opponents. They considered her a much bigger threat than some 'common housewife' like Jessica.

Sheri's reaction to what she saw was very different than Ron's frozen stance. She shoved him aside and jumped into the midst of the battle.

Picking up a discarded sword, Sheri attacked the ninjas that were surrounding Jessica and Kim. Two went down before any of them realized there were new players in the room. Two more fell under Kim's sword while distracted by Sheri's moves. When Ron entered the fight, the remaining ninjas dropped their swords and fled the room, only to collide with Burn and the rest of the Global Justice contingency.

Ron spotted Fukushima running toward a small tunnel at the back of the room. Screaming the name of his nemesis, Ron quickly gave chase after him. Sheri was standing next to Kim, examining her to make sure her injuries were merely minor.

Jessica stood next to the duo, breathing hard from all of the effort she put forth during the battle. Fatigue finally catching up with her body she slumped to the floor with her back up against the wall. All she wanted to do now was close her eyes and rest.

But the sounds of clashing swords and screams from Ron revived Jessica's senses. She jumped to her feet then ran off in the direction of the continuing battle.

Kim was about to follow when Sheri stopped her. "_**Kimmie**_," she shouted, "this is _**their**_ fight, not yours! Ron and Jessica can handle Fukushima. You have done enough damage to your body for one day."

Kim argued, "_**No!**_ Sheri, I _have_ to go. I have to see this through. I could never live with myself if something happened to Ron or Jessica while I was resting."

Jessica caught up with Ron a hundred yards down a long narrow tunnel. With Fukushima cornered, the men were standing toe-to-toe, slashing at each other like Roman gladiators.

Fukushima was more than a match for Ron, who was still out of shape and breathing hard. Fukushima knew he had lost the war…but he wasn't going to lose this battle. He wasn't going stop until one of them was dead.

Fukushima knew that he had the skill and strength to outlast the 'outsider' as long as he kept the fight in close quarters so his wife couldn't come to his rescue. Ron was just as determined to end it here and now. He was not going to give Fukushima any chance of escaping.

Jessica watched the fight for a few seconds before she realized their opponent's strategy. She yelled, "Ron, **back off! ** You're in too close for me to help you!"

Ron paused for a second when he heard Jessica's warning. That was all the opening Fukushima needed. Swinging at Ron's head, he then changed direction and sank his blade deep into Ron's left thigh. Ron let out a howl as he fell to the ground, his leg cut all the way to the bone. The excruciating pain forced him to drop the Lotus Blade and clutch the injured limb.

As Ron continued to writhe on the floor, he looked up at Fukushima and had a flashback to the last time he and Kim had fought Monkey Fist. In that battle, Kim was the one hurt, forcing him to kill his arch-foe.

This time, Kim was nowhere to be found; and the only one that could help him was Jessica. Despite her valiant efforts earlier in the battle, he doubted she could save him this time.

Ron steeled himself for what he thought would be his last seconds on Earth. He stared directly into Fukushima's eyes as the man drew his sword back for the fatal strike.

He gritted his teeth and sneered, "Go ahead and get it over with, you monkey-loving bastard!" Ron then closed his eyes and steeled himself for the worst…

…_But the blow never __**came!!**_

Instead, he heard a loud crashing sound and felt someone drag him by his bloodied shirt collar.

* * *

Jessica watched in horror as Ron's leg suffered the stab from Fukushima. She saw her former captor raise his sword in a move that would to end her husband's life. Ron's painful collapse provided her with a clear shot. Without thinking she instantly formed a massive energy ball and fired it at Fukushima's chest. Its impact hurled Fukushima into the back wall and momentarily dazed him.

As soon as the ball hit its mark, Jessica jumped into action. She dragged Ron back several feet before standing between him and Fukushima. This allowed the fallen ninja time to stagger back to his feet.

Pointing his sword toward Jessica, Fukushima cackled, "You _foolish_ woman! You should have struck me down when you had the chance. Now, I will kill **both** of you!"

At these words, it was Jessica's turn to laugh. She teased, "Do you know how many times you have said that to me today? Let's see how good you _**really**_ are! I, for one, have my doubts that a coward like you has _**ever**_ fought a fair fight…but now, here's your chance to die with a shred of honor."

Fukushima was incensed by her words, "You _**bitch!**_" He bellowed. "I'm no coward…and _**you**_ are definitely not a 'Chosen One'. That honor can _**never**_ belong to an 'outsider'!"

Fukushima held his sword over his head as he charged forward and lunged at her. Jessica dropped her own legs into a split position before sweeping out his legs from under him. She used the momentum from that move to bury her sword deep into his left shoulder.

Screaming in pain, Fukushima slashed at Jessica's head. She easily dodged the attack as his sword glanced off the wall behind her. Just as quickly, she jumped back to her feet and used the Lotus Bloom to shatter Fukushima's sword.

Kim and Sheri arrived just in time to witness Jessica defeat Fukushima. From their point of view, Jessica had Fukushima pinned against the wall, his sword broken and his shoulder bleeding profusely.

Jessica stared down this poor excuse of a man, her mind and body screaming for his death. In her heart, however, she just couldn't do it. Instead, she knelt down in front of him and locked his desperate eyes on hers.

She declared, "It's **over**…You **lost**…And you had better get used to it, because as long as I live, you will **never** possess the Lotus Blades! This time, you won't be getting out of prison for a _**loooong**_ time…Kim will make sure of that." The natural blue color of her eyes was magnified tenfold by flames as she added, "If I ever see you again, I **will **finish the job I started here today…and remove your ugly head from your shoulders!"

"**No!**" Fukushima spat back. "It is not _**fair!**_ I had it all planned out for _**years!**_ Stoppable should be dead and the Lotus Blades should be MINE!! _**Why**_ must I always fail? _**How**_ can he be that damn lucky?"

Jessica shook her head and kept her voice even and cold. "You, and people like you, will always fail! That's because people like me, my husband, and Kim will always be there to _**stop**_ you…

"You fail because you fight for all the wrong reasons. You fight for selfish, arrogant and self serving reasons. You fight because you hate everyone. Ron fights because he loves everyone…and love will _**always**_ be stronger than hate!"

Sheri, Ron, and Kim gave Jessica a strange look as she…began to heartily _**laugh**_ at Fukushima. "You are such a fool." She chortled. "Even if you _had_ killed Ron…or me…or even _**both**_ of us…you still would not have possessed the Lotus Blades. They would have returned to Kim or the school, and a new 'Chosen One' would have been selected. That successor would no doubt consider it an _**honor**_ to send you straight to _**HELL!**_"

She then stood and walked back over to Ron. Helping him to his feet, they started to walk back out the tunnel toward Kim and Sheri.

As Jessica approached the duo, they heard Fukushima wail, "_NOOO_…I will _**not **_be defeated by an _OUTSIDER_…or a _**WOMAN!!**_"

Fukushima unsheathed a dagger from the leg of his gi. With his right arm, he charged down the tunnel at Jessica. The narrow width of the tunnel provided no room for Kim or Sheri to intervene.

Jessica shoved Ron into Kim's arms. She began to spin back toward Fukushima as he rammed his dagger into her back, just below her right shoulder blade, its point exiting just under her left breast.

Kim let out a primal scream as she tossed Ron toward Sheri. She summoned the Lotus Heart and reached for Jessica. Fukushima yanked his dagger from Jessica, and was aiming to strike at her neck.

Kim leaped over Jessica plunging her sword into Fukushima's chest. Jumping up, Kim saw only red as she slashed at Fukushima again and again. After the fourth or fifth stroke, Sheri caught her wrist and yelled, "**Kim**, that's enough! You can only kill him once."

Kim looked on in horror as Ron sat on the ground, cradling Jessica as he wept. He tightly held her and repeatedly kissed her cheek as the tears continue to flow.

"Jessica," he begged, "please hold on. Help is on the way. Just stay with me, baby. Don't go to sleep now. _**Please**_…stay with me!"

Ron called forth his healing powers and placed his hand over Jessica's wound in a vain attempt to save her life. His power was not at full strength, though. Despite his best effort to channel all of its abilities directly to Jessica, some of it stubbornly remained with him to repair the deep gash in his own leg.

Looking up into Kim's eyes, Jessica's voice was barely above a whisper. "Please, Kim." She rasped, "Please make sure my children are raised in a loving household, with a mother and a father to guide them well. Don't let them grow up to be orphans. _**Please**_…promise me that before I die!"

Kim wailed, "No…You _can't_ die! You can't…not now…not like this. Ron can save you…_**WE**_ can save you…just don't give up!" Tears were streaming down her face as she knelt down next to Jessica and added her Lotus Heart's healing power to Ron's.

"No…" Jessica's mouth croaked, "…it's…it's too late. I feel so…so damn c-c-c-cold. Ron, I love you…_**please**_ love our children, and never let them forget just who and what they are. _**They**_ are the future 'Chosen Ones'. P-Promise me that, Ron."

Ron stroked her hair and reassured his wife, "I promise, Jessica…but you have to be there to help. You can't die on us now. We need you…_**I**_ need you…and I can save you if you don't give up. Please…please hang on just a little longer."

Ron was finally able to convince the portion of healing power concentrating on his own leg to shift its focus to Jessica. She reached up and pulled his head down to her face, giving him a gentle kiss before her whole body went limp.

Sheri was holding onto Kim and Ron for dear life while tears fell like rain from all of three sets of eyes.

That was the scene Burn first saw as he arrived in the tunnel. Without a second thought, he rushed to their side, using his earpiece to order a medical team with four stretchers.

It took a moment before the medics were able to pry Jessica's body from Ron's hands to place her on the stretcher.

He pleaded, "There's got to be a way…There's just GOT to be a way to save her!"

Before the medics were able to pass her position next to Sheri, Kim sensed her Lotus Heart sword as it tried to…talk?...to her. It gave her a message from the spirit within the blade and changed her brilliant green eyes to a fiery scarlet.

She then placed a hand on the shoulder of one of the medics carrying Jessica out of the tunnel mouth. With a booming resonance not natural to her voice, she pointed to a nearby open area and commanded, "_**STOP!**_ Place the 'Chosen One' over _**there**_."

Frightened by the sound of Kim's voice and the glow of her eyes, the medics eagerly followed the orders of the Global Justice director. She only needed to point toward Jessica for the medics carrying Ron to place him next to his wife.

Because Jessica was unable to do so, Kim once again summoned the Lotus Bloom before pulling Sheri over to where Ron and Jessica were placed. Ron and Sheri were downright scared of Kim's current appearance.

Kim gave a warm smile and assured her friends, "All is not lost…if you trust me and do exactly as I say. Ron, call the Lotus Blade to you. Sheri, place your hands on Jessica's temples."

Ron quickly complied, but Sheri was hesitant. She argued, "How do you think _**I**_ could help? I may have glowing plasma, but I have _**nothing**_ like this Mystical Monkey stuff you three have."

"Perhaps," Kim explained, "but with all our fights, both on the same and opposite sides, you have healed quicker than almost anybody I have ever seen…and we need all the help we can get. You _**do**_ want Katie and Patrick to have both parents for the trip home, _**don't you?**_"

Sheri quickly shot back, "Of _**course**_ I do! How _**DARE**_ you ask otherwise?"

Kim concluded, "Well…if you love them…help them now!"

Sheri did not say another word as she complied with Kim's order. Kim then placed both the Lotus Bloom and Lotus Heart swords in Jessica's cold hands, folding the woman's arms so that the intersecting swords formed an 'X' on her chest.

Kim turned to Burn and his teams and calmly stated, "You may want to shield your eyes at this time."

Kim placed her hands on Jessica's hands and motioned for Ron to hold the Lotus Blade down so that its point touched the intersection of the cross.

The combination of red, green, and blue glows produced a continuous blast of white light. Kim, Ron and Sheri were oblivious to the searing light generated by their efforts as they continued to concentrate on healing their friend and loved one.

The illumination from the glow would have blinded most people foolish enough to have not heeded Kim's warning. Fortunately, Burn's teams were prepared with special goggles and enough time to turn their heads away from the spectacle.

After a few minutes of this, a firm voice erupted from Jessica's lips and affirmed, "_**It is done!!**_ You may stop and let the others do their jobs now."

Ron, Sheri, and Kim all pulled away from Jessica as she slowly opened her eyes and moaned, "Thank you so much. I love you all."

At that point, Ron pulled back the Lotus Blade while Sheri let go of Jessica's head and Kim removed the other two Lotus swords. Once contact was broken, their glows dissipated. The cavern returned to normal lighting while all three of them fainted from exhaustion.

Burn rushed his teams to haul all four of them back to the plane. Within minutes, they were airborne, on their way back to the medical facilities at Global Justice HQ.

Upon seeing her parents along with Aunt Sheri and her friend in their current states, Katie could do nothing but kneel between her parents and cry. Her tears were quickly interrupted by a hand from each of them being placed on her shoulders.

She did not see their eyes open or their lips move. However, their voices resonated through her head as it they were at full strength…

Jessica began, "Don't worry, honey…"

"…We're all going home..." Ron contributed.

"…We just need some rest…" She continued.

"…And so do you…" He added.

"…Good night, Katie…"

"…We'll see both you and Patrick in the morning…"

"…_**We love you!!**_" They concluded together.

It mattered not whether it really _was_ morning or night. Katie knew her parents were now safe. Despite her size, Katie managed to hold her mother's hand while resting her head on her father's chest. A faint blue aura emanated from her body, reaching out toward both her parents while she rested there for the remainder of the flight.


	39. Chapter 39

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes such as sex, violence and death.

New Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera. Hattori Hanzo is from the move Kill Bill by writer-director Quentin Tarantino and are all being used here without permission or profit.

You will also notice that in this chapter I borrowed a few names from other Fan Fiction writers because a needed a recognizable list of names. The names I used I'm sure that most of you well recognize they are names from stories and writers that I have read and liked a lot. If you see any of your characters names here just remember I only steal from those I love. So no flames!!

I wish to thank Captainkodak1 for giving me permission to use his creation and for all of his help especially with this last story. He did warn me that some of his more ardent fans would rather lynch me than read this story. Jugging from the hits that I got on the first chapter to the hits I got on the second and then the third chapters I feel lucky that I am still around to finish the story. Still I felt that it was a story worth telling and I enjoyed the whole process from beginning to the end.

Of course I also need to thank my beta reader Samurai Crunchbird he came onboard after chapter one practically begging for the job and since no one else stepped up I accepted. That was the start of a very good friendship and I felt we made a great writing team. With my wild imagination and his grasp of the English language I really thought we were destined for a Pulitzer Prize. Oh well maybe next time.

Now with no more ado I happily present to you in its entirety the final chapter to this saga of redemption in When Heroes Fall.

Chapter 39

Changes with Time

One week after getting back from Mexico, Kim sat in her office. She went over some reports regarding the medical status of Joss and Aika. Thanks to the thorough care from Kim's mother and a little help from the Lotus Heart after Kim returned, Aika was expected to make a full recovery.

Joss didn't lose her vision, despite suffering a detached retina in the attack by Fukushima's forces. Anne utilized her extensive list of medical connections to put the best young ophthalmologist in the country on the case.

As she read the doctors name Kim thought to herself "Miu, Miu Kirishma, now why does that name sound so familiar? Then it struck her, I know that was the name of the little girl that mom operated on during the rescue of Dr. Quest in Hong Kong!" "Wow Kim thought now she's the doctor."

Sure, Joss was also expected to make a full recovery. However, the temporary eye patch she had to wear made her the butt of more than a few jokes about being a 'love-child' hybrid of Kim Possible and Betty Director.

A thought struck Kim while reviewing these documents. During the rescue of Jessica and her children, Sheri's plane did make it back to her home safely. Even though Kim knew Wade set it up so it could be flown remotely, Kim couldn't remember it being like that before.

Kim then remembered that Sheri had in her possession a newer communicator; and she knew Sheri didn't take one with her when she left Global Justice years ago. Hell, Sheri even left her pager and cell phone. This started to smell like Kim was purposely being misled—or fed a pack of downright lies.

A revelation quickly hit Kim like a ton of bricks. Using the intercom, she asked for her secretary to step into her office. A gentle knock on Kim's door announced the woman's arrival a few seconds later. Without looking up from her desk, Kim answered, "Come in, Jennifer."

Unsure of what Kim wanted, Jennifer came prepared with a tablet and pencil. Kim's use of the intercom surprised her. Normally, Kim would just write up any reports on her own and hand them to Jennifer for filing.

Looking up at her secretary, Kim smiled at her and asked, "Jennifer, could you do me a favor and get me all the files on all of Global Justice's free-lance agents for the last twenty years?"

Without blinking an eye, Jennifer returned the smile and answered, "Of course…Right away, Kim."

Less than thirty minutes after leaving the office, Jennifer re-entered the office, pushing a rather large cart nearly overflowing with files. Kim's eyes grew large at the sheer spectacle of it.

Before Kim could open her mouth to ask about this massive amount of paperwork, Jennifer stated, "I found files on 236 free-lance agents. Perhaps you could have been more specific." She motioned to the cart and offered, "Can I give you a hand with this?"

"No, Jennifer," Kim mused, "I think I can muddle through a few files. I just need a little time. Hold all my calls through lunch, please-and-thank-you."

Jennifer gave a quick nod and left the office. One of the few remaining office workers from the Betty Director era, Kim really didn't trust her with what she had in mind. Kim didn't really have any idea as to what she was looking for; but she knew she would recognize it when she found it.

First, she started sorting all the files by gender. Since her search was focused on Sheri, she quickly dismissed all files dealing with male agents. She then narrowed the process, casting aside files of those more than ten years older or younger than Sheri's birthday. This process of elimination whittled the stack down to just over fifty files.

As Kim sifted through this modest stack, she read each file's name and any interesting facts out loud. "Let's see, here…" Kim muttered as she sifted through the relatively modest stack. "…Cat woman? No. Jezebel Jade? That's _mom's_ old team member. Kara Fang? No way! Yvonne Acceptable? **God**, no! I _**hate**_ that bitch! Raven? Nope…she's from the Teen Titans. Bonnie…**Bonnie** _**Rockwaller**_…a freelance _**agent?**_ No way in _**HELL!**_"

Kim shook her head as she pored through more files. "Sheki and Kasy? No last names, and _way_ too young. Starfire? Teen Titans again. Jinx? Hmmmmm…Cat-like abilities…Five foot two…with a **three** foot tail? Not unless Sheri's hiding yet _**another**_ secret from me!"Hello who do we have here? Onyx no her birth date is too young and she's listed as low power.

More than thirty minutes after she began her little project, Kim finally found something that fit Sheri's parameters…

"Emerald?" She wondered. "_Okaaaaaay_…I don't know this one. Birth date is right on. Let's see…Five foot nine inches, one hundred and twenty two pounds? Hah! In her _**dreams!**_" Kim scoffed before continuing. "Black hair, green eyes…Special powers, classified…Also an excellent thief."

A feral grin formed itself across Kim's mouth as she snapped, "Gotcha, Sheri! There's no way there are two people like you, girl."

Kim excitedly jotted down the contact information and put everything back in the folders. She then called Jennifer back into the office, instructing her to return the files to their proper location. Kim also told the woman she was leaving for the day.

Before she left the building, Kim called Sheri and asked her to meet her at her apartment at six that night. On the way home, she then visited one of her favorite restaurants and put in an order to be delivered by 5:30. After that, she purchased two bottles of white wine to go with dinner.

Kim wasn't really sure how she was going to confront Sheri about her being a free-lance agent all this time. She finally decided she would just drop some hints and give Sheri a chance to tell her. If she didn't get an answer after that, she wasn't sure what she would do next. Kim just knew she was tired of all the secrets and lies.

At precisely six o'clock, Sheri rang Kim's doorbell and impatiently stood in the doorway. She didn't know what to expect when she was summoned here on such short notice. Her jaw immediately hit the floor when the door finally opened.

Kim was dressed as if going to a formal ball. Her hair was up in a bun, held in place with the very same hair sticks she used during the Lotus Bloom transfer ceremony at Yamanouchi. The light blue sequined gown clung like it was painted onto her lean, athletic body. It accentuated every curve and left virtually nothing to the imagination.

Sheri's mouth went dry and her mind completely froze. Standing in the doorway, she couldn't take her eyes off of Kim. For a moment, Sheri thought she was in one of those numerous exotic and erotic dreams she had about Kim; but it felt so damn real.

Kim greeted Sheri with a warm smile and invited her into the apartment. The look on Sheri's face and the fact she remained frozen in place for several minutes was all Kim needed to know her wardrobe choice had achieved its desired effect. After a few awkward moments, Kim grew impatient. She reached up and lightly cuffed Sheri on the side of her head.

Shaking her head, Sheri came back to earth when she realized that even though Kim _**looked**_ like a dream, her dream would never have cuffed her. Finally finding voice, Sheri sputtered, "Kim, I…I didn't know this was a formal occasion. I thought you said you were fixing supper and we were just going to be staying in tonight."

Kim teased, "Oh…_**This**_ old rag? I just felt like wearing something nice for a change. Now get in here and let's eat before the food gets cold and wine gets warm."

All through dinner, Sheri never took her eyes off Kim. The olive-skinned guest wished she could just throw all the food on the floor and take Kim right there on the table. Her mind was so wrapped up in lustful thoughts that she never really tasted the food…or could even recall what she just ate.

Sheri's mind was running in overdrive. One half hoped Kim had a change of heart about her and wanted to return her affection. The other half expected some sort of trap, sending all of her dreams to a crashing halt.

Kim did nothing to ease Sheri's anxiety as she played the polite hostess, serving the food and keeping the wine glasses full. This made Sheri wonder in thought, _'Since when did Kim start drinking wine with dinner?'_

As soon as dinner was finished, Kim stood up and grabbed the other bottle of wine from the fridge. She gave Sheri a sultry look and offered, "Shall we retire to the couch where we'll be more comfortable? We can finish this last bottle while we talk."

Without waiting for Sheri to answer, Kim headed into her living room and sat down on one corner of the couch. Curling her right leg up under her left, she sat sideways on the furniture and motioned Sheri to sit next to her.

Sheri moved to sit on the couch, mirroring Kim's position so she could sit facing her host. The suspicious side of her mind claimed victory, forcing her to ask, "Okay, Kim…Just what the hell is this all about?"

Kim gave Sheri a fawned look of hurt and huffed, "_**Whaaaat?**_ Can't two friends just eat a freshly-prepared meal, share some wine, and enjoy each other's company?"

Now Sheri _**knew**_ something was up. She took a sip of her wine and set the glass down on the coffee table. She then locked her suspicious green eyes on those of the gorgeous woman who sat too far away for what she wanted, but way too close for comfort.

"A 'freshly-prepared meal' my ass!" Sheri exclaimed. "Just how gullible do you think I am? You had the meal catered from Italian Gardens. I've had their pasta enough times to know it when I taste it. Now drop the bullshit and tell me what this is _**really**_ all about?"

Despite being caught on her culinary choice, Kim maintained a look of complete innocence. She insisted, "I swear, I just wanted to sit and talk. You keep telling me how much you love me and all that, but we never actually talk about it…Well, at least not without some sort of drama going on around us." She then smiled warmly and added, "I really think we should get to know each other again."

While Sheri still wasn't buying the whole story, she continued to stare into Kim's bright green pools and began to lose some of her resolve. "Alright," she relented, "what do want to know?"

"For starters," Kim responded, "I don't know what your favorite sport is. Do you have any hobbies? Do you have any nephews or nieces? What's your favorite _**gem?**_" Kim immediately winced at placing too much emphasis on the last word.

Sheri reached for her glass and clipped, "I like diamonds."

"Really?" Kim pondered aloud while trying to keep a straight face. "I would have thought you preferred…_**emeralds!**_"

'_SHIT!' _Sheri's mind screamed_. 'She knows…What now?'_

Sheri decided she was not going to be coy or try to BS her way out of this dilemma. She knew Kim was too smart for that. Defeated, she asked, "How'd you find out about…'Emerald'?"

Kim took another sip of her wine and quipped, "What _**about**_ 'Emerald'?"

Sheri groaned, "Please…Cut the act, Kimmie! I'm tired of all the lies and deception. I know that you know that I have been free-lancing for Global Justice under the code name 'Emerald'."

Kim slowly drew out her voice and demanded, "Sooooo…Just when were you going to tell me about this latest surprise?"

Sheri let out a deep sigh and looked down at her hands. Without another thought, she unburdened everything that had been weighing so heavily on her mind the last few years.

She began, "I really don't know if I was _ever_ going to tell you. That was part of my past; and I don't want to think of anything about my past right now. The truth is, I'm tired of all the lies and having to apologize for everything I have done for the last twenty years."

Without looking up at Kim, Sheri gulped down the last of her wine and proceeded with her confession. "Look, Kim…It would take a long time for me to tell you everything I have been doing the last fourteen years; but the thing I have been doing the most is thinking about you and how much I missed you all that time."

Sheri sighed and rubbed her face before her explanation was reduced to sheer rambling. "Of course, I know you're not gay; and you tell me you can't love me the way I want. But…but maybe someday, somehow…you can find it in your heart to at least…maybe…forgive me enough so we can at least be real friends again!"

Kim sat and watched Sheri's face while she talked, and noticed the single tear that slowly made its way down her cheek. Kim's heart was going out toward her friend.

As long as they had known each other, Kim could only recall one other time Sheri every apologized or asked for forgiveness. It was right after Sheri saved Kim's life when several villains had her chained to a table and tried to kill her. Sheri had come to her parents' house to tell Kim she was never going to cause any more trouble. From that conversation, Kim convinced her to apply for a pardon and join Global Justice. It was the start of a very good friendship…one Kim always thought would last a lifetime.

Kim stood up and slid closer to Sheri. She then reached up and brushed away the single tear; but the raven-haired woman still refused to look up at her.

Sheri set down the empty wine glass down and rose to her feet. Her words reflected her pure sadness at the moment. "I think…maybe I should be going now, before I say or do something _**else**_ stupid."

Before Sheri could take another step toward the door, Kim threw her arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

In her ear, Kim whispered, "Sheri…I-I-I forgave you…the second you walked back into my life! _**I'm**_ the fool who needs to be forgiven…for giving up on you, on friends, and…on love itself!"

Kim wiped away a tear of her own as she sniffed, "God, I'm such an idiot! I just can't go it alone anymore…and I need your friendship more than you will ever know! Do you think you could ever forgive someone who is so…so…"

Sheri placed a finger upon Kim's lips to silence her. She then took Kim's face in her hands and stared deep into the dark green eyes of the fiery-haired woman who had a stranglehold on her heart, whether she liked it or not.

Sheri's words were stern as she scolded, "Kim, don't you _**EVER**_ let me hear you call yourself stupid again…and you have **nothing** to be forgiven for. Now shut up and give me another hug!"

* * *

Just over one month later, Kim and Burn Burman were going over the daily reports in Kim's office. Kim had been fully reinstated as Global Justice's director, and Burn could not have been any happier. Both of them were back where they belonged.

Just after three in the afternoon, the door flew open as Sheri burst into the office. She flopped down in the chair next to Burn and propped her feet up on Kim's desk. She let out a big sigh and exclaimed, "I'm bored, Kimmie. Let's get out of here."

Kim shook her head and warned, "Get your feet off of my desk!"

Sheri teased. "And if I don't, what are you going to do? Hang me up by my thumbs or something?"

"Yeah," Kim shot back, "something like that."

Sheri smirked and continued her mocking. "Oh, you keep promising…but you _**never**_ deliver."

Burn looked at both Kim and Sheri before he declared, "Okay, that's enough of that kind of talk." He turned toward Kim and continued, "Boss, I'm taking off early tonight. Tammy has a special evening planned for our anniversary—and I was warned not to be home late or I'd be in deep, deep trouble."

"Night, Burn." The two women chirped in unison. Kim quickly added, "Give Tammy our love."

Burn's exit from the room inspired a question from Sheri. "Speaking of dinner, what are _**we**_ doing tonight? Do you want to go to Ron's?"

Kim shook her head. "Not tonight, Sheri. It's over an hour drive from here. Let's save that for Friday or Saturday night." She thought for a moment and then suggested, "How about I stop at the store on the way home and pick something up, then I'll cook dinner for us tonight?"

Sheri's face resembled that of a finalist in a sour lemon eating contest. "_You?_ _**COOK?**_" She noticed Kim's reaction and instantly turned her expression into a big smile and added, "No offense, Princess, but you are the only person I know whose cooking has been officially designated as a 'weapon of mass destruction'. I'll tell you what…I cook dinner tonight, and we go to Ron's tomorrow night. Okay?"

"_**Fiiiiiiiiiine**_," Kim huffed, "but I'm going have to learn how to cook sooner or later…unless we can talk Ron and Jessica into moving back to Middleton."

Sheri strolled toward the doorway and reminded Kim, "Be cleaned up and ready by five, or your dinner will be burnt and cold."

As Sheri opened the door, Kim snarked, "If I wanted cold and burnt food, I'd do it _**myself!**_"

Not long after Sheri left the room, there was a gentle knock on Kim's door. Without looking up from her paper work, she called out, "Come in."

Aika peeked inside the door and wondered, "Kim, are we disturbing you?"

Kim gave her friend a sincere smile and responded, "Of course not, Aika…Come on in."

Getting up from behind her desk, Kim walked around and gave Aika a gentle hug and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She then recognized the man who followed her friend into the office and pulled him into the hold. "Hirotaka! I didn't know you were in town. When did you get in?" After the embrace, Kim led both of them over to the chairs in front her desk.

Hirotaka was surprisingly shy with his response. "I just arrived late last night. I wanted to spend time with Aika before I let everyone know I was here."

In a very meek voice, Aika explained, "Kim, Hirotaka has something very important he needs to ask you. Do you have a few minutes?"

Kim returned to her own chair and replied, "You have my complete and undivided attention."

Hirotaka was acting very nervous and unsure of himself. Kim observed, "Hirotaka, you're acting like a man who is asking his girlfriend's parents if they can get married."

Both Aika and Hirotaka blushed at the same time. Aika cast her eyes downward before she poked Hirotaka in the ribs.

His eyes were intently studying his shoes as he responded, "It's funny you should say that, because that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

He took a deep breath and resumed, "Kim, I came here to ask Aika to marry me. However, she said I would have to ask for your blessing before she could give me an answer."

Kim sat back in her chair, looking at the couple in front of her. She smirked at Hirotaka and noted, "Aika is her own woman. As such, she is free to do what she will with her personal life. Still, isn't the tradition for the man to ask the girl's _**parents**_ for permission? I may be her superior officer, but I'm certainly _**not**_ her mother!"

Before Hirotaka could open his mouth, Aika took the initiative and addressed this concern. "Kim, my parents lost that honor when they sold me, along with my sisters, to Madame Hagiwara. Even if I did not consider you my guardian—which I do—you, as my commanding officer, would have to accept my resignation. If I marry Hirotaka, I would have to leave Global Justice to live at Yamanouchi as a full time instructor."

Watching the couple in front of her, Kim kept thinking how lucky they were that they had found each other.

Looking directly into her eyes, Kim asked, "Aika, do you love him; and is this what you _really_ want?"

"_**Yes**_," Aika breathlessly confessed, "I love Hirotaka with all my heart!"

Kim turned her gaze to Hirotaka and spoke in a motherly tone. "You _**do**_ realize you won't be getting the quintessential 'Little Japanese Wife', right? Aika is a very strong and independent woman. She has seen more and done more in her short life than most people do if they lived to be over a hundred."

This time, Hirotaka looked Kim square in the face. Without flinching, he answered, "I am well aware of Aika's past, Kim…and I find her that much more attractive because of it."

Kim returned the stare, trying to read Hirotaka's intentions. After a few seconds, her tone grew more serious. "Okay then, you two…There is one thing I want before I can give my blessing."

"Whatever it is," Aika begged, "just name it and we will do it. Anything at all!"

Kim maintained her stone-hardened expression when she looked directly at both of them and explained, "You both have to promise me this…"

They leaned closer as Kim's face suddenly brightened while she concluded, "…Promise that you will let me pay for the whole thing—_including the honeymoon!_"

Both Aika and Hirotaka were in complete shock. They did not expect such a generous offer. Before she could have a chance to change her mind, they readily accepted and sealed the deal with another massive hug.

Afterwards, Kim took Aika and Hirotaka to the exercise room to see Joss and Tina. She also called Aika's sisters, Ryahka and Ami, with instructions to meet them there for a special assignment.

As soon as all the aforementioned women were assembled, Kim had Aika and Hirotaka give them the news about their impending marriage.

Once everyone settled back down, Kim gave strict orders that both teams were now assigned to 'Operation: Nakasumi'. It was their job to make sure Aika and Hirotaka got the wedding and honeymoon they so rightfully deserved, with no expenses spared!

—_**Five Months Later—**_

It was Kim's thirty-sixth birthday, and she was rushing home from work early. On her drive home, she couldn't help thinking to herself what a difference a year truly made.

Twelve months ago, she was in no hurry to get home to what she thought was an empty apartment. This year, she was going home to a brand-new, four-bedroom, three-bath, Colonial-style house on the shores of Lake Middleton.

A year ago, she was depressed and lonely, with no one to share her special day with. This year, she had to park on her front lawn. The whole street was crammed with cars. Not even a bike could navigate through the gridlock. The noise from her house told her that the party was already in full swing.

A year ago, she had nothing but sad memories. Now, she could not think of a sad thought. As she entered her house, she was accosted by wave upon wave of hugs and cheers.

Looking around the house, she saw her mom and dad and both of her brothers talking to Ron's parents and his sister, Hanna. Tim even brought his fiancée, Marsha, for the festivities.

Joss and Tina were with Aika and Hirotaka. The happy newlyweds caused another massive roar of cheers when they told Kim she was going to be an aunt very soon.

Yori had come from Yamanouchi and even brought Sensei with her. Despite his advanced age, he still had no trouble getting around. No doubt, some of the spring in his step was due to his mystical monkey power.

Jessica was talking to Bonnie, who was holding little Patrick. Most of the old Middleton cheer squad surrounded them. Katie was standing next to her mother, but quickly ran to Kim once she saw her.

"Happy birthday, Aunt Kimmy!" Katie shrieked as she jumped into Kim's arms and gave her several kisses.

Ron stuck his head out of the kitchen and waved at Kim before he called out for some help from Jessica.

It looked to Kim that half of the agents in Global Justice, including most of the board of directors, were in attendance, along with Drs. Drew Lipsky and Wade Load.

Then, to her utter amazement, everybody in attendance stopped talking and parted down the middle of the room. Since Jessica was closest to the unit, she pressed 'play' on the sound system. A pre-recorded rendition of 'Hail to the Chief' provided the fanfare as former President Rockford entered the room, along with his wife and former Global Justice director Betty Director-Rockford. Next to her was her daughter Sarah. The stunning young woman followed her stepfather's footsteps into politics, securing a place on the Middleton City Council.

Tears of joy ran down Kim's face as she took in the spectacle of it all. It felt like she was living a dream.

Searching the rooms over all the noise and people gathering around her she finally spotted the one person she was looking for. There, walking toward her with two wine classes in her hands, and a smile a mile wide, was Sheri. Handing one of the glasses to Kim, Sheri leaned in, kissed Kim on her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday, Princess."

Yes, Kim would have welcomed death a year ago, if that was what the Lotus Bloom had demanded. Back then, she was starting to regret all of her life's choices…but no more. Tonight, she had everything she ever wanted from life. She had her friends, her family, her career, and a restored sense of worth. She now knew she was right to fight on the side of good. No matter what the difficulties were, Kim's life has finally worked out in…

_**The End**_

Authors Notes: Well this will be my last notes for a while the wife wants me to start doing things with her and to stop setting up until all hours of the night pecking away on my key board.

Before I go there are a few more people I wish to thank for all of there help and support over the last few months.

King in Yellow for all of his advice and support, I couldn't have done it without you my friend.

Jutter6922 one of my most ardent fans he almost never failed to send me his reviews. I thank you!

Byrddogg66 another great friend that followed my stories thought to the end. Thank you!

Robert Teaque, this man does this stuff for a living and to have someone of his caliber follow and give raving reviews was just an unbelievable feeling! Thank you!

To the following people that sent in reviews Captain Mack, Giovanni Torregroza, Yankee Bard, Giovanni, creativetoo, Solarstone, soulman3, Duckypenga, CajunBear73, zardoz101 and my very first reviewer Samurai Crunchbird. Thank you one and all it has been a great time and I hope we can continue to follow each others work for years to come.

You're Friend in All Things Possible

Snapbang


End file.
